


Light A  Fire

by haitubaby



Category: WWII - Fandom, 二战同人
Genre: Disability, M/M, Sweet/Hot, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 109
Words: 122,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitubaby/pseuds/haitubaby





	1. Chapter 1

胡贝不知道休息日那天，自己拒绝了朋友去镇上闲逛的建议，独自一人在学校边缘徘徊的做法是对是错。天知道他只是想享受一下安静独处的时光，如果你的宿舍里住着闹哄哄的好几个十七八岁的少年时，你也会被无处不在的荷尔蒙和汗臭味逼到爱上孤独的。  
那天的天空边缘是奶白色的，飘着一朵朵橙红色的云。而天又是冰青色的，像有水在冰上流动。色彩绚丽的晚霞被封在苍翠的冰河下面，像红色珊瑚被封进一块玻璃镇纸中。而整个尼斯少年军校，也像被封闭在笼子里似的，任由野兽在笼中横行，弱肉强食是笼门上高悬的匾额，是所有人的座右铭。  
胡贝不能说自己喜欢这样的氛围和环境，就像你不能昧着良心说，身处斗兽场中，却闻不到角落里浓烈的兽粪味一样。只能说他适应了。他的父亲是驻瑙海姆步兵团的上校军官。他一早就明白，如果有人把你投到野兽笼子里，不要扭头就跑，不要退缩逃避，要弓起身子，露出尖牙，像狮子那样咆哮。狮子渴望的是血、是骨头、是筋，不能成为狮子的人会被撕成碎片，被狮子所吞噬，最后还要被消化成一团粪便排出来。  
或许弱肉强食这一点胡贝暂时还做不到，但他至少做到了适者生存。父亲的军职也许给他提供了助力，人在强调自我奋斗的时候，也不该忽视一些重要的辅助因素。总之这一批的候补军官里，胡贝是适应得最好的一个。毕竟有的人，就始终适应不了。  
一朵橙红的云飘坠到学校尽头的杂物间上，那里仿佛着了火。红色顺着木板流淌，有人在火中无声地嘶叫，像爪子尚未长齐的野兽被强行扼住咽喉发出的喑哑的咆哮，指甲刮过地面，留下挣扎不屈的刻痕。现在想来，胡贝觉得自己那天是吃多了泡白菜和土豆汤团，才会想要往那几乎废弃的小屋走去。  
原来破旧的板屋里真的关着野兽，它真的在呜咽，用尖利的指甲刮擦着木板，听声音就知道一道道的刨起的木丝正翻卷着从墙壁上垂下。那是什么样的野兽？胡贝猜想它是纯黑的，毛皮光滑柔亮，手指可以顺滑地没入。它的眼睛是暗绿的，绿宝石一样，闪烁着幽暗的光。它蛰伏在丛林里，牙齿尖利，趾爪无声，隐匿身形，择人而噬。它是丛林法则的天然适者，是尖牙利齿的猛兽。  
胡贝想要看一看它，看它是不是真如自己想象的漂亮。他注意到带着锈迹的门锁落在了草地上，看守人不在这里，那真是一个机会。他用两根手指推开不大牢靠的门，闪了进去。  
然而狭小杂乱的空间中并没有什么野兽，只有浓烈的汗酸味，腥臭味，以及不止一道粗重的呼吸。  
门被人飞快地反扣住，一道黄昏时尚算明亮的光线转瞬即逝，但足以让人看清屋里的那手指甲一样粉红的肉体，一棱棱波浪般的肌肉，男人的肚皮在黑暗中像漆皮一样发着亮，眼睛像非洲草原上的鬣狗，贪婪而老谋深算，狡猾地掂量着对手的份量，是猎手还是猎物。空气是湿漉漉的，像青春期少年梦遗时那包在内裤里，来不及排遣的很浓的精液，滴滴答答流了一地。


	2. Chapter 2

胡贝注意到小屋有一个极高的，布满灰尘蛛网的天窗。太阳很快从那里落下去，肮脏玻璃后面的色彩消失了。紫色变成了干涸的血色，青贝色变成了苍白的死鱼肚，灰色更是凝成了一团团抠不下去的鸽粪色，阴沉扭曲地糊在窗子上。黑夜将至，亮出你的尖牙利爪，野兽们悉数登场，准备开始觅食了。  
不怀好意的窥视在暗处闪闪反光，别有深意的微笑比威胁的警告更令人心惊，胡贝告诫自己要掩护好要害，不能露出破绽。被敌方绝对优势包围的情况下不能指望以少胜多，全身而退才是上上之策。  
“我只有一个人，无意中闯入。我什么都不知道，什么都没看见。”如果示弱能解决问题，就暂且收起爪子，无需流血受伤的解决问题最好不过。  
但是真的什么都没看见吗？不，他看得清清楚楚，他想看的那只野兽就伏在地上。那是你能想象到的最脏污的地面，它本来是木底的，因为踩过的军靴太多，鞋跟上的泥土铺在上面，把它变成了密实油腻的泥地。现在它是湿润的，像春天被爬犁翻开的带着冰碴的泥层，散发着有毒的气息。一道道乳白的液体春雨一样渗透进去，把干涸的白色留在外面。一块圆圆的玻璃被扔在上头，脏污得几乎反不出光来。那是一块单片眼镜。  
地上扔着几只破旧的薄绒布垫，用来做仰卧起坐的那种。原本的墨绿因为浸泡了过多的消毒水而褪色成发硬发黄，斑驳的草绿色。上面有几块洗不掉的油油的痕迹，还有褐色的，老人斑一样的霉点。那只野兽，还是一只幼兽，就这样被人揪住后颈，臀部翘起地按在上面。  
他和自己想象中的完全不一样，这个念头在胡贝的大脑中一闪而逝。他的毛皮不是柔滑发亮的黑色，而是象征羸弱的苍白，在黑暗中散发着让猎手一眼注意到，毫无助益的珍珠光泽。他的眼睛也不是食肉动物特有的幽暗的绿，而是干干净净一泓湖水的蓝。大部分初入军校的人都有这样的眼睛，然后在几个月的时间里完成蜕变——眼神嗜血而狰狞，抑或是被当成猎物咬断脖子。他的身上有青紫的印痕，暗红的齿痕，层叠而起，他受到这种待遇不止一天。被捕获的幼兽即使不算稀世珍宝，也要被当成适合的玩具，物尽其用。  
而这只幼兽，胡贝认识。  
瓦尔特·莫德尔，舌尖卷起，在牙齿上弹起一次，两次……这是个平淡无奇的名字，拿去做个三流模特的艺名也不违和。但莫德尔做不了模特，他个子矮小，身材瘦弱，视力不佳，还有些斜肩。他能进入军校本身就颇具争议，包括我父亲在内，都觉得这其中不乏暗箱操作的可能。有时候社会就是这样，公平公正要让位给无所不能的金钱。那句话怎么说来着？“一个叔叔如果很有钱，那就像一道淋了酱汁的烤肉一样香甜了”。莫德尔就有这样一位叔叔。


	3. Chapter 3

是的，胡贝很早就认识莫德尔了。他们在文理学校的时候就是同学，仅限于知道自己的同学中有这么个人的交情。如果不是莫德尔和自己一样被尼斯少年军官训练学校录取，他大概率会变成自己毕业留言册上不痛不痒的一个名字，过几年后需要自己使出吃奶的劲回忆才会模模糊糊记得有这么一号人物。  
不过在军校莫德尔倒是挺出名的，近乎全校知名的那种，没有办法，如果训练场上整天回荡着军士长的咆哮：“莫德尔，你在做什么？”“莫德尔，你是个蠢货还是个懦夫？”“莫德尔，我不知道你是否选择了正确的方向，但你严重欠缺一名军官所必备的坚强意志！”，胡贝认为，认识莫德尔真是一件再简单不过的事情了。  
军校的霸凌是很常见的，所以不能表现出任何一丝羸弱的痕迹，包括身体，包括精神。胡贝很幸运，他把自己保护得很好，没有露出过破绽。莫德尔很不幸，他从一开始就被盯上了，即使是一头狮子被鬣狗盯上，也会因为不间断地撕咬而倒下的。这是莫德尔自己的错，不够强大的错。只是胡贝从未想到，霸凌会从训练场上持续到训练场下，从泥土地上转移到逼仄的废弃杂物间里。当然主角并没有更换过，始终是军士长们，莫德尔。  
暗处那一双双审视掂量的眼睛闪烁着冷酷的微光，胡贝靠在门板上，手指暗暗扣住门栓，他不知道自己能否顺利逃脱，但总要为此做好准备。窃窃的议论混杂着淡咖啡、酒精和烟草的混合气味在他四周杂乱地想起，像一团团灰色蒸腾的雾气，辨别不清是谁说了哪一句：  
“不能让他说出去。”  
“总不能灭口吧？”  
“那是胡贝上校的儿子，不能灭口。”  
“那该怎么办？他会说出去的。”  
“算他一个，他不敢说出去。”  
幼年的狮子头一次在草原上面对鬣狗群的窥伺，它的牙齿还不够锋利，力量还不够强大，不能用一声咆哮震慑宵小。他决定，只要鬣狗的要求不算困难，他是可以暂时伏下身子，和他们同流合污的。  
“小子，今天便宜你了。”  
有人揪住他的衣领，把他往前扔过去，他踉跄了几步，很快又稳住了步伐。被按住脖颈的幼兽现在抬起了脑袋，被人揪着头发后仰的。胡贝终于看清楚了他的脸，苍白的皮肤，凹陷的两颊，紧抿的嘴唇。从他柔软的嘴角，先是滴、滴、滴，然后便是一线细细的奶油似的黏液流淌下来，在垫子上聚成一滩。他眯着一只眼睛看向胡贝，不知道是单纯地因为眼镜被扔掉而视力欠佳，还是因为乳白的液体已经干涸，糊住了他的眼皮和睫毛。  
他认出自己了，胡贝想着。他看到莫德尔的双唇因为吃惊而微微张开，那些黏液有如蛛丝般牵在他的牙齿和唇瓣之间。腥臭的味道愈发浓烈了，超过斗兽场里的兽粪味。胡贝的喉咙在皮肤下上下蠕动，他努力吞咽，把泡白菜、土豆汤团、咖啡、牛奶留在自己的胃里。他没见识过这场面，狮子捕猎时从不亵玩猎物，它们出手如电，一击毙命，这是王者的风度与威严。  
“和我们做一样的事，确保你不会说出去。”成年男人的声音油腻粗哑，比粘稠的液体更叫人嗓子眼里翻腾。  
“我不明白……”胡贝觉得自己的声音不像真的，更像是什么人借用自己的嗓子在说话。他看着莫德尔，幼狮在面对受伤委顿的同类时，第一次感到不知所措。  
“干他！”  
这个命令简单直观，毫无歧义。胡贝明白了，他们要把他拉下水，这的确是除却杀了他之外最明智，成本最低的选择。


	4. Chapter 4

莫德尔的嘴唇又合上了，紧紧的像一条鸭嘴钢笔画出的粗硬的线条。那些多余的，沙拉酱一样奶白色的液体顺着他的动作被挤压出来，油油地滴落下来。胡贝不觉得这画面诱人，他觉得恶心，那些土豆汤团和牛奶混合在一起，有谁打开了搅拌机的开关，它们飞快地被碾碎，混合成浓稠的糊状，一点一点顺着食道又爬上来。少年人的想象中，性总是和一切美好的事务联系在一起：蔚蓝的湖水，和煦的晚风，被阳光晒过的草丛蓬松的清香，樱桃花一串串垂下来，落在洁白的肉体上。而现在，成人世界向他掀开了一角，性欲美好毫无关联：它是呛人的酒精，是燃烧的烟草，是满地的霉菌，是作呕的腥臊，是食腐秃鹫的尸体，是爬过洁白乳房的毛茸茸的黑色蜘蛛……  
这是一场扭曲畸形又过于残酷的成人礼。  
“快点！”成年人在催促着，急着把徘徊在边缘的少年拉入残忍的黑暗中。有人推了胡贝的背一把，他被迫又往前了几步，然后发现莫德尔并非自愿温顺地臣服在垫子上，他别无选择，一根粗壮的老二正插在他的狭小的肉洞中。  
法国诗人古尔蒙说过：“幸亏人身上的骨质结构已经消失。”消失了吗？胡贝认为没有，不然那根老二怎么能纹丝不动地卡在莫德尔的体内？那是个有着浓长黑色眉毛和卷曲黑色头发的男人，他留着一道胡子，浓得如同一丛阴毛横在他的鼻梁下面。如果非要让胡贝形容，他觉得那个男人的下巴就像阴囊一样。他朝胡贝咧开嘴笑了，阴囊裂开一道缝，露出白色的牙齿和粉红的牙肉：  
“小子，还是个雏儿吗？”  
没有男人会承认这一点，男孩也一样。但在这种场景下脱掉裤子，和在人满为患的澡堂里还不一样，虽然两者都是热气腾腾，充斥着满目白色的肉体。催促声和啧啧声再次响起，鬣狗们开始不耐烦地用爪子摩擦地面，鼻子喷出白汽。本能警告着胡贝，再拖下去会有危险。  
他闭着双眼，一咬牙把裤子连着内裤扯了下来，它们绞在一起，松垮垮地落下去，堆在了他的脚背上。他深吸了一口气，鼻子吸进去，憋住，过几秒，嘴巴吐出去，然后才往前一步，差点被缠着脚腕的裤子绊倒。一阵讪笑应景地响起，幼狮可以被力量压倒，却不该被嘲笑，胡贝心里发了狠，恼火地把两只脚从裤管里拔出来，直挺挺地站在了垫子前面，保持着立正的姿势，像个接受军士长巡查的士兵。  
没人告诉他接下来该怎么做。胡贝保持着面上的镇定，心头却是迷茫的。然后他听到了莫德尔说话，声音嘶哑，像砂纸拖在粗糙的木板上，翻开一看上面全是细小的木刺。他显然缺水，但他连用唾沫润湿喉咙都做不到，因为他如果做出吞咽的动作，就不可避免地会吞掉一些腥臭的东西。他是冷静的，即使被爪子把脸按在尘土里，沙子填塞了鼻孔和咽喉，他的呼吸也没有紊乱一分一毫：  
“你踩到我的眼镜了。”


	5. Chapter 5

“哦哦，对……对不起。”胡贝往开一跳，果然看见那枚圆溜溜的镜片在自己脚底下，幸而它卡在了鞋跟和鞋底之间的空隙里，并没有被踩碎。  
被这个插曲一打断，脏乱且淫靡的气氛顿时变成了课堂间隙掉落眼镜的纯真。旧课桌的木头香和书本的油墨味压过了腥臭。这显然不是已经被油腻侵染的男人们所乐见的。那根阴茎里长了骨头的男人用力地向前顶撞，恨不得把他的两个球囊都塞到那潮湿的小洞里。他在那里横冲直撞，骨头卡在中间，怎么抖落都不会让它掉下来。  
小猫似的呜咽从紧闭的双唇间被逼出来，幼兽用尖利的齿缘咬住了自己的下唇，薄而软的，被咬得泛白的下唇。他的身体被撞击得在粗糙的布面上摩擦，他的头却一直高昂着，明亮的蓝眼睛直视着胡贝。  
胡贝忽然想起自己曾在父亲书房里找出来的一本医学书，那里面详尽地描述了种种不伦之事。尤其强调说鸡奸者的阳具会变得像狗一样又尖又细，做堕落之事的嘴会扭曲变形。它让幼小的胡贝战栗并且恶心，但显然它是在危言耸听。这些男人现在依旧晃荡着粗大的，青筋暴突的阳具，莫德尔的嘴也没有扭曲变形。  
“别害羞，婊子，你也不是第一次做这种事。用你的嘴吸他，别试图咬下去，否则受伤的可是你这可怜的同学。”  
幼兽垂下了蓝色的眼睛，顺从地蛰伏着。他轻轻啐出了口中粘腻的一点液体，张开了双唇，向前包裹住了那僵硬而疼痛的阳具。胡贝在倒吸了一口冷气的同时暗暗惊异于他竟然没有被灼伤，反正他自己觉得那里已经像燃烧的煤一样滚烫了。  
那双嘴唇像孩童一样柔软，像妓女一样熟练，它包裹着阳具的皮肤，无处安放的舌尖顶在前端。受到刺激的神经不顾主人意志的反抗，沸腾着，叫嚣着，索要更多的快乐和兴奋。那是每个男人镌刻在骨子里的本能，胡贝也不例外，他挺着腰伸入，感觉到对方的喉咙因为干呕而不断收缩，过分的快感让他几乎忘记了所处环境的逼仄脏乱，忘记了自己的困境。兴奋集中在输精管上，跟着它不断向前奔涌。  
当生命的精华通过精腺上升到尿道顶端时，它已经灼热得像火山口喷薄欲出的滚热岩浆了。它上升的速度如此之快，如同被放在炉火边的温度计里的水银。最后它成功到达顶点，缝隙裂开，小小的嘴唇张开，润滑而黏稠的液体汩汩而出，没有突然喷涌，而是大颗大颗地渗出来，像晶莹的眼泪。  
每一滴液体流出时，奇怪的，几乎无法忍受的，带着冷气的电流开始从脊柱底部扩散开了，顺着骨髓游走全身，从脚趾到手指，肆意涌流。阳具因为过分的欢乐而震颤着，连带着大脑都跟着颤动。这感觉不能称之为舒服，只能说是太过强烈的刺激。胡贝唯一能做的是不让自己发出难堪的叫声，他的眼前仿佛有一道道闪电掠过，带起阵阵火光，从眼白钻进去，一直贯穿到他的脚底。  
莫德尔把他吐了出来，那浓稠的液汁像沸腾的牛奶，泛着泡沫从他口边流下来。他张口要将它吐出，却被身后的男人捂住了口鼻，被迫将它全数咽下。没有了前方的桎梏，男人开始不顾一切地向前冲锋，整个一根被推入最深处，细小的红色血珠从裂开的孔口周围流出。他不会怜惜可怜的，被阴茎锁在原地的幼兽，他像只老公羊，如果时间允许，身体允许，他可以趴在对方身上一直干下去，让滋哧滋哧的黏糊糊的声响持续一晚上。  
然而他不能，他没有这个能力。他只能紧紧扣住莫德尔的腰，让指甲插入他的皮肉，以此来掩盖自己已是强弩之末。随着他最后的重重一顶，一股温热的液体从他体内喷涌而出，带着腐蚀性，像毒药一样流进了莫德尔的身体，让他喘着气，说不出话来，只能倒在垫子上，无知无觉，尸体一样，只有微微起伏的胸脯证明他还活着。


	6. Chapter 6

“下面该你了，小子。”  
鬣狗舔一舔爪子上的鲜血，对幼狮发号施令着。  
“我以为刚才那就足够了。”胡贝用力挺直身板，保持着尊严，即使他那根顶端粘稠的东西还在空气中晃荡。  
“你没有讨价还价的资本，”成年男人粗暴地将他推搡到之前退开的男人的位置上，“我们必须得确保你守口如瓶。要么按我们说的，去做一次，要么……你不会想承担那样的后果。”  
不怀好意的目光再次围拢上来，沉默蔓延。每个人都在暗中计算，伺机而动，除了莫德尔，他躺在那里，安静，无声无息，像死去了一样。胡贝知道自己只能妥协，他懊恼于自己好奇心的过于旺盛，愤恨自己落于险境却无法自救。他甚至迁怒于莫德尔，如果是自己遭遇这样的情景，自己拼死也要反抗一番，至少在有人把什么东西塞到自己嘴里时，自己一定会狠狠咬下去，然后啐出一块腥臊的肉来。而莫德尔他不反抗，他让别人随意地对待他。  
“不要在生活中对一个人妄下评断，瓦伦丁，不是每个人都拥有你习以为常的优越条件，有的人光是活下去就已经用尽全力了。”父亲的教诲一时回荡在胡贝的脑中，暂时平复了他过于激荡的心情。当他再看到莫德尔单薄羸弱的模样时，他总算恢复了一丝冷静：算了，自己不该苛责他的，他太弱小了。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的。”伴随着催促，黑暗中响起逼近的踏踏的脚步。胡贝知道自己不能再耽搁下去了，他上前一步，拉住了莫德尔的手。手心粘腻湿润，好像他之前徒手捏破了一个鸡蛋，清的蛋液流了一手，仔细一闻，是个臭蛋。胡贝不能不明白莫德尔的手之前握过什么，他触电似的甩开了。  
之前停住的脚步声再次逼近，包围圈缩小了。  
忍一下，胡贝，忍耐是个好品质。他不断告诫自己，这才能咬着牙蹲下来，揽住莫德尔的腰，把他稍稍托起。脚步声渐渐退开，包围圈不再狭小，但威胁依旧存在。然而自己该怎么做？虽然亲眼看见粗壮的老二塞在那过于狭小的，并非用来承受的孔洞里，但现在轮到自己时，还是叫人不禁发问：这是怎么做到的？尤其是那里还有未曾干涸的血迹。  
“莫德尔。”胡贝轻声地呼唤他，希望得到一点暗示，那里真的可以容纳下他的老二吗？但莫德尔只是微微掀开眼皮，冷漠地朝他投去一瞥，然后漠然地合上双眼，仿佛胡贝接下来要使用的不是他的身体，而是从杂物间哪个角落里翻出来的，落满灰尘的玩偶。  
“这小子果然是个雏儿。”窃窃的嘲笑从四面八方传来，成人炫耀在少年所不知道的，但他们已经烂熟的领域的知识，用最粗暴的方式。  
“把你的老二塞进这里就完了，和女人一样的用法。”宽大的手掌把少年推到一旁，粗砺的手指没有任何犹豫停顿地伸进去，将那细小的孔洞撑开，险些要抻平每一根褶皱。胡贝眼睁睁地看着随着粗鲁的动作，一股泛着细碎泡沫的浓白液体顺着莫德尔的大腿滑落下来，挂在垫子边缘，将落不落。


	7. Chapter 7

“肚子都被灌满了啊。”戏谑的笑声回荡在胡贝耳畔，他看着那只手按上了莫德尔的小腹，毫不留情地用力向下压。如果那只手是一把剑，莫德尔现在大约已经被钉穿在地上了，他蜷缩起身子，口中溢出一丝模糊不清的呻吟。  
“无论是谁，有法国人的嘴，英国人的脸，还是俄国人的屁股，眼儿总是通用的，”故作高深又不知所云的话，粗俗的味道扑面而来。那只手移开，甚至没有在裤子上蹭一蹭，就推搡在了胡贝的肩头，“现在明白了？那就来试一试。”  
这感觉并不好，被强迫，和一个男性，还是自己的同学，发生这种关系，很难说清前者还是后者更叫人作呕。狮子被逼到木板马戏台上，被人用鞭子和火强迫着蹦跳，取悦观众，掌声像碎玻璃一样噼里啪啦地落在地上。而现在这里是安静的，宁静像月亮一样在银辉中浮动。莫德尔是安静的，他的身体也像月光一样皎白。胡贝终于弯下腰，把自己那未经人事的阳具顶在了闭合的入口。  
或许我应该吻他一下。他不安地想着，扭动了一下身子，然后这个念头像水泡一样飞快地破开消失了。他今天经历了一生中最多的嘲笑，不希望再增添一次了。怀中的肉体和女人的幽暗阴柔不同，是线条简洁的，流畅结实的。如果不是他身上干结的白色印记，胡贝觉得自己会愿意抱住他安慰一下。但是现在，他只能选择像其他人一样，摆动着腰，让阳具深入那已经被润湿到近乎滑腻的洞口。  
僵硬又肿胀的武器无情地进入身体是不会让一个人感到舒服的。幼兽的喉头轻轻颤动，发出咪呜咪呜的呜咽，它摆动着虚弱的爪子，试图挣脱出来。幼狮知道自己该表现出高贵的怜悯，但欲望的本能让它咬住了幼兽的脖颈，将它按在身下，让长满倒刺的阴茎锁住了它逃脱的可能。  
这是一种妙不可言的感官刺激，神经随着阳具的进入而颤抖，血液跟着沸腾，甚至有了焦干的危险，仿佛再过一会儿就会变成黑色的灰烬，片片翻飞。当深入在尽头后，胡贝把它抽出来一寸，快感却好像延长了一公里。于是他又一次一插到底，感受着被全数吞没被密实挤压的愉悦，他的呼吸开始粗重起来。  
“嗯……”近乎哭泣的呻吟在他的耳边响起，薄而利地轻轻刮搔着他的耳膜。莫德尔的身体和他一样，因为欲望而颤抖，从发梢到脚趾。胡贝不敢让自己太过激动，生怕轻微的动作会引发大量的射精。他小心翼翼地进出着，像带着甜香味儿的晚风爱抚着含苞欲放的玫瑰，临走时忍不住咬上一小口，让一瓣嫩红的花瓣扑簌簌地落在水面上。


	8. Chapter 8

那些男人是不可能如此温柔地对待一个玩偶的。幼弱的兽从未体验过令人头皮发麻的快感。它习惯被锁住后颈，粗暴地进入，抽插，被灌满，然后被扔在原地，等待下一个，多半这个时间不会太久，几乎是一个接一个的。  
他的口被填满，滚烫的液体会顶着他的嗓子被灌进去，那滋味时常会叫人当场吐出来。当然最好不要，他不是没有吐过，结局不过是胃部挨上几拳，让他吐出更多的东西，包括前一天的早餐。饿肚子和疼痛说不清哪个感觉更糟糕些。这个过程中他多半是半硬着，或许有那么一丁点紧缩的反应，但很快痛楚就会让它枯萎下去。  
现在胡贝却叫他害怕起来，他的动作过于温情脉脉，以至于不知道触及了哪一处未经开发的地带，像一只手滑过幼兽毛茸茸的尾巴根，轻轻的一下刮搔就叫它炸开了全身的绒毛，险些蹦跳起来。本能叫他后退，但退无可退，结局只能是他更加陷入破旧的垫子中，脊背几乎能感觉到地面的粗糙和潮湿。  
所幸一切很快回到正轨，视觉画面的直接刺激让男人们沉寂下来的老二又开始蠢蠢欲动。他们走上前去，拍拍胡贝的肩，让他换一个姿势。莫德尔又一次被翻转过来，口中被塞进一根阴茎，两只手里也被各塞进了一根。他像条失水的鱼一样在案板上轻微地抽搐着，胸脯在粗糙的布料上磨蹭，乳尖被磨得又红又肿。当面前的男人抽离阴茎，把黏液射在他的头脸上时，他感觉自己的发丝里飘荡过一股酸味，像金盏花的味道。  
但是至少这样就正常了。  
胡贝同样闻到了金盏花的味道，榆花催发幻想，冬青唤起嫉妒，金盏花酿出亢奋。脚下的土地似乎旋转起来，疯狂地扭曲，只有造物主寂静无声地，高高在上地，注视着这一切。至于他表达的是蔑视，还是护佑，胡贝已经顾不得细想了。他的胸腔深处震动着，渴望发出粗重的叫喊，眼睛里闪烁着灼灼的火光，舌尖不自觉地舔过犬齿，他已经领略到了肉体交欢中美妙的滋味了。  
幼狮在懵懂中学会了对肉体的渴望，它饥渴地伸缩着舌头，恨不得狼吞虎咽地把身下的猎物囫囵咽下去。幼兽显然已经精疲力尽，连一声咪呜的呻吟都发不出来，它试图蜷缩起身子，但幼狮却要叼住它的后颈。按照猎食的习惯，它要把幼兽拖到自己的领地里，再考虑要不要咬开它温热跳动的咽喉。  
罪恶的愉悦从来像禁果一样甜美多汁，放在唇边咬下一口，甘美的汁水落肚的同时，嘴唇上像被炭火烙出了深深的烙印。血液随之变成翻滚的水银，涨满了心脏，顺着动脉越流越快，越淌越热。一阵颤抖传遍全身，经脉在战栗中暴突。神经向某一点中间汇结，拧成小小的一团，越抽越紧……  
忽然，他打了个激灵，神经舒展开来，脚底仿佛被钻了个洞，凉丝丝的空气争先恐后地朝里面涌入。如果没有这么多碍事的人，幼狮想抱住怀里的猎物，和它一起在地板上打滚，扭动，摩擦，把身体贴在一起，让皮肤彼此厮磨，像所有猫科动物发情那样撕咬挑衅，毕竟过于强烈的快感已经接近于痛苦。  
看着那肥皂泡一般的液体顺着白皙的大腿流下，最终落在地面上，和之前的白色浊液混在一起。胡贝陡然升起怅然若失的迷茫，他终于和这些人混为一谈，坠入了残酷的黑色世界中。而成人的社会里容不得犹豫的踟蹰和柔软的心肠，他被人挤到一边，踉跄着退到不引人注意的角落里，其他人占据了他刚才的位置。


	9. Chapter 9

胡贝觉得自己不该盯着这幅肉欲蒸腾的画面看下去，当他脱离画框，从局内人变成局外人时，羞耻之心和破碎的尊严便又重回这副躯体。他把头偏到一边，可若有似无的细弱呻吟像百合花那长长伸出的蕊，有一下没一下地磨蹭着他的耳膜，扑簌簌落下一层细密的花粉，勾引他把视线转过去。于是他只好瞪着地上那枚在众人的皮鞋间可怜躲闪的单片眼镜，看得眼睛生疼，在心中默背它的每一个细节。  
时间在这间小屋里古怪地凝滞着，似乎过得很快，又似乎格外漫长。胡贝的眼皮因为长时间盯着一个点而急速地抽搐，而最后那个伏在莫德尔身上的人也在粗喘的伴奏下做最后的抽插。当他的感官达到发狂的顶点时，他的喉间逸出喑哑的暴烈咆哮。绵软无力的阳具从洞口脱出，野兽因为睾丸的耗尽而重归理智。他们丢下被撕扯得奄奄一息的猎物，捡起属于人类的衣服。依次穿上后，他们的皮毛褪去，人立而行，又变成了人类，变成街头巷尾随处可见的，和蔼可亲，会给欢笑的孩子一人一颗糖果的好人。  
他们迈着沉重的步伐从胡贝面前依序经过，每个人会说出一句不同的话，宛如耶稣降生时东方三博士的依次祝祷：  
“你是我们的同谋，所以不要把此事说出去。”  
“不必同情他，莫德尔虽然不具备一个军官所必需的坚强意志，但他很具备一个婊子所需的气质。”  
“而婊子是不值得怜悯的，以后你会懂的。”  
“往后你也可以使用他，这算是个小小的福利。”  
他们打开门，消失在无尽的黑暗中。云朵遮住了月亮，银辉不再笼罩大地，人影在大地上越拖越长，逐渐伛偻起来，最后四肢着地，开始向远处狂奔，在无人约束的绝对权力的支配下，兽性达到了顶峰，人性退居其次。胡贝后颈的寒毛在夜风中炸了起来，一阵更加沁凉的风打着旋吹过，他才猛然意识到自己的双腿还是赤裸的。眩晕和潮红同时爬上他的脑袋，一个控制大脑，一个涂抹双颊，他砰地一声把门合了回去，自己倒退几步，摸着黑抓起裤子，乱七八糟地套回腿上，然后脱力一般地一屁股坐在了地上，再也顾不得它的脏污了。  
学校尽头的，孤零零的，仿佛与世隔绝的小屋里，两个少年，一个清醒，一个失神，一个坐在地上，一个伏在垫子上，一个不知所措，一个习以为常，像汪洋恣肆的海中相距不远的两座孤岛，遥遥相对又难以靠近。胡贝几次动了动嘴唇，想要叫一声莫德尔的名字，他不知道他合着双眼是单纯的疲惫还是脱力的昏迷，但简单的发音几次滚动在唇舌齿间，最后又像圆溜溜的玻璃球一样咕咚咚又滚落回去。  
他抱着双膝坐在莫德尔对面，继续去看地上那枚单片眼镜，即使他已经对上面有几道光圈都烂熟于心。


	10. Chapter 10

“唔……”  
时间在小屋里是凝滞的，我们之前已经说过了。因此胡贝也不知道自己等待了多久，可能有半个小时，可能有一刻钟，又或许只有几十秒，总之莫德尔的口中发出了轻而细的呢喃。他闭着眼睛，勉强用双臂支撑起自己的身子，让它稍稍挪动了一下。  
“莫德尔，”这像是一个开关，胡贝觉得自己终于可以动了。他从地上弹起来，几乎是连滚带爬地向前几步，半跪在垫子前，握住了莫德尔的手臂，“你醒了？”  
幼兽的眼睛倏地睁开，明亮的，纯粹的，冰冷的蓝。它不带任何感情地，用打量对手一般的眼神打量对面的幼狮。幼狮发誓，它从那双蓝眼睛里看到了一丝轻蔑，仿佛刚刚被幼狮咬住脖颈，用阴茎锁在地上的不是它，是旁的什么生物。又好像被强迫进入的屈辱并不加诸于它身上，反倒是幼狮损毁了自己的高贵。它一爪子拍开幼狮搭在它前腿上的爪，傲慢地昂起头，不惜暴露出脆弱的脖颈，幼狮甚至能从它的鼻息里听到一丝讽刺的喷气声。  
他忽然心虚起来，好像那一声嘲讽正刺中他之前因为交欢而鼓胀的心脏，它漏了气，嗤嗤地瘪了下去。胡贝盯着自己被拍开的手发呆，仿佛它是一截多余的，无处安放的肢体。莫德尔一边艰难地支起身子，一边抿着嘴用目光寻找自己那不知被扔到何处的衣服。胡贝突然一下找到了一件可做的事，连忙起身帮他找起来，带着某种过于迫切的殷勤。  
沾染了灰尘的衣服从角落里被胡贝扒拉了出来，他小心翼翼地掸掸灰尘，双手捧着。正要放到莫德尔旁边，又看到垫子上清晰的白色印痕，他的手默默地顿住，继续保持着捧着的状态：“喏。”  
“放在那儿，我一会儿再穿。”  
这句话让胡贝莫名地委屈起来：莫德尔该跟他道个谢的，他在趴着去捡被人踢到柜子下面的外套时，额上肯定蹭了好几道灰。可是他也明白自己的情绪来得没有道理，比起他来，莫德尔更应该委屈才是。但他冷着一张脸，面无表情，和之前在自己怀里轻声呜咽的模样判若两人。  
胡贝突然想到，大概在莫德尔心里，自己和那些侵犯他的军士长并无二致，这让他更加不好受起来。他并没有听从莫德尔的话，把衣服放下来，而是固执地捧着它，好像这可以为他之前的荒唐赎罪。  
幼狮认为它在幼兽心中是特殊的，是它的同类，但现在忽然发现幼兽把它视为鬣狗一流的动物，它烦恼地用爪子抓挠着地面，在原地不停转着圈，绒绒的尾巴一甩一甩的。它灰心丧气地意识到，即使幼兽委身于自己，这也不能代表它的臣服，甚至在幼兽心里隐藏着对自己屈服于肉欲的蔑视。幼狮觉得自己犯了一个天大的错误，它想凑近幼兽，舔舔它的毛安慰它，像之前那样搂抱着耳鬓厮磨，但它又怕被一爪子拍回来，只能蹲坐在一旁。


	11. Chapter 11

莫德尔熟练地把手绕到身后，这时他的眼角一瞟，注意到胡贝正捧着衣服，蹲在自己旁边看着自己。他终于绷不住冷酷的表情，脸上掠过一丝可疑的，胡贝甚至不能肯定是否是自己眼花看错了的红晕：  
“喂，你，你转过身去。”  
“啊？”胡贝感觉自己的脑子一时锈住了，居然晕头转向地问出了一句，“为什么？”  
“你！”莫德尔怀疑胡贝是留下来捣乱的，他为什么不能跟着那些军士长一起离开呢？但他没有力气质问，只能干巴巴地重复一遍，“你转过去！”  
“那衣服怎么办？”  
莫德尔头一次觉得这个没什么深交的同学愣头愣脑，他气得额角冒烟，恨不得上去给胡贝一脚：“你放下就完了。”  
“放下会弄脏的。”  
“你烦不烦？”幼兽终于炸开了毛，尾巴都跟着立了起来，呜呜地挥起了爪子，“脏就脏了，反正已经够脏了！”  
“哦。”被哈了一下的幼狮更加委屈了，它不大情愿且很不明白地转过身，自我安慰地舔舔爪子，眼珠时不时地偷偷往旁边转一转，以期看到点什么。  
看到胡贝终于转过了身，莫德尔慢慢垂下眼睑，他的手指再一次侵入被反复侵犯的部位，熟练地抠挖，奶白色的液体一股一股地流出来，滴滴答答，蜿蜒成一条线。画面落在胡贝的眼角余光里，他一想到这里面可能混有自己的体液，就像被阴虱爬到了背上一样，肩膀剧烈地抖了抖。  
幼兽独自舔舐着伤口，对背对自己，不安地动来动去的幼狮无动于衷。它舔了好一阵子，确定不会再有血流出，自己的体力也稍微恢复一点后，这才咪呜一声转向幼狮：  
“衣服。”  
“哦哦。”胡贝几乎是手忙脚乱地把衣服递了过去，他甚至过分殷勤地想帮莫德尔穿上，结果被冰冷冷的一眼瞪了回去。看着莫德尔手指颤抖地一颗一颗扣上纽扣，不甚柔软的布料掩藏住了近乎凌虐的痕迹，他忽然愧疚得无以复加，感觉自己罪恶昭彰。他想求得原谅，却又很清楚这不是一句简单的“对不起”，“没关系”就能解决的问题，只好继续沉默下去。  
气呼呼的幼兽因为体力耗尽而两条后腿直抖，勉勉强强站起身，肌肉又叫嚣着酸痛，不禁软绵绵地往下一倒，多亏幼狮眼疾手快，手忙脚乱地冲过去，一口叼住了它的脖颈，这才没有让它四肢着地趴在地上。幼兽觉得丢了颜面，故作凶狠地呜呜了起来，挥舞着爪子让幼狮放开它。  
“我自己能走。”  
“就别逞强了，你站着都困难。”胡贝的一只手揽在莫德尔的腰上，后者的手推在他的肩上，反而有些欲拒还迎。他们彼此注视着，一时都不知道接下来该做些什么。莫德尔没有受过如此温情脉脉的待遇，胡贝没有容许自己如此温情脉脉地对待过别人。最后还是莫德尔先把脸往后仰，避开了胡贝专注的凝视。胡贝的手指僵了僵，怅然若失的情绪慢慢笼罩了他的周身。


	12. Chapter 12

“这像什么样子？”莫德尔的嘴里咕哝着，依旧别着眼睛不去看胡贝。后者酸楚自怜的心绪渐渐膨胀起来，像个被越吹越大的肥皂泡。  
“我可以抱你……”一句话没说完，幼狮就被幼兽瞪得险些后退，只好迅速改口，“背也行啊。”  
“胡说八道！”幼兽炸成了蓬松的毛球，只是长长蓬蓬的卷毛不能掩饰它腿部的颤抖，于是它只好妥协地把前爪搭在了幼狮的肩胛骨上，“你……你扶着我吧。”  
“哦……哦哦！”受宠若惊地胡贝连忙拉过莫德尔的一只手，架在自己的肩上。他从侧面看过去，莫德尔的一半脸隐在沉沉的夜幕中，另一半却好像东方渐白时黎明之中那朦胧的微光。他们站在黎明与黑暗的边界上。  
两个人依偎扶掖着走出黑暗逼仄的小屋，外面是一片璀璨的星空，夜空是青瓷色的，星星安静地眨着眼，眼里仿佛凝着无数凝冻的雪片。少年相互依靠的背影被黑暗变成了永恒的浮雕，拉成了长长的一线。一只萤火虫从枝丫交叉的小树林中飞出，在他们身后画出翩跹的舞步，贡献出一点微薄的光芒。  
“那个……”幼狮驮着幼兽，踏过汁水丰沛的草叶，趾爪间留下清新的香气。幼兽毛茸茸的脑袋靠着它，蓝盈盈的双眼睁开一条细线，专心致志地看着脚下的路。幼狮又闻到了金盏花的味道，被剪下来放在盛水的花瓶里太长时间，根须沤烂了的气味。  
“嗯？”  
“你得洗个澡。”胡贝的手指动了动，想要理一理莫德尔那干结成一团的头发，但他不敢，只好把蠢蠢欲动的指甲往掌心里藏了藏。  
“我知道。”莫德尔的眼睛垂得几乎要看不见了，但那只露出一丝的蓝却像是墓地中游荡的火，灼灼地燃烧着。  
“不能去澡堂，会被人发现你……”不难想象，莫德尔身上的痕迹被人看见会引起怎样的轩然大波。  
“往那边走，我知道哪里能洗澡。”莫德尔不想在这些事上显得熟练，但他就是什么都知道。他恨自己什么都知道。  
胡贝过去从不知道，学校边缘的繁密绿树中还隐藏着如此隐蔽的小湖，湖水凝然不动如一潭浓浓的酒。湖边的灌木芒草被酒香熏得倒伏下身子，醉意洋洋地挥洒着枝条叶片。莫德尔松开他的肩膀，靠在一棵顶端挂满槲寄生的白杨树上，低着头去解好不容易穿好的衣服扣子。  
随着衣摆的逐渐打开，少年平缓的胸部轮廓逐渐露出来，胡贝一时间愣在原地，眼珠一错不错地看过去。  
“转过身去。”莫德尔凶巴巴地一眼瞪过去，胡贝默默后退到另一棵白杨树后面，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕：  
“不看就不看嘛，总是叫我转什么身？”  
胡贝发誓自己清晰地看到了莫德尔一个冷冷的白眼，这反倒让少年冷漠的形象生动起来。胡贝靠在粗糙的树皮上，盯着那垂坠的槲寄生发了一会儿呆，忍不住又把视线投到了莫德尔身上。


	13. Chapter 13

或许是因为羸弱，少年的身上还不具备许多男性过于明显的性征。他的眉是细细的，眼睛是阴郁的，嘴唇完全是少年稚嫩的，张合之间露出一点白色的牙齿。他的酮体随着水流的滑落逐渐清洁起来，除了一处处触目惊心的青紫红痕。胡贝看着他弯下腰，撩起一捧水，泼洒在赤裸的肩头，飞溅开的泡沫夹杂着水珠，顺着比例协调的脊背流下来，跟着纤细流畅的线条逐渐变细，滚在修长结实的腿上，然后一滴一滴投入静谧的湖面。  
不知何时云朵从月亮前移开，朦胧的银辉再一次笼罩了大地。湖面在它的覆盖下如同一块厚厚的玻璃，只有从干净身体上流下的点点水珠，星子般蹦跳着落入水面，变成一湖跳荡的星辉。少年赤裸的身体跟着模糊起来，远远地看去是温软的，散发着清洁的香气。他的声音又细又软，像只被捏住后颈的小猫。胡贝恍惚地后悔起来，或许自己应该吻他的……  
“你在干什么？”等到莫德尔警惕的声音把他唤醒的时候，胡贝才发现自己不知何时把上衣脱掉了，裸露着上身。莫德尔正眼神冰冷地注视着他，年轻肉体的气息飘散着，散进湿润的朦胧雾气中。  
胡贝触了电一样，慌忙把手中的白衬衫抛了出去，它歪歪斜斜地搭在了莫德尔的肩头：“那个，你……你拿去擦身子，穿着湿衣服回去会被看出不对劲的。”  
雪白的粗纤维滑过皮肤，像火挠一样留下刺痒的痕迹。莫德尔的手指扣在衬衫上，警醒的神情稍稍褪去。他的头发湿哒哒地滴着水，像冰凉的青草叶，风一吹过仿佛冷得不似自己的一般。他犹豫着，最终还是屈服于温暖的召唤，含糊不清地道了声谢，擦拭起了发梢的水滴。  
胡贝没有听到那声极其模糊的道谢，他只是松了口气，低下了头，听着那悉悉索索的响动，心脏瓣膜像被幼兽的爪子轻轻挠动似的，一下，又一下。他也不喜欢这种奇怪而微妙的感觉，他望着葱茏绿树之外，学校宿舍方向的星点灯光，同样迫切地渴望回到正轨上。  
当莫德尔穿好衣服，把湿乎乎的衬衫扔还给他时，胡贝终于忍不住问了出来：“你都不说谢谢的吗？”  
“向你？”刻意上挑的尾音夹杂着浓浓的讽刺和不屑。胡贝那被迷蒙雾气和酒香填塞得满满当当的大脑猛地清明过来，他恨不得给自己一巴掌：自己刚刚说的是什么话？让一个被自己强迫的人向自己道谢吗？  
“我……我不是那个意思，是我说错话了。”胡贝默默地闭上了嘴巴，他再一次朝莫德尔伸出手，示意自己扶他回宿舍。但显然他之前的话和举动让莫德尔升起了戒心，他挡开了胡贝的手，宁可自己艰难蹒跚地移动脚步。  
幼狮垂头丧气地耷拉着尾巴，跟在步履虚浮的幼兽身后。看着幼兽骄傲的，一晃一晃的绒绒尾巴，心头莫名其妙地酸楚起来，好像自己被抛弃了一样。它觉得幼兽会这样和自己渐行渐远。好在它的想法并没有成真，因为幼兽没走几步就双膝一软，扑通一声倒在了地上。幼狮连忙小跑几步上前，试探着叼住幼兽的脖颈，把它拎了起来。  
“还是我扶你吧。”看着莫德尔拍掉膝上的草叶和泥土，胡贝自然而然地挺了挺肩膀。这一次莫德尔默认了他的做法，他像之前那样靠过来，倚靠着胡贝，两个人彼此沉默地走了下去。


	14. Chapter 14

眼看要走到幼兽栖身的洞穴前了，幼狮不禁踟蹰起来。如果洞穴里还有其他动物，幼兽要怎么掩饰它的不正常呢？它想问问幼兽过去是怎么应对这一切的，又怕被它一口咬住颈上的毛。它倒是想把幼兽拖回自己的窝里，但为了自己不被撕扯成秃毛狮，最好还是放弃这个危险的想法。于是在将要进入洞穴时，它丢给幼兽一个眼神：“配合我行事。”  
“嗯？”莫德尔还没反应过来胡贝的突然眨眼是什么意思，就被他架着走进了宿舍。里面还有两个同学躺在床上闲谈，见他们进来，齐齐地住了口，用审视的目光上下打量着进来的两人。  
“嗨，你们没出去喝酒逛逛吗？”胡贝熟门熟路地和两人打着招呼，莫德尔挂在他身上，浑身僵硬，看得出他和同宿舍的人交流颇少，现在很不自在。  
“喝了一点就回来了，怎么？你们喝酒去了？”四道调侃的目光扫视在两人身上，胡贝感觉莫德尔的身体僵硬得像块木板。每一丝肌肉都绷得紧紧的。他不由得在他骨骼嶙峋的手腕上轻轻捏了捏，示意安慰。莫德尔的手腕本能地往回抽了抽，发现抽不开以后又停了下来。  
这点戏谑是吓不着胡贝的，他笑嘻嘻地回过去：“对啊，就是莫德尔酒量太差，喝了一点就晕乎乎的，回来路上不小心掉到了池塘里，还把脚崴了。”  
“噗，这酒量也太差了。”其他两人顿时喷笑出声，胡贝也跟着笑起来，只有莫德尔垂着睫毛，嘴唇又抿成了一条刀刻似的细线。幼狮的脊背上爬过一丝凉意，它抖了抖肩，炸开蓬松的毛掩盖莫名的寒意，小心翼翼地把幼兽往它自己的位置上拖。  
当胡贝侧着身子，把莫德尔的重量转移到并不厚实的床铺上时，他明显感觉到莫德尔依然搭在自己胳膊上，没有及时拿下来的手指一紧，修剪得短短的指甲差点嵌入自己的肉里。他咬着嘴里的腮肉，硬是忍住了倒吸一口冷气的冲动，小心翼翼地把莫德尔放平到床上，同时在心里暗暗抱怨：自己不过是说了一句他酒量差，他就这般蓄意报复自己，实在太过小肚鸡肠。  
就在胡贝贴心地想着要不要帮莫德尔盖上被子时，后者连翻带滚地把自己调整成了侧卧的姿势，同时恨恨地继续甩给胡贝一个白眼。胡贝突然明白了自己的愚蠢之处，可这愚蠢也显得可爱，他不禁想笑，又知道笑出声不仅会让莫德尔勃然大怒，还会叫其他人起疑，只好使劲咬着两腮的肉，把脸颊都咬得凹陷了下去。  
幼兽舔着爪子，恼火地露出了尖利的指甲，要不是有别的动物在场，它能把幼狮挠得血肉横飞，连声惨叫。先挠它的眼睛，再挠它的脸，最后揪住它的毛使劲薅，让它变成一只秃顶狮子。你要感谢那些无关紧要的家伙拯救了你。想到这里，它又一次狠狠舔过爪子缝隙，把那儿的毛舔得湿漉漉的，同时决定给幼狮一个教训。  
“既然我的脚崴了，就麻烦胡贝你帮我脱一下鞋子喽。”


	15. Chapter 15

少年的赌气都显得天真幼稚，胡贝只觉得莫德尔穿着鞋的脚像幼兽毛茸茸的尾巴，一晃一晃的。他以为这样能羞辱自己，或许在他心中，军官之子都挺心高气傲的，会因为一丁点无足轻重的示威而怒不可遏。然而胡贝自认为不是这种人，他的家庭教育让他知道控制情绪是在社会上如鱼得水的第一步。而且莫德尔自以为是，以为侮辱到他的神情是那样活泼生动，眼睛里的星光欢蹦乱跳，跃跃欲试，看起来比他之前死气沉沉的倔强有趣多了。  
这样的神情看得久了，胡贝莫名地脸红心跳起来。明明他只是站在原地，却有了剧烈训练后才有的反应。他猜自己的脸颊会不会也跟着红了起来，他想控制着把它压下来，可是脸庞火烧火燎的，好像已经归属别人似的。胡贝当真愤怒起来，纯粹对于自己不能自控的恼火，这份恼火把他的脸烧得愈发红了。  
看他的架势，像要把自己打一顿似的。莫德尔有些想吐吐舌头，做个鬼脸，不过为着自己的人身安全考虑，暂时不要如此嚣张好了。他刚在小湖里冲洗过，胡贝却没有，现在他离自己这么近，近到能闻见对方身上海潮般的，带着咸味的汗水气息。真奇怪，刚才他扶自己回来时却自己却完全忽略了这种味道。他忽然不安起来，说不清为什么，就只是心脏不安地跳动着。  
徒劳地表现出愤怒是无能的，不管这愤怒针对的是谁。胡贝把这句话在心里默念了很多遍，才让自己的心情平复下来。莫德尔因为愤怒而忘记了场合，自己可还记得这屋里还有两个不相干的外人。于是他故意扬起笑脸，放大了声音：  
“还真是喝醉了，都开始说醉话了。”  
“所以胡贝你脱不脱？”那两人嗤嗤笑着，抱着看笑话的心态斜倚在床上看着。  
“和一个醉汉计较什么呀？何况我和莫德尔都多少年的同学了，他更糗的样子我都见过。”胡贝说着貌似熟稔的话，暗笑其他人一定想不到，他和莫德尔同学几年的时间，说过的话估计还不及今天一天多。  
莫德尔没想到自己作茧自缚了。当胡贝真的捉住他的脚腕，脱下他的皮鞋时，他勉强控制着自己没有一脚踹过去。这太像过去一幕的重演，被抓住脚踝，拉开双腿，然后就是不堪回首的记忆，而胡贝也是其中的一员。他不能说自己十分怨恨胡贝，毕竟他也是迫不得已。但他也不能违心的说胡贝可以原谅，他从不是如此宽宏大度的人。然而现在他只能像受伤的小兽一样，用充满不信任的目光注视着胡贝，他处于弱势，轻率的羞辱已经是他能做到的，维护自己自尊的极限了。  
莫德尔的小腿又细又长，皮肤过于单薄到能看清一条条蓝幽幽的静脉。可惜黑色的线袜破坏了流畅的美感，裹住了理当更加纤细的脚踝。胡贝的手指不自觉地用力，他感觉自己可以挤碎手心里包裹的，肌肤之下的骨头。他抬起头去看莫德尔的眼睛，看着他故作镇定，却又不自觉扬起下巴和自己对视的眼神，忽然意识到，有时人与人相识凭借的只是一对眼睛：他们或许仔细瞧过对方的脸，相互握过对方的手，但他们并不能就此更加了解对方。反倒是有时不经意的一瞥，却会让彼此升起同类的认识，甚至因为缺乏了解而产生不切实际的幻想，进而热切地渴慕着什么。  
“搞的跟基佬似的。”其中一名同学夸张地怪叫了起来，胡贝的手一松，莫德尔的脚轻轻落回床铺上，两个人都像是被说中了什么不可告人的秘密，相互躲闪起对方的目光来。  
“放屁！你才像基佬呢！我这是同学情，战友爱。人送到了，我先走了。”胡贝笑骂着向门外走去，途中顺手给了那人肩上不轻不重的一拳。他没有再看莫德尔一眼，一个眼角都没有施舍。等到宿舍门被他合上时，他那虚假的，刻意堆积的笑意瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
今天实在是太过古怪的一天。胡贝揉了揉脸颊，那里已经不再发热滚烫了。他的眼皮因为疲惫而酸涨起来，窗外茂密的树影摇晃着手臂，招呼他进入安恬的好眠。远处发黄的，充满暖意的灯光似乎也在风中摇曳起来。或许是睡意朦胧的缘故，胡贝总觉得有一只萤火虫隔着窗子在自己面前翩翩起舞，明明灭灭，闪闪烁烁。他决定马上回到自己的床上，好好睡一觉，也许一觉醒来，会发现这古怪的一天实际上是一场梦呢？


	16. Chapter 16

胡贝有许多天没有刻意去关注莫德尔了。他回避和莫德尔的每一次对视，哪怕是正常的；他避免和莫德尔有任何肢体上的接触，仿佛那对皮肤是有害的。就像青葱少年不敢去窥视穿着裙子的，圣洁的女孩一样，他也把莫德尔排除在自己的视野之外。  
这是一种沉重且燥热的风平浪静，比狂风暴雨的争执，或者电闪雷鸣的狂暴更令人压抑不安。从外表看，没有什么能暴露出胡贝的紧张怨怼和心绪不宁，但从内里来说，只有他自己知道自己积压了多少情绪，淤塞了多少幻想。  
胡贝不会承认，在他内心钩织的围场中，有多少东西正呼啸着打算冲出沉默铸成的围栏，桀骜不驯地，烈马一样在草地上奔跑跳跃。尤其是当他看到莫德尔也在骑马的时候。莫德尔样样军事技能都乏善可陈，唯独骑马的成绩不错，马场也是他唯一不用挨骂的地方。  
现在莫德尔正骑在一匹不很高大的马上，这匹马年纪很小，血统很纯，皮肤像缎子一样光滑，血管的网脉随着肌肉的起伏搏动而突出地隆起着，像坚硬的骨。它那同样突出的双眼生气勃勃地闪烁着，充满无限的活力。莫德尔跨在它身上，和它散发着相同的青春的朝气，他的神情自信又飞扬，笑起来时眼睛眯成细细的一道，露出一颗洁白的虎牙。  
胡贝的心忽然跟着雀跃起来，好像懒洋洋在草原上晒着太阳摆着尾巴的狮子，突然一下有了捕猎的对象。它忽的一声弹起来，被新出现的，跟踪出击的欲望刺激得跃跃欲试，活力十足。它舔着爪子，感觉自己新长出了一片充满听觉的，极薄的薄膜，搜罗住了少年的每一个声调。它想从背后接近他，用粗糙的舌头舔舐他的面颊和脖子，那令人回味又不堪回味的记忆中的画面。  
但他不愿靠近莫德尔，谨慎地保持着距离，哪怕他心头奔涌的热流像铸钟的铜汁一般灌注着激情的熔炉。他任由奇妙的旋律在身体里跳跃，变成过于绚丽绮糜又主角明确的梦境，在清晨醒来的时候带给他回味无穷的慵懒和令人尴尬的粘腻。一段段旋律汇总成乐章，在暗流涌动中闪烁着压抑的缤纷火花，最终在某一个节点达到高潮。随着轰隆一声，铜汁冲破熔炉的束缚，岩浆般奔腾滚滚，喷涌出来，火星四溅。  
这一个节点便是胡贝又一次在那个小湖中看到了刚洗完身子的莫德尔。  
胡贝发誓，自己也不知道自己为什么会走到那片偏僻的小树林去，绝不是因为对莫德尔的渴望和回味。而莫德尔却真真切切出现在他的眼前。这一次他已经穿好了裤子，还没来得及穿上上衣。他的裤线那么笔挺，胡贝猜测他一定每天晚上都仔细地把裤子压在枕头下面。此刻一缕夕阳飘荡着尘埃，从被枝杈切割成碎片的孔隙中投射进来，血一样鲜红，就像是失火一般，火焰从湖水里一直燃烧到天际。


	17. Chapter 17

“你来做什么？”莫德尔的声音比平素更为冷漠，更为疏离。他背对着胡贝，脊背上不曾擦干的水珠因为声带的震动而骨碌碌地滚落下来，在裤腰边缘留下圆圆的水剂。踩在成年边缘的少年像即将熟透的果子，浑身泛着格外鲜润的色彩。如果没有背上那几处显眼的咬痕和青紫，那是多么完美而青春的身体。而现在水果有了创瘢，胡贝猜测，翻开另一面，肯定有更多的痕迹。  
他是这么想的，也是这么做的。他没有回答莫德尔的话，反而自顾自上前。此刻嫉妒的意志占据了绝对上风，紧随其后的是愤怒，无法压抑的愤怒，对自己怀有对莫德尔难以言喻的情感的质疑。他扣着莫德尔的肩膀，硬是把他掰得面对自己，果然，他从胸口上看到了更多斑斑点点的痕迹。  
胡贝嘴角的肌肉在不自觉地抽动，他的声音仿佛已不再属于自己，妒火和恼怒把声带烧成了焦干的黑炭，发出喑哑得扑簌簌不断掉下炭灰的干涩之声：“为什么你不反抗？”  
回应他的是猝不及防的一拳，坚硬的指骨撞击在胡贝脆弱的面颊上，力道十足，毫无手下留情的意思。胡贝怀疑自己的颧骨都被打得凹陷了下去，碎片向里插进了口腔。他绝不是个宽容大度，温文儒雅的人，好言询问换来了恶意相加，他一时也被激怒了，同样一拳回了过去。由于他一只手还扣在莫德尔的肩上，两人顿时滚成一团，扭打在一起。  
幼狮和幼兽抱在一起，露出尚显稚嫩，但也足够锋利的獠牙彼此撕咬着。它们扭斗得像草原上发情期时为争夺母狮而殴斗的两只雄狮，又像是残株上生发的两根虬结的枝条，完全绞缠在一起，两枝合作了一枝。幼兽咆哮着咬向幼狮的脖颈，毫不在意地撕扯下一缕缕漂亮的金色鬃毛，爪子毫不留情地划过它的身体。被激起了凶性的幼狮反身按住了身体单薄的幼兽，爪尖刮开了它的皮肉，流下一串血珠。它张开口，露出尖锐的犬齿，照着幼兽的咽喉咬去……  
他们的脸因为气喘吁吁而泛红，甚至紫涨着。额角的青筋胀胀地暴突着，骨骼都在喀拉拉地作响。他们的牙关咬得那样紧，以至于能听到叫人牙酸的磨牙砺齿之声。到底还是胡贝的力气更大，莫德尔的身体过于单薄了一些，被他攥住手腕压在了草地上。  
莫德尔不断地喘息着，额头满是湿漉漉的汗水。他赤裸的上身因为刚才的扭打被印上了青草的痕迹，几片断裂的草叶沾在上面，看起来狼狈极了。胡贝也没比他好到哪去，他感觉自己稍一动动嘴角，脸上就嘶拉拉地疼，大约是青了。但他总算制住了莫德尔，制服了这只他从一开始就好奇心旺盛，甚至给自己招来麻烦的野兽。尽管被他按在地上，莫德尔的眼睛却是不屈，甚至是光彩闪烁的，如同凝固冰层下暗流涌动的波涛，不知何时就将冲破桎梏奔腾咆哮，冲向广阔无垠的大地。  
胡贝觉得自己迷醉了。这些天鼓胀在他心脏里的感情一股脑地，烟花一样炸开，一时璀璨，然后万劫不复。这像是一场声嘶力竭的咳血，一次精疲力尽的射精，一次毫无顾忌的放纵。内心狂喜又狂欢，一场笙歌达到顶点，在此之后的寂寥无限，一命呜呼都不用予以考虑。他那满溢狂躁的灵魂嘶吼着，要从胸腔里扑出来，试图引导着他俯下身，去亲吻那一双薄薄的唇。


	18. Chapter 18

他的身体则给出了比灵魂更诚实的反应。他那贴着莫德尔大腿根的，沉甸甸的东西，逐渐发硬发烫起来，叫嚣着，燃烧着，渴求被挤压，被包裹。他的呼吸粗重起来，被欲望牵引着，手指稍稍松了劲儿，腿也渐渐移开了……  
然后……胡贝猛然弓起了身子，蜷缩成一团，双颊通红，像一只煮熟的虾子，口中发出嘶嘶的抽气声，牙齿几乎要被他咬碎了，和着唾沫吞进肚里。  
莫德尔屈起膝盖，在他那最脆弱又最灼热的地方顶了一下。力度不大，但足以让一个更加强壮的硬汉疼得头皮发麻，浑身颤抖。  
不理会在草丛里滚来滚去的胡贝，莫德尔不紧不慢地爬起身，摘掉那几篇草叶，简单地拍拍身上的泥土，施施然穿上了上衣。他拨弄着还带着潮气的发丝，忽然轻轻叹了口气。他不能违心地说，刚刚两人滚作一团时，他没有一点生理上的反应。  
最初，他被魔鬼强行拖入瘴气弥漫的树林，困在其中，无法脱身。时间一久，瘴疠侵染，最终他也变成了魔鬼中的一员。他陷入泥沼中，任由感性的洪水冲垮尚未成年的道德防线，他的身体已经和这洪水连在了一起，潮湿的，斩不断的，黏糊糊的关系。也许他以后能想出办法摆脱，但现在他会忍不住去握住那只湿漉漉的手，他也不可能忽略胡贝幽暗的，别有深意的注视。  
“那个，”或许正因为这黏糊糊的，说不清的理由，莫德尔在已经要走到树林边缘时停住了脚步，慢慢折回依然满头大汗伏在草地上的胡贝身旁，犹豫着用手指戳戳他的肩，“没事吧？”  
“没事你怎么不来试试啊？”胡贝发出一声哀鸣，凄凄惨惨，痛苦异常，闻者伤心，听者落泪。他整个小腹都痛得发麻，要不是为了面子着想，他真想不顾形象地哭上一鼻子。  
“噗嗤，”莫德尔实在没忍住，很没同情地笑出了声。看到胡贝那无比幽怨的眼神，他忙又一本正经地严肃了脸色，轻轻咳嗽了两声，“都是男人，我下手是有分寸的。”  
“你下的不是手，是膝盖啊！”胡贝觉得小腹更痛了：莫德尔要是像对付他一样对付那几个军士长，他们八成没机会对他做什么。  
“你以为我没这么做过吗？”像是洞察了他的心思似的，莫德尔的嘴角轻轻牵起一丝苦笑。他在胡贝身边坐下，一只手撑在身后，一只手有意无意地揪着地上的草叶，把它们扯成一小段一小段的尸体。  
“除了让他们更加愤怒，让你受伤更严重之外，没有别的作用了。”胡贝他渐渐地不再痛了，于是他缓缓地翻过身，四肢摊开躺在莫德尔身边。但他没想到会等来这样一句话，这让他一骨碌爬了起来，双眼定定地凝视着莫德尔。  
“下次不要对你没经历过的痛苦指手画脚，很容易挨打的。”莫德尔认认真真地回看过去。胡贝从他敞开的衣领看到了他脖子根部一个清晰的红色咬痕。他猛然羞愧起来，为自己不知世事的轻率和自以为是的尊严。比刚才更加痛苦，更加难以言喻的窒息揪紧了他的心脏。他的脖子像被栓了沉重的石头，坠得他低下了头，喉头滚动着，喃喃低语着：  
“我没有想到……”


	19. Chapter 19

胡贝不记得他和莫德尔是怎么离开这片小树林的，他只知道自己再也没有踏足那里一步。也许莫德尔还会去那里，但他不能去看。他要给彼此留下足够的体面和空间。时光波澜不惊地游走，夏日在蝉鸣的喧嚣，空气的干燥和炎热的高温中来临了。  
夏天是所有季节中最受欢迎的一个。看看那耀眼的阳光扑落在橡树顶端美丽肥厚的叶子上，好像把它燃着了一般光华灿烂，留给下面的叶子昏暗如夜的阴影，当风儿吹动时闪烁着金色的斑纹。天空灼热到一丝云彩也没有，地面毫无遮拦地暴露在太阳的炙烤下，变得滚烫灼人。偶尔一阵风刮过，卷起来的也是火烧火燎的，能塞住人嗓子眼的热浪。  
这种天气里人特别容易感到疲倦，时时刻刻都像刚睡醒似的，昏昏沉沉一点不想动弹。然而军校里的男孩子没有躲在阴凉下惬意享受炎炎夏日的悠闲，他们依然要投入紧张的训练中。酷热的天气助长了烦躁的心情，加重了空气中本就过浓的荷尔蒙的气息。性别的单一让年轻而精力旺盛的男孩们变得好斗且容易激动，无时无刻的闷热更是逗引出了他们平素压抑的，对性的朦胧渴望，他们口中的荤话比平时多了不止一倍。  
胡贝自然也在咒骂这该死的暑热。尼斯原本清新的空气变得凝滞不动，惹人困乏，每天都要鼓足精神才有力气训练，这实在是一种折磨。尤其是正午的时候，整片大地都显得晕晕沉沉。或许是为了提振精神，军校里现在流行一种无伤大雅，不过在胡贝看来，却不乏下流低俗的游戏——趁着某个男生背对着人群，或者弯腰低头时，从后面靠上去，用下体贴着他，隔着裤子顶上几下，博得周围人的一片哄笑。  
这游戏大约只有荷尔蒙泛滥的青春少年才玩得下去，胡贝亲眼见了几次，实在对它升不起什么好感。可能是因为莫德尔的缘故，他觉得围观一个人被无辜骚扰的窘态，以他的猝不及防和尴尬不快为乐，实在与霸凌无异。  
说到莫德尔，他有好一段时间连话都没有好好和他说几句了，他们彼此躲避着对方，尽量避免单独接触。顶多是避无可避的情况下，相互打一个招呼。若说胡贝一点不为此沮丧，那便是撒谎。他自觉自己已经深刻忏悔且心怀愧疚了。不知道为什么，当自己几次试图叫住莫德尔，向他叙说痛悔之情时，他却加快脚步，迅捷地从自己身边溜走了。难道自己就真的如此十恶不赦，不可原谅吗？想到这里，胡贝懊恼的心情就如外面白热的太阳一般，焦躁极了。


	20. Chapter 20

炎炎的午后气温相当之高，火热的太阳直射在地面上，石头都因此泛起了白光。学生们挨挨挤挤地缩在教室里，谁也不愿冒着脚底被烫伤的危险，回到同样热浪滚滚的宿舍中去。他们虽然感到困乏，精神却又因暑热而亢奋。除了一两个特别无精打采的倚着课桌打盹，剩下的要么在三三两两地聊天，要么聚成一堆嬉闹。  
胡贝夹在闲谈的人群中，有一搭没一搭地说几句话，眼睛却一刻不住地往莫德尔的方向看去。莫德尔既没有加入打闹的人群，也没有找人闲聊，更不在打瞌睡的之列。他站在课桌旁，一手撑着桌子，眯着双眼看向外面那卷成细条的树叶，那万里无云的苍空，以及几乎要因为高热而碎裂的石头台阶。胡贝不知道他在看什么，也不知道他在想什么。他思考着，要是自己就这么走过去，装作若无其事地和他攀谈，会不会显得突兀？其他人会不会疑心为何之前泛泛之交的两人突然变得亲密？更重要的是，莫德尔会不会拂袖而去？  
这些问题胡贝一个都没思考出结果，倒是那些平素里大大咧咧，嘻嘻哈哈，以捉弄人为乐的男生比他行动快一步。大约是过于百无聊赖，他们又开始了那无聊的游戏，在戏弄了几个目标后，他们把目光转移到正在发呆的，不声不响的莫德尔身上。于是就在胡贝依然痛苦纠结的时候，一个壮实的男生已经蹑手蹑脚地走到莫德尔身后，朝他的屁股顶了几下。  
在草原上，不曾察觉到周围的动静简直是猎食者的耻辱，任何一点风吹草动都可能是潜伏的威胁。要不是幼兽沉浸在如何理清自己和幼狮之间关系的思绪中，它绝不会犯这么一个错误——放任一只疣猪对自己做出近乎猥亵的动作。那丑陋的，散发着热度的东西还试图朝前送，幼兽舔舔爪子，眼里闪过一抹凶芒，尖利的犬齿龇了出来，它一回身就要咬断这只疣猪的脖子！  
胡贝的反应是迅速的，远在他大脑恢复完全的清明之前。他迈出一步，然后几步小跑本是想去教训一下那个开玩笑毫无分寸的混蛋。但是看到莫德尔眼中的杀意腾腾，他就知道糟了。对着莫德尔做这种举动，绝对是让他联想到了那不堪回首的种种阴暗。所以胡贝的胳膊临时拐了个弯，一把擒住了莫德尔蓄势重击的手腕。这其实是晚了一步的结果，那个高壮的男生已经被莫德尔一脚踹倒，若不是胡贝眼疾手快，拦下了莫德尔，接下来他的嘴里至少要少颗门牙。  
“放开我。”莫德尔的言语很平静，胡贝却从中听出了某种阴恻恻的意味，他顿时一个激灵，本能地把莫德尔的手腕攥得更紧了。他生怕自己一不小心松了力气，那个还没来得及爬起身的男生会被揍成猪头。  
“莫德尔，你冷静一点！”胡贝需要拖延时间，以便那个不长眼的家伙能赶紧脱离险境。可惜他并不知道胡贝的良苦用心，还在磨磨蹭蹭，捂着屁股哼哼唧唧，“这不过是个玩笑！”  
“玩笑？”莫德尔的视线转向了他，冷得像冬日白雪覆盖下泛着微微蓝色的寒冰的眼睛直直地望进他心里，“你说这是玩笑？”  
“他没有真正的恶意。”看到那个男生总算爬起身，退回到自己的人堆里，胡贝这才松了一口气，放开了手，然后下一秒就被莫德尔揪住了衣领：  
“那么就请胡贝先生给我解释解释什么叫做‘真正的恶意’！”  
这次换那个男生来帮助胡贝了。他只是从未受过这种待遇，一时懵住了而已。现在回过神，发现自己竟被一个瘦小的，出于军校鄙视链低端的家伙踢倒在地，他不禁恼羞成怒，一步上前拽开莫德尔的手：“胡贝说得对，不过就是个玩笑！人人开得起，就你假清高吗？”  
虽然你使我免于被领子勒死的危险，但我一点也不感谢你啊！胡贝在心里疯狂地咆哮着，他觉得这下莫德尔更不会原谅自己了。而那个男生还在喋喋不休，他的狐朋狗友也有围拢过来的趋势。


	21. Chapter 21

过热的天气像盛满汽油的铁桶，只消一点火星就会轰然爆炸，腾起漫天大火。胡贝很确定这些人不会善罢甘休，其他人只会抱着看笑话的心情袖手旁观，天气太热了，每个人都渴望痛痛快快出一身透汗，用暴力来解决一些平日看来鸡毛蒜皮的琐细。  
在这种情况下，要如何全身而退呢？把他们一一击败吗？不，那样耗费体力，还可能引来军士长，受到处罚。而莫德尔会陷入更加危险的境地。所以为今之计，那当然是战术性撤退，以便为宏观战略服务啊！  
打定主意后，在男生的包围圈合拢之前，胡贝一把抓住了莫德尔的手，吼出了掷地有声的一个词：  
“跑！”  
什么情况？正准备用拳头捍卫自己尊严的莫德尔还没反应过来，就被胡贝拖着冲出了教室。滚烫的阳光让屋檐下的空气更加沉闷窒息，胡贝没有多作停留，他扯着莫德尔，脚不沾地地冒着滚滚热浪，沐浴着近乎发白的日光，往宿舍的方向跑去。  
温度过高的地面让幼狮每一次奔跑落地都很不舒服，它感觉自己柔软的肉垫都被烫成了焦黑色。可是看一眼跟在自己身边，和自己一同奔跑的幼兽，它的心猛地雀跃起来，生平第一次知道，欢乐会像猛兽一样冲进自己的心房，把它挤得喘不过气来。在下一次四爪腾空时，它甚至跟着飘飘然起来，恨不得发出几声惊天动地的咆哮来向世界宣告自己的喜悦。  
他们跑到宿舍时已然是面红耳赤，气喘吁吁，汗水涔涔。莫德尔连白胡贝一眼的兴趣都没有，自顾自地一头扎进水房，拧开水龙头，往脸上泼了好几捧水，才湿哒哒地走出来。胡贝挺想和他做一样的动作的，但莫德尔冷冰冰的眼神告诉他，他最好原地不动，对方和他还有帐要算呢。  
“以后上了战场，你要当逃兵不要拖上我。”  
“这……这不叫逃兵，这叫战术性撤退……”胡贝底气不足地率先示弱，随后又骄傲地挺挺胸脯，“以后上了战场，我才不会轻易逃跑呢！”  
莫德尔轻轻嗤笑一声，两臂交叉端在胸前：“今天的事本来和你一点关系都没有。”  
“我不能看你真的和他发生冲突，”胡贝侃侃而谈，语重心长，他是在为莫德尔考虑的，“那样势必会引来军士长过问。他最多被关禁闭，而你……我怕你会被……”  
胡贝的话没有说完，莫德尔也不会容许他说完。他的脸色又青又白，一扫之前被热气和奔跑染上的红晕，抱着的双臂也慢慢放到了身体两侧。胡贝注意到他的手指慢慢攥成拳头，然后不断地收紧，紧到胡贝怀疑一会儿会有殷红的血珠滴下来。他扭头就走，脚步飞快，一个眼神都不愿施舍给胡贝。后者愣了几秒钟，连忙追了上去。  
“我没有别的意思，就是……”  
“你闭嘴！”  
“真的是单纯的……”  
“滚！”  
“单纯的关心。”  
“放屁！”  
“莫德尔！”，眼看莫德尔走到楼梯旁，准备上楼了，仗着现在宿舍楼里没什么人，胡贝大胆地一把抓住了莫德尔的胳膊，紧紧拉住了他。后者被拉得踉跄了一下，不可置信地转过脸，仿佛不明白胡贝为什么突然胆大包天。  
“放开我！”


	22. Chapter 22

这一次胡贝没有慑于莫德尔凌厉的眼神和冰冷的话语放开手，他的眼珠左右一转，很快寻觅到了楼梯下面无人的空间。他扯着莫德尔往里面走，然而对方并不情愿：  
“你要做什么？信不信我喊人了！”  
“喊吧喊吧，随便你。”胡贝不甚在意地敷衍着，他知道自己之前的话被莫德尔听进去了，他现在比自己更怕招惹来军士长。  
“胡贝！”被拉扯进狭小阴暗的空间里，温度似乎都比外面低了几度，令人不快的回忆翻涌着，莫德尔几乎要跳脚了。他的手依然攥着拳头，还威胁地在胡贝眼前晃了一晃，“我不想再和你打架了，但你不要逼我。”  
“我也不想和你打架，”胡贝咕哝着，涌起上次打架的惨痛回忆，“跟其他人说我把脸摔青了，真的挺丢人的。”  
莫德尔的嘴角向上扬了扬，随即又被他强行拽了下来，变成了一条平直的线，语气也凶巴巴起来：“那就放开我！”  
胡贝不想放开莫德尔。这段时间里，他像被装在一个撕不破，找不到尽头的黑袋子里，气闷而徒劳地四处乱转。他渴望从这矛盾困惑的情感中解脱出来，不管是怎样的结果，有一个就好。莫德尔还在挣扎着让他放开他，胡贝眼中却只有那开开合合的嘴唇。往日那嘴唇上总布满了细小的皱纹，甚至有几道因为缺水而裂开的更深的纹路。现在它却散发着柔软的微光，像一颗饱满多汁的，剥开皮的果实，吃下它就可以缓解这无处不在的燥热。  
胡贝是这么想的，也是这么做的。他不受控制地贴了上去，将那甜美滋润的朱红果实吞入了腹中。他的手指如同风中的落叶一般摇动战栗，两腿也跟着颤抖，仿佛筋腱被人割断了似的。他感觉自己的发抖传染到了莫德尔，他也在自己的怀里瑟瑟着。但他看不清莫德尔的表情，他们依偎得太近了，而且他的太阳穴在突突跳动，眼前一片昏黑。他只知道莫德尔的嘴唇是温热的，柔软的，血液隔着薄薄的唇皮鲜活地涌动着。  
然后下一秒，胡贝就知道，口腔中柔软的部分固然很多，但坚硬的牙齿从来不容忽视——莫德尔咬了他的舌头一口。  
“每次遇上你，我不是上面要受点伤就是下面要倒点霉！”胡贝捂着嘴巴跳脚，等着莫德尔冷酷无情的回击。然而莫德尔并没有这么做，他面色奇怪地瞪了胡贝一眼，一言不发地扭头就走，脚步匆匆得好像有只狮子在追他。  
“喂！”好在舌头不像某个部位那样脆弱，虽然吐字含糊不清，但行动力并没有受到限制，胡贝还是眼疾手快地抓住了莫德尔的衣袖的，“别跑呀。”  
“你再不放手我真的喊了啊！”  
莫德尔的语气并没有他的神情那般镇定，他惶急地想要脱离桎梏，这个吻并不甜蜜，甚至有些苦涩，某种深藏的情感被它从内心深处引逗了出来。它从阴暗中滋生，带着不安的恐惧，犹豫又彷徨。它像一块薄而柔软的，轻飘飘的织物，在某处轻轻飘动，撩拨着人来触碰，却又在你握住它的那一瞬间溜走。莫德尔是不会真的把它握在手心里的，然而胡贝却要强迫他面对这隐秘的情感，他自然是要逃走的。


	23. Chapter 23

“别，别！”胡贝有预感，如果他不赶紧说点什么，莫德尔一定会头也不回地走掉，再不给自己接近的机会。偏偏他的舌尖还是痛，话都说不清楚。正在两人纠缠的时候，踢踢踏踏的脚步声从他们头顶传来，有人要下楼了。  
“快放开！”莫德尔急了。和他一墙之隔，一步之遥的就是正常无比的世界，他渴望回到秩序中去。奔涌的激情令他畏惧，他宁可遭遇非人的对待也要逃离这里，就像一个女人挣脱强有力的怀抱一样，并非是嫌恶或是厌倦，而是恐惧自己将会失去自控。他的神经轻颤着，提醒着他全是面前这个人把他变得不正常的，让他升起某种又爱又恨的纠结之情。  
胡贝现在却害怕起来，他是真的害怕莫德尔厌恶自己如此，甚至不惜真的引来外人。他们都会身败名裂，会被展示在阳光下公开处刑，比赤身裸体穿行于闹市还要羞耻，比判了死刑的人走上断头台更加绝望。他要阻止莫德尔！他要堵住他的口！而情急之下，他能想到的最好的办法，自然是再次将双唇欺了上去。  
两双唇是饥渴的，颤抖的，含糊的呜咽被堵在了嗓子里。胡贝的胆子大起来，他紧紧抱住了怀中的身体，他们的身体隔着几层布料也灼热滚烫，像是燃烧的火焰迸发出来，又像是最幽微阴暗的角落里唯一的光亮。  
莫德尔从未体验过如此疯狂，如此迷乱的吻，甚至于说他几乎没有和人接吻过，谁会去吻一个供人凌辱发泄的玩具？他的身体是烂熟的，嘴唇却是青涩的。胡贝身体的战栗传染给了他，陌生得近乎可怕的情绪从心头涌起，逐渐侵染他的大脑，他被蛊惑着，一时间甚至想把自己的心灵献出来。然而对男性爱抚的本能抵御又让他深深恐惧着，他迷惘着，不安着，却又不由自主地意乱情迷。  
脚步声早已消失了，他们两个却依旧紧紧相贴着，不愿分开，像交颈的白色天鹅，彼此羽毛瑟瑟，用嘶哑的声音低吟轻唤。而把那一生只能一次的高歌埋进胸腔，徒劳地让它在心脏里战栗和痛苦。他们的唇齿相触间绽放的不是秾艳娇嫩的玫瑰，而是坚硬带刺的荆棘，将嘴唇刺出淋漓的鲜血，但他们谁也不愿意做第一个放开的人。  
这个吻持续了太长的时间，胡贝的手指在莫德尔瘦弱的脊背上轻轻抚摸，如同在弹奏一把调弦过紧的琴，每一次拨弄都会带来不必要的，过大的颤动。他的手顺着腰线滑下去，一直向下滑……  
这下莫德尔终于偏过头，躲开了胡贝的吻，一巴掌把他的手拍了下去：“往哪儿乱摸呢？”  
“手滑，嘿嘿，一时手滑。”胡贝讪笑着把作恶的右手藏到了身后，这动作自然没逃过莫德尔的法眼，他冷哼一声：  
“再手滑就砍了算了。”  
幼狮已经很熟悉幼兽口是心非的属性了，它才不会被一两句威胁吓倒。它蹦蹦跳跳地凑到幼兽身边，亲昵地用毛茸茸的脑袋去蹭对方的脸。幼兽嫌恶地张开爪子想要推开它，却被它在爪心柔软的肉垫上湿漉漉地舔了两口。幼兽一时间被气得原地跳脚起来。  
“少了一只胳膊我可怎么保护你呀？”胡贝大着胆子又去搂莫德尔的腰，结果不出意料地被他一肘子横过来，胡贝确信要不是自己躲闪得快，没准肋骨也得裂开两根。  
“说话就说话，别动手动脚的。”


	24. Chapter 24

幼兽炸着毛，凶狠地低吼着，右爪哧地一声在地上画出一道线，警告幼狮不许跨过来。被三番五次拒绝的幼狮委委屈屈地眨巴着眼睛，指尖在土上一下一下地刨着，为幼兽依然和自己保持的距离而挫败。最终，未来的百兽之王还是决定雄起一回，它抬起爪子，嘭的一声拍在了那条分界线上，几片细小的卷草被它震得飞腾起来。  
“莫德尔，你到底是，讨厌男人的触碰，还是就是单纯的……讨厌我？”胡贝平静地看着莫德尔，一改之前嬉笑的态度。他固然可以像帕西法尔一样勇敢而无知，但却不能一直无知下去。  
这问题一时让莫德尔语塞起来，他本就不是一个热情奔放的人，现在胡贝的举动无异于把他放在一面燃烧的镜子前，逼着他直面自己，还要他从镜子中穿过。他宁愿躲藏在上了七道锁的房间里，只从窗子的一点缝隙中去目不转睛地凝视胡贝，在对方回望过来时还要啪嗒一下把窗户扣回去。他当然想像平日一样，若无其事地一口回绝胡贝，然而厌恶和苦涩在他的嘴唇上灼烧着，每一个拒绝的单词都像滚烫的烙铁，发热着，炙烤着，他一个字都说不出来。  
“所以，你还是不能原谅我？我知道了。”过长时间的沉默让胡贝自以为明白了其中的含义，他茫然地注视着莫德尔蓝色的眼眸，只有最澄澈的水和最干净的人才会有如此清透的蓝色瞳仁，可惜，从此以后就不再属于自己了。这件事从开头就错了。如果当时自己没有好奇地去接近那间杂物间，会不会现在面对的是不同的情形？  
幼狮垂头丧气地耷拉下尾巴，漂亮的鬃毛也跟着垂了下去，亮闪闪的金色变成了灰头土脸的土黄色。它故作不在意地用爪子在地上划拉了几下，拖着脚步慢悠悠地转过身，还要挥动几下尾巴，一步三回头地离开。它的耳朵竖得高高的，打定主意一听到幼兽叫它，它就欢蹦乱跳地回来。  
莫德尔愈发不知所措起来，他并不希望胡贝真的离开。是的，他希望胡贝陪在他身边，事到如今，他终于承认了自己的自私和懦弱。胡贝是他在黑暗中遇到的唯一一个向他伸出手的人。人最难的不过是在见识了大千世界后仍旧让你蜗居在方寸之间，在见过了无限光明后仍旧要你回归黑暗。  
都怪胡贝！莫德尔在心里似哭似笑地咒骂着，都怪他，如果不是他，自己本可以忍受暗无天日的折磨的！眼看胡贝要离开这片阴暗的空间了，那沉重的，黑漆漆的楼板像一个无可逃脱的噩梦，沉甸甸的，阴影重重地向着莫德尔压了下来。危险聚集在胸口的情感爆炸开来，仓促地暴露在空气中，郁结心中的苦楚让他几乎晕厥过去，但他还来得及催动自己的脚步，赶上去拉住胡贝的手腕。  
“我知道你讨厌我，我多么为当初那件事忏悔也无法消弭你的恶感。其实我可以理解，如果有人对我做出同样的事，我大概会把他的鼻子打歪掉。所以，莫德尔，真的对不起，我不知道用我的余生来愧悔能否令你舒服一点，总之你就当我存有私心，终归它能让我的良心安宁一些。”  
莫德尔从未如此恨过胡贝的伶牙俐齿，他都不等自己说出什么，就是这啰啰嗦嗦的一长篇，叫自己连插嘴的机会都没有。莫德尔就从不是个口齿伶俐的人，他被胡贝的话堵住了即将倾泻而出的情感，舌尖被痛苦麻痹着，翻涌着苦涩却讷讷无言。眼看胡贝要把手腕挣脱出去，急于挽留又不知该如何出声的莫德尔恨透了自己的懦弱，他得做点什么事让胡贝知道自己并没有很讨厌他，但是胡贝别指望他从口中说出“不讨厌”这个词，另一个含义更丰富，感情更郑重，更有承诺意味的词他也别指望！  
于是莫德尔扑了上去，像只蓄势待发，莽撞冲动的小兽，狠狠地咬上了胡贝的嘴唇。


	25. Chapter 25

雷声炸裂般地响起，在他们两人困于阴暗逼仄的楼梯之下时，苍空中已经渐渐聚集起灰暗的云气。在这一声惊雷过后，暴雨轰然而至。梧桐大片的叶面被雨水抽打得紧紧贴着树干，无助地瑟缩着。小树纠结成一团，相互碰撞，水蛇一般扭动着枝条。燥热的空气一扫而空，浓湿的水汽蒸腾起来，天地间被白茫茫的水线连接成一体。世界静谧下来，只余哗啦呼啦的水声，而爱情的风暴过后，剩下的也只有黏黏糊糊的，彼此交换的水声。  
“接吻的时候能不能不要笑得那么傻？”莫德尔被胡贝困在狭小的角落里，后者放开他嘴唇的同时却不打算放过他，依旧黏黏腻腻地亲吻着他的脸颊、脖子，还试图去解他的扣子。脸上更是挂着一副无药可救的，傻得令人无法直视的可笑表情。  
“因为我很高兴呀，从没有这么高兴过……”胡贝的脸埋在少年纤细的颈窝里，声音显得闷声闷气，含含糊糊的，但这并不能掩饰那几乎从他浑身上下每一个毛孔里喷薄而出的开心。  
“我可没说原谅你，而且你确实挺讨厌的。”莫德尔半眯着眼睛，惬意地靠在了不算干净的墙壁上。危机解除，他又恢复了之前口是心非的本性。  
“也不算很讨厌是不是？”胡贝笑嘻嘻地抬起头，又去追逐那两片薄薄的，蔷薇花瓣似的嘴唇。少年人的精力总是过分充沛，如果放任他们腻腻歪歪，他们可以一下午加一晚上都在这里缠绵下去。  
莫德尔的鼻子里发出一声含糊不清的轻哼，算是某种回应。他半仰起头，头一次略显温顺地奉献出了自己的双唇，期待着一个如之前那般甜甜蜜蜜的吻。然后，他就被胡贝在下唇上咔哧咬了一口。  
“嘶……胡贝！”要不是胡贝眼疾手快，早有先见之明地一把抱住了莫德尔，后者一个回旋踢能把他踢到对面的墙上去。胡贝这一口咬得颇为凶狠，好像他是一只惯于食肉的狮子，长有尖锐的巨齿，只一口就豁开一道伤，一缕细细的血线顺着唇角蜿蜒流下。  
“总得让我报个仇不是？”胡贝的嘴唇再次贴上去，虔诚地吻过那铁锈味的，涩然的血迹，最后贴在那道伤口上轻轻吮吸。果不其然，他被莫德尔更加凶狠地咬回过去，同样流出了血。两个人的血融合在一起，不分彼此，温热的，火辣辣的，如同醇香的烈酒，一入喉就被急迫地吞咽下去。又好像是最为强力的黏合剂，将四片嘴唇紧紧粘在一起，仿佛山崩海啸都不能让它们分开。  
幼狮搂着幼兽在草地上兴高采烈地打着滚，每一根鬃毛都闪烁着金灿灿的喜悦光泽。它扑着幼兽，和它一起滚动着，任由细碎的草叶把它们的绒毛沾染得乱七八糟，凌乱不堪。它已经决定好了，待会它要把幼兽按在身边，把它身上的碎屑一点一点舔干净，它愿意和它磨蹭上一个下午，一直厮缠到天明也没有问题。


	26. Chapter 26

“所以我们是在那里面耽搁了多久？”望着依旧外面沉重飙急的暴雨，胡贝惊异于光阴过得如此之快，他们竟然缠缠绵绵地耳鬓厮磨了那么长的时间。  
“要不是这场大雨下得及时，咱们都得按逃避训练处理。”莫德尔端着双臂靠在门框上，刻意地和胡贝保持点距离。他的舌尖无意识地舔过下唇上微微肿胀的伤口，忍不住又瞪了胡贝一眼。  
“这说明上帝都是站在我们这一边的。”胡贝开玩笑的言语落在虔信基督教的莫德尔耳中，心里居然好受了许多。他难得地牵牵嘴角，轻轻一笑。随后便把整个身体的重量都放在了门框上，静静看着外面那滂沱的大雨。  
沉重的鞭子似的雨瀑从天空中凶猛地抽打下来，宛若在狂暴得不顾一切地痛吻着大地。每一滴水珠中都充满了夏日的，青春的朝气与活力。虽然这活力过于澎湃，过于激荡，充满了少年人不顾一切，横冲直撞的气势，但它是鲜活的，是疯狂的，愚蠢荒诞得不在乎所谓天荒地老，又盲目自信地认为他们的爱情一定可以持续到天荒地老。  
“那个，你看出什么感受了吗？我知道你以前参加过文学社，难道想写首诗不成？”莫德尔看着瓢泼的雨点在地上跳荡，胡贝就专心致志地看着莫德尔。他忽然想起上学的时候，莫德尔好像痴迷着文学历史。看着莫德尔现在双眼空茫的状态，他总觉得待会他要给自己写出一首诗来。  
“感受？”这问话把莫德尔从莫名的忧郁和迷茫中唤醒过来，他的舌尖不由得再次舔过嘴上的伤口，然后慵懒懒地吐出一句，“我嘴唇有点疼。”  
“我也有点疼。”胡贝忍不住也去舔自己的嘴唇，他的伤口也在下唇上，现在似乎也肿起来了。只是说完他就笑了起来，哪怕牵得唇上的伤口疼，这件事也实在太好笑了一点。  
被胡贝的笑声感染，莫德尔的眉眼一点一点弯下去，嘴角越扬越高，最后终于跟着胡贝大笑起来。胡贝自打接近莫德尔以来，还从未见他如此开怀地大笑过。他几乎是当场就要愣住了，仿佛看到一座亘古不变的冰山在自己面前缓缓融化，露出内里包裹的，热情奔涌的熔岩。他控制不住冲动地想要吻他，可最后还是停下来，跟着他继续笑了下去。吻还可以有很多个，不该用它来打断少年身上最鲜明艳丽的色彩。  
一门之隔，外面是仿佛冲刷天地的，气势磅礴的大雨，咔嚓咔嚓的闪电摩擦声和震耳欲聋的雷鸣，里面是两个少年爽朗的，仿佛永远没有忧虑的欢笑。那哗啦啦的水声和雨点敲击在屋檐石阶上镗锣一般的当当声，都不能将笑声掩住。他们年轻到几乎不会掩饰自己比雷声更喧嚣的喜悦，也不会掩饰自己比暴雨更狂野的爱意。


	27. Chapter 27

夏季的最后那么几天从来过得飞快，让你几乎不敢相信炎炎夏日就这么结束了。树木和草地依然保持着仿佛不会改变的浓绿色，落叶还未开始侵占那些蜿蜒的林荫小道。秋季常常点缀在叶片中的黄色尚未萌发。天空依旧干净碧蓝，万里无云，鸟儿依然在引吭高歌，婉转娇啼，色彩丰富的花朵仍旧热热闹闹，蓬蓬簇簇地散落在绿油油的草地上，像被人遗忘的灿烂的珠宝。一切都还像夏天时那样，夏日的美丽一点都没有褪色。  
胡贝在那枝叶茂密的白杨树下已经坐了几分钟了。这棵树还没有到黄叶瑟瑟，枯叶委地的时候，它此刻正在风中啪啪地拍动自己宽大的手掌，像在招呼即将到来的朋友。等待的时间即使只有一分钟也足够漫长，特别是对胡贝而言。他漫不经心地捡起一根暴露在阳光下，被并不比盛夏逊色太多的火热炙烤得卷成一根细条的草叶，叼在嘴角百无聊赖地咬着。  
他专心致志地打量着那片小而静谧的湖泊，惊异于自己之前从未发现这里生长着如此之多的植物：多而茂盛的香芹叶，散发着肉桂气味的白豆蔻，一人多高的黑藜芦，以及星星点点的勿忘我。多么美丽的自然景观，合该好好欣赏才是。只是谁要欣赏这些东西啊？莫德尔怎么还不来？  
幼狮委屈地原地跳起来，开始不停地转圈子，先是在树荫下，然后就开始绕着大树转啊转。它的眼睛时不时就朝树林外面瞟一眼，可一直没有看到幼兽绒绒的身影。他的耳朵竖得直直的，却始终没有捕捉到幼兽的爪子踏过草丛的响动。它明明收到自己的信号，知道自己午休时会在这里等它的。难道它改主意了？它又讨厌自己了吗？想到这里，幼狮顿时像泄了气一样，可怜巴巴地趴回原处，双眼涩涩地，湿漉漉地使劲眨巴着，免得被其他人看到自己没出息地流眼泪了。它用爪子盖住了眼睛，打算打个盹，没准自己醒了就能看见心爱的幼兽了呢？  
“嗯，痒……”大约是上午的训练消耗了太多体力，又或者是阳光太过暖意盎然，胡贝当真迷迷糊糊地睡着了。只是朦胧中不大安稳，总觉得有什么东西在自己的鼻端跳来跳去，酥酥痒痒的，大约是只虫子吧。他打着哈欠，眼都不睁地伸手去拂，耳边却响起了一阵低低的笑声。  
这熟悉的声音让胡贝瞬间清醒过来，他像只弹簧一样砰地一声跳起来，欢天喜地地看过去——果然是莫德尔。他手里捏着一根细长的香芹草，在胡贝眼前晃悠着，唇角荡漾着戏谑的微笑：  
“巴巴地让我放弃午休，陪你跑到这里见面。我也是疯了才会过来。刚才就该趁你睡着了，把你的鞋脱下来扔湖里去。”  
“你想扔就扔吧，不嫌我脚臭就行，今天上午训练完我可没换鞋呢。”胡贝嬉皮笑脸地抬抬脚，毫不意外地收获了一枚白眼。他伸手拉住莫德尔的手腕，扯着他和自己一起倒在阴凉的树荫下。莫德尔一点不客气地把胡贝的胳膊垫在了自己的脑袋下面，还动了动找了个舒服的姿势。他惬意地眯起眼睛，大大地伸了个懒腰，打哈欠的时候露出一点尖尖的虎牙。胡贝的心口像是被一根湿漉漉的小舌头舔过似的，仿佛那颗尖尖的虎牙正刺破心脏柔软的瓣膜，在上面留下一个小而圆的，肆意往里面灌入暮夏暖风的孔洞。他不禁翻过身去，面朝着莫德尔，另一只手搂上了他的腰。


	28. Chapter 28

对于初涉爱河的少年来说，怎样的唇齿相依都不够紧贴，怎样的耳鬓厮磨都不够亲昵，怎样的天荒地老都不够长久。他们的吻可以持续整整一中午，把所有的时间都浪费在这上面。不可思议的幸福感觉从依偎在一处的嘴唇间甜腻地流淌出来，并不随着时间推移而减弱，反而不时地爆发出来，从唇瓣流转到四肢百骸，如同那熊熊燃烧的炭火，不时蹦跳出几颗火星。一片过分的安静中，他们能听见风穿过林梢的动静，而他们彼此的心跳声就夹杂在其中，和着大自然的步调起伏翻涌。  
“够……够了，”眼看胡贝的手撩拨开了腰际的衬衫，贴上了温热的肌肤，莫德尔终于勉强找到了一丝理智，躲开了那柔情蜜意，香甜湿润，仿佛无休无止的吻。他按住胡贝的手，不很用力，“下午还有课程和训练呢。”  
“唔……”幼狮发出含糊不清的鼻音，显示着自己被打断的不满。它压在幼兽身上不愿起来，两只爪子抱住它的头颈扭来扭去，带着倒刺的舌头把它胸前细软的绒毛舔得湿乎乎的。幼兽呜呜咽咽的，并没有刻意反抗，这助长了幼狮的情欲和胆量，它想要用激情灼烧它，侵占它，在它身上留下一连串紫红的咬痕，从肩胛骨到脚踝，一处不落……  
“胡贝！”眼看这家伙不仅不听话，反而变本加厉，手掌一直往上游走，莫德尔不得不坚决地制止了他胡闹的举动，“别闹了。”  
幼狮恨不得在脑袋上绑上两只白乎乎毛茸茸的兔子耳朵，好让自己显得纯良无害，无辜可怜点。然而幼兽早就熟悉了它的套路，现在已经完全不会上当了。它吧嗒一声把自己的爪子按在幼狮的爪子上，免得它一会儿又不老实。接着它又是一个大大的哈欠，还砸吧了几下嘴，胡须一抖一抖的，显然又有了几分困意。幼狮自觉地把它搂进了怀里，相互依偎着，它知道在这安详甜蜜的时刻，自己理当保持沉默，可是总有些事情是它们不能回避的。  
“莫德尔……”胡贝凑在莫德尔耳边，轻轻地唤了他一声。他得忍住，不让自己去看那淡红色的嘴唇，不然他就什么话都问不了了，只想一直亲吻下去。  
“嗯？”不大真切的鼻音里盛满了惺忪的睡意，胡贝的臂弯忍不住又紧了紧。  
“上午你的训练成绩没有合格，军士长给了什么处罚？”这句话胡贝问得又急又快，其中几个词连读得几乎让人听不清楚，好像这样就能忽略了其中的含义似的。  
粘稠柔软的，叫人眼皮发涩的轻松和朦胧一扫而空，莫德尔的双眼猛然睁开，像一只寒光凛凛的箭，尖锐地射向胡贝。后者轻轻叹了口气，却没有任何心虚的躲闪，反而和莫德尔平静地对视着。几分钟后，或许是胡贝毫无恶意的坦诚让莫德尔放下了戒心，他别开了眼，不再和胡贝对视，还翻了个身，背朝着他，似乎这样说起话来能让他掩耳盗铃地回避许多问题：  
“老样子，下午训练结束后去杂物间关禁闭。”  
胡贝环在莫德尔腰上的手猛然收紧了。


	29. Chapter 29

幼狮从未如此焦躁过，它摆动着尾巴，一下一下抽打着空气中并不存在的蚊虫。爪尖亮出来又缩回去，然后又因为烦躁而弹出来。幼兽背对着它，保持着沉默。这沉默的时间持续得太长，持续到幼狮甚至以为幼兽又一次睡着了，它忍不住伸出爪子拨弄它，却听到了一声近乎呜咽的抽泣。  
“喂，莫德尔……”怀疑自己是不是听错了的胡贝扣着莫德尔的肩膀轻轻摇动，那声细细的，若有似无的抽泣瞬间消失了，如同融融阳光下仅有的一点泛着冰蓝的积雪，刹那化成雪水，一丝痕迹不留。胡贝并不肯善罢甘休，他继续摇晃着莫德尔的肩头，直到把对方烦扰得冒出闷声闷气的一句：  
“睡着了。”  
刚才他的声音还不是这般沙哑干涩的！仿佛有一只即将扣动扳机的手枪抵在了自己的额头上，胡贝感觉心脏在一瞬间怦然炸响，他的大脑一片空白，胸口却灼热得发烫。他捏着莫德尔肩膀的几根手指忍不住用上了力，蛮横地向后掰着他的肩，想要他翻过身来。莫德尔无声地抵抗着，坚决不肯顺从他的力道。他们像是角力一样僵持着，对峙着，到底是胡贝的身体更健壮一些，力气更强大一些，最后他终于如愿把莫德尔的身子扭了过来。  
莫德尔的眼睛紧紧闭着，睫毛投出的阴影加深了他青黑的眼圈。他的脸颊瘦削苍白，褪去了之前因为嬉闹而染上的淡淡的胭脂色。他头一次主动地伸出胳膊环住了胡贝的腰，把脸埋进了他的胸膛里。然而胡贝并不会被轻易骗过，他强硬地用手指顶着莫德尔的下巴，让他的脸暴露在自己的视线之下。他终于确认自己没有看错，那一颗悬停在眼角的晶莹闪烁的水滴，的确是莫德尔的眼泪。  
“都说了睡着了，你就是想看我出丑。”莫德尔的手指飞快地探上去，迅捷地一蹭，那抹钻石般的水滴就消失在他粗糙的指缝间。他像一只紧紧闭合的贝壳，即使是胡贝，也不能轻易触碰到他柔软的蚌肉。  
“我没这么想过，我只是……”后面该用一个怎样的词呢？“心疼”？不，莫德尔不是一个脆弱柔软的女孩子。“怜悯”？这个词说完大约上帝就要怜悯自己被打的惨状了。很难有一个恰到好处的词能形容自己现在的感觉，好像幽暗阴湿的旷野里突然迸发的磷火，好像一根突然爆裂的血管，把眼前的一切染得那样红，突兀且灼热，又好像一道煞白的，噼里啪啦的闪电，掠过这黑沉沉的无边的世界。胡贝本能地贴近莫德尔的脸颊，轻柔地将自己的唇印在那一抹泪痕上。那颗泪滴明明已经消失了，唇齿间却饱尝了潮湿、咸苦、悲伤的味道。  
莫德尔的手臂把胡贝缠绕得更紧了，胡贝的胳膊不甘示弱地绕到了他背部的凹陷处。他们像蛇一样纠缠着，翻滚着。胡贝的嘴唇凑上去，舌尖勾勒着平缓的椭圆形曲线，追逐着莫德尔躲闪的双唇。莫德尔仰起头，张开嘴微微喘息着，胡贝能看清他唇上略显粗糙的竖纹和内里那抹了胭脂似的红色，像是夏日绽放的最后一朵蔷薇。胡贝想让这朵蔷薇变得更加娇艳欲滴，香气扑鼻，花蕊更加甜蜜柔软……


	30. Chapter 30

“胡贝，够了……”  
富有诱惑力的对疯狂的叫嚣侵扰着神经，暖融融的肉体软软的，紧紧相依偎着，麻酥酥的感觉像喝多了烈酒，晕头转向，醉意朦胧。莫德尔不喜欢这失控的陌生感，他也不喜欢胡贝现在的表情：眼里闪烁着猛兽般锐利辛辣的锋芒，唇角却挂着暖融融的微笑，看起来很不协调。莫德尔却熟悉这种表情——难掩欲火的男人的表情。他张皇地用手臂撑起身子，想要躲闪开来，但胡贝并不想放他离开。他的唇追逐过来，莫德尔忙伸出手阻挡，那个吻便落在了他的手指上。  
“没够，”胡贝顺着这个吻飞快地含上莫德尔的指尖，牙齿跟着轻咬上去，还加了一点力道。眼看莫德尔要把手抽回去，他连忙攥住那只手，牙齿又在上面咬了两三下，眼看莫德尔这只手有攥拳的趋势，他立刻识时务地放开，还不忘讪笑着调节气氛，“够了够了。”  
“算你识相。”莫德尔慢悠悠地松开拳头，却并没有急着把手收回去。他的手贴上了胡贝温暖的脸颊，逐渐向下抚摸着，移到了下巴上，食指屈起，把它往上抬了抬。  
“哟，是不是想亲我了？”胡贝一边笑着，一边配合地噘噘嘴。他本意只是逗个趣，谁想到莫德尔当真略显笨拙地吻住了自己的嘴唇。  
直到松开嘴唇的声音轻轻响起，胡贝才如梦方醒般回过神来，莫德尔早已双手交叉抱在脑后，重新躺回了草地上闭起了眼睛：“睡着了，这次真的睡着了。”  
“好好好，睡着了，我也睡着了。”胡贝梦游一般地躺在了莫德尔旁边，他的脑袋一阵阵地眩晕着，感觉热烘烘的草地都在飞速旋转着，让人感觉极不真实。而唯一能令他心神安宁的只有身边的莫德尔，他伸出手去，闭着眼睛摸索着握住他的手，五指分开，顺着插入他的指缝中，交叠相扣着。世界终于安定下来，两颗心脏怦怦的跳动声顺着血管汇聚在一起，逐渐同步起来。夏日的余热很快让他们紧扣的右手变得汗津津的，但是他们谁也没有主动放开。  
“莫德尔。”  
“嗯？”  
“晚上我在这里等你。”胡贝说完这句话便马上扭头去看莫德尔的表情。而莫德尔依然闭着双眼，只是手指本能地想要抽离开，被胡贝及时握住了。  
“不，你不要来。”莫德尔说完这句话后便不再作声，仿佛真的睡着了一般。一阵轻柔的微风像爱抚般拂过他们的面颊，温暖，柔软，平静，胡贝能辨别出里面夹杂了松脂的味道和花木的芬芳。他拉着莫德尔的手放在自己的胸口上，能感觉到掌心的热度温暖着心脏。他的脑袋慢慢朝莫德尔的方向移过去，最后两个人的脑袋像楔子一样紧紧挨着。他们谁也没有说一句话，仿佛这样就不用面对预定好的未来。


	31. Chapter 31

今晚的夜色格外安静，甚至是死寂。惨白的月光凄凉地罩着天空，蒙在头顶。几颗疏疏落落的星子亮晶晶地悬挂在天幕边缘，仿佛即将坠落的泪珠。寒冽阴郁的湖水漠然地自我锁闭着。树木在其中投下恍如幽灵般的长长的影子。胡贝沉默地坐在中午的那片树荫下，将面孔藏进幽深的黑暗中。

他在这里坐了有一会儿了，蒙蒙的雾气把放在身边的衣服毛巾沾染得潮乎乎的。胡贝于是把它们抱在了胸口，好像这样能抵御从心脏深处涌出来的丝丝寒意。他强迫自己把眼睛睁得大大的，去观察周围的一切，哪怕是一朵不起眼的雪豆花。他要让自己有点事情做，才不会任由思绪飘飘荡荡，往不可控制的方向发散开去。

他一直等到凄凉的半月直上林梢，这才看见一个摇摇晃晃的身影在冷寂的月色被拉成长长的一条，孤零零地往树林边缘一步一挪。他慌忙爬起身，三步并作两步地迎上去，果然是莫德尔。他被自己拦腰抱住，虚弱无力地倒在自己怀里，呼吸短促，胸口起伏。他像神话里被半兽人追赶的少女，从小腹处渐渐化为月桂树，胸脯却还在挣扎着。胡贝不得不暂且捂住了他的嘴，期望能让莫德尔安静一点：

“嘘嘘，是我。”

莫德尔安静下来，好像胡贝的手掌变成了沾有麻醉药的手帕。他扶着胡贝的手臂不断喘息，一双蓝色的眼睛在夜色下宛如水盈盈的黑紫葡萄，只是布满了血丝：“你不该来的。”

“我担心你。”胡贝的心脏一阵发紧，他搂住莫德尔，忍不住想去索取一个吻。但莫德尔躲避开了，像那个即将化为桂树的少女一样扭动着肩膀，试图脱离胡贝的怀抱。胡贝的脸色阴沉下来，眼底掠过连他自己都未能及时觉察的阴翳。他的手臂不由自主地收紧，将莫德尔禁锢在自己的怀中。

“让我先去洗洗。”莫德尔的手格挡在他和胡贝之间，强行拉开了距离。他的手像孩子沾满泥沙，笨拙握着铅笔的手，不知是有意还是无意地挡在脸前。胡贝无端觉得那上面一定满是泪水的咸味。但是莫德尔是不会因为这种事流泪的。他抿着嘴，一言不发地松开手，任由莫德尔脱离自己的怀抱，一步一步朝小湖走去。

悉悉索索的动静传入胡贝的耳中，像一只丑陋的甲虫抖动着坚硬的鞘，腿上的毳毛剐蹭着皮肤。他的手指不自觉地在膝盖上紧握起来，脸颊到嘴角像鼓起来一样难看，眼皮仿佛肿了似的，坠在同样带着血丝的眼睛上。胡贝觉得自己如果不做些什么，会被淤塞在胸口的情绪弄得发疯。于是他站起身往莫德尔的方向走去：

“肥皂，毛巾，我都给你带来了。”

“谢谢。”莫德尔终于学会了道谢，只是在胡贝听来这又礼貌得过于疏远。他低着头，尽量不去看莫德尔的身体，垂着眼睛把淡黄色的粗砺的肥皂递给他。他注意到莫德尔伸过来的手腕上有血珠渗出来后凝固形成的紫色淤痕。他不由得一下子攥住了莫德尔骨节凸出的手腕。


	32. Chapter 32

“胡贝！”莫德尔试图抽回手去，但胡贝的力气更大，反而把他拉扯得一个踉跄，差点狼狈地摔倒在水里，“你发什么疯？”  
惨淡夜色的笼罩下，胡贝的面容不复白日的开朗阳光，变得阴郁冷漠，甚至扭曲残酷起来。他的眼皮肿胀着，脸颊也像浮肿了似的，睫毛遮住了眼睛，仿佛遮蔽了往常让莫德尔感到安心的神采。看到莫德尔在看自己，他试图笑一笑，但却没有笑出来，嘴唇只张开了一半，下唇下拉，露出了下牙，在黑夜里像猛兽白森森的利齿。莫德尔本能地打了个寒颤，抓起一旁的毛巾胡乱挡在身前。肉欲是怎样的颜色，他已经见识得太多了。  
胡贝的唇灼热地烙在紫色的伤痕上，牙齿尖锐的顶端在皮肤上划着，莫德尔无端地害怕他下一秒会用牙齿切进皮肤，撕扯下血淋淋颤动的肌肉。这不是他认识的胡贝，黑夜像是披着粗布斗篷，面貌粗陋的巫婆，手中魔杖一挥，让所有的一切都展示出与白天截然不同的底色：波光粼粼的湖水长出了溺人死亡的水草，草地上盛开着鲜艳有毒的花草，树木扭动着细长的枝条，变成桀桀怪笑的幽魂，胡贝也好像露出了兽性的一面。  
“我们回去吧，”见挣脱不了，莫德尔顺着胡贝的手跳上岸，动作飞快地毛巾围在腰上，用另一只手压住。他又一次试探着想把手拽回来，可胡贝不仅没有松手，反而继续在上面亲吻着。不安和窘迫，以及带着凉意的风和未擦干的水珠让莫德尔浑身一个激灵，他甚至后退了两步，目光渐渐警惕起来，“别亲了，这又不好看。”  
“你知道吗？过去在巴黎，伤痕也是一种时尚。”胡贝的唇压在皮肤上，似乎想要穿透它，吮吸出紫黑色的淤血，声音因此显得模糊不清。  
“嗯？”莫德尔无意与他闲聊什么巴黎什么时尚，他感觉寒意似乎变得无处不在，他急于要脱身。  
“听说那时有个女人，和情人幽会时被他在手背上吻出了一块淤痕，她也没有戴手套掩饰。女人们反倒认为她淤血的手很好看，纷纷效仿，这个风气便流行开来。”  
胡贝终于抬起了眼睛，浓长的睫毛把的眼睛投映成了深不见底的漆黑。他扣着莫德尔的手腕打量着他，莫德尔头一次发现那些淤青紫红的伤痕竟然在自己身上有这么多：肩膀、胸膛、乳晕，大腿……他第一次感觉胡贝的手指是那样冰冷，像蛇一样顺着自己的手臂攀附上来，嘶嘶地吐着红信。而自己反倒像只无辜的，胸脯长满白色绒羽的小鸟，颤颤巍巍，惊魂不定地注视着他。  
下一秒，他被毫不留情地推倒在地上，像个可以被随意对待的奴隶。  
“胡贝，你疯了？”几个小时前还温情脉脉的少年突然变成了嗜血的凶兽，即使知道冷静是做任何判断的先决条件的莫德尔也很难让自己平静下来。他掰着胡贝的手想要挣脱，蹬着腿要跳起来。但胡贝牢牢禁锢着他，甚至一只手臂箍着他的腰，另一只手摸索着滑上他的脖子，拇指紧紧扣在喉咙凹处，卡得他上不来气。  
胡贝的膝盖压在他的腿上，腿似乎要折断了。莫德尔好不容易扯开胡贝扣在他脖子上的手，大口地吸进夜晚冰凉的空气，险些当场呛咳起来。而胡贝的脑袋低下去，嘴唇挨上了一处伤痕。必须要把这些痕迹清除掉，这个想法在他的脑海中盘旋，于是他没轻没重地一口咬了下去。


	33. Chapter 33

莫德尔觉得自己之前一直还温暖起伏的心房突然间变得死一般的冰冷，寂静的，阴冷的，空荡荡的，什么声音都寂灭了，消亡了。没有心房的颤动，没有血液的流动，一切都在这一刻死去了。如果有人现在把他的胸膛剖开，里面一定是空荡荡黑洞洞的。他不由自主地伸出几根手指，去按压自己的左胸，想看看心脏是不是真如自己所感受的那样消失了。

谢天谢地，它还在跳动着，一下又一下，节奏鲜明，只是好像是在一个空腔里跳动一样，发出低沉的回响。他的身体和灵魂仿佛分开了，再也没有钻心的疼痛，没有绝望的痛楚。一切都是凝固僵硬的。他明明还年轻着，身体像春天刚刚抽芽挺拔的小树，内里却好像变成了烧焦的枯树，一个散发着焦糊味的树洞大大敞开着，空荡荡，黑黢黢。

我好像已经死了。莫德尔在心里呢喃自语，或者说有什么东西正在他体内死去。他觉得自己的身体已经和尸体一样冰冷了。胡贝那热乎乎的手摸在上面，激起的是不属于人世的恐惧。然而他又不愿就此死去，茫茫然昏昏然之际，某种湿乎乎的，灼热的东西从里面轻轻渗出来，一刻不间断地涌流着，仿佛是在流血。

但这血流得并不快，也不叫他感到痛楚，只是一刻不停地，轻轻缓缓地流下来。莫德尔甚至分不清它是在往外流淌还是在往里流淌，好像每一滴都击打在心口上。心脏似乎变成了一块沉默的海绵，任由这湿漉漉的液体浸透它，最后渗了出来，膨胀开，向旁边伸展开去。它涨大着，挤压着疼痛的肌肉，变得越来越沉重，不是石头那种坚硬，而是某种柔软的钝痛。它沉甸甸地向下坠去，坠入已经变成空洞的身体，毫无阻碍地滑落，一直沉入广袤无垠的虚空和黑暗中……

胡贝发誓自己没有做什么特别过分的事，他只是被强烈的妒意和怒火所控制，一时之间失了分寸而已。而且……而且也没有很过分，只不过是稍稍用力咬了两口而已，为什么莫德尔的泪水却一点也停不住呢？

胡贝从没见过莫德尔流过如此多的眼泪，甚至于说在今天之前，他从未见他哭过。在训练场上被羞辱时没有，在杂物间里被折辱的时候也没有。然而现在他躺在那里，双眼空洞地睁开着，像被人捉住的小鸟暗淡无神的眼睛，眼泪顺着他的眼角一滴一滴落在草地上，没有一秒钟停歇，好像他变成了一块浸满水的海绵，胡贝甚至要不敢触碰他了。

“嘘嘘，别哭了，莫德尔，瓦尔特……”胡贝松开了自己的钳制，在移开膝盖的时候颇有些犹豫。为了保住自己那受过罪的可怜的小兄弟，他小心翼翼地挤进了莫德尔的两腿之间，莫德尔没有任何的回应，好像他真的死去了一样。胡贝越发地惶恐起来，他轻手轻脚地搂住他，把自己的脸颊贴上去，轻轻地在那不断涌流的泪珠上啄了一下，又咸又苦。

可能是因为笼罩的一丝阴云散去的缘故，月光忽然澄澈起来，亮晶晶地洒向大地。白惨惨的影子消退了，月下的景致又一次归于美好，一切都想在轻薄的银雾中流转似的。胡贝试探着吻了吻那饱满的耳垂，然后把双唇贴上了那道湿湿的泪痕。

莫德尔的眼珠艰难地转动了一下，小心谨慎地朝胡贝看去。在银子似的月光下，胡贝的面孔又恢复了温和柔情的样子，一脸的焦急也不像是作假。然而莫德尔还是忍不住在他的怀抱里瑟瑟发抖，他一只手盖在了眼睛前，不想被胡贝看到自己泪流满面的狼狈模样。


	34. Chapter 34

幼狮急坏了，它不长的一生中面对过许多种情况：有的猎物会在它的尖牙利爪下瑟瑟求饶，它多半会视肚子的饥饿程度选择大度地放它一马还是把它变成食物；有的猎物绝不低下头颅，坚决地负隅顽抗，而它也会尊重地击倒它，给它死亡的荣誉；甚至有的猎物会露出谄媚的神情，伏在地上祈求放过，幼狮会唾弃它们的骨气，毫不留情地扼住它们的咽喉，可是面对一只哭哭啼啼的幼兽，谁来告诉自己要怎么办呀？

幼狮挨挨蹭蹭地挪到幼兽身旁，伸出舌头去舔它的眼泪。它使劲地舔着，想把眼泪舔舐干净，但直到口中满是咸涩的滋味，幼兽的眼睛还是湿淋淋水汪汪的。它扑在幼兽身上，黏黏糊糊地蹭着它的头颈，收着爪子小心地用肉垫摩挲它身上的伤痕。幼兽终于恢复了一点活力，扭动着身子躲开它，挣扎着跳起来，脚步摇晃地想要逃离。幼狮连忙扑过去，紧紧箍着它，惶恐而坚定，并不肯松开。

“莫德尔，莫德尔……”胡贝喃喃念着这名字，试着把莫德尔抱起来，让他依靠在自己肩头。莫德尔冷漠地垂着眼睛，任由他摆弄。好像时钟的指针被逆着方向拨了回去，一切倒退回那个晚上，那个晚上的莫德尔对他还是如此的冷淡漠然。

胡贝的手指在发冷，冷意顺着指尖一直延伸到脊柱。他们曾经这样身体相贴着，可却不像现在，仿佛灵魂之间隔着宽阔的银河。而他现在所能做的只有搂着怀里的肉体，他们曾经呼吸着同一片空气，被黑暗悲凉的秘密联结在一起。他是他的骨中骨，肉中肉，生命中的生命，灵魂中的灵魂。虽然没有宣之于口，但刻画在心头的誓言远比唇齿间的承诺来得更加刻骨铭心。

然而现在，他亲手把这一切毁掉了。

幼狮委屈极了，它徒劳地磨蹭着幼兽的面颊，想要唤起它的一丝注意。可是一切都是徒劳的，幼兽只当它是一只苍蝇，一只甲虫，不，甚至比这些更凄惨，这些东西至少是活物，它还会象征性地驱赶一下。幼兽或许只把它当一块石头，一根枯草，不需要多看一眼的最寻常不过的东西。幼狮伸出爪子轻轻地扒拉了一下幼兽，看它没有反应，于是又拨了一下，幼兽冷淡着，全无反应，好像幼狮拨弄的是一具还能喘息的尸体。

“我……我帮你把身上擦干净。”如果莫德尔暴怒，愤恨，朝他大喊大叫，胡贝都知道该如何应对，唯独面对一座冰墙时，你该用多么炽烈的火才能将它融化？胡贝曾经义无反顾地扑上去，用少年最纯粹的热情暖化过它。而现在它又一次冰封起来，看上去再无消融的可能。胡贝只好选择暂时撤退，观察，谋定而后动。

凉丝丝的毛巾接触到单薄的皮肤，正常人都会微微一个寒噤。但莫德尔没有，他平静地承受着，蝴蝶一样的肩胛骨甚至都没有一丝颤抖，仿佛他可以承受一切出格的暴力与冷漠。胡贝低着头，让毛巾从沾染了泥土的肌肤上，从青紫发红的淤痕上拂过。潮湿的空气里弥漫出某种雾气腾腾的，足以堵塞咽喉的东西，它们争先恐后地钻入胡贝的体内。那是一种异物，它们在向内脏里挤压，钻刺，撕扯，揪动。先是某种尖尖的东西在剜着搅着，然后变成了钝钝的东西，转动着，把他的心脏旋成一片片，撕成一条条。这个过程很慢，很长，长到让胡贝这样一个坚强的人都感到手脚的颤抖，一滴眼泪啪嗒一声脱离了眼眶的束缚，落在了莫德尔的背上。

莫德尔不为所动，像一尊冰雪塑成的雕像，胡贝可以对他做任何事，却不能指望他再朝他投来哪怕一个视线。这个认知让胡贝感觉胸膛里有什么东西渐渐熄灭了，枯萎了，焦化了，腐烂了，所有的一切都被冰封住了，都要消失了。他的胸膛破开一个大洞，寒风呼啸着从里面席卷而过，吞噬他迸发过的爱意，少年的意气和纯粹的热情。冻结的冰化为水，顺着血管逆流而上，冲破他的眼角，噼里啪啦地落下来，无论胡贝几次擦拭都无法停住。他索性把脸埋进莫德尔的颈窝里，任由它们肆无忌惮地流淌，沾湿了两个人的皮肤。

莫德尔的肩膀轻轻颤抖了一下。


	35. Chapter 35

幼狮还是很委屈，没有原因的委屈，或许是因为想到幼兽要离开它的缘故吧。它呜呜咽咽，哭得真心实意。它试着想让自己不要发出这样软弱无能的奶音，可是这太难了，除非它能用什么堵住自己的嘴。但现在它两只爪子都抱着幼兽，难不成要咬着幼兽的肩头来堵住哭声吗？幼狮不大敢，它轻轻张张嘴，用牙齿比划比划，最后还是悻悻地收起了牙，用湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭着幼兽，呜呜地哭着。它也不知道自己哭了多长时间，只觉得怀抱空了一下，幼兽似乎在自己怀里转了一圈，然后一只暖烘烘的爪子就搭到了自己的头顶。

胡贝愣住了，那只触碰着自己的手的的确确是属于莫德尔的，温暖的，骨节分明的。他靠着的也确实是属于莫德尔的胸膛，那颗心脏正隔着皮肤在他的耳边怦怦跳动。他顾不得自己脸上湿乎乎一塌糊涂的样子，急忙抬起头。迷迷蒙蒙中，莫德尔似乎是叹了口气，却没有移开手。胡贝胸膛的大洞仿佛被透明的针线慢慢缝合了起来，风不再往里灌了，一点火苗从黑暗中生起，跳跃着，慢慢软化了之前封冻的一切。胡贝几乎是贪恋地把脸继续埋进他的颈窝里，闷声闷气，声音模糊地呢喃着：

“对不起……”

“嗯。”莫德尔的手僵了一下，但没有收回去，还是停在那里，稍稍加了一点力度。他含糊地应了一句鼻音，总比之前默不作声的冷漠来得好。胡贝的心脏像恢复活力的小鸟一样雀跃着，顺着刚刚缝合好的印记叽叽喳喳，非要探出头来。他终于觉得自己泪流满面的样子难看极了，想要擦擦干净，却又不愿松开怀里的莫德尔，最后干脆窝在莫德尔的肩头蹭了两下。

“胡贝！”拉长的声调里有一丝咬牙切齿的意味，胡贝干笑着松开手，晃了晃手里的毛巾，在莫德尔的肩颈上胡乱抹了两下。他觉得自己好像重新活了过来，封凝的血液再一次顺着血管奔流，带动着心脏铿锵有力地跳动。他的嘴角不受控制地上扬着，为自己劫后余生的爱恋，为自己失而复得的爱人。那条毛巾从他手中被粗鲁地拽走，下一秒便被拍在了他脸上，乱七八糟地抹了几把，伴随着莫德尔粗声粗气的嫌弃：

“难看死了。”

胡贝讪笑着按住莫德尔，擦干净自己那一脸的狼藉，然后继续帮莫德尔擦拭着身体。他的动作规规矩矩，没有一丝的逾越和肉欲。在触及到一道道的伤痕时，他先是轻轻咬住了腮上的肉，然后逐渐用力，让它们在槽牙凸凹不平的边缘上来回滚动。最终他停住手，用干裂起皮的唇去触碰微肿的痕迹，动作轻柔地像小鸟为同伴整理胸脯上的羽毛。莫德尔的身子僵硬着，手指几次抬起，到底又落了回去，只是紧紧抠在了尚且茂密的草皮上。

昂扬的欲望被满腹的柔情压制着，叫嚣着疼痛的同时却不得解脱。胡贝把最后一个温柔中饱含着火热的吻烙在莫德尔的小腹上，随后以一种毅然决然的悲壮后退一步，捡起莫德尔的衣服给他披上，专心致志地把纽扣一颗一颗扣好。莫德尔的嘴唇翕动了几下，到头来还是选择继续沉默着，任由胡贝施为。


	36. Chapter 36

当胡贝扣好最后一颗扣子，抬起头的时候，他忽然注意到莫德尔的嘴角有一块红肿，戏如蛛网的血丝微微浮现，唇上还有破裂后又凝结的痕迹。好像有一瓢冷水浇在胡贝的头顶，喧嚣的情欲雾气一般消散，他越发清醒起来，却控制不住手指的颤抖，瑟缩着抚摸上莫德尔的面颊：

“这是？怎么脸上还受伤了？”

莫德尔浓长的睫毛倒映在眼睛里，像黑色的树影倒映在蓝色的湖水中，把眼眸染成了凄清的颜色。他别过头去，避开胡贝的触碰，却又在触及到胡贝讪讪放下的手和黯然愧疚的神情时略略叹了口气。他依旧垂着眼帘，伸出了食指，轻轻触在胡贝脸上，顺着鼻子的线条一直向下，最后停在上下唇的交合处。胡贝的嘴唇微微分开，想要咬住那根手指，又担心冒犯了莫德尔。于是他只是握住了那根手指，把它紧紧贴在了自己的唇上。

“他们……”莫德尔的声音是沙哑的，像指甲刮过黑板般枯涩，“又想把那玩意放进我的嘴里。我不想，仅此而已。”

胡贝的手指抽紧了，痉挛般地把那根食指攥得尖端泛起了月牙白。他的每块肌肉，每条神经都像冻僵了似的，不能动弹，又好像瞬间燃起了火，它们在炙烤中扭曲、痛苦、他的手指头蜷曲着，试探着去碰莫德尔的脸。见他并不反感，才敢伸展开手指，在那处淤红上轻轻抚摸：：“以前……又不是没有过，为什么……”

莫德尔的食指从胡贝的唇上移开，停在了他的下巴上，然后往回一撤，收拢起来。胡贝还没来得及怅然若失，莫德尔忽然把嘴唇贴了上来。胡贝愣住了，那双唇温柔地触碰着他，他感觉自己的每一颗牙齿，每一根手指，每一条神经都因此敏感起来，仿佛他的所有感官都和着温情脉脉的触碰联络在了一起。在这鸟儿啄食果实似的亲吻声中，他的心脏急速地跳动，头脑也跟着眩晕起来，周围的一切都在飞旋扭曲，只有莫德尔岿然不变，宛若他世界的中心。

“我不想。就是这样。”莫德尔的嘴唇和他拉开了一点距离。他的回答冷冷淡淡，胡贝却能透过他的话语看到一只小鸟被人攥在手中，它剧烈地振翅反抗，最终被残忍地折断翅膀，身子发抖，发出凄厉的尖叫。他觉得脸上又一次变得湿漉漉的，像有零星的雨滴落在上面。他张开双臂紧紧抱住了莫德尔，小心翼翼地用双唇去覆盖他嘴角的淤肿，最后停在他的唇上辗转反复。

幼狮开心地晃悠着自己长长的尾巴，想把它转成一朵漂亮的花。它欢蹦乱跳地朝前走着，恨不得每走一步都跳得高高的。幼兽跟在它身边，爪子几次伸出来又收回去，磨着牙看着它过于兴奋的模样，最后到底忍不住一尾巴抽了上去。幼狮委屈屈地哼唧了两声，总算安静了下来，但还是一刻不停地往幼兽身边磨蹭，被爪子推开了也要厚着脸皮挨回去。幼兽被它烦得无奈，只好任由它为所欲为。


	37. Chapter 37

“其实，你真不该来军校的。”胡贝一边和莫德尔说着闲话，一边五指张开，顺着莫德尔的指缝想要扣住他的手。冷不防莫德尔夹着他的手指把两只手举起来，放在面前看着。胡贝只觉得他那清泠泠的眼珠似笑非笑地转向自己，他不由得讪讪起来，干笑着想要把手收回去。而下一秒，莫德尔忽然一笑，把自己的五根手指收拢回来，扣在了胡贝的手上。胡贝的心脏突然轻了起来，小鸟的胸脯上落下一片白色的绒羽，轻飘飘地随着上升的风飞起来，越飞越高，越来越高……

“你刚刚说什么来着？”莫德尔把手又放了下去，但没有松开，胡贝感觉自己好像踏在厚厚的云层上，脚踏实地的感觉消失了，取而代之的是飘忽的不真实感。

“我说你不该上军校的，你的拉丁文啊历史啊成绩那么好，其实可以上个好大学，那样就不会……”胡贝的手指紧了紧，忍不住用拇指去磨蹭莫德尔的掌心。

“这个啊，那都要怪你。”莫德尔用拇指挤住了胡贝的指头，不让他在自己的手心里划来划去，太痒了，会让心脏跟着觉得有一根羽毛在上面轻轻拨弄。

“我？”胡贝莫名其妙，懵着一张脸去看莫德尔。

“是啊，谁让你当时请了一群同学去你父亲的兵营看操演？”莫德尔低声笑起来。如果不是因为被那场精彩的演练，他大概也不会萌发出当一个军官的想法。胡贝大约都已经忘掉请的同学中有一个不起眼的自己了，但自己却被这梦想迷住了，时不常地去军营附近驻足闲逛，期待着自己穿上军装的那一天。

“这……这样吗？”胡贝着实不记得自己当初还邀请过莫德尔，可能只是一句客套，一个礼节式的示好，而它竟然为莫德尔塑造出了另一个与过去全然不同的理想，这很让胡贝吃惊了片刻。他的心里更是又酸又涨，既因为两人之间特别的缘分和羁绊而快活，又愧疚地觉得自己仿佛才是造成眼下这一切的罪魁祸首。

“我猜你早就不记得还邀请过我了。”莫德尔挑挑一边的眉毛，胡贝尴尬地张张嘴，暗暗抱怨莫德尔真是不会说话，这可让自己怎么回答？但是高中时的莫德尔确实极不起眼，让人连多看一眼的兴趣都没有。他的思绪千回百转，最后还是决定实话实说：

“确实不记得。我们高中的时候好像就没说过几句话。要不是知道你和我一样上了军校，我大概对你一点印象都没有。”

其实莫德尔被军校录取这件事当时还闹出了一场不大不小的风波，有家长质疑他视力不佳，肩膀有点偏，实在不是合格的录取人选。莫德尔大约也想到了当初的流言蜚语，他的脚步顿了顿，忽然想把手抽回去：

“现在看来，或许当时我没被选上倒好了。”

胡贝的手指交缠着，攥住莫德尔的手，不让他逃离开自己，哪怕自己变成一团火，两个人也要在一起烧成灰烬：

“我觉得还是选上的好。不然我要怎么认识你？”

“自然是你继承你父亲的衣钵，我嘛，大概会跟着叔父去银行当个职员什么的，我们之间……”莫德尔的指尖勾住了胡贝凸出的骨节，他本不想这么做的，但肌肉先大脑一步行事，像是机械的本能，“也许什么交集都不会有。”

胡贝的脚步停了下来，他们两人已经站在离宿舍楼不远的地方了，握着的手终究是要松开的。胡贝把那只手捧到面前，在手背上久久地亲吻着，最后才恋恋不舍地放开。他直视着莫德尔，眼眸比那一潭静谧的湖水还要清澈，比湖边饱受侵蚀的石头还要固执：

“徒劳的空想假设有什么用处？我只知道我现在认定了你，谁也别想让我们分开！”


	38. Chapter 38

幼狮摇晃着尾巴，水汪汪的眼睛直视着幼兽，等它做出同等的回应。它当然可以把自己的心从胸口剖出来，血淋淋地托给幼兽看，但它不会容许自己处在如此卑微的地位上，它同样要幼兽把自己的心交出来。它们可以彼此交换，把对方的心放进自己的胸膛。可是幼兽只是看着它，低垂着眼帘，掩藏着情绪，忽然它一甩尾巴，扭头朝着洞穴的方向走去了。幼狮的尾巴耷拉下来，嘴角也向下撇去，垂头丧气地跟在了幼兽身后。

他们两人熟门熟路地从外面拨开窗户，跳进了走廊里。胡贝刚要和莫德尔说赶紧回去，就看见走廊的另一头，一道暗黄的光线闪过，然后便是踏踏的脚步声。肯定是夜里在楼中巡视的楼管。他左右一瞥，刚好看见了两人上次藏身的楼梯下面的狭小空间。于是他拉过莫德尔的手腕，示意他和自己先去下面暂避一时。

同样逼仄黑暗的空间，同样紧靠着墙壁依偎在一起的两人，同样外面回荡着脚步声，胡贝一时竟有了时空回溯的错乱感。他不由得攥紧了莫德尔的手，幸而他的手还是温热的，依旧是冰天雪地中唯一的热源，无边暗夜中唯一的光亮。

略有几分暗淡，但在两人眼中却刺目无比的黄光一闪而过，皮靴敲击地面的声音在寂静的夜里简直算得上震耳欲聋。两个人肩膀挨着肩膀，头挨着头地往墙根处又躲了躲，两只手却是一分钟都没有松开。他们祈祷着脚步声快点离开，可不知道是什么缘故，那双脚竟然停在了外面，离他们直线超不过十步的距离。

莫德尔热烘烘的呼吸熏染着自己的耳垂，青春的躁动被均匀的气声鼓噪得愈发强烈。胡贝知道自己应该屏息凝神，静候楼管离开。可是他的每一个细胞都在渴望突然的膨胀，他想要咬住那两片柔软的嘴唇亲吻，啃咬，尽情吮吸，直到鲜血的味道充塞口腔，不，这一次他要尝到最后一点骨髓的味道才行。

这都是莫德尔的错，胡贝心安理得地想着，要是他刚刚正面回应自己的表白，那自己就不会想用这种古老原始的方法来确认他的心迹。胡贝一边这样自我安慰着，一边循着温热的呼吸，揽上了莫德尔的腰。

暖暖的呼吸骤然停下了，隔着一层黑暗做帘幕，胡贝也能猜到莫德尔此刻一定在不赞同地皱着眉瞪着自己。他无声地弯弯嘴角，把他搂得更加靠近自己。下一秒，他的嘴唇无视了外面依旧没有离开的手电光，摸索着轻轻贴上了莫德尔的双唇。

莫德尔显然是被他的胆大妄为吓了一跳，他紧张不安地扭动着，又不敢发出一丁点响动，只好任由胡贝的舌尖侵入他的口腔。他们彼此刚刚经历过长久且密不可分的亲吻，再辅以少年人特有的躁动和欲望，很容易便让他们忽略了外界的危险，沉浸在自己的小世界中。

胡贝不敢弄出啧啧的水声，只能缓慢轻柔地衔着柔软的唇瓣吮吸。身体的温度在逐渐升高，难以满足的刺激和饥渴随之油然升起。越是加深亲吻，越感觉身体里重要的部分都在随着蓬勃的欲望上升。唇齿间交换的液体芬芳而令人陶醉，吞咽入腹却不能缓解干渴，反倒像几滴油星落在木柴上，顿时引来熊熊的，噼里啪啦爆裂的大火。


	39. Chapter 39

胡贝不知道楼管是否离开，他只知道他的索取越发贪婪，他的手指掠过莫德尔的头发，抚摸着他脖颈上柔软的肌肤。他们的双腿紧贴在一起，上身却不断地变换着姿势，以便让身体的每个部位都能亲密地接触在一起。胡贝感觉自己勃起了，渐渐抬头的欲望蹭着莫德尔的大腿。按照本能，他应该贴得更近点，但惨痛的回忆让他小心翼翼地拉开了点距离。

踢踢踏踏的脚步重又响起，把胡贝从欲火灼烧的边缘拉了回来。他和莫德尔保持着双唇相贴，彼此相依的动作，默不作声地等待着。他们的呼吸交织在一起，努力放缓，却在过度的静默中显得声势磅礴的。幸而一点小小的呼吸声不会招来楼管的注意，他大约是伸了伸懒腰，手电甩动了几下，终于消失在走廊的尽头。

胡贝放开莫德尔，探头探脑地向外观察了一番，终于放心地朝莫德尔招招手，压低声音示意他跟着自己：“好了，他走了，我们可以出来了。”

莫德尔确实向他走了过来。他猫着腰，暖热热的气息一直吹进胡贝的耳朵里，酥酥的，相比之下，胡贝的名字则是被他叫得越发咬牙切齿：“胡贝！”

“我在呢。”胡贝的右手抬起来，有点想去挠挠耳朵里痒丝丝的地方，但又觉得不雅，到底放下了。他正要去拉莫德尔的手腕，后者却抢先一步猛推了他一把，把他推回到那片弥散着暧昧湿润气息的黑暗中。

“你真的打算就这样回到去寝室里？别人看到要怎么解释？嗯？”莫德尔的声音里颇有几分挑衅的成分，他的下巴搁在胡贝的肩膀上，有意地把更多暖热的呼吸吹进他的耳朵里。胡贝能感觉到他的脖子像临水迎风的花儿一样弯下去，他尖利的牙齿忽然在自己脖子和颈项交汇的厚实肌肉上咬了一口，不轻不重，甚至有一点猫咪撒娇的意味。他的一只手绕到胡贝的脊背上，安静地停在那里。另一只却灵活而狡黠地像一条小蛇一样向下游走，隔着粗糙的布料在凸起的位置轻轻磨蹭了一下。

胡贝有点头晕，还有点脚软。莫德尔的手轻柔地在滚烫的顶端一触即走，如同夏日的一阵凉风，拂过汗湿的额头，又在下一秒归于火热。胡贝情不自禁地想要去追逐能予以自己抚慰的清凉，却又担心惹恼了莫德尔，犹豫不定之际，一颗汗珠硬生生被逼得顺着额头流下来，把眼睛烧得火辣辣的。胡贝面目狰狞地使劲眨着眼睛，觉得自己简直狼狈到家了。

在经历了被阴云短暂遮蔽的暗沉后，今晚的月亮越发明晃晃起来，银子似的从窗子的缝隙流入黑漆漆的空间。胡贝猜测莫德尔一定看到了自己扭曲的表情，他噗嗤一笑，差点出了声，虽然紧紧抿住了嘴，但一边的嘴角总是控制不住地上扬。他又一次贴近自己，暖暖的鼻息喷在本就高热的脸颊上。接着他湿润灵活的舌尖忽然舔上了自己被汗水弄得睁不开的眼睛，轻轻的，像蜂鸟探头去吮吸蔷薇黄艳的花蕊。


	40. Chapter 40

咸涩的泪水被湿软的舌头带走，胡贝的视线却并没有因此清明，头脑也更加昏昏沉沉，他的双腿更加绵软，像面口袋一样无力地倚在墙上，否则就会扑通一声倒在地上。这全是因为莫德尔的手挑开了他裤子前面的纽扣，顺着内裤的边沿滑了进去，握住了某个滚热的，几乎要流出岩浆的东西。

要不是及时一口咬住舌头，胡贝确定自己会大喊出声。他的舌头被咬得生疼，盘曲在口腔尽头，远离危险的牙齿。即使阻断了叫喊，他的呼吸还是陡然粗重了几分。莫德尔的舌尖从他的眼睛转移到鼻梁，描绘出细挺的线条，极有耐心，速度极慢，像新生的小虫试探地扭动身躯向前爬行，痒痒的。他的手指正剥开包裹着的玫瑰花瓣，一层层，细致极了。一滴晶莹的露珠从花瓣中心渗出来，带动整朵花都在瑟瑟颤抖。

“莫德尔，莫德尔……”胡贝想说些什么，但是持续的刺激让他的话语在舌尖就宣告破碎。他伸出手，本想暂时阻止一下莫德尔的动作，然而在接触到他那仿佛有魔力一般，带着吸附力的皮肤后，又控制不住地缠绕上去，把他拉得离自己更近。

莫德尔就像懂得他的心思似的，在嘴唇即将触上他的唇时抽离开来，一口咬上了他的耳垂。他的声音清晰地传入胡贝的耳朵，干干净净：“我知道我在做什么。”

这句话像一颗小石子一样落入胡贝的心底，激起一圈荡漾的涟漪。胡贝忽然就安心了起来，他放松地闭上了眼睛，任由莫德尔占据着主动。他能感受到那只略显粗糙的手包裹着自己，不知是否是他的错觉，那上面似乎遍布着粘滑的，让人兴奋的液体。或者说其实莫德尔根本不需要这些，他只要一碰自己的皮肤，自己就会快乐得发起抖来。

莫德尔的嘴唇落在他的唇上，燃烧着渴望的钝痛，激烈得像有电流在两人唇齿间缠绕。血液随着这个吻融化，感官也随之消失，这不似肉欲的激荡，反倒更像两个灵魂相拥时深深的呼吸。当有这样一个缠绵悱恻的吻时，还需要什么誓言？誓言可以随口说出，被转瞬遗忘，这样一个吻却会在岁月中被时时刻刻地回忆起，一直缠绕着进入坟墓里。

莫德尔的手指几乎没怎么触动阳具上紧绷的皮肤，胡贝的欲望却已经把头昂到了最高处。他在从头到脚地颤抖，呻吟盘旋在嘴边，及时被他转化为含糊不清的呢喃。莫德尔不厌其烦地用自己的唇封堵住他的嘴，胡贝立即贪婪地反客为主，吮吸着甘甜的爱的汁液，任由神经越来越悸动。

他的眼睛在充血，耳朵在嗡嗡作响，手脚在痉挛。大颗大颗的液体不断从小孔中渗出，最快乐的那扇大门却迟迟不肯打开。焦灼和不得解脱的怒火在他的大脑里乱跳，他浑身都在发着抖。突然一下，大门轰然打开了，灼灼燃烧的地狱之火中骤然升起了近乎雪白的光明，随后，宁静而芬芳的天国展露出了冰山一角，令人心神愉悦，格外放松。


	41. Chapter 41

胡贝的手臂还勾着莫德尔的脊背，后者在把手撤出来的时候堂而皇之地用胡贝的裤子擦了两下。胡贝软洋洋地由着他，没有阻止，只是在莫德尔想要推开他的时候收紧了臂弯，吻上了他的唇角，然后是脖子、颈窝……一个接一个的吻像是盛开的玫瑰花上飘落的片片花瓣。他的手向下探去，想要让莫德尔享受与他等同的待遇。对方却像一条小蛇一样，灵活地从他的怀里挣脱出来，得意洋洋地后退几步看着他。

“让我抱抱你。”胡贝想要捉住莫德尔，后者却滑不留手，飞快地从他的指缝间脱开来，笑嘻嘻地挑着眉朝他幸灾乐祸：

“我倒要看看你回了宿舍要怎么和别人解释？看你以后还敢造谣说我酒量不好？哼哼，酒量不好也比不上我们威猛阳刚的胡贝，这么大年纪还会尿裤子！”

胡贝尴尬地低下头，一眼就看见自己那被莫德尔拽得乱七八糟的裤子。那里面现在湿漉漉潮乎乎，天气炎热，衣衫又很轻薄，轻易便渗透出来。胡贝哭笑不得地瞪着那一大块水渍斑驳的痕迹，晕乎乎的脑袋里只有一个念头：看来自己最近憋的时间有点长……

眼看莫德尔洋洋得意地要踏上楼梯，胡贝总算回过神，急走两步赶了上去，拉住莫德尔的手，正想要说什么的时候，踏踏的脚步声又隐约传来了。此地不宜久留，胡贝忙拽着莫德尔，三步并作两步地跳上台阶，两人一直躲到楼梯转弯处的视线死角才停下脚步。趁着莫德尔还没来得及挣脱自己，胡贝一把揽住了他，报复性地往下探过手去。

莫德尔沉默着，却没再笑了。他的呼吸在黑暗中忽然急促起来，不是出于激动，而是由于紧张。他的手不自觉地挡了一下胡贝的动作，又想起了什么似的，停顿了片刻，又轻轻移开了。胡贝却明白了，他把手收了回来，结结实实地搂住了莫德尔。他还记得今夜是多么漫长的一晚，记得莫德尔之前遭遇过什么。于是他只在他的唇角亲了亲，又在他的耳垂上咬了一下：

“好好睡一觉。”

四面高墙的围堵下，黑暗浓得像化不开的夜色，几乎到了伸手不见五指的程度。但胡贝就是确信，莫德尔笑了，在自己的怀抱里，不出声地笑了。他的手臂回抱上了自己，嘴唇紧挨着自己的耳朵：

“对不起。”

“嗯？”

“不该捉弄你的，”伴随着这句话的还有想忍又没忍住的一声轻笑，“要不然有人问起来，你还说我酒量不好，喝多了尿你身上好了。”

“滚！”胡贝又是气又是笑，觉得自己过去是走了眼才会觉得莫德尔平淡无奇，沉默寡言，这家伙分明调皮得要上天了，“下回让我摸回来。”

“想得美……”莫德尔话还没说完，就被胡贝又咬在了耳垂上，尖尖的犬齿捻着薄薄的皮肤揉搓，湿润酥软的感觉从尾椎的最后一块骨节蔓延到脊柱，全靠胡乱抓着胡贝的衣服才没有软倒下去。眼看胡贝没有停手的意思，他只好稍作退让，“以……以后再说。”

“这样才对，”自觉扳回一城的胡贝这才松开了莫德尔，依依不舍地在他的唇上又啄了几口，“晚安。”

“晚安。”莫德尔的吻同样落在胡贝的唇边，柔软又温暖。两人都有一种奇妙的感觉：仿佛从这一夜开始，他们才卸去了最后的矫饰，任由两个赤裸裸地灵魂相互对视，指尖相触，唇齿相依……

至于胡贝回到宿舍以后有没有出糗，不要问，反正胡贝是绝对不会回答的。


	42. Chapter 42

今年的冬天来得格外早，却并不十分酷寒。军校的地面上因为学生的时时清扫几乎没有积雪，只薄薄地洒了一层。雪花翩翩从空中落下，干燥而轻盈，被风一吹便四散开去，飘飘荡荡地掠过树上，拂过院墙，一直落到学校紧闭的铁门上。

几片顽皮的雪花落在莫德尔的耳朵上，胡贝左右环顾，发现偌大的学校门口确实已经只剩下他们两人后，他大胆地曲起手指，把那几片雪花弹开来。莫德尔缩了缩脖子，同样飞快地看向四周，确认没有人后才一脸恼火地瞪着胡贝：

“光天化日的，别动手动脚。”

“一想到假期要和你分别，我都好几天睡不好觉了，你还不让我和你亲近亲近。”

幼狮委委屈屈地往幼兽身边磨蹭，想要去搭幼兽的爪子，结果被毫不留情地甩了开去。它使劲眨巴着眼睛，还偷偷背过身打了几个哈欠，硬生生憋出了一层雾蒙蒙的所谓眼泪，可怜巴巴又讨好地望着幼兽。自打上次那不愉快的事情有了愉快的收尾后，幼狮再没有怀着莫名妒忌的心情等在小湖边过。它把事情的决定权交到了幼兽手上，它不发话，自己绝不去冒犯它的私人空间。而幼兽当真一次没有让它到那儿去过。

这就导致了胡贝和莫德尔亲近的时间大大减少，就连拉个手说几句悄悄话都要等到四下无人的时候，拥抱和亲吻更是近乎绝迹。胡贝本来就对此有一肚子怨言，好不容易等到圣诞节假期，两个人却要分开了，他的心里更是弥漫着酸酸楚楚悲悲切切的感觉，就像一颗心脏被柠檬汁浸泡了一夜，临了又被人洒了半杯酸葡萄酒似的。他忍不住又去拉莫德尔的手，后者又一次把他的手打到一边，还报以了看傻瓜一样的神情：

“你是不是睡不好觉，所以脑子不大好使了？还是这几天训练得太剧烈，干脆把它从你的头盖骨里甩出来了？”

“我说错什么了，你这么攻击我？难道我想你还有错了？”胡贝更加委屈了，他拽一拽肩上的背包带子，颇有些垂头丧气。然后他听到了莫德尔一声长长的叹气，下一秒一只手就揪到了他的耳朵上：

“胡贝，你跟我捣乱呢是不是？咱们两家是住在一个镇子上的好不好？分什么别啊？”

“呃……”胡贝噎住了，他现在也怀疑自己是不是把脑子忘在了学校里面。他们可不是都住在瑙姆堡吗？他张口结舌地看着莫德尔，觉得自己又出了一个大丑，“我忘了……”

“笨死了，”莫德尔松开手，把背包往上拽了拽，忽然红了耳朵尖，“走吧，我父母知道你在学校照顾我，都很想和你表示感谢呢。”

“所以，这算是邀请吗？”胡贝跟在莫德尔身边，鞋底把薄薄的碎冰踩得咔嚓咔嚓作响，像一首欢快的进行曲。笑容重又回到了他的脸上，纯然的快乐在他的血管里如酒精一样发酵，平添了几分兴奋的熏熏然。

“闭嘴！”莫德尔凶巴巴地回应着，把碎冰踏得四处飞溅。他的耳朵完全红了起来，连着耳垂的脖子都变得红通通的，“到时候我叫你你要来知不知道？”

“我觉得我可能都等不到你叫我，我肯定是要想你想得发疯的。”胡贝偷偷地勾住莫德尔的小指，生怕他又把自己甩开。后者瞪了他两眼，又看看四周确实无人，于是一把抓住了他的手：

“那也要忍着，不能让他们看出来。”

“知道啦，”胡贝反握着莫德尔的手，欢乐得几乎要蹦蹦跳跳起来，“也不知道过节这段时间镇上的理发店还开着门不？”

“干嘛？”

“这也算见家长了是不是？我可得把自己打理得帅气一点。”

“滚。”这下莫德尔连脖子根都红了起来。他庆幸现在是冬天，这份羞涩的直接表现被藏进了雪白的围巾里。

“你也要来我家拜访啊，”胡贝自己也觉得耳朵尖发烫，但还要把话说完，“我父母也很想见你呢。”

“嗯。”莫德尔把围巾往上拽了几下，坚决不肯让胡贝看到他热腾腾红彤彤的脸颊。他感觉现在越下越密的雪花飘拂在脸上，都会被瞬间热成一缕蒸汽，但他还是任由胡贝握着自己的手，两人一起走进了茫茫的风雪中。


	43. Chapter 43

莫德尔坐在自家的客厅里，手指在坐着的褪了色的旧围椅的把手上滑动。他一面应付着父母对自己军校生活的打听，一面偷偷观察自己这居住了许多年的，熟悉的不能再熟悉的家。

墙上裱糊的绿色墙纸受了几次潮，已经剥落下来了，露出里面本该雪白的，但天长日久捂得发了黄的底色。仅有的一只梳妆台因为父母的卧室太小，不得不被挤到客厅的一个角落里，像是一只倒扣的包装箱。那上面零零落落地摆着廉价的雪花膏和几只粉盒。梳妆台上面挂着一幅寒碜的油画，上面胡乱涂抹着平原上的一座风车磨坊。画被粗粗的麻绳简单拴着，稍不注意就会朝一边歪倒，需要人时时刻刻伸手扶正。一套白漆丝绒面的沙发小心翼翼地缩在靠墙的位置，生怕落了灰。但到底日久年深，绒面已经看不出本来的色彩，呈现出一副半灰不蓝的颜色。一张铺着漆布的桌子上摆着一只白铁咖啡壶，两只土黄色的搪瓷杯子，几个夏日拿来装果酱，冬天取来盛肉冻的旧瓶旧罐。

把这熟悉又破旧的一切看了一个遍后，莫德尔到底没忍住，轻轻叹了口气。他的叹息虽然轻微，但还是被母亲宝琳及时觉察到了。她轻轻推一推还在推心置腹和莫德尔传授人生经验的丈夫莫里茨，示意他的长篇大论可以告一段落了：

“孩子今天刚回来，都要累坏了，先让他休息去吧。假期又不是一天就结束，有什么话过后可以慢慢说。”

“说的也是，是我太高兴，忘记时间了，”莫里茨意犹未尽地停下来，大手一挥放走了莫德尔，“快去洗个澡，早点休息。”

“洗得快点，少用点水。”在莫德尔听话地拿了毛巾肥皂准确去洗澡的时候，宝琳又叮嘱了他一句。莫德尔愣了愣，听话地点点头。

“嗐，孩子要洗个澡，你怎么还计较时间长短？别听她的，瓦尔特，你想洗多久就洗多久。”莫里茨又是大手一挥，全不顾宝琳不断使过来的眼色。莫德尔不好拂了父亲的好意，只得微微一笑：

“我知道了。”

虽然有了父亲的话，莫德尔这个澡还是洗得又快又急，都没有超过十分钟。出来的时候莫里茨嗔怪他用的时间太短，被他以在军校习惯了的理由搪塞了过去。而父亲自然又要拉着他的手感叹一番军队生活的艰辛苦难，折腾了好一阵子才放他回了自己的卧室。

躺在嘎吱作响的小床上，浑身上下的每一个细胞都在长叹着感慨这是如此的熟悉和安逸。如果没有那廉价的糊墙纸，没有旧毛巾架上的内衣和袜子，没有摇摇晃晃，站不稳脚的清漆小桌子，或许这卧室还称得上简洁体面。莫德尔把脸埋在枕头里，又一次叹了口气。

他正想要翻身入睡，门忽然被敲响了，母亲轻手轻脚地走了进来。看他并未睡着，这才稍稍恢复正常的步态。她慈爱地坐到莫德尔的床头，揽着他说起了话：

“今天洗澡的事情，并不是我不愿让你洗个舒舒服服的澡，只是……只是……”

她咬咬牙，颇有几分难以启齿。莫德尔体贴地接过话：“我知道，家里经济不宽裕，水费电费这些钱能省则省。”

宝琳欣慰地抚摸着儿子的头颈，笑容里有几分自豪几分苦涩：“好儿子，我这也是没有办法。你再有一年就要从军校毕业了，我打听过，只要你顺利毕业，就能拿到少尉的军衔。少尉的薪水是75马克，可置办尉官的军服行头什么的，至少也得四五百马克，这就不是个小数目了。咱们家实在算不得大富大贵的家庭，本就没什么积蓄。你哥哥刚当上律师没多久，还挣不到许多薪水，为了能负担起你将来的开销，咱们只能从现在就开始节衣缩食了，你不要怪妈妈呀。”

这是莫德尔第一次发现，自己的梦想竟然需要整个家庭为之负重前行。他以前从未考虑过经济问题，现在忽然觉得它像一根绳索，紧紧扣在自己的咽喉上，勒得自己上不来气。宝琳又安抚了他好一阵，叫他不要有什么压力，到时候他们可以先和他那在国家银行当高级职员的叔叔马丁借一笔钱。最后她亲亲儿子的额头，为他掖了掖被子，让他早些休息，这才又轻手轻脚地走出去。


	44. Chapter 44

莫德尔却睡不着了。他盯着天花板上孤零零吊得很高的，垂下一截电线的灯泡发着呆。那根名为金钱的绳索越发收紧了，他几乎要当场窒息过去。他知道自家家境不好，但过去从未觉得它是这么窘迫。他突然后悔起邀请胡贝来家做客的决定，胡贝的家境无论如何是优于自家的，或者说选择从军的人家，家境就没有像自己这么差的。他会怎么看待出身贫寒的自己？

莫德尔一时间心绪焦躁，竟有些患得患失起来。他辗转反侧，竟然难以入眠起来。在军校的时候，大约统一的制服和训练，以及住宿条件模糊了不同阶级间的差别，自己从未感觉和胡贝有什么不同之处。现在回到正常的生活中，他恍然意识到其实他们的出身并不相称。他没有优越的家境，没有广泛的人脉，没有强有力的靠山。如果自己的父亲像胡贝一样是名军官，大约自己在军校里也不会遭遇非人的待遇。这个念头像火苗一样灼舔着他的内心，他大睁着双眼翻来覆去，居然生平头一次感到了自卑。各种忧郁负面的想法充塞在大脑里，搅得他越发睡不着觉，直到天际有一点微微泛白才胡乱睡去。

莫德尔感觉自己没睡几个小时就被吵醒了。吵醒他的既不是母亲温柔的呼唤，也不是常能听到的鸟鸣，而是窗玻璃上有节奏的笃笃声。他睡眠不足，一睁开眼睛只觉得头昏脑涨，一只脚踏在地上都是虚浮的。敲击声还在想着，隔着窗帘也不知道是什么东西弄出的响动。或许是没有储备够过冬粮，前来乞食的松鼠？莫德尔这样想着，揉着眼睛打着哈欠，把窗帘掀开一角。

窗外一张笑容灿烂的少年的脸太阳一般撞进他的眼睛里。胡贝屈着一根手指，正耐心地敲着自己卧室的窗子。他的嘴角还咬着小半片没吃完的面包，半个身子都挂在自家的窗台上。看到自己掀开窗帘，打开窗子，他笑得眼睛眯成了一条细线，几道欢快的鱼尾纹都被挤了出来：

“呐，莫德尔，我发现我第一天就已经开始想你了，这可怎么办好呢？”

远处朦胧熹微的天光，稍近处积雪的红屋顶，眼前少年明亮的笑容，莫德尔的眼睛一时间酸酸涩涩起来。他飞快地背过脸，假作困乏的模样打了个轻微的哈欠，用手掌在脸颊上搓了一下，大拇指顺势揩去了眼角挤出的一滴泪珠，然后朝胡贝绽开一个他生平以来最灿烂的笑容：

“傻瓜！”

说起来他们两个当真像两个傻瓜一样，一个挂在窗台上，一个趴在窗边；一个外套单薄，一个赤着脚披着睡衣；一个正努力直着脖子把那点面包咽下去，一个哈欠不停，小鸡啄米一样点着头。两个人却都在笑着，灿烂得像可以驱散黑暗的绛红色的晨光，满是少年蓬勃的朝气。

他们笑了好一会儿，笑到胡贝总算把面包吞进了喉咙里。莫德尔本来有一肚子话想和他说，一时想告诉他自己对他也不是全无思念，一时又忐忑于是不是要对他说暂且推迟对自家的拜访。思绪千回百转之下，他最终说出口的却只有一句：

“你穿这么少就跑来，不冷吗？”

这种情况下，争强好胜的男孩子一般为显示自己的勇武无谓，多半会毫无意义地拍拍胸脯，吼一声“我不冷”，然后赶紧把快要流出来的鼻涕吸溜回去。胡贝一开始的确想这么做，但他眼珠一转，立刻改了主意，毫不脸红地应了一声：

“冷！”

莫德尔瞪着他说不出话来，忍耐再三还是没控制住翻了个白眼。他连忙把窗子推得大一点，自己推开几步，朝胡贝伸出手：

“那还不赶紧进来暖和暖和？”

“好嘞！”胡贝欢快地双臂一撑，灵活地跳上窗台。他并不急着下来，而是半个身子探进来，坐在窗台上晃悠着自己的两条腿，对着莫德尔笑得眯起了眼睛。莫德尔后退一步，靠在那张摇晃的清漆小桌上，抱着双臂看着他。

他觉得胡贝像一只披着金色羽毛，尾羽流光溢彩的大鸟，炽烈得和自己仿佛不属于一个世界。他情不自禁地想要去靠近，却又怕被它的火焰包裹起来燃烧。他的手指背在身后，轻轻地在桌面边沿的底部磨蹭着：也许以后他们之间的距离会更加的遥远，更加不是一个世界的人……


	45. Chapter 45

“莫德尔，你怎么光着脚站在地上？”下一秒大鸟便褪去了光彩照人的外表，变得比咯咯哒的老母鸡还要啰嗦烦人。他呼的一声从窗台一跃而下，跳着脚指着莫德尔的赤脚，夸张地大呼小叫着，几步冲上来就要给他来个公主抱。

“胡贝，你敢！信不信我和你绝交？”涨红了脸的莫德尔直着脖子，差点没控制住音量。他连蹦带跳地拍开胡贝的手，后者不依不饶地追上去：

“不行不行，你要着凉的！要不你站我鞋上。”

“你闭嘴！声音那么大，要把我爸妈吵醒的。”

被胡贝的大嗓门吓了一跳的莫德尔来不及躲避，赶忙一只手捂在了胡贝嘴上，结果被对方顺势搂住了腰。面对胡贝殷殷切切的眼神，他只好叹口气，从善如流地踩在他的鞋子上，两人刚好一边高。莫德尔开开心心地借着现在的高度优势，空闲的手在胡贝的脑袋上乱揉了两把。下一秒，他那只捂在胡贝嘴上的手，掌心忽然一湿。痒痒的，软软的，胡贝的舌尖正轻柔柔舔在他手心里。

“胡贝……”莫德尔的脸红了。他急急忙忙地把手收回去，装模作样地瞪了胡贝一眼。这当然起不到应有的威慑效果，所以胡贝微笑着，坚定地贴上了他的嘴唇。虽然时值冬日，莫德尔却觉得周围充满了蜂蜜、牛奶、干果和鲜花的甜味，连无处不在的寒气都显出几分喜盈盈的色彩。他被胡贝吻得喘不过气来，不由自主地环着他的脖子回应着。

少年人的吻可以又深又长，反正他们有足够的时间、激情和肺活量。胡贝不知道自己吻了多久，只知道自己把莫德尔吻得双颊潮红，手指无意识地轻推着自己的胸口。自己刚一放开他，他便大口大口地吸着气，然后揪着自己的袖子去摸自己的手：

“冰凉冰凉的，赶紧到床上暖暖去。”

“都听你的。”胡贝欢快地又在莫德尔的脸上落下一吻，准备脱去还沾着雪花的外衣，“外套放哪儿？”

莫德尔的眼神落在旧毛巾架上，恍惚了一下，随后故作若无其事地收回来。他拉出塞在小桌下面的椅子，示意胡贝把衣服搭到椅背上：“先放这儿吧。”

“又光着脚乱跑！”胡贝一边把外套随手甩在了椅背上，一边捉住莫德尔，到底来了个公主抱，嘻嘻哈哈地搂着他倒在了小床上。可怜的床板发出了不堪重负的嘎吱声，把莫德尔吓了一大跳：

“别闹了，小点声。”

“知道知道。”胡贝漫不经心地应着，一个翻身压在莫德尔身上，后者赶忙躲闪。床板终于对承受这本不该属于它的重量发出了抗议——危险地咔嚓了一声，两个人顿时像被施了定身法一样，齐齐停下了动作，保持着之前的姿势，一动也不敢动。莫德尔甚至能清晰地听见隔着薄薄的门板，母亲的拖鞋声在自己门口停顿了几秒，他大气也不敢出，赶紧朝胡贝做了个嘘的手势。


	46. Chapter 46

直到拖鞋声再次响起，消失在门外，莫德尔这才长长地松了一口气，他看着胡贝，简直气不打一处来：“大清早的，你是要吓死我啊？”

“我觉得你应该换张床。”胡贝挺委屈地从莫德尔身上爬下来，小心翼翼地挪到床边，生怕再弄出什么响动。这张床对两个人来说委实太小了一点，他只好侧躺着，斜伸出一只胳膊，示意莫德尔躺进来。

莫德尔一时疑心胡贝在嫌弃自己的穷酸，但又从他的脸上看不出端倪。想到以胡贝的家境，他大约是没受过这份罪的，他的心情一时间泛起烦闷，要不是被胡贝圈在怀里，以及怕床再响，他几乎要不宁地辗侧起来。

“怎么？昨晚没睡好？”胡贝的手指在莫德尔眼下的青黑处划拉了两下，随后顺着颧骨滑到了颈项，在锁骨上短暂停留，最后往更靠下的位置溜去。莫德尔懒洋洋地没有阻止他，也没有回答，只是抬抬腿蹭蹭他那勃发的欲望：

“所以你一大早上来就是为了这个？”

“才没有！”幼狮在幼兽的脸上狠狠舔了几大口，“你又不是不知道，这哪里是我能控制得了的？”

“要不要我帮你？”莫德尔笑嘻嘻地又蹭了两下，困意泛起，忍不住打了个大哈欠。

“困成这样了还闹，赶紧睡一会儿吧，”胡贝咬着莫德尔的嘴角亲来亲去，然后把他往自己怀里按了按，又咬着他的耳朵小声念叨，“你到底什么时候让我来你家拜访呀？我都等不及了。”

“再等等吧，”莫德尔痒丝丝地扭了扭脖子，手指划过被子粗糙起球的内里，停顿了片刻，声音黯淡了下去，“等我叫你的。”

“那你可要快点，每天都想你也很辛苦的。”胡贝并未觉察到莫德尔情绪上的失落，他把这理解为对方的过度疲倦，于是催着莫德尔快睡，“这件事回头再说，你先睡一会儿吧。”

“那你呢？”莫德尔伸出手，和胡贝十指相扣，又打了个哈欠，“小心别让我爸妈发现了。”

“等你睡着我就走，”胡贝蹭着莫德尔的脸颊，又在他额头上吻了吻，“放心，不会被他们看见的。”

“嗯。”靠在暖烘烘又熟悉的怀抱里，困意一下子就涌了起来。莫德尔找到一个舒服的位置，含含糊糊地点点头，几乎是一合上双眼就马上睡了过去。

“这孩子，睡觉怎么不把窗户关好？也不怕着凉了。”莫德尔是在母亲的絮絮叨叨声中醒过来的。迷迷糊糊中，他第一反应是往旁边摸了两把，发现被窝空荡荡的，心里一时松了口气，一时又空落落的。

他眯着眼睛看到母亲把敞着一条细缝的窗子拉回来，想着胡贝是如何蹑手蹑脚从窗子爬出去的，不禁微笑起来。结果被宝琳一指头戳在了额头上：“还笑呢，真感冒了可有你哭的时候。”

莫德尔张了张嘴，打算把自己想邀请胡贝来拜访的事告诉母亲，可他的目光在母亲手中粗糙掉瓷的咖啡杯上转了转，最终又把话咽了回去。再等等吧，他自欺欺人地想着，等到自己做好了心理准备，不再为此自卑的时候。


	47. Chapter 47

胡贝后来又来了两次，同样都是跳窗户，这还是在莫德尔的强烈抗议下，否则他大约能天天风雨无阻地来报到。

“到底什么时候我能来拜访啊？我爸妈连拜访礼物都帮我准备好了。”胡贝腻歪在莫德尔身边，捏着他的手放在嘴边，一根一根地亲吻着他的手指。

“再等等。”莫德尔闭着眼睛，习惯性地靠在胡贝的胸膛上。他忽然觉得这样挺好，或许可以一直拖延下去。

“都等了一个星期了。”

胡贝其实也胡思乱想了好几天，一时以为是莫德尔对自己仍有抗拒的心理，可是看着又不像，一时又寻思莫非他从未和他父母提过自己？思来想去的结果就是他这样一个从小被训练得五分钟内可以入睡的人居然失眠了，整天挂着黑眼圈，差点被父母怀疑是不是在军校偷着和当地的女孩子恋爱了。

恋爱是有，可是不是和女孩子啊！胡贝在心里哀嚎着，他只有在见到莫德尔的时候才感觉飘忽不定的心脏找到了归属一般踏实地降落在地。为了保证自己的睡眠质量，他催着莫德尔赶紧定下个时间：

“就下个星期吧，再拖下去假期都要结束了。或者你先来我家也行啊。”

一说到去胡贝家，向来有几分天不怕地不怕的莫德尔忽然犯怵起来。想到要和胡贝的父母介绍自己，他一时间只觉得肌肉僵硬，嗓子枯涩，竟然组织不起得体的自我介绍。这还只是想象，要是真的在他父母面前这样出糗，自己除了找条地缝钻进去，别的也不知道该做什么了。于是他含含糊糊地敷衍了一句：

“再看吧。”

然而胡贝并不是好敷衍的人，他扳着莫德尔的肩膀，非要他给出个具体时间：

“总要有个确定的日子呀，我也好早做安排。你总是说再等等，到底要等到审美时候？”

本就又烦又急，还夹杂着几分说不出口的小心思，再被反复催问，脾气算不上平和宽容的莫德尔终于动了气：

“再等等就是再等等，你听不懂话吗？”

“莫德尔你这就无理取闹了，我是在和你好好商量啊。”胡贝感觉莫德尔这火发得莫名其妙，叫自己摸不着头脑。

“你这不是好商好量，是在逼迫我。”莫德尔知道自己这话算是无中生有，很是过火，但心绪烦躁之下他也顾不得胡贝的心情了。

“我哪有啊？”自觉冤枉不已的胡贝一时恼怒之下，也有些口不择言，“我什么时候逼迫过你？我又不是那些士官长！”

“胡贝！”莫德尔一个翻身跳起来，小床再次发出嘎吱吱的惨叫。他脸红脖子粗地瞪着胡贝，双眼一时黯淡了下去，突然又闪烁了一下，燃起羞愤暴怒的火焰。

胡贝眼看莫德尔的牙齿从薄薄的下唇上离开，留下一排齐崭崭的齿痕，心知自己说错了话。他忙不迭地跟着爬起来，想要去揽莫德尔的腰，结果被一巴掌打开了手，手背火辣辣地疼。

“莫德尔，我……”越是心烦意乱，越不知道该如何用合适得体的话来解释，胡贝痛苦地挠着短短的头发，拼命组织着语言。好容易组织出一点头绪，踢踢踏踏的脚步声又靠近了莫德尔的房门，接着响起了莫德尔母亲的敲门声：

“瓦尔特？”

胡贝只好趿拉着鞋子，抓起外套，速度飞快地跳上窗台，扔下一句：“我说错话了，你别生气”，然后一溜烟消失在窗子外面。莫德尔气鼓鼓地啪嗒一声关上了窗，平息了一下情绪才去给母亲开门。

“怎么脸红红的？也没发烧啊。”莫德尔一个阻止不及，被母亲在头颈摩挲了好半天，脸上顿时更红了。

“我没事，妈你找我有事？”

“也没什么，就是看你总闷在屋里，怕你闷坏了。你怎么不出去找以前的同学玩玩？对了我记得你有个同学，和你一起上了军校是不是？好像叫胡贝还是什么来着，你不去找他玩吗？”

冷不防母亲提到胡贝，莫德尔不得不用牙齿咬住嘴唇，脸上扭曲得皱皱巴巴的。他拧过脸去偷看胡贝那两道凌乱逃走的脚印，依旧感到余怒未消，说出来的话就像扔出去的石头：

“我不认识他！”

“你这孩子，怎么今天古古怪怪的？”


	48. Chapter 48

幸而宝琳只是嘀咕了这么一句，并没有深究下去，莫德尔总算松了一口气。他本想着胡贝晚上的时候会像前几天那样过来，谁知道竟没见到他的人影。第二天早上，他都故意把窗子欠了一条缝，他居然还没有出现。莫德尔顿时气得跳脚：难道他还真的和自己怄气了不成？他勉强耐着性子等到第三天，胡贝还是无影无踪。彻底气炸了的莫德尔简直想杀到胡贝家兴师问罪，好在他还有点理智，没有真的做出过于冲动的举止，但是觉是怎么也睡不着了。他索性翻身起床，披了衣服和父母打声招呼，决定去教堂里坐坐，好静静心。

事实证明，在面对狂热奔涌，如岩浆般喷薄的感情时，无论是悠长的钟声，宁静的圣像，还是神圣的颂歌都不能安定下少年过分澎湃激越的心境。莫德尔发现教堂并不能如过去那般给自己带来安宁时，他几乎要自暴自弃了。

“都是胡贝的错，都是那家伙的错！”他愤愤地念念叨叨，一路把无辜的小石子踢得四处乱飞。焦躁和烦乱占据了他全部的心情，不能宣之于口的委屈的呜咽闷在胸口，几乎要把胸膛撕裂开来了。

直到走到家门口，莫德尔才收起无精打采的沮丧神情，重新抖擞精神开了门。然而他一脚刚踏上屋门口的地垫，就听到客厅里传来的一阵爽朗的笑声。这声音，很是熟悉。

“瓦尔特，你这孩子，怎么这么晚才回来？你同学来拜访，你怎么还忘了提前和我打招呼？还和我说不认识人家。也不想想招待不周多叫人笑话。”

莫德尔瞪大了眼睛，先是看着笑得开怀到几乎挤出了泪花的母亲，又去瞪着同样笑呵呵的胡贝。后者还装作若无其事的模样和他挥挥手：“莫德尔你回来了。”

“你怎么来了？”秉持着闹矛盾没结束，不想给好脸色的态度，莫德尔对胡贝颇为冷淡戒备。结果就被迎出来的宝琳在脑袋上轻拍了一下：

“这孩子，没礼貌。人家胡贝好心好意来看你，你还不领情，真是不懂事。”

这家伙，撒谎把责任都推到我头上不说，现在把我亲妈都拐骗到一条战线上了。莫德尔扁着嘴，不大情愿地被宝琳拖到狭小的客厅，跟胡贝挤在了一张沙发上。他憋着一口气往旁边坐坐，尽量离那家伙远点，这幼稚的举动差点逗得胡贝当场笑出声。

“没事，莫德尔太太，他就是和我闹别扭呢。上次在学校里有人找我们麻烦，他非要和人家打一架，结果被我拉上就跑，他到现在都在生我的气，嫌我太怂了。”

莫德尔头一次见识胡贝脸不红心不跳说瞎话的本事，惊得下巴差点砸碎家里的地砖。他一直认为自己虽说沉默寡言，但并不算一个口齿笨拙之人，现在在胡贝的映衬下，他觉得自己简直像个傻瓜，只好独自坐在一旁生着闷气。

“瓦尔特，你说说你，小时候那么乖，怎么大了还学会打架了？”听了胡贝一个磕巴都不打的解释，宝琳对此深信不疑，并且深深感激着胡贝。她拉过莫德尔的手，在手心里作势轻拍了两下，“真是叫人心都要操碎了。你可要多谢胡贝，要不是他照顾着你，我和你爸要为你多操多少心！”

“我不用他照顾！”莫德尔气势汹汹地怒视着胡贝，结果被母亲一根手指头戳在额头上，默默低下了头：

“越来越不懂事了，怎么都不识好歹了？胡贝，你可不要介意啊，他平时就有些倔头倔脑的，但是心地不坏，那些话不过是有口无心罢了。”

“我不介意的，莫德尔太太，我最知道他的脾气了。”眼看胡贝笑得眼睛没了，露出一整排牙齿，莫德尔恨得牙根痒痒：这次莫名其妙的矛盾竟然以胡贝的大获全胜告终了，这是争强好胜惯了的莫德尔难以容忍的，他非得找机会扳回一城不可。


	49. Chapter 49

胡贝靠着自己滔滔不绝，妙语连珠的口才，硬生生把宝琳逗得合不拢嘴，和他聊天聊得越发投机，一眼看过去，仿佛他才是宝琳的亲生儿子，莫德尔是个路边捡回家的小可怜。等到晚饭时莫里茨回来，胡贝更是和他谈天说地，俨然一对忘年交。莫里茨拍着胡贝的肩膀，强要留他吃晚饭。莫德尔阻止不及，只好眼睁睁地看着他们把胡贝带来做礼物的那瓶酒开了，推杯换盏喝得开心。

“你可不能喝酒，你还没成年呢。”不仅如此，胡贝竟还要装模作样地叮嘱自己，一派为自己着想的模样。

“你就比我大一岁！”莫德尔感觉自己的后槽牙已经要磨平了。

“但是我成年了。”胡贝的笑容落在莫德尔眼里，那真是非常非常欠揍。

“对对，胡贝说得对，看看人家多关心你。”喝大了舌头的莫里茨还要附和胡贝的意见，莫德尔顿时感到世界暗无天日：连爸也沦陷了……

“乖，等你成年了再喝酒。”

胡贝这家伙竟然还得寸进尺地在自己的脑袋上揉了两把，简直不可原谅！莫德尔捏着手里的餐刀，努力忍耐着，不让自己一刀戳在胡贝的爪子上。这次他仗着有桌子阻挡视线，终于可以畅快淋漓地一脚踩在胡贝的脚背上，还报复性地用脚跟碾了两下。可怜刚抿了一口酒的胡贝顿时被呛得咳嗽起来，再看过来的眼神就有了几分哀怨。

吃过饭后，莫里茨又拉着胡贝聊东聊西，问起他们在军校的生活。以胡贝舌粲莲花的本事，自然是报喜不报忧，把两人的生活描绘得青春活力又令人无限向往。莫德尔坐在旁边只剩下跟着点头的份儿，只是他怎么听都觉得这生活和两人的日常起居相去甚远，不由得好笑起来，嘴角不知不觉弯起了一丝弧度。

几个人起了谈兴，竟足足聊到了深夜。直到胡贝一拍脑袋，做出了一副懊恼的神情：“啊呀，都这么晚了，这下可惨了！”

“天哪，已经这么晚了！”聊得开心的宝琳这次也没有注意到时间，看一看几乎指到十一的表针，她一时不知所措起来，“你父母一定等急了！”

“我爸妈……”胡贝念念叨叨着，忽然抓住了莫德尔的袖子，朝他呼了口气，“帮我闻闻我嘴里还有酒味没？”

“有，很大。”莫德尔唇角的笑意越发明显，他不得不用一声假假的干咳把它压下去。

“完蛋了！我爸妈会打死我的！”胡贝一副惊慌失措的模样，眉毛往下耷拉着，眼皮哆哆嗦嗦，手脚不知该往何处安放，可怜巴巴的样子引得宝琳母性大发，忙要去安慰他：

“这是怎么了？只是回家晚了而已，我去送你，和你父母解释解释可好？”

“他们不让我喝酒的，”莫德尔觉得胡贝像一只摇晃着尾巴的幼狮，正用水汪汪的，闪烁着星星的大眼睛诱惑着自己的母亲，“让他们闻到我身上的酒味，他们得给我来一顿男女混合双打。好莫德尔太太，您可怜可怜我吧，就收留我一晚上，等明天我身上的酒味散了我就回去。”

“之前才说你这孩子比瓦尔特懂事得多，一眨眼怎么也跟着胡闹起来？我当然可以留你一晚上，只是你父母不会担心吗？”

“我来之前和他们说过了，要是时间太晚，我就在同学家过夜。莫德尔太太，您不会忍心看我挨打的，是不是？您这么美丽善良，就像仙女一样。”胡贝拍马屁的话逗得莫德尔不得不用手背拼命抵住嘴，免得笑出声来。宝琳却很吃这一套，毕竟她是不指望从二儿子嘴里能说出这种甜腻腻的赞美之词的。

“好，那就收留你一回，我给你去把奥托的房间收拾出来。”

“我哥好长时间没回来了，我今早看他的房间里东西都是收到衣柜里的，收拾铺床得好半天。干脆让胡贝跟我挤一晚上得了。”莫德尔一开口，胡贝顿时惊喜万分。他美滋滋地乐着，认为这八成代表莫德尔已经不生气了。

“这合适吗？你的床可不大。”宝琳其实也想偷个懒，晚上喝的酒有点多，她此时有些犯困。

“合适合适，莫德尔太太，您肯收留我我就非常感谢了，怎么还能劳烦您呢？”胡贝笑吟吟地附和着，心中感谢自己的好助攻莫德尔，“我和瓦尔特挤挤就行，在学校我们的条件可比这艰苦多了。”

“可怜的孩子，那你们可真是吃苦了。”宝琳略加犹豫，到底还是同意让两个少年凑合一晚上。她小小地打着哈欠，一边收拾桌子，一边推着他们快去洗澡睡觉。至于莫德尔先生，没有人问他的意见，因为他正靠在沙发上鼾声如雷呢。


	50. Chapter 50

“所以你不生我气了？”捧着毛巾的胡贝笑嘻嘻地跟在莫德尔身旁，把毛巾凑到鼻端，作势深吸了一口气，“这是你的毛巾？香香的。”

“那是我哥的。”莫德尔无情一击，胡贝当场如鲠在喉，尴尬地在鼻子前扇了扇风：

“错觉，错觉，一点不香。”

“噗，”忍了一个晚上，莫德尔现在终于可以笑出声了，当然还不能忘记丢给胡贝一个白眼，“蠢，那就是我的。”

胡贝的眼中满满的只有莫德尔弯弯上翘的嘴角。如果这房里只有他们两个人，他一定会扔下毛巾，把莫德尔抵在墙上，饥渴地品尝他柔软的双唇，将他圈在自己的臂弯中，绝不放开……

“我先洗，待会你洗得快一点，十分钟之内洗完。”胡贝的幻想还没有结束，莫德尔已经走到了卫生间门口。他回过身，表情严肃地盯着胡贝，后者一时间没反应过来：

“为……为什么？”

莫德尔沉默着，走廊里昏暗的灯光下看不清他的表情，只能看见他的睫毛在脸颊上拉出的小扇子般的阴影。胡贝暗暗懊悔自己失言了，如果说他到现在还看不出莫德尔之前的推脱是因为家境的贫寒，那他当真就是蠢货一个。他正绞尽脑汁地想着要如何描补之前的蠢问题，莫德尔忽然一笑，凶巴巴地瞪向他：

“当然是为了省水费！”

“哦……哦！”看到莫德尔大大方方直视着自己，胡贝不由得心花怒放。他知道，他们以后再不会为了家境问题争吵了。眼看莫德尔扭身要进去，他忙紧跟一步，笑眯眯地抵住了门，“那个，莫德尔，其实我有个更省水费的好办法。”

“嗯？”莫德尔回身停住了脚，一脸的疑惑。

“你看，一个人十分钟，两个人也要二十分钟。不如我们一起进去洗，两个人只要十分钟……”胡贝腆着脸笑着，只是话还没说完就看到视线里一扇门变得越来越大。幸好他及时后退了几步，不然肯定会被莫德尔狠狠关上的卫生间门拍在鼻子上。他摸着险遭不测的鼻尖，终于松了一口气，舒心地露出了欣慰的笑容。

胡贝打的什么小算盘，莫德尔最清楚不过了。正因为如此，他此时躺在自己的小床上，四肢发沉，心脏却像擂鼓一样，怦咚怦咚不断地跳动，在安静的房间安静的夜里格外清晰。眼看胡贝一面擦拭着脸上的水滴走进来，一面朝自己微笑，他的喉结轻轻滑动了一下，随后故作镇定地被他压制了下去。

胡贝把湿哒哒的毛巾挂在旧毛巾架上，走到床边，俯下身子吻上了他的唇。他们不曾唇齿相依的时间加起来超不过一个月，这个吻却绵长得好像彼此分隔了数年。尚未消散的淡淡的酒气沿着软而热的唇瓣渡到莫德尔的舌尖，他熏熏然沉浸其中，头一次领略到酒精的魅力所在。

“莫德尔……”胡贝似乎也醉了，他一边急切而凌乱地索要自己应得的，延宕了许久的吻，一边匆匆去解莫德尔睡衣的纽扣。要不是莫德尔尚存一丝理智，准有几颗扣子要被性急的他绷到地上去。

被洗过太多次，以至于布料菲薄的睡衣松松垮垮挂在身上。胡贝的手指流连过细小的乳尖，只是轻微的触碰就让它因为兴奋而变得紧挺。莫德尔痉挛般地呼吸急促起来，连带着胡贝跟着不断喘息，好像呼吸从一个人的胸膛进入到另一个人的胸腔。他的舌头轻轻舔过胡贝的牙齿，令后者激动得微微颤抖着。

“关……关灯……”莫德尔几乎是从牙缝里挤出这个短语，他的手指抵在胡贝的胸口，阻止他进一步过于富有侵略性的举动。胡贝恋恋不舍地把自己从湿热的情欲中暂且抽离开来，反身去关那不合时宜亮着的白炽灯。莫德尔四肢摊开地倒在床上，目光一刻不停地追随着他的背影。


	51. Chapter 51

当房间被夜色占据后，双眼一时不能适应黑暗，莫德尔索性闭起了眼睛。他能感觉到小床突然凹陷了一块，然后惯常地吱吱响了一阵，热腾腾生机蓬勃的肉体贴在他身边，胡贝暖烘烘的呼吸喷在他的耳畔：  
“多冷啊。”  
“赶紧进被窝啊。”莫德尔把被子掀起一角，胡贝从善如流地滚进来，自然又惹来嘎吱嘎吱的响动。黑暗中莫德尔只能看清他明亮闪烁的眼睛和欢快得意的笑容：  
“手冷。”  
“要我给你捂捂吗？”  
“要，我知道个好地方能暖手呢。”  
要是莫德尔知道胡贝说的“好地方”指的是自己的两腿之间，他一定先下手为强把他踢下床。但是现在为时已晚，他只能半合着双眼，享受异乎寻常的，被掌握的感觉。胡贝冰凉的指尖上却流过丝丝暖意，让他在床上不断轻轻移动，连带着细微的吱呀声一直没有停过。  
他感觉到自己因为触压迅速有了反应。那里因为过于兴奋甚至有些许的刺痛。他的眼皮重重地落下来，忐忑又期待地等候手指的再次移动。突然之间，他的喉头一紧，腹部一阵震颤。这反应显然被胡贝觉察到了，于是他在同一个位置上继续抚摸，一遍又一遍。莫德尔的脚趾在被子下绷成一条直线，随后又勾回来张开，最后他难耐地攀附上胡贝的手臂，一言不发，只是闭着眼睛，脑袋后仰着细细喘息，把弧线优美的脖颈暴露在胡贝的视线里。  
胡贝理所当然地咬上了那不停颤动的喉结，犬齿尖利的边缘压在皮肤上，像一只狮子扼住自己的猎物。他的吻一串串绽放在莫德尔的脖子和肩头，他不得不用尽所有的自制力，才能让自己不在上面打下属于自己的烙印。莫德尔的手指颤巍巍地勾着他的背，每次被吻一下就像被咬了一口似的轻轻弹跳。胡贝恶意地把吻连绵成又急又快的一片，换来了莫德尔无可奈何的白眼和抽搐一般的抖动。  
他们又开始接吻。或许是由于过度的激动，胡贝湿润的嘴唇已然干燥起来，嘴巴四周未曾修剪过的，绒绒的髯毛扎着莫德尔的唇。他哆哆嗦嗦地用嘴唇摩擦着胡贝，后者的舌头快速伸入他的口中，又留恋地滑出来。忽然，胡贝停下这个吻，凑近莫德尔的耳朵：  
“冷不冷？”  
冷？莫德尔这才恍然意识到现在是酷寒的冬日。他沸腾的血液和嗡嗡作响的大脑已经让他忘记了季节的存在，周围的一切都是热腾腾汗津津的，只有胡贝宽阔健壮的胸膛是微凉的。他之前从没有体验过类似的感觉，头一次，新奇与陌生带来的不是恐惧，而是迷醉和沉沦。  
“不冷。”  
“那就好。”胡贝含含糊糊地回应着，莫德尔还没来得及反应一下这是什么意思，胡贝突然推开了被子，任由它顺着床边半滑到地上。他捞起莫德尔的腿，放在自己的肩上，然后俯身吻了下去。莫德尔来不及顾及吱呀作响的床板，他全副的精力都放在压抑自己几乎溢出喉咙的呻吟上。


	52. Chapter 52

胡贝的唇舌像羽毛般轻盈，小心翼翼地触碰着半硬的分身，仿佛触了电似的，莫德尔不得不紧咬着下唇，免得自己叫出声。然而当分身的尖端消失在胡贝口中时，他猛地把头一偏，死死咬住了枕头的一角。

在这种情况下保持安静未免太过强人所难。莫德尔把枕套咬得湿漉漉的，手指控制不住地放在胡贝绒绒的短发上，过于强烈的颤抖瞬间传遍全身，神经随之紧绷，几乎让人疯狂。

胡贝还没有停止动作，他继续吞咽着，直到整个立柱都伸进了他的嘴里，尖端顶着他的上颚。他的舌头灵活地舔弄着，照顾到几乎每一寸皮肤。贪婪的吮吸和轻柔的啃咬混合着，让莫德尔忍不住想要尖叫。但他不能这么做，只好使劲咬着本就湿淋淋的枕头一角，生理性的泪水几乎被逼出了眼眶。

他拉扯着胡贝的短发，想让他停下来，他再也承受不住这样的力度了。但胡贝不肯听从他的，依旧用嘴唇、脸颊和舌头牢牢吸附着那青涩的分身。在他的反复努力下，终于把莫德尔从嗓子眼里逼出了一声奶猫般细弱的呻吟。他终于忍不住吐出了几乎被咬破的枕套，低低地胡乱喘息着，溺水似的推着胡贝的脑袋：

“够……够了，停下……呜……”

莫德尔非常确定，如果再持续下去，要不了多一会儿自己一定会失去知觉。然而胡贝对他的求恳置之不理，他的嘴唇包裹得更紧，动作越来越快。头晕目眩的感觉让莫德尔一时想要叹息，一时想要尖叫，一时又止不住地低吟。他颤抖地在床上扭动，摩擦，眼泪大颗大颗地涌出来，眼前忽然掠过一道道闪电，一阵火光陡然间贯穿了他的身体。

一切都平静下来，只余下本能的蠕动和抽搐。沸腾冒泡的血液冲进大脑里，灼烫的感觉包围着身体。疲惫的快感翻涌着，莫德尔几乎是有气无力地倒在床上，完全无法阻止胡贝把那乳白的，肥皂泡一般的液体咽了下去。

“你……脏……”莫德尔眼睁睁地看着那家伙拖着卷成一团的被子爬到自己身边躺下，抖开后把两人裹在一起。凉丝丝的布面总算让他恢复了一点神智，看到胡贝意犹未尽似的舔舔嘴唇，他的脸红得发烧，一时间话都要说不清楚了。

偏偏胡贝还不肯见好就收，非要凑在自己耳边说些叫人脸红心热，挑逗万分的话：“那里的颜色和样子都很漂亮呢，嗯，就像一枚小小的杏子，又圆润又多汁……”

“闭……闭嘴！”莫德尔只觉得每一根头发丝都在冒着滚热的白汽，眼睛都被过高的热度折磨得又酸又烫。他一扭身，背对着胡贝，把脸藏进被子里，捂得严严实实的，看着想要把自己憋死，“我以后再不要吃杏子了。”

胡贝从背后搂着他，不出声地笑起来。他的胸膛闷闷地颤动着，和着莫德尔的心脏共鸣，忽然就叫他安心起来。他伸出手，和胡贝的手交握在一起，两个人安静地依偎着，仿佛岁月静好，一刹永恒。


	53. Chapter 53

不过这份静谧的美好并没有持续多久，因为胡贝开始哼哼唧唧地表示出些许不满，他牵着莫德尔的手往下探，凑在他耳边念叨着：

“我这里还没解决呢。”

“那我帮你。”莫德尔轻轻握住了火热的一根，正要上下移动，胡贝却捏住了他的手腕，他的声音带着热气腾腾的温度，直扑进莫德尔的耳朵里：

“我们……做到底好不好？”

莫德尔的手停住了。他沉默着，双眼向下垂着。黑暗中，胡贝本就看不清他的神情，这下就更摸不清楚了。他忐忑地等待着，时间一长，种种不安的联想就跃入了脑海中。莫德尔的呼吸声在轻缓和沉重中切换，带累胡贝的心也如受苦刑一般抽痛难耐。他耐心聆听着这呼吸声，希望藉由其中的变化分析出莫德尔的情绪。。他不敢忽略任何动静，自己却动也不敢动，沉默地等着莫德尔的回答。

胡贝等待了太长的时间，等得疲惫过后的倦意拉扯着眼睑，等得他的四肢都开始僵硬，莫德尔的手指在他的胸膛上胡乱地划着，胡贝猜测没准那上面已经多了几道白痕，它们轻微地肿起，变成红色，痒丝丝地痛着，像一只带着微毒的多足的虫在上面爬过。汗水渐渐干下来，黏在胸口，越发痒了。他不得不强忍着用力抓挠的冲动，静默地等待着。

终于，莫德尔开了口，犹犹豫豫的：“真的要做到底吗？”

“你不喜欢就算了。”胡贝摸索着亲吻上莫德尔的唇，咬住唇瓣轻轻拉扯。他的手指围绕着坚挺细致的一点打着转，直到莫德尔瑟缩地往后躲了躲。

“也……也不是。要是你的话，也不是不可以……”莫德尔庆幸夜已经足够深沉，月光都无法穿透浓郁的黑暗，胡贝看不到自己红得发烧的脸颊。

这个回答让胡贝体内的每一滴血都跟着颤动起来，他在莫德尔心中是特殊的，这个认知使得他飘飘然起来。他骄傲非常地昂起头，忽然又感觉这举动幼稚傻气，便想要掩饰住这份满溢的快乐。可偏偏越掩盖越坏，他的动作愈发显得莽撞草率起来，先是忙不迭地给予莫德尔一连串的亲吻，然后又在汗湿的肌肤上舔来舔去，又是摩擦又是扭动，黏黏糊糊，腻腻歪歪。

“可是……”莫德尔不得不用手挡在自己的脸前，才能阻止胡贝连绵湿热的吻。他的手背紧挨着双唇，它们火烫滚热，比发着高烧的病人更加高温不退。而且因为莫德尔即将说出的话而温度持续升高，“没……没有润滑啊，那……那什么都让你咽了……”

胡贝先是愣了愣，然后毫无征兆地笑了起来，他笑得浑身发抖，把莫德尔搂得越发紧了。摸不着头脑的莫德尔眼看着胡贝的脸离自己越来越近，他以为接下来的还是缠绵的亲吻，于是干脆提前闭上了眼睛，静静等待着。然而湿软的嘴唇迟迟没有落下来，反倒是胡贝的手一直在枕头边上动来动去，莫德尔忍不住疑惑地睁开眼睛，结果看到的便是胡贝得意洋洋的笑容和手里摇晃的小瓶：

“看看这是什么？”


	54. Chapter 54

莫德尔瞪着瓶身上凡士林的标签，一时间又是好气又是好笑，几乎不知道该如何措辞。眼见胡贝还摆出一副等待夸奖的姿态，他强忍着没让自己一脚把他踹下床：

“你从哪儿弄来的？”

“洗澡的时候看见就拿了进来，看看，果然派上用场了不是？”

莫德尔最终没有忍住，兜头一脚踢了过去，幸而胡贝躲闪迅速，但大半个屁股也悬空到了床外。他抓着床尾的铁架爬上来，笑嘻嘻地作势朝莫德尔扑去，后者无情地又是一脚踹上去。不堪折磨的床板抗议地发出几乎能吵醒全家人的惨叫，吓得两人连忙停止了动作，心虚不已地静听着，过了好一阵发现并没有动静后才双双长吁了一口气。

“声音太大了，我们到桌上去好不好？”胡贝咬着莫德尔的耳朵，手里依然攥着凡士林的瓶子。见莫德尔默不作声，他立即把这视作了默认，兴高采烈地抱住他往那摇摇晃晃的小桌子走去。

莫德尔房间里的这张桌子也不见得比床稳当多少，好在它一面靠墙，可以抵在墙上，至少动静小了许多。莫德尔的脖子尽力后仰着，脑袋抵着墙面，任由胡贝沾满凡士林的手指往洞口深入开拓着。远比身体的其他地方更熟知人事的洞穴边缘渐渐张开，等候着即将进入的巨大器具。

“会不会疼？”尖端深入缝隙，起初还算顺利，但很快其余部分膨胀起来，阻挡了进一步的插入。胡贝不敢造次，他停住动作，把莫德尔的肩膀拉到自己的怀里。他一直想问这个问题，从第一次见面的时候就想问，现在终于说出了口。

“是你的话就不疼。”如果非要说实话，莫德尔对这种事情谈不上热衷和喜爱，但如果说这是让胡贝的身体再次进入他，那还是能引起他的兴趣的。虽然不曾宣之于口，他却暗地里介怀两人第一次正式相识时的尴尬和狼狈，总想用某种方式把它彻底抹去。

这个回答仿佛在胡贝的心里点燃了一团烈火，澎湃的激情在两人之间不可遏止地奔涌着，像乳房涨满了乳汁一样。小桌临近窗边，一丝月光透过窗帘的缝隙蹑手蹑脚地溜进来，能借此模模糊糊看到莫德尔的脸：他的眉毛，他的翘鼻子，他清澈的眼眸。

胡贝的视线移到莫德尔的嘴唇上，微微鼓起的淡蔷薇色的嘴唇。它们抿在一起，嘴角微微上扬，露出一点内里好像抹了胭脂的红色，当真像是五月初开的蔷薇，深浅不一地绽放。胡贝虔诚地吻上去，又轻又柔。莫德尔的眼睛里仿佛倒映着天空和月亮，折射出的全是永恒。

莫德尔回吻过去。如果说世界于他而言，过去曾是荒凉孤寂，寒冷痛苦的所在，那现在就是暖意融融的天堂。他深深确信，自己此生再不会从旁人眼里看到如此充满灼热爱意的神情，这份柔情仿佛在一直燃烧着，直到永远。或许是胡贝的凝视过于深情款款，莫德尔只觉得恍惚之间，尖锐的痛楚都变成了过分的愉悦，他催着胡贝继续进入。

胡贝现在被紧紧夹住了，他的武器既没办法抽出来，也没办法再深入进去。他稍往里推进一点，感觉到莫德尔的颤抖，就要停下来问他是不是太疼了，听到他说不疼才会继续进入。钝刀子割肉的感觉实在谈不上舒适，莫德尔只好紧紧抱着胡贝的肩，指甲插入他的皮肉。好容易等到整个立柱滑进去，折磨他的痛苦才算告一段落。

随之而来的是胡贝的亲吻。他们的脸颊轻轻碰在一起，细微的几乎可以忽略不计的触感却带来了山崩海啸般的震颤，似乎他们的血管和神经已经彼此纠缠在一起，难解难分。他们的嘴唇贴在一起，感受到的完全是本能的吸引和挑逗。

他们赤裸着身子，却不觉得寒冷，反倒因为感官上的愉悦而感到暖和，这种暖意像是低温燃烧的火苗，充满了每个毛细孔和每一根神经。他们都感觉到了被紧握的快乐和小腹的紧绷，还有奇妙的向下奔流的快感。

莫德尔的头仰得那么厉害，颈项几乎要因此折断了。他羞于去看那雄赳赳的家伙在自己身体里滑进滑出的景象，每一个小小的突刺都会让他发出深深的喘息。他不得不掩住口，掩饰自己渴望更多更剧烈的真实想法。

然而身体是掩饰不住的。胡贝能感觉到莫德尔在迎合自己，他的屁股越抬越高，迎合着每一次突刺，甚至主动扭动转动着，获取更大的快感。他的动作过于激烈，以至于让胡贝有时候会忘记，自己到底是正在进去，还是打算离开。


	55. Chapter 55

承受了过多本不该它承受的重量的小桌摇摇欲坠，苦于被两人抵在墙上，无法发出像小床一样的抗议，只能颤巍巍地发出一两声可怜巴巴的呻吟。胡贝完全忽视了它的稳定和坚固，只顾着要赢得这场无声的较量。他能感受到莫德尔体内的柔软温热和湿滑黏腻，内里的肌肉咬夹紧贴着，不断吮吸着他。他们结合得如此紧密，每一次冲刺和挤压都带来不可名状的快乐，他们喘息叹气又呻吟，呼吸越来越粗重。

莫德尔紧紧勾着胡贝的脊背和脖子，呜咽着索取一个吻。这个要求从不会被胡贝所拒绝，他从善如流地吻上去。然而最轻微的动作引来的却是最激烈的反应，飘渺虚无却又妙不可言的愉悦无处不在，充斥着四肢百骸，等待着一个出口让它们尽数倾泻出去。当胡贝把舌头伸进他的嘴里时，他轻哼着洒出滚烫而浓厚的液体。

狂喜过后随之而来的是巨大的空虚和莫名的背上。莫德尔气喘吁吁地把下巴搁在胡贝的肩头，任由他在自己的身体里不断地冲刺，自己则放任自己沉浸在飘忽不定的情绪中。他想着自己和胡贝的感情是否可以长久，若是日后他们分道扬镳……啊，他简直能肯定，他们一定会分道扬镳的，那时自己就会彻底失去他。

一想到会失去他，莫德尔觉得自己的心脏像被鞭子猛抽了一下，泛起尖锐的痛苦。湿漉漉的眼泪浸润着瞳仁，又被他死命咽了回去。他用尽全身力气紧紧抱着胡贝，充满渴望地寻找他的嘴唇。然而他越吻他就越感到悲伤，仿佛自己的生活即将在不久之后枯萎似的。越是这样，他吻得索性越激烈，带着某种自暴自弃的绝望。

胡贝是无法体察出这莫名而来的情绪的，他只知道莫德尔忽然热情得让他招架不住。他热情而饥渴地回吻回去，唇齿之间仿佛着了火，爱情也发着暴烈的高烧。流转的快感可以致命，又无法让人平静，大脑几乎要随之烧着了。当它燃烧到顶点时，浓稠的液体喷洒出来，电流在身体交合处四下乱窜，震动着每一根神经。

当最后一滴浊液流出，快感所致的狂喜和错乱终于开始平息。两个人依旧紧靠在一起，头挨着头，手握着手，在愉悦的虚无中闭上了眼睛，享受着这迟钝而舒服的状态。莫德尔稍显不舒服地动了动身子，让胡贝那已经疲软的部分滑落出去。他懒洋洋地捧着胡贝的脸，泄愤似的又搓又揉：

“叫你不要弄在里面的！”

“一时没忍住，嘿嘿。”胡贝心虚地笑笑，揽着莫德尔大大亲了一口。他们的唇舌疯狂地交缠着。仿佛呼吸之间都充斥着浓烈的麝香味。两人缠无意识地发出令人窒息的叹息，充满快感的呻吟零零落落地响起。这些饥渴缠绵的声响散发着青春少年难以餍足的欲望，两个人都感到头昏目眩，血液逆流，一时间愈发难解难分。


	56. Chapter 56

“要不要再来一遍？”胡贝陶醉在这慵懒舒适的快乐中，渐渐的，那里又开始充血，他忍不住又蹭着莫德尔的脸，试图继续索求。

莫德尔一开始并没有旗帜鲜明地拒绝。他软洋洋地任由胡贝的手掌从他的胳膊上滑到胸膛和后背，那只手动作轻柔地向下，最后不安分地落在线条圆润的臀部，摩擦着，抚慰着，像只虫子似的蠕动。莫德尔轻轻颤抖着，把舌头伸进胡贝的嘴里搜寻着。对方像是玩捉迷藏一样躲避着他，直到他退出来才把自己的伸出去。这个傻乎乎的游戏还持续了好一段时间。

他们的手指撩拨着彼此的下身，在卷曲的绒毛上缠绕，小心地触碰最敏感的部位。他们的动作轻柔得像羽毛翩然落下，但沉浸在欢愉中的器官还是颤颤地抬了头，里面的液体像要提前流出来似的，滴下一两滴透明的眼泪。

“莫德尔，莫德尔……”直到感觉到胡贝的下体磨蹭着自己，莫德尔才懒懒地准备作出回应。他朝后退退，想要彼此稍微冷静一下，却刚好碰到了躺在桌上的闹钟。他眯着眼睛看过去，立即变了脸色：

“别胡闹了，也不看看几点钟了！赶快去睡觉，要不然明天早上集体赖床丢不丢人？”

“嗯？”胡贝顺着莫德尔的视线望过去，顿时也咋舌于他们折腾的时间之晚。他有些不情不愿地放开莫德尔，摸一摸对方逐渐冷却下来的肌肤，连忙大惊小怪地抱着他往床上放，“先去床上，别着凉了。还洗不洗澡了？”

“这么晚了，怎么洗？弄出声音把爸妈引来怎么办？”说到这里，莫德尔恨恨地又给了胡贝一拳，“这都怪你，现在可要如何是好？”

“我给你舔出来好不好？”胡贝压在他身上，甜腻地含着他的耳垂，用舌头肆意拨弄着。他们的身体紧紧相靠着，如同手插在手套里一样贴合。他们的脚相互抵着，膝盖贴着膝盖，大腿缠着大腿，仿佛皮肤裂开，血肉交融在一起，不分彼此。

“滚，少胡说八道！”莫德尔的血液几乎要烧得焦干，胡贝的话让红晕从他的耳朵蔓延到脸颊，直抵脖子。眼看胡贝作势要往下吻去，他连忙扯住他的两只耳朵，“你敢！你试一下看看！”

“别害羞呀，前面都舔过了，后面又有什么分别？”胡贝腻着莫德尔调笑，眼看他真有几分羞恼，这才忍着笑收敛了表情，稍稍正色，“我去拿点纸给你擦擦。”

“快着点。”使唤人的感觉着实不错。想到如果家境优越，没准可以有许多供使唤的人，莫德尔开始理解何谓有钱人的快乐了。可惜他现在只有胡贝一个，算了，大约以后多一个的可能性也没有。

“你先这么躺着，”胡贝披上衣服，动作麻利地操起一只枕头垫在莫德尔的腰部，撩起被子给他盖好。在莫德尔疑惑不解的目光中凑到他耳边，“夹紧点，可别流到床单上。”

“胡贝！你找死啊！”莫德尔面颊上火烧火燎，一拳对着胡贝嘻嘻哈哈的嘴打过去，满心想敲掉他两颗门牙。然而胡贝灵活地跳开了，一溜烟跑到门口，还不忘补上一句：

“莫德尔，你说你现在像不像迫切想要怀孕的小妻子，垫着枕头想要让精液在体内多留一段时间？”

“胡贝，我看你是真的不想活了！”莫德尔抓起自己脑后的枕头照着胡贝砸过去。后者眼疾手快接下来，嬉笑着又跑回来，趁着莫德尔反应不及，顺手把它塞了回去，最后还在莫德尔脸上大大亲了一口：

“好了好了，不闹了。我马上回来，等我。”


	57. Chapter 57

火烧火燎的热度退了下去，代之以暖融融的满足感。莫德尔眯着双眼，盯着胡贝消失在门口的背影。他的精神是餍足的，四肢是疲倦的，整个人像是沉沉泡在温泉里，眼皮沉重，内心惬意。

他的手先是垂在身体两侧，然后懒倦地搭在腹部。胡贝的话像炭火上啪嗒爆开的一点，忽然又回荡在他的脑海里。他看一看自己的手，打量一下自己的动作，猛地感觉这姿势莫名地契合胡贝刚刚的话语，的确像个新婚的女人。他的脸腾地灼烧起来，喉头咕噜一声，恨不得羞恼地滚到床底下去才好。

胡贝抱着卷纸回来的时候，看到的就是蒙在被子里，只能看见头顶的莫德尔。他好笑地走上前，拽一拽被子：“干什么呢？也不怕闷死。”

“还不如闷死算了。”莫德尔揪着被子，只露出一双在夜色下显得黑漆漆的眼睛。

“又胡说，”胡贝惩罚似的在他的耳尖咬了一口，随后跳上床，“我轻轻来，要是疼了你告诉我。”

“我自己就好。”莫德尔试图阻止，但没有成功。胡贝坚决地按住了他的手：

“我来。”

胡贝理当是没有经验的，然而从他的动作来看，他好像已经在脑海里演练过千万遍一样，有条不紊，认认真真：先是撕下许多纸叠好，放在莫德尔身下，接着小心地撑开穴口，引着粘腻的液体流出来。

莫德尔一动不动地躺在那里，原本垫着后脑勺的枕头早让他抽了出来，牢牢地捂在了脸上。他能感觉到那些液体一开始争先恐后地涌流出来，然后渐渐慢下，最终变成一滴一滴，每一滴之间都要相隔很长时间。胡贝在目不转睛，双眼一眨不眨地看着这一切。光是想到这个，莫德尔就羞得不想从枕头后面露脸，他发誓以后再纵容胡贝，自己就一枪打死自己。

“好了。”好容易等到胡贝把最后一点粘稠的痕迹擦干净，莫德尔立刻火急火燎地把湿漉漉的一堆纸巾揉成一团，利利索索地拉开一点窗子，把它扔了出去。在胡贝目瞪口呆的注视下，他轻描淡写地摆摆手：

“毁尸灭迹！明早你出门要是看见它还在，记得把它扔远点。”

“哦。”胡贝的眼珠滴溜溜地转着，等莫德尔躺回床上，他忽然把食指探进他的口中一抹，辛辣的味道无花果汁液一样在舌尖上炸开，莫德尔也跟着炸起毛来：

“胡贝！我看你是也想被毁尸灭迹了！”

“我都尝过你的味道了，你也该尝尝我的，这才叫公平呀。”胡贝全然不惧，甚至胆敢凑在莫德尔的唇上吻来吻去，并不害怕被咬断舌头。

“睡了睡了！”莫德尔通红着脸，背过身去。在没皮没脸这方面上，胡贝实在是个碾压他的存在。他吸取教训，不和别人在对方的优势领域一较短长。

“嗯，睡吧。”胡贝一只手臂甩过来，把莫德尔圈进了自己怀里。感觉到后者在无奈地叹了口气后，到底选择握住了自己的手，他不禁微笑起来，心满意足地靠在莫德尔的肩上，还没等莫德尔抱怨他的呼吸把自己弄得痒极了，他就已经沉沉睡过去了。

“说睡就睡，猪一样。”莫德尔想要推开胡贝的胳膊，却引发了对方睡梦中哼哼唧唧的不满。他只好费力地转了个身，仗着胡贝睡着了万事不知，自己大胆地回抱住他，迷迷糊糊地也睡了过去。


	58. Chapter 58

第二天，两个人是在莫德尔父母刻意放重的咳嗽和不加掩饰的踢踢踏踏的脚步声中醒来的。莫德尔睡眼惺忪地打着哈欠，对于枕头的异常松软表达了深切的眷恋——在上面蹭了又蹭还舍不得起来，直到一旁的胡贝发出了哀怨的抗议：  
“我胳膊麻了。”  
难怪今天的枕头这么舒服。莫德尔微笑着看了一眼被自己压在脖子下面的，胡贝的左胳膊，颇有些恋恋不舍地欠身让他把手臂抽出来。胡贝龇牙咧嘴地捏着胳膊上的肌肉，活动着手指：  
“我感觉左胳膊已经不属于我了。”  
“那干脆砍下来算了。”莫德尔迷迷糊糊地觑着眼去看时间，在看到时近中午时才不情不愿地拖着疲惫的身子爬起来。忽略胳膊酸腿疼的种种暂时性症状，他觉得自己还有些鼻塞，大约昨晚胡闹太过，感冒了。  
“啊啾！”这时胡贝忽然惊天动地的一个大喷嚏，吓了莫德尔一跳。看到他瞪自己，胡贝讪讪蹭了蹭鼻子，“我好像感冒了。”  
“都是你的错。”莫德尔哑着嗓子回了一声，麻利地去穿衣服，看都不想看胡贝一眼。待会出去，父母发现两个人不约而同的感冒了会怎么想？他们会不会发现什么端倪？这全要怪胡贝！想到父母有发现的可能，莫德尔顿时惊慌不已。他快步来到窗前，打算呼吸一下新鲜空气平静平静。  
被冬日阳光烘烤得暖融融的空气还没有完全平复他的焦虑，一个比阳光更温暖的身体就已经从背后贴了上来。莫德尔头也没回，语气已经从凶巴巴转为了十分恶劣：  
“干什么呢？”  
“我看看昨晚那团纸让你毁尸灭迹成功了没有？”胡贝一边说一边抻长了脖子作势往窗外看，莫德尔脸涨得通红，回身就是一脚：  
“滚滚滚，看什么看！”  
早有准备的胡贝干脆利索地挡下了那一脚，双手撑在窗台上，把莫德尔圈在自己的两臂之间：“踢过一次还不够？要是踢坏了以后谁来满足你呀？”  
“胡说什么……”莫德尔声色俱厉的一句话还没说完，就被胡贝含住了嘴唇。他们交换着黏答答湿乎乎的吻，冬季艳阳高照的干燥日子仿佛一瞬间变成了春日细雨缠绵淅淅沥沥的潮湿。  
起了床果然要面对父母的唠唠叨叨，尤其是两人眼底还挂着可做罪证的黑眼圈。如果是过去莫德尔一人面对这场景，他大约就是不说话，等父母啰嗦完了事。但胡贝在场，情形就不一样了。看着他靠一口露着白牙的笑容和伶俐机变的口齿，不仅让自己父母成功忘却了他们两人起床太晚的事实，还敲定了自己明天去他家拜访的事，莫德尔感觉自己像一袋立在门后，毫无存在感的土豆，不用发表什么意见就被买家和卖家商定好低价送了出去。等胡贝得意洋洋地朝莫德尔眨眼睛时，他不知道自己在对方心里已经等同于准备把土豆扛回家的无良奸商了。


	59. Chapter 59

“那个，我爸妈其实很好相处的，你不要怕，有我在呢。”从没有见过谁请别人去自己家拜访，还要提前跑来对方家中接人的。莫德尔觉得自己仿佛变成了刚上幼儿园的小不点，胡贝就是大惊小怪，生怕自己有闪失的叽叽喳喳的保育员，老母鸡一样张着翅膀在自己身旁蹦来跳去。

想到自己临走时母亲欣慰的眼神和话语：“你们感情可真好，要好好珍惜这样纯粹的友谊呢”，莫德尔就忍不住想坦白真相：这友谊实在是不纯粹的可以啊妈妈！

“我爸比较严肃，不过你不用怕他，军官嘛，都是一个样子……”胡贝絮絮叨叨了好半天，犹豫了片刻，最后还是凑到莫德尔耳边轻轻说了一句，“你放心好了，他是个真正的军官，不是学校里士官长的德性。”

眼看莫德尔有攥着那支拿来做礼物的酒，把自己脑袋开瓢的迹象，胡贝连忙跳到一边：“总之一切有我，你什么都不用担心！”

“所以你唯一的担心是我不认识路吗？要跑到我家来接我！”莫德尔发誓，胡贝若是胆敢靠近，自己真的要一瓶子敲在他头上。难道自己是个娇弱可怜的小姑娘，需要他一路充当护花使者护送吗？

“我担心你中途跑路，放我鸽子。”胡贝实话实说，毕竟他是见识过莫德尔在允许自己拜访这件事上拖延了多久的。

“我跑什么？人都是你的。”莫德尔小声咕哝着，偏巧胡贝耳朵尖，听得真真切切。他顿时兴奋地像发了狂似的，热情在胸膛里几乎要沸腾起来。他也顾不得被敲破头的风险，围着莫德尔蹦蹦跳跳：

“你说什么来着？你刚刚说什么了？再说一遍好不好？”

幼兽抿着嘴，看着幼狮乐哈哈地在草地上又是打滚又是翻腾，开心得原地转着圈，还去追逐自己因为太过欢喜而不停摇晃的尾巴，弄了一身草屑不说，高兴得简直忘乎了所以。它长长呼出一口气，平复着暴躁的心情，伸出中指的爪尖戳了戳幼狮的背，然而太过兴奋的幼狮全然没有注意到，还在兴奋得原地打着滚。幼兽无奈地翻了个白眼，默默地在幼兽身边趴下，嫌弃地不想看它一眼。

“你父亲出人意料地好相处。”时至深夜，胡贝却依然赖在莫德尔的客房里不愿离去，美其名曰同学叙旧。莫德尔猜测若是他父亲老胡贝知道他俩昨晚是怎么叙旧的，八成会在第一时间把他们两个扫地出门。

“就那样吧，乏善可陈的军人家庭。我觉得瑙姆堡所有的驻军家庭都是一个模子刻出来的，小孩也都一模一样，比不上你家气氛温馨。”胡贝对这个话题兴趣缺缺，他挥了挥手，像在驱赶一只不存在的蚊子。

“你显然和别人大不一样。”说来好笑，胡贝羡慕自家父母可亲，氛围轻松，自己又羡慕他可以在父母的帮助下多走不少捷径。

“除了喜欢上你，别的也就都一样了，”胡贝耸耸肩，显然不喜欢继续这略显压抑的话题，但碍于是自己提起的，只好勉强说了下去，“从生下来就知道未来的路线——长大、上学、从军，战死沙场或者退休回家，没有一丝一毫偏差，也从无第二种可能性。像你哥那样去当个律师？想都不要想。”

“嗯？会怎样？”

“光是想想都有被打死的风险，”胡贝心有余悸地缩缩头皮，“我要是胆敢叛逆一下，我爸有一千种方法让我心甘情愿或者心不甘情不愿地子承父业。”

“你父亲挺和善的。”莫德尔认为胡贝在夸大其词地博取同情，不由得笑了起来。

“对儿媳妇当然和善了，对儿子可不一定……”不知不觉把真心话说了出来，胡贝只觉得后脖颈处一道寒气掠过，顿时缩了缩脖子。他赶紧调动面部肌肉，指挥自己挂上一个讪讪讨好的笑容，这才硬着头皮顶着莫德尔近乎杀人的目光转过头去：

“口误，一时口误，嘿嘿。”

“胡贝你给我去死吧！”莫德尔一跃而起，揪住胡贝的衣领。两人半真半假地扭打嬉闹着，撞得桌子椅子和床一时间齐声尖叫着抗议起来。


	60. Chapter 60

“这俩孩子不会闹什么矛盾了吧？这摔摔打打的。”叮叮咣咣的声音传到正在厨房里准备夜宵的胡贝母亲耳朵里，她嘴上担忧着，手上却是稳稳的，一滴牛奶都没有洒出来。

“男孩子打打闹闹是常事，只要那个臭小子不打输了给我丢脸就行。要是他输了，就罚他围着镇子跑几圈拉练。”老胡贝背着手经过，淡定地支持此类行为。

“莫德尔是客人，真要是打赢了客人多没有待客之道，到时候得罚他做上一百个深蹲好了。”

可怜的胡贝还不知道，无论自己打赢与否，结局都是一样的。

“你觉得莫德尔那孩子怎么样？是个可造之材吗？”胡贝夫人开始准备第二份夜宵的同时顺便和丈夫聊着天，后者叼着烟故作高深莫测：

“怎么看都是个普通孩子，又不是军人家庭出身，实在看不出身上有任何成为将才的潜质。当然，年轻的精彩之处莫过于它具备无限的可能性，也许我们看走眼了呢？”

“是不是将军都要吃东西，我去把夜宵端给他们，”胡贝夫人额外往盘子里多放了一只煎蛋，怜爱地摇摇头，“看看莫德尔那孩子，瘦瘦小小的多叫人怜惜。相比之下，咱们儿子实在是太胖了。”

“一天四顿，雷打不动，他不胖谁胖？”老胡贝吹胡子瞪眼，在被夫人白眼后立即偃旗息鼓：

“还不是从小到大你给他规定的运动量太大了？归根结底这都是你的错，还不好好反省？”

“是是是，我反省，我反省。”老胡贝狠抽了一口烟，决定明天无论胡贝打赢与否，都要让他绕着镇子多跑几圈。

这时候客房里的打斗已经进入尾声。胡贝被莫德尔按在床上，后者骑在他身上，两腿稳稳地夹着他的胯骨，正按着他的手腕笑得得意洋洋：“我看你就是皮痒欠收拾！”

胡贝心甘情愿，四肢放松地被莫德尔压在下面。他的脸上挂着无意识的傻笑，定定地盯着莫德尔看着。谁会不喜欢这样可爱的人？大理石般光洁的额头，下巴光滑柔和的面部曲线，有一点点女人气，嘴唇上扬着，露出一丝微笑，他的手扼着自己的手腕，一双对于男人来说过于纤细，略显柔软的手。胡贝甚至觉得纵容他为所欲为都是天经地义的。

只是幼狮不打算任由其他生物长时间冒犯自己的权威，幼兽也不行。再说它早有克敌制胜的法宝，没必要不在现在拿出来。看到幼兽还在耀武扬威地晃着尾巴龇着白牙，它于是笑嘻嘻地往上顶了顶胯。

感觉到屁股下面某个硬邦邦的东西，莫德尔腾地红了脸。他的注意力一分散，手上跟着松了一点劲，胡贝成功地挣脱出手，一手抱住莫德尔的腰，一手勾住他的衣领，迫使他低下头，和自己细密地接起吻来。

他们吻了又吻，胡贝把莫德尔抱得太紧了，他们的胸口紧紧贴合，大腿顶着大腿，滚烫的唇碰在一起，交换着彼此的气息。胡贝的手在莫德尔的背上胡乱地摸索着，流连过每一寸皮肤，最后停留在圆润的曲线上，反复抚摸。某种莫名的冲动使他不满足于简单的触摸，驱动他在那上面用力拍了一下，发出啪的一声脆响。

莫德尔先是不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。他被胡贝的舌头翻搅得本已软下了身子，像一只垂下翅膀，不再反抗的鸟儿。现在胡贝这一巴掌把小鸟变成了尖牙利爪的猎鹰，他在胡贝的手心里挣扎，踢踢打打，一口咬在了胡贝的脖子上。

再没有什么比打架能带来更多的快感和兴奋，尤其是这里面还混杂了暧昧与情色。无伤大雅的扭打，令人发麻的耳光，畅快淋漓的大汗足以叫每一个男人血脉贲张。而鞭子和软肉接触发出的脆响，足以让一个老迈衰朽的男人热血沸腾，胜过任何一种春药。

他们两个人又一次挣扎扭打起来，怀着莫名的兴奋滚作一团。靠着体重优势，这一次胡贝占据了上风，他把莫德尔压在了身下。若是后者此时屈服顺从，他可能会放开他。然而处于弱势反倒激起了莫德尔好胜的性子，他一定要自己赢回来才算完。

胡贝不得不用双臂扣住莫德尔，他们身体的每个部位此时已经完全贴合在一起。他的腿撑开了莫德尔的双腿，胳膊交缠在一起，姿势暧昧得叫人几乎昏了头。幸而莫德尔的眼睛山猫一般闪亮，虎视眈眈地寻找着翻盘的机会，这才让胡贝不至于完全沉溺在翻滚的欲望中。他又一次吻了上去，两个人都在喜悦中微微颤抖。他们在打斗中获得快感，沐浴着鲜血接吻，不去理会背景是温馨的卧室，还是炮火纷飞的战场。


	61. Chapter 61

正在两人吻得难解难分的时候，清脆的敲门声把他们从意乱情迷，飘渺不定的情欲世界中唤醒。莫德尔鳗鱼一样灵活地从胡贝的臂弯下滑走，干脆利落地整理好自己的睡衣，准备去开门。胡贝做着同样的动作，飞快地从床上跳下来，坐回到椅子上。

“你们的夜宵，”盈盈含笑的胡贝夫人把满满一大盘子双份的美食塞进莫德尔怀里，看到本就瘦瘦小小的莫德尔在大号盘子的衬托下显得更加娇小，她不禁满眼慈爱地揉了揉他的脑袋，“多吃一点。”

“啊？”从没有吃夜宵习惯的莫德尔一时没反应过来，倒是胡贝开开心心地跳起来：

“啊，刚好肚子饿了，妈你人真好！”

“就只是人好吗？”胡贝夫人危险地眯起了眼睛，胡贝立即堆起满脸的笑容：

“不啊，不仅人好，还漂亮，一眼看过去就跟我姐姐似的。”

“臭小子，油嘴滑舌的，”胡贝夫人掩着口笑得格外开心，不过观察力依旧敏锐，“你嗓子不舒服吗？怎么手一直在脖子上摸来摸去？”

“有一点痒痒，可能天气太干燥了吧。”胡贝的笑容已经从嘴角堆砌到眼角了。他刚刚被莫德尔一口咬了脖子，也没来得及看看是不是留了印记。为防意外情况，只好这样掩饰。

“多喝点牛奶，吃完了就早点去睡，让莫德尔也早些休息。”幸好胡贝夫人并未起疑，随口叮嘱了一句便扭身离去。胡贝这才长出了一口气：

“吓死我了，总算安全过关。”

“你是猪吗？大晚上的，吃这么多！”莫德尔一面把巨大的盘子放到桌上，一面皱着眉去看胡贝。他在学校里可不知道对方还有个吃夜宵的习惯。

“饿啊，你要是有个当上校的父亲，他还把你当手下的士兵操练，那你也会习惯吃夜宵的。”胡贝一仰脖，咕咚咕咚几声，一杯牛奶就少了一半。

“你在学校的时候没见有这个习惯。”

“所以我在学校天天晚上饿得抓心挠肺的，一个学期里得有一半的时间半夜是饿醒的，”等胡贝放下杯子，那里面已经是干干净净，空空如也了。他舔着嘴角的奶渍，凑近莫德尔，声线低沉又暧昧，“你猜另一半的时间我是因为什么半夜醒来的？”

莫德尔已经准备好听一波傻气又故作深沉的情话了，他猜胡贝八成要说是因为想你什么的。虽说俗气，但却叫人心情好，值得听一听打发时间：

“我怎么会知道？你说。”

“笨，当然是让尿憋醒的。”

莫德尔感觉自己不想说话，而且跟魔鬼上身了一样只想打人。他瞪着胡贝，觉得自己好像被关在狭小鸡笼里的鸡崽儿，强烈的冲动被拘囚着，憋屈得要爆炸了。偏偏胡贝还朝他哈哈笑，丝毫没意识到有什么问题：

“难道你不是吗？”

莫德尔捏着杯子的手在微微颤抖，没有把这杯牛奶扣在胡贝头上，已经是他能保持的，作为客人最大的礼貌了。看着胡贝吃得又快又香甜，他不止一次怀疑自己是不是脑袋出了什么问题，不然怎么就和这样一个家伙纠缠不清了呢？

“六个小时一顿饭，这就是我保持过人精力的秘诀啊！”胡贝可不知道莫德尔的所思所想，他风卷残云般扫荡干净了整个餐盘，弥补了刚刚和莫德尔打闹损耗的体力，不由得心满意足，大大伸了个懒腰。

“精力过人的秘诀？”莫德尔依旧在啜着那杯仿佛永远喝不完的牛奶，听见这话后不禁一声冷笑，“我看是长成胖子的秘诀吧！”

“呃……”被噎得无话可说的胡贝默默低下头，捏了捏肚子上的软肉，一时间竟无从反驳。

原地呆坐了一会儿，胡贝的眼珠又溜回到莫德尔身上。看到他嘴边一圈白生生的牛奶胡子，他不合时宜地联想起两人第一次见面时，被迫咽下另一种白色液体的莫德尔。胡贝突然想要抽一支烟，他想看烟雾从嘴角喷出，在脑额四周翻腾缭绕，然后消散淡去，仿佛只有如此才能平复他烦闷不宁的心情。但这是在家里，他没有烟抽，只好另寻排遣途径。


	62. Chapter 62

莫德尔刚放下还剩小半杯的牛奶，忽然就被胡贝挨过来搂住了腰，一句“干什么”还没问出口，胡贝的唇已经封堵了上来。腻人的亲吻持续着，舌头在彼此的嘴里进进出出，相互引诱着释放着天性。胡贝呼吸着莫德尔的气息，本来烦躁的心绪忽然又平静了下来。

人们在接吻的时候是多么容易喘不过气来，尤其是当他们的嘴唇间满溢着令人陶醉的强烈的欲望。要不是莫德尔喘不上气，胡贝觉得他还能再多吻一会儿。双唇分离时，他的手伏上了莫德尔的腿，停留在膝盖上，试探地爱抚着。趁他还没反应过来，胡贝哑着嗓子吻上他的耳垂：

“我喂你好不好？”

“什么？”胡贝根本不给莫德尔表达反对的机会，含了一口牛奶后又一次贴上了莫德尔的唇。微温的牛奶从一个人口中度到另一个人口中，芬芳的呼吸使它变得更为香甜。然而胡贝喂得太急，来不及吞咽的奶白色液体从嘴角溢出几滴，被胡贝的舌头又忙忙地卷入其中。他们的唇舌一直纠缠到最后一滴牛奶顺着下巴滑落到脖颈，最后消失在衣领里。然后胡贝顺着那道痕迹一直吻下去，在莫德尔的锁骨上烙下了一个红色的印痕。

“胡贝！”莫德尔一脚把胡贝踢到一边，自己跳着脚，对着镜子拉开衣领仔细看着，“你知不知道这可能被人看见？”

“这不没忍住吗？”胡贝揉着自己小腿的胫骨，嘶嘶地抽着冷气，莫德尔下手实属不轻，他猜大概给自己踢出淤青了。

“昨天没忍住，今天还没忍住，你的自制力呢？”眼看莫德尔还有再踢一脚的架势，胡贝连忙举手投降，自己拉开自己的衣领，一副仿佛被占了莫大便宜的腔调：

“要不你也给我留个印子？”

“滚！”莫德尔的回应简单粗暴。他憋着一肚子气朝镜子里又看了一眼，理也不理胡贝，径自走回床边，拉开被子跳了上去，“滚回去睡觉。”

“别急着赶我走呀，”胡贝忙跟着往床上挤，“我们一起睡，等你睡着了我再走……”

话还没说完，他就收到了莫德尔鄙夷的眼神，“还要走啊？怎么不拿出你在我家的胆量？”

“不敢不敢，你爸妈可都是斯文人，我爸妈……那可是会杀人的，”胡贝讪讪笑着，挨着莫德尔躺下，“反正咱们来日方长……”

话音未落，他就被莫德尔一脚踢下了床。因为猝不及防，还丢脸地坐到了地上。胡贝可怜巴巴地揉着自己剧痛的尾椎骨，不知道自己又做错了什么：

“干嘛踢我？”

“去关灯。”莫德尔忍了再三，最后还是憋不住笑出了声。胡贝目瞪口呆地看看亮晃晃的灯泡，又看看笑得前仰后合的莫德尔，为自己屁股所受的无妄之灾深深哀悼了一番，这才垂着肩膀，唉声叹气地爬起来去关灯。

“胡贝……”过于安静的黑暗中传来一阵翻身造成的悉悉索索声，胡贝沉沉垂下的眼皮动了动，感觉到莫德尔在他的臂弯里再一次辗转反侧。他本想假作不知，但对方轻轻叫了声他的名字，他只好睡意浓浓地随口一应：

“嗯？”

“你睡着了吗？”一只手臂缠绕上自己的腰，莫德尔的脑袋依在了自己的胸口。胡贝强撑开眼睛，搂着莫德尔敷衍地拍了两下：

“还没，你快睡吧。”

“睡不着，来聊聊天吧。”莫德尔又翻了个身，眼睛盯着天花板。他握住胡贝的手，指甲轻柔地挠着他的手心。胡贝痒痒地蹭了蹭另一只手，打了个哈欠：

“明天不行吗？”

回答他的是一声幽幽的叹息。莫德尔没有再说什么，他只是不断地翻身，仿佛竭力压抑着极大的不安。这种情况下谁还能放任自己睡着，那就未免过于无情了。胡贝使劲揉了揉酸涩的眼皮，强撑着把眼睛睁开一线，侧过身对着莫德尔：

“好吧，你说吧。”

沉沉的黑暗中胡贝只能看清莫德尔的轮廓，他不知道莫德尔脸上现在是什么表情。他只知道莫德尔的额头轻轻靠在了他的额上。他们头抵着头，手握着手，脚趾触着对方的脚趾。莫德尔每说一句话，熟悉的气息都在两人身体搭建的小小空间里回旋：

“成为一个军官，真的是你从小以来的梦想吗？你有没有考虑过人生的第二种可能？”


	63. Chapter 63

这个问题胡贝过去当真从未思考过，仿佛他一出生就注定要走上军人的道路。这也是一条笔直的康庄大道，从无任何旁逸斜出，只要一直走下去就可以抵达人生的巅峰和终点。从事别的职业？别说有被父母打死的可能，对胡贝自己来说，这都是不可想象的。他设想了一下自己西装领带地走进股票交易所，抑或是背着邮包骑着自行车，四处分发信件，顿时抑制不住地想要笑出声，觉得这好像一幕滑稽剧。

“不当军官？不，我从没想过不去从军。”

“这么坚定？难道你从小到大就没有一丝动摇？比如对乐器有天赋时想过要当个音乐家，又或者喜欢文学，考虑要当个诗人，抑或是钟情历史，想要日后和档案之类的打交道？”

“没有过啊，”胡贝一根手指在鼻子下面搓了又搓，绞尽脑汁地回想着自己的中学小学，乃至走路不稳，塞着尿布，那些鬼知道自己还记不记得的岁月，最后的结论相当确定，“一次都没有。你要是出生在一个嘬的奶水里都有硝烟味，玩的玩具不是木质刺刀就是子弹壳的家庭里，你不想当个军官才是不正常的。”

“那你可真是一个没有叛逆期的乖孩子。”莫德尔这话里夹杂着倦怠朦胧的睡意，听不出是单纯的评断还是含着几分嘲讽。

“因为我从不反感当个军官啊，”睡意又一次涌起，胡贝困得东倒西歪，随手揉了揉莫德尔的头发，“我要叛逆也不在职业规划上叛逆，当军官有什么不好的？这是一条光明的康庄大道啊。睡吧睡吧，要不然明天起不来了。”

莫德尔没有再说话，他握着胡贝的手，摸索着将十指伸入他的指缝间。胡贝在迷迷糊糊中反握回去，很快便坠入了安心而甜美的梦乡。莫德尔沉默地听着胡贝的呼吸渐渐变得平缓悠长，自己却是一丝睡意也无。他大睁着双眼，久久凝视着空无一物的天花板，发出一声无人听闻的沉重叹息。

胡贝自然是不知道莫德尔沉郁缠绕的心思的。他在强大的，要比父母早点醒，好溜回自己房间的心理压力下，准时在五点钟睁开了眼睛，迅速坐起了身。冬日的清晨，太阳还没有升起，窗外的空气中弥漫着破晓的寒气，薄薄一道玻璃分隔的室内，空气却是香甜温馨，暖意融融的。

莫德尔还在沉沉安睡着，胡贝猜测他大概很晚才睡着。虽然昨晚浓烈的睡意让他的记忆有些模糊，但这不代表他不记得莫德尔在思考一些烦难郁结，令人困惑的事情。只是到底具体是什么来着？他打着哈欠，试图从脑海里抓取稀薄的碎片，最终却宣告失败。

胡贝遗憾地晃晃脑袋，把这个问题暂时搁置下，准备找机会再行询问。他俯下身子，凑近莫德尔，聆听着他悠长舒缓的呼吸，好像自己的心跳也跟着放缓，最终合上了他的节奏，一跳一跳，怦咚怦咚。莫名的，胡贝没有理由地想要弯弯唇角。

他伸出自己的手，想到昨晚莫德尔说自己胖的话，忽然觉得它的确有些圆胖。不过这不影响他把手指按在莫德尔的鼻尖，恶作剧地压了压，看到他不舒服地皱皱眉，胡贝的笑容越发浓重起来，从嘴角一直堆到眉梢。他放开手指，轻轻吻上了莫德尔的脸颊，让干燥的唇皮在柔软的肌肤上停留了好一阵。然后他才轻手轻脚地下了床，拎着两只拖鞋，一溜烟地跑回自己的房间。

随着门被轻轻的啪嗒一声合上，莫德尔缓缓睁开了眼睛。他盯着门把手出了好一会儿神，右手慢慢摸上了左脸颊，覆在被胡贝亲吻过的地方。一个若有似无的笑容从他的脸上滑过，最后又突兀地被他止住，化为一个说不清道不明的长叹。他朝窗外看去，最后一颗晨星正悬挂在遥远的天际，好像一只孤寂的眼睛。


	64. Chapter 64

胡贝明白了一个真理：如果前一刻享受了太多的幸福，那就要小心，是不是需要在下一刻还回去。从前天到昨天，他度过了最为欢乐的两天，和莫德尔耳鬓厮磨，亲密无间，幸福得宛如天堂。而今天，自己直接从云端掉到了地狱。父亲那宽厚的大手慈爱地抚摸着自己的脑袋，好似在摸一只熟得透透的，用刀背一碰就会咔嚓一声裂开的西瓜：

“和莫德尔打架都没有打赢吗？人家那么瘦弱，就算和你打个平手你也很丢脸啊。真是浪费了这么多年的夜宵。”

“爸，我们之间那也不算打架啊……”谁家打架最后是以抱在一起接吻告终的啊？！

“去围着镇子跑步吧，练练体力。”老胡贝轻描淡写地拍着儿子的后颈，轻飘飘的语气里有咬牙切齿的恨铁不成钢。胡贝觉得自己的脖子好像面对重重危险的瓜蒂，随时可能被瓜农拧下来。他应声缩头，躲开了父亲慈祥的爱抚：

“知道了。”

“两圈。”眼看胡贝已经拉开家门准备出去了，老胡贝才笑眯眯地补上了一句。前者险些一头扑进门外扫成一堆的雪堆里，双手攥拳，无比悲愤地用力点点头：

“明白！”

莫德尔正百无聊赖地趴在自己房间的窗台上，捧着一杯水盯着一成不变的风景发呆，寒风顺着敞开的窗户肆无忌惮地扑进室内，冷极了，然而莫德尔却恍如毫无知觉一般。他把自己淹没在残酷的痛苦中，忽然就想要大哭一场，哀悼自己近乎确知的未来。可他又是犹豫的，彷徨的，这其中的缘故一半来源于即将到来的，与胡贝永久的分道扬镳。一半始自他一贯争强好胜的性格和不达目的不罢休的脾气，让他选择退缩，无异于宣告他的失败，这是莫德尔万万不肯承认的。

在这反复的惶然中，他的心都开始发冷了。外界的景物配合着他灰暗的心情：砖红的屋顶黯淡下去，衰朽的树木老迈无力地摇动着枝条，教堂的钟声变得刺耳嘈杂，还要配合上阵阵袭来的刺骨冷风。一片昏淡阴郁，模糊不清的风景中，一个鲜活明亮的身影忽然闯了进来，伴随着熟悉又笑意盈盈的声音：

“呐，莫德尔，我又来看你了。”

胡贝的额上满是淋漓的汗水，一件外套早让他脱下来系在了腰上，两只白袖管在前面一甩一甩的。他脚跟稍一用力，利利索索地搭着窗台跳起来，轻车熟路地踩到某块凸出的墙砖上，两臂刚刚好支在窗台上，视线正与莫德尔平齐。

莫德尔吃了一惊，水杯里的水剧烈摇晃了一下，渐渐又归于平静。他疑惑地看看胡贝遍布汗珠的额头，又看看他热气蒸腾的肌肉，一时想不通其中的关节：

“需要这么刻苦训练吗？这又不是在学校，你可真是个不偷懒的好学生。”

“一个好学生的背后肯定站着一个拿着皮鞭藤条的好父亲。”胡贝龇牙咧嘴，呼呼喘着粗气，“拜你所赐，你前脚一走，我爸后脚就把我踢出家门拉练来了。”

“嗯？”

“他嫌我昨晚和你打架没赢，”胡贝撇撇嘴，骄傲地昂起了头，“我又不能告诉他，我早就把他儿媳妇赢回来了……哎哟，你别推我啊，要掉下去了！”

“一天到晚胡说八道，信不信下次我和你打架动真格的？”莫德尔原本因为凛冽的寒风而略显青白的脸现在转而绯红起来。他伸手试图再推胡贝一把，却被对方顺势攥住了手指。


	65. Chapter 65

这个时节小镇可谓人烟稀少。谁也不愿放弃温暖的室内，来到寒气肆虐的外面，忍受冷风的考验。这反倒给了两个本就大胆的年轻人更大的胆量。莫德尔任由胡贝攥着他的手，自己卷起另一只手上的袖子，去蹭胡贝的额头：

“一头汗也不知道擦擦，会感冒的。”

胡贝乖乖把脑袋凑近点，由着莫德尔抹来抹去。他的心里构思着无数表示爱慕眷恋的优美情词，然而到了嘴边却又忘得一干二净。他只知道看着莫德尔时，所有他曾经怀有的宏大抱负和远大理想都在瞬间消弭殆尽，取而代之的是满心满意的柔情缱绻。过后却又陷入一种神秘的恐惧中——一种对幸福的神秘感到的难以言喻的畏惧。他不知道这份幸福的结局将会是怎样？

教堂的钟声从远处悠然传来，当当作响。胡贝轻轻吐出一口气：花儿为上帝开放，蝴蝶为他舞步飘摇，鸟儿为他建筑爱巢。它们问什么，神明都回答。而当自己问“我听凭内心的支配，未来得到的是无上的幸福，还是永坠地狱的痛苦？”的时候，神明却一言不发。

然而上帝是不能阻拦少年人汹涌澎湃，声势浩大的爱情的。胡贝任由自己的内心支配自己的行动，为所欲为。比如现在，心告诉他：“看看他的眼睛。”于是他就沉湎于莫德尔明亮的眼眸中，他愿意把自己的心禁锢在他的瞳孔里。

“你跑完这段路就能回家了吧？”被胡贝看得心头发慌，莫德尔试图抽回自己的手，但胡贝攥得那样紧，他只好躲闪着他灼热的目光，自顾自地挑选了一个安全的话题。

生无可恋的胡贝向他伸出了两根手指：“两圈。还有的跑呢。”

“减减肥也好，抵消你的夜宵。”莫德尔嗤嗤笑起来，露出白亮亮的牙齿。胡贝跟着傻笑，依旧盯着他的眼睛。他从里面看到了另一个世界，一个充满喜悦、欢乐和幸福的世界。这叫胡贝打心眼里升起一种粗狂又美好的蓬勃精神的极大的劲头。这劲头叫他无法抗拒，莫德尔好像浑身都是活力，他比任何人都要接近自己。胡贝从未对其他人有过相似的感觉，他觉得自己动了空前未有的情爱之心。莫德尔很可爱，整个儿人都很可爱。

莫德尔索性摆弄起胡贝的手指。他们一天念叨着见不着见不着，却也总要见上几次。一时真的见不到了，心就像被剖出来，扔在荒芜的沙漠上，任由烈日晒着，风沙吹着，砂砾磨着，最后碎成一片两片千万片，随风逝去了。一时果真又见到了，心便又复活了，花儿开了，草儿绿了，鸟儿欢笑，蝴蝶飞舞，原本空虚的破洞也被爱情缝补起来了。

他们到底还是年少，还不知道坚持这样一段爱情所要面对的艰难。因此他们见面的时候毫不羞愧地谈笑风生，互诉衷肠，耳鬓厮磨，乃至交换亲吻。见不到的时候，他们也可以毫不羞愧地思念着彼此，在心里毫不羞愧地许下愿意一同起坐，一同生活，乃至一同死去的宏伟愿望。

于莫德尔来说，胡贝的存在更加特殊一些。像是他孤寂时渺渺茫茫的一点星光，沉沦时明明灭灭的一点火光，更像是一艘小船，载着他从幽暗的深渊中爬出，浮泛于情天爱海之中。他握着胡贝的手，忽然觉得自己不该为那浩渺未知的前途所恐惧，自己唯一应该恐惧的，便是两人爱情的程度是否还不够热烈。

“那我去跑步了。”胡贝恋恋不舍，嘴里说着离开的话，手却攥着不放，仿佛从他们的指缝间燃烧起爱的火焰，而且燃烧得越发炽烈。

“你不渴吗？出了这么多汗。”莫德尔也不松手，他甚至把胡贝朝自己的方向拉了拉，一场普通的见面告别被他们硬生生演出了生离死别的戏剧感。

“我回家就喝水……”胡贝的眼睛一刻不停地凝视着莫德尔，不知不觉中把他的手举到自己唇边，口中说着迷迷糊糊，不知所谓的话。忽然他的瞳孔放大了，为了盛下莫德尔的身影。因为他抿了一口水后，竟然一点点靠向自己，直到把火热的嘴唇贴到自己的唇上。


	66. Chapter 66

相爱的时日里，吻就是这样自然而然不断产生的。那样密集，那样缠绵，数也数不过来，像冬天里片片飞舞的白雪，像五月中田野上盛开的鲜花。胡贝心醉神迷地沉溺其中，脚下一个不稳，险些跌落下去。他的头向前探着，吸吮着，从这活的泉眼里汲取甘甜的清水。随着水流进入肺腑的还有热烈如火的欲望。

水早已没有了，他们两人的唇却不肯分开，依旧纠缠在一起，全然忘记了这是光天化日之下，随时可能被人看见。又或许是被发现的风险反倒增加了刺激，两人甚至更加难解难分，陶醉其中。

好容易分开了双唇，他们面对着面，彼此那么贴近，脸上可以感受到对方的呼吸。眼睛对着眼睛，凝固缠绵的目光交织在一起，仿佛两个人的灵魂彼此融化，合为一体。他们试图从对方的眼睛中探究出未来生活的可能，徒劳却又津津有味地猜测彼此会有怎样的命运？这命运又会以何种方式反复交汇？他们正在开始的共同生活会是怎样？这生活的最后，他们带给彼此的是幸福，是平淡，还是幻灭？微笑慢慢爬上两人的嘴角，他们恨不得再一次亲吻对方的嘴唇。

“我还想喝水。”胡贝率先从甜蜜芬芳的梦幻中苏醒，腻腻歪歪地往莫德尔那边凑过去。

“滚，回家自己喝去！”同样回过神来的莫德尔双颊飞上一片红晕，连忙后退几步，啪嗒一声关上了窗子，差点夹到了胡贝的鼻尖。后者却不生气，只是跳下窗，朝莫德尔挥挥手，又回到了自己挥汗如雨的拉练中。莫德尔注视着他的背影，无意识地摆弄着手里的杯子，努力咬住两腮的肉，不让笑容扩大到堪称傻气的程度。

天空是红艳艳的，初升的旭日像醉汉那涨得通红的面孔，摇摇晃晃地从柳林的树梢后面冒出来。柳树的叶子彻底地凋落了，余下枝条在风中摇摆。原本挂在上面的片片雪花像扇动翅膀的白色蝴蝶，轻飘飘地落在干燥坚硬的，通往冰湖的路上。

不必走到近前就知道，这宽阔的湖面在冬日的严寒中冻得结结实实的，所有春夏秋的勃勃生机都被封冻在厚厚的冰层下。只有几只野鸭偶尔从枯草筑就的，温暖的巢窝里探出头来，寻觅吃食的同时，为冬季的严寒漫长唱一首低回忧伤，无人回应的怨歌。

歌曲只唱了一半，就被一块啪嗒落地的石子打断了。优美的歌声一转为嘎嘎乱叫的刺耳噪声，它们惊叫着窜回了自己的巢里。莫德尔坐在一片被扫干净了积雪，露出下面枯草痕迹和冰冷泥土的地上，右手勾着左手手腕，圈着双腿，懒洋洋地注视着手里还捏着一块石子的胡贝：

“这就是你说的可以打野鸭？用石头打？”

“谁……谁能想到我爸对我这么没有父子之情，连猎枪都不肯借给我呢？”胡贝底气不足地梗着脖子辩解了一句，最后讪讪放下了在手里把玩许久的石子，一挨一挨地蹭到莫德尔身边。


	67. Chapter 67

莫德尔百无聊赖地望着封冻的，镜子一样透明的湖面，一手托着腮，一手紧了紧外套：“所以我们为什么要大冷天来湖边野营？”

“因……因为我说湖边风景很好，我家经常去这儿野营。”胡贝也觉得冷，于是又往莫德尔身边靠了靠。

“你家都是什么时候去的？”

“夏天。”

“那现在呢？”

“……冬天。”

“哦，你也知道是冬天啊。”

“夏天这里很好玩的，娱乐活动有很多，可以钓鱼、游泳、晒日光浴。”胡贝一脸陶醉，但是被莫德尔无情地拉回了现实：

“那现在我们是能游泳还是能晒日光浴？”

“呃……”胡贝望着打着旋从冰面上卷起雪片的寒风，一时间张口结舌，愣了半天忽然灵光一现，“我们可以滑冰啊！”

“你有冰鞋吗？”莫德尔看着他的目光怜悯宽容得像看一个智商不大高的小朋友，胡贝怒从心起地想要反驳，证明一下自己做的决定其实没有错，但最终还是败下阵来：

“……没有。”

“那我们在这里干啥？”

“看……看风景……”

“看个屁的风景！”暴躁的莫德尔一脚踹在胡贝的小腿上，跳起身拍拍泥土，扭头往刚搭好的小帐篷走去，“坐在这里喝冷风吗？”

“哎，莫德尔，你别走啊！我样样都计划好了，就是忘了季节嘛！不幸你看，我连泳裤都带了呢！”胡贝揉着生疼的小腿，一瘸一拐地跟在莫德尔身后，试图挽救自己在莫德尔心中的形象。而且他自己也冷得够呛，想找个能避风的地方躲躲。

进到狭小的帐篷里，点上一只小小的炭炉，温度开始缓慢地升上来。鉴于帐篷空间有限，这一次胡贝如愿以偿地紧靠在莫德尔身边，后者垂着眼睛，闷闷地吁了一口气，专心致志地盯着自己的脚尖发呆。

若说胡贝一点没有觉察到莫德尔近来的异常，那未免太过小觑了他的观察力。就他看来，莫德尔近来越发寡言，本就是个少说话的人，现在像是连舌头都不见了。倘要说他是恼了谁，胡贝左思右想，并不觉得最近有什么人狠狠得罪过他；但要说他并不生恼，他却是在人群中愈发沉默起来。正因如此，胡贝才着意策划了这次野营之旅，想让莫德尔放松放松心情，只是没想到自己竟然忘了季节，好像把他弄得更加郁郁寡欢了。

“莫德尔莫德尔……”人不能总是沉浸在愁情离绪中，是时候做些欢快的事让他忘掉烦扰了。于是胡贝堆起大大的笑脸，先是拱着莫德尔的侧脸亲来亲去，又是拉着他的手晃了又晃，最后干脆躺在了他的膝盖上。

莫德尔并不理会胡贝的胡搅蛮缠。他亲吻，他便承受；他要牵手，他也随他；现在他躺在自己的膝上，他便心不在焉地拨弄着他的发丝，像抚摸一只狮子暖绒绒的皮毛。这下胡贝也没了法子，莫德尔那不知缘由的晦暗情绪如同浑浊的迷雾，飘浮在他们眼前，令原本的欢愉都显出了强颜欢笑的味道。它甚至越发聚集，从轻薄的雾气变成厚重的云雨，不知何时就会在两人头顶电闪雷鸣。

被莫德尔的情绪感染着，胡贝也莫名地烦躁起来。他不能对莫德尔的愁绪萦怀无动于衷，可要叫他感同身受，那到底强人所难。那暗沉浩渺的迷雾飘荡在两人之间，隔绝了情感的交流。这一次胡贝不觉得痛苦，也不觉得愤怒，甚至莫德尔和他说几句话，他也不觉得喜悦。然而正是这无动于衷的懒惰和倦怠，才是最叫人难受的，胡贝绝非不懂这个道理。

他半阖上眼睛，任由莫德尔有一下没一下地抚弄着他的头顶，自己则放纵思绪去侵扰回忆，试图借此来填补莫名的空虚。他从和莫德尔正式相识回忆起，这其中决不全是欢乐，但也并非尽是痛苦和忧愁。它好像距离自己很是遥远，回忆起来却使人心软，使人放松，使人柔肠百结。胡贝感到愉悦，感到甜蜜，感到舒畅。然而激情呢？那根主管激情的发条却像上不紧一样，坏掉了。


	68. Chapter 68

幼狮当然不能容忍这种情况发生，幼兽爪子的安抚也没有让它平静下来。它抱着幼兽的爪子又是啃又是舔，发现幼兽那漂亮的眼睛依旧像清澈无波的湖水一样平静时，它终于耐不住性子了。幼狮腾身跃起，扑了上去，把幼兽压在身下，一双眼睛晶亮亮地注视着总算显出一丝茫然的幼兽。

“我们做吧。”胡贝的手撑在莫德尔脑袋的两侧，说的话掷地有声。他其实并没有如此迫切的欲望，反倒心里期望莫德尔能推开自己，把这多日的烦忧向自己倾诉一番。但他没想到的是，莫德尔先是点了点头，随即便小兽般凶狠地主动仰起脖子，一口咬上了自己的嘴唇。

这一次莫德尔反倒比胡贝更加主动。他几乎是没有章法地撕咬着胡贝的嘴唇，疼痛之余，铁锈味蔓延在彼此的唇齿间。被激起了凶性的狮子更加凶狠地咬了回去，撕扯开唇皮，舔舐着鲜血。更加凶悍的野兽却不甘示弱，舔去那一串血珠后，用尖利的爪子豁开对方的皮肤，恨不得尝到更加浓烈的血肉的味道。

他们沉醉于鲜血的腥气，或者比这更浓烈的气味中，真的像兽类一般标记着彼此的存在。莫德尔痒丝丝地由着胡贝舔着他的腋窝，一只手抚弄着他的下巴。而他不甘示弱地扣住了胡贝的脖子，他们两人只要任何一个愿意，都可以掐住对方的要害，让他窒息而亡。

当然，这个危险的想法很快就被他们忘却了。他们这次的前戏分外的少，几乎只是几个近于啃咬的吻，心不在焉，敷衍了事的抚摸，以及如血肉贴合般的拥抱。但这对莫德尔来说不重要，当胡贝逐步进入他的身体，挤压着他时，他反倒感觉自己的原始本能像火山喷发一样爆发出来。

你听过冬日冰湖破碎的声音吗？先是轻柔得不易察觉的细微响动，像水下的仙女拨动竖琴，然后就是噼噼啪啪的爆裂声，最后轰隆一声巨响，一道闪闪发光的大口子横跨湖面，整块冰板开始朝四面八方纵横交错地裂开。他们的激情就像这个过程中激起的漫天的碎片，连身体的疼痛都成为了无法言喻的快乐和发泄。

莫德尔闭着眼睛，听着胡贝在自己耳边喘息，纵容他或轻柔或猛烈地刺入他，咬他的乳头，挤压他的胸膛。细密的汗珠从额头上滚落，他的头又湿又热，身体仿佛沉在潮汐中，起起伏伏，一切都是模糊昏乱的。

所有的起伏不定中，只有胡贝的唇舌是坚定的。他挤开自己的双唇，轻轻吮吸自己的舌头。他们吻得深情又缱绻，好像这一刻的时间拉得很长，一直延伸到彼此生命的尽头；又好像这时间变得很短，从现在到死亡只有短短一瞬。无论是哪一种，都意味着同一种可能——天荒地老，至死不渝。

方才的种种不安似乎现在完全消弭了。他们的心神激荡着，心脏怦怦直跳，似乎要从喉咙里钻出来。懒洋洋的四肢纠缠在一起，像溺于湖底的人，身上缠绕着水草。他们的身体哆嗦着，小腹滚热，痛楚无处不在，夹杂在快活里。热浪席卷大脑，一波又一波，势不可挡，令人昏昏欲睡。他们抚摸着对方，同样平滑而富有色泽的肌肤，同样蓬勃而富有朝气的肌肉，就好像在抚摸着自己一样。

逼仄的空间中温度升高得可怕。莫德尔感觉自己的胸脯热得发烫，髀骨轻轻颤抖。当快乐到达巅峰时，疼痛就成了更好的宣泄方式，无论是抓是咬都是常见的事。胡贝猜想自己的背上肯定有好几道交叠的血痕。然而这反倒刺激他进一步寻求更强烈刺激的感官享受，他想要看牛奶一样的精液和红宝石一样的血滴落在大腿上。

当然，这不过是香艳的想象中的画面，胡贝是舍不得让莫德尔流血的。他控制着自己的咆哮和颤抖，以至于面上的神经都在轻微地抽搐。被挤压吸吮的感觉如此强烈，甚至于他几乎要昏过去了。幸而最后一刻的来临唤回了他的理智，如同被强电流击中一样，他们抱在一起，亲吻摩擦，仿佛每一个毛孔都是一张张开的小嘴，兴奋地吻着对方。

好在胡贝的理智是真的回来了，考虑到这里不是家中，现在也不是夏季，他在最后关头抽出了自己的器官，浓厚滚烫的火一样的汁液一股脑地洒落在莫德尔赤裸的大腿上。莫德尔的眼睛半睁半闭着，咬紧牙关，他自己那挺立的坚挺的头部也在滴落着浓郁粘稠的白色液体。胡贝压下身子吻着他，身体厮缠的同时稠浓的液体被涂抹在彼此的皮肤上，特殊的气味更像令人迷醉的春药。现在帐篷外面白雪皑皑，寒风凛冽，一派冰雪风光。帐篷内却是暖意融融，清风和畅，尽是春意盎然。


	69. Chapter 69

胡贝在莫德尔身侧躺下，他们手缠着手，脚缠着脚，轻轻喘息着，拥在一处。莫德尔忽然把下巴搁在胡贝的肩膀上，后者有几分不知所措地抱紧他。这一刻，他们之间那浑浊不清的迷雾消散开来，胡贝能感觉到莫德尔在他耳边微不可察地叹着气，最后终于轻声说了一句：

“胡贝，我不想再上军校了。”

这消息像一阵平地里突如其来的飓风，固然吹散了近段时间阻碍在他们心头的迷雾，却也席卷而过胡贝的内心，把那上面盛开的一片玫瑰花圃蹂躏一番，留下一地不知所措的落红。胡贝几乎是本能地抱紧了莫德尔，生怕他也如同那摇摇欲坠的玫瑰花一样，不经意间便散落成脆弱的花瓣，消失在自己眼前。

“为什么呀？”胡贝一手托着莫德尔的下巴，在他的眼睛和嘴唇上吻了又吻，似乎这是打消他胡思乱想的灵丹妙药。他一点也想象不出没有莫德尔存在的校园是什么样的。

“不为什么，”莫德尔避开胡贝的亲吻，垂着眸不去接触他探寻的目光。但他又贪恋着这温馨的暖意，索性送上自己的额头，由着胡贝把一个又一个的吻烙在上面。他自己把脸埋进对方的胸膛，含糊地敷衍着，“就是不想念了。反正他们也总说我缺乏军官必备的素养。”

“莫德尔！”胡贝的两只手用力捧住莫德尔的脸颊，拒绝了他的回避，他逼着他和自己对视，试图用他那并不丰富的经验和难称深厚的阅历看穿莫德尔言语中隐藏的真相。但莫德尔合上了眼睛，隔绝了胡贝的探究，这让胡贝格外挫败，“你这是怎么了？这可不是我认识的莫德尔！难道你要因为那些无关紧要的人的只言片语的评价就否定自己的价值吗？你相信他们还是相信我？相信我的话就听我说的，你会是一个很好的军官，莫德尔，会比那些对你指指点点的人都优秀！”

“比你将来还优秀？”虽然闭着双眼，但隔着眼皮莫德尔都能感受到胡贝视线的灼热。他知道他在目光炯炯地注视着自己，眼睛深处燃烧着纯洁却热烈的火焰。若是日后自己和他分道扬镳了，这捧照亮过自己生命的火焰就再也看不到了。莫德尔的心头忽然涌起巨大的悲伤，如同一只占据他心房，张开血盆大口的野兽，等待着吞噬他生命中的愉悦和欢笑。为了摆脱这悲切的情绪，他强笑着开起了胡贝的玩笑。

胡贝觉得这是一道送命题。他确定无疑，自己敢说莫德尔不优秀，自己那没有裤子保护的小兄弟就要横遭劫难了。但是难道要说自己不如莫德尔？胡贝那骄傲的自尊心昂然拒绝，甚至发出了一声高傲的冷笑。他捏着莫德尔的手发了几分钟呆，干脆一翻身夹住了他的腿，为小兄弟做好保护措施，这才敢轻哼一声：

“我是不会承认的！”

莫德尔笑出了声，先是不出声的闷笑，然后是嘻嘻哈哈的大笑，他笑得浑身脱了力，搂着胡贝滚作一团，以至于胡贝都有些莫名：难道自己当真说了个特别有趣的笑话吗？最后好容易等莫德尔停住了笑，擦去眼角泪花，伏在自己胸口抬起头时，胡贝依旧迷迷茫茫：

“这么好笑吗？”

莫德尔的双手摸过来，按在胡贝的额头上。指甲修剪圆润的指尖滑过他的眉宇，掠过鼻梁，在嘴唇上略加停留，最后捧住了他的脸。他们鼻尖贴着鼻尖，嘴唇相聚不超过一寸，胡贝以为莫德尔会吻他，然而他只是微笑着，笑容里夹杂着太多的情绪，期许、渴望、惆怅、艳羡、忧郁……他认认真真地看着自己，认认真真地对自己说：

“胡贝，你将来会是个好军官的。”

“那你……”胡贝想要扣住莫德尔的腰，把他锁在自己的怀里。但他却灵活地翻身下去，躺到了他身边，拉开了一点距离。

“我？大约会是个不怎么好的银行职员吧。以后你可不要来找我开账户，我怕我忍不住想揍你。”


	70. Chapter 70

“莫德尔！”胡贝的喉咙里逸出一声压抑不住的低吼，他跟过去，把莫德尔圈在自己和那不算舒服的床褥之间。他的目光在莫德尔脸上逡巡，想要寻觅出一丝一毫不甚情愿和强颜欢笑的味道。然而莫德尔只是淡然地凝视着他，坦然无惧地和他对视着，甚至于他还戏谑地抬起膝盖，在胡贝的两腿之间蹭了蹭，又轻轻顶了一下：

“怎么？还想做？”

胡贝感觉那阵迷雾又在他眼前蒸腾起来了，它遮蔽住莫德尔的面容，让他的眼光变得迟钝不堪。他什么也看不清楚，脑子也是热烘烘的。他那原本因为激烈运动而带着潮红的面颊渐渐转为苍白，嘴唇也铁青起来。他的眉毛扭曲起来，变成了一道横亘在脑门上的蛇形深沟。莫德尔叹了口气，按着他的眉心揉了揉，试图让他舒展开眉头。但这并没有阻止胡贝用喑哑的声音问出那盘旋已久的疑问：

“为什么？”

“就是不想念了，这有什么值得问来问去的？就是上大学，每年不都还有几个退学的？”莫德尔松开手，把脸埋进枕头里，遮挡住眼中不甘幽怨愠怒叹惋的情绪。

胡贝却不容他逃避，他掰着莫德尔的肩膀，像是在和他进行一场生死攸关的角力。莫德尔拒绝与他进一步对话，拒绝一个合理的解释，这叫他的双眼变得幽暗漆黑，随即又燃起不可遏止的怒火。他说话的声音变得慢、低、狠，如同虎虎生风的皮鞭，一下一下抽打在地上，溅起满目的飞尘：

“是因为那些士官长的缘故吗？”

无论两人的关系多么融洽，无论他们刚刚做过多么亲密的事，这个话题总像沉甸甸的巨石，压迫在彼此的心头。无论什么时候提及，都会让原本火热的气氛瞬间降至冰点。莫德尔没有抬头，但这不影响他身上勇气一股纯粹的野兽般的怨愤和怒气，手指甚至都跟着不自觉地抽动起来：

“不是。”

“莫德尔，你不能不说实话！”胡贝几乎是在咆哮，牙齿咬着嘴唇，从缝隙中迸发出激烈的怒意，上面还带着齐崭崭的齿痕，“如果是因为他们，我们会想办法解决的！”

“要怎么解决？请聪明伶俐的胡贝先生给我一个好办法！”莫德尔翻身跃起，他不断地喘着粗气，发着抖，眼里闪烁着绿莹莹的光芒，像愤怒的猫的眼睛。

胡贝的面孔扭曲成皱皱巴巴的一团，凶狠得好似陷入困境的狮子，准备把他碰上的任何东西都撕成碎片。然而现在他面对的只有莫德尔，他要控制住自己，不把这刀子似的憎恨对着莫德尔发泄出来：

“总有办法……”

“是的，总有办法，当然有办法！不过就还有一年的时间，忍耐一下，你想说的就是这个是不是？”先一步迸发出怒火的反倒是莫德尔，他的脸涨得通红，额上静脉奋张，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，说出来的话上面都长满了尖锐的倒刺，“可我忍耐不了了！你说着只剩一年这样的话，轻松又简单，仿佛一年的时间只要眨眼就能度过！你从不明白，对我来说，这是何等的艰难！”

这世上感同身受从来是一件最困难的事情。胡贝自认为自己对莫德尔足够体贴，甚至一厢情愿地以为自己是一团可以驱散黑暗的火。但现在莫德尔却用血淋淋的言语告诉他，对于困在黑暗中的人来说，或许仅有的一点光反倒强调了阴暗的无处不在，仿佛长长的指爪正好能借着黑暗钻进门缝，掀开帘幕，不怀好意地打量着他们的一举一动。


	71. Chapter 71

胡贝头一次觉得，他和莫德尔的生活既是紧密相连的，又是全然割裂的。他们如同站在两座相邻高楼的天台上，踩在栅字式栏杆的那一横上彼此遥遥相望。不同之处在于，自己只是贪恋美妙的风景，莫德尔却是半个身子伏在外面，久久的凝视着向下的深渊，久到脚底板都尝到了栏杆的铁锈味。他像得了重病似的急促喘息着，颤抖地伸出手，捞住情绪激动的莫德尔，把他按在自己的怀里。

莫德尔的脸颊埋在胡贝的胸口。来的不是时候的爱情并非暗夜中的熊熊大火，照亮天际，反倒像不能为外人所知的小小的火种，藏在手心里，两掌合围起来，甚至需要鼓起腮帮不断地吹气，使它不至于熄灭。莫德尔已经十分疲倦了，他现在满脑子想着的只有休息，合上眼睛，放空思想，没有铺天盖地的斥责，没有油腻蒸腾的汗水，没有虚无缥缈，不知何时兑现的理想，只有一成不变，一眼可知的未来，无趣，却又平静。

只是这样的生活中没有了胡贝，又该是多么的无趣，多么的平淡！莫德尔的手指忍不住用上了一点力气，在他的胸口划出一道深刻的红痕。这还嫌不够，他又忍不住亮出牙齿咬上去，像要给他留下一个深刻到足够叫他忘不掉自己的印记。

胡贝没有动，仿佛没有痛觉的雕像，任由他咬着。反倒是莫德尔在舌尖舔到第一缕血腥味时，忽然像触了电一样惶然松开了口。他做错了事一般张张嘴，想要说些什么，可又不知措辞，如一个寂寞惯了的人，突然被逼着走上演讲台，语言却被落在了观众席上的仓皇。

胡贝堵上了他的嘴，他们接吻，食指勾着食指，彼此的身体合抱起来，就像围出了一个小小的宇宙。有时候舌头会说的话比嘴巴还多，可这一次它充满了苦涩和悲凉的味道。他们谁也没有闭上眼睛，任由悲伤从一个人的眼睛流淌到另一个人的眼睛里，彼此悲伤得像露出棉花的布娃娃。

随后他们两人沉默着，相互躲避着对方的眼神，即使视线在无意中触碰，也会像被火炭烫了一下似的飞快地跳开。沉闷凝滞的气氛如同盘旋在帐篷顶部的烟气，久久不散，掀开门帘让冷风进来也吹不动散不开。胡贝只胡乱披了一件外套坐在一旁，仿佛不觉得冷似的。他笔直的坐着，右腿突然架上了左腿，翘起脚尖。往日灵动活泛的眼珠教堂里的圣像似的，黯然无光地牢牢嵌在眼眶里，直直地盯着对面帐篷布面上一块保存不当泛黄的霉渍。

莫德尔安静地躺在原地，能感觉到那些粘在大腿上的浊液被热气熏蒸着，被冷风封冻着，一冷一热之间渐渐干涸，凝固在皮肤上，似乎搓洗干净都无比困难，需要抠挖见血才能去除彻底。他轻轻挪了挪身子，舒展了一下四肢，手指不小心触到了胡贝的掌心。

像是被突然接通了过大的电流，胡贝浑身都颤动了一下，短促而痉挛地吸了口气，又活过来似的。他的手指在床上爬动了几下，握住莫德尔的手，用力捏了捏，然后又放开来。忽然他站起身，一件一件地套好衣服：衬衫、裤子、袜子、外套……最后他趿上鞋，一言不发地掀开门帘，逃离了这过分沉默压抑的空间。

混沌的时光中还有莹白的希望，这是何等的幸运，然而往后就不再有了。莫德尔恹恹地垂下眼睛，反倒坚定了自己不再上军校的心。无法忍受的折磨其实要退居其次，反倒是贫穷的压力更加迫在眉睫。父母的节衣缩食，未来可能面对的负债式的供养，无一不让他感觉自己变成了一只吸血的蚊虫，忍受着良心的折磨，任由其他人为自己所谓的理想贡献出血肉。如果自己去做一个不起眼的银行职员，这些难题不仅可以迎刃而解，还能解决家中的窘况，相比之下，所要牺牲的不过是那不知能否实现的，远在天边的理想。这笔生意怎么看都显得格外划算。

只是胡贝，只有胡贝，是唯一的例外，唯一的变量。莫德尔的右手虚拢在眼前，湿潮的液体浸润着眼球。胡贝不该用他的手抚摸过自己的创伤，不该触及那潮湿霉烂的疮疤，不该勾起自己人所不能见的爱情。莫德尔的上半张脸在哭着，下半张脸在笑着，哭笑不得，既悲又喜。他恍然觉得，若是胡贝就此放开了手，似乎也算好事一桩，反正只会给自己留下一颗满目疮痍的心而已。


	72. Chapter 72

不知过了多久，胡贝又回来了，身上沾着粉尘似的雪沫，裤脚袖管上有湿水后冻干的痕迹。他的手里拎着一小桶冒着白色寒气的水，他不和莫德尔对话，只是把它放在炉子上，自己蹲坐下来，静静地等待着。

水温热起来，不等完全烧开，胡贝便将它取下来，抱着它来到床前。他掏出叠得整整齐齐的手帕，用温水沾湿后慢慢擦拭起莫德尔腿上干涸的痕迹。他的动作一下一下，缓慢而有力，反倒是这种极力压制的情感预示出某种即将到来的力量。越是强行放慢的节奏中越预感着急促的节拍，蕴藏着神经上的愤怒，仿佛内心的风暴正在反复撕扯着什么。

莫德尔以为需要撕去皮肤，挖去血肉的痕迹被带着温度湿润的手帕一点点擦去，轻松得没有留下一丝痕迹。最后一下擦完，胡贝像是发泄愤懑一般，把手帕啪嗒一下丢进了小桶里，里面不多的水摇摇晃晃，到底没有飞溅出来。莫德尔的手在胡贝依旧散发着潮气的袖管上捏了捏，后者并不出声，只是微微一点头，脱下外套，让袖管搭在靠近炉火的地方烘烤着。

他们依旧不对话，不做声，甚至连呼吸都刻意放得轻微。沉郁的氛围再度扩散开，带走了温度，裹挟着烦闷。某种亟待发酵、沸腾、爆裂、喷发的东西被它包裹在其中，光滑得像药丸之外圆溜溜的蜡衣，表面上流转着沉静和淡漠。

到底是胡贝更加不能忍受这蕴含着绝望意味的空气，他忽的一声站起身，动作之大之迅猛，几乎要帐篷的顶部戳出一个洞来。之前随手扔在帐篷角落的背包被他拽过来，双手难以忍耐地在里面翻找，最后掏出半盒皱皱巴巴的香烟来。莫德尔猜这八成是他从老胡贝的哪件被遗忘的外套里偷出来的。

胡贝抖着手把一支烟凑到炉火上点燃，却并不急着吸，只是茫茫然看着烟头上的那点蓝烟。他刚学会吸烟没有多久，并不成瘾，也不爱吸。但此刻无名的怒火在他脑中燃烧，他不能朝莫德尔发怒，那只好用别的方式发泄出来。他忽然把那只烟举起来，大口大口地吸着，越不爱吸越偏要吸，一直吸得口中心口都发辣，滚热热得叫人想捧着头，粗声大气地狂呼乱喊一阵。

他吸得又急又快，一支烟很快去掉了大半支，长长的烟灰扑簌簌地落在地上。突然一只手截住了胡贝的动作，莫德尔把那支烟拿到了自己手上。他显然之前从未接触过烟草，模仿着胡贝的动作猛吸了一大口，却被呛得剧烈咳嗽起来。但这好歹唤回了胡贝的理智，他慌忙把剩余的那点烟从莫德尔手里夺下来，顺手扔进了炉火里。

莫德尔依旧咳嗽不止，他被呛得面红耳赤，甚至被逼出了一滴眼泪。胡贝并不作声，只是坐在他身边，把他拥入怀中，像是安抚又像是敷衍地抚着他的背。莫德尔忽的就恼火起来，为着胡贝的波澜不惊。是的，胡贝情绪激荡他恼火，胡贝古井无波他也恼火，或者说他根本就是因为胡贝的存在而恼火着。于是恼火的他揪着胡贝的领子，恶狠狠地试图去吻他的嘴唇。

“别闹了。”胡贝终于说出了打破静默的头一句话，也只有这一句而已。随后他又沉默起来，而且他避开了莫德尔的吻。生平头一次，莫德尔心头升起了一拳打在棉花上的感觉。他似乎一瞬间对什么都失了兴趣，不恼火了，也不焦躁了，仿佛心被挖了出去，留下空荡荡的一个破洞，苦恼填补进去，满满当当的，甚至试图把洞口撑得更大点。

莫德尔的手从胡贝的衣领上滑落。他安静地望向他，隐隐发觉两人之间已经没有那种力量了，那种能把嘴唇吸引到对方嘴唇或是肌肤上的力量。莫德尔本以为自己早已深思熟虑过，是可以接受这种变化的，然而事到临头他才发觉想象和现实的差距远比他预设的要大得多。就好像之前他一直骑在一匹温驯，易被驾驭的马背上，现在这匹马却变成了吐着白沫，发了疯的牲畜，不知要把自己带到什么地方去。


	73. Chapter 73

帐篷里的空气浸饱了水似的，沉甸甸地不断下坠，黑铅一般压在他们两人的心头。在这种情况下，咽到肚子里的晚餐变得如同木渣般粗糙难忍，而他们也只是食不知味地机械吞咽着，彼此一言不发。

饭后的余兴活动是没有的。他们沉默地坐着，听着外面寒风咆哮着，唿哨着，冲过密实的树林，横扫过来，一股脑地扑在帐篷的帆布面上，把冰冷冷的湿气渗透进来。莫德尔低垂着眼眸，甚至从这呼啸的风中听出了一种很是凄凉低回悠长的悲鸣，应和着他此刻凄楚彷徨怅然的心理，叫人的睫毛渐渐湿润起来。

既然百无聊赖，那么所能做的就只有早早睡觉。莫德尔合衣而卧，忍不住又翻了个身，不确定地偷眼望向胡贝。那家伙整整一晚上，几乎没有移动过地方，也没有多余的动作，要不是眼珠偶尔一转，或是动一动发麻的脚，他准要以为那只是一具过于逼真的塑像。莫德尔不知道在今天这种沉闷压抑的气氛下，他是否还会选择躺在自己身边。

又不知道过了多久，直到莫德尔开始眼皮沉重，睡意绵绵。帐篷里的温度还是偏低，他不禁蜷起了手脚，弓起身子，把被子裹得严严实实，像个巨大的蚕茧，又像是卧在母腹里的婴孩。迷迷糊糊中，他听到身后悉悉索索的动静，过了不几分钟，一具散发着温热气息的身体便贴在了自己的背后。

温热的感觉从背后一直延烧到心头，寒冷被驱散了，感官却混乱起来。胡贝暖和的手从后面绕过来，压着他的手，让他的身子贴近自己的胸膛。他灼热的唇贴在自己冰凉的后颈上。

莫德尔的心情是矛盾的，他的本能叫他向后，贴近热源，索取一个表示安抚与和解的吻。但他的理智拉住了他，反倒使他挪着身子，远离胡贝。只是被温暖过的身体再次被寒冷环绕，冷意竟变得难以忍受起来。

“莫德尔……”胡贝的唇凑上来，柔软地靠上自己的耳垂，轻轻磨蹭着。他的手臂又一次缠绕在自己胸口，几乎要把自己按进他的胸膛里，让两人合二为一。

莫德尔半真半假地挣扎着，不肯说话，不作回应，骨碌碌地滚到了床的最里面，背部紧靠在帐篷的帆布面上，森森的冬日寒气立即攀附着渗透进来，让他不禁打了个寒颤。胡贝捏着他的手腕，把他往回拽着，莫德尔却倔强起来，死命挣着，好像这又冷又潮的地方是什么风水宝地似的，决不肯轻易离开。

“别闹了好不好？”胡贝的声音里有深深的疲倦，像一个少年在用沧桑老者的嗓音说话，不搭调得很。他的唇在莫德尔的手腕上燃烧，双眼在黑暗中亮晶晶的，火光从里面透出来，一闪一闪，似在风中摇曳。莫德尔不知道自己怎么就松了劲儿，任由他把自己拽回到怀里，搂抱着，摩挲着。

莫德尔忽然委屈起来，没有缘由。他闭起双眼，放任自己的手勾在胡贝的背上。神思恍惚中，他觉得自己仿佛在乘着小舟随波荡漾，阳光和煦，两岸郁郁葱葱，波浪起伏轻拍着船艄，水声潺潺，碧波浩荡，小船顺着水道一路漂荡下去，好像永无尽头……这时候没有人会想未来的事情，更不会有人去管这水波会不会把小船引到礁石上撞成碎片。

莫德尔闭上了眼睛，任由外面呼啸的风刮走自己的忧虑郁郁，放任自己沉溺在这片刻的温暖之中。

不用出帐篷就知道今天的风至少是停了，隔着帐篷，周围的一切静静悄悄，连野鸭都躲回了巢窝，不敢再有一声聒噪。莫德尔睁开眼睛的时候，胡贝已经在床边坐了好一阵子。那只皱巴巴的烟盒全空了，脚下却没有烟蒂。

看到莫德尔悉悉索索地眨巴着惺忪的睡眼，胡贝忽然一回身，猛地把他抱进了自己怀中，动作用力之大，差点让莫德尔的鼻梁骨砸断在他的胸口。他的心境说不上是寂寥、荒凉还是苦涩。只知道它成了块空白，就像电影片突然断了似的。只有怀里莫德尔拱来拱去的身体才是真实的，温暖的。

“我想了一晚上……”胡贝的声音喑哑粗砺，但到底是少年的声线，听起来并不叫人畏惧，反而觉得悲酸，“我想我大约是想通了……”


	74. Chapter 74

从他说出第一句话起，莫德尔就开始仰脸看着他，果然看到了他眼底青黑的痕迹，的确是一夜没睡的样子。他不由得伸出手，轻轻按在了他的眼下。胡贝像触了电一般浑身一震，一腔憋出来的悲壮豪情忽然烟消云散了似的，整个人都跟着松弛了下来。

他现在才发现自己的脸是木僵的，因为保持一个表情太长时间，嘴巴也是发酸的。他的心凄楚得发胀，几乎要把胸膛都胀破了。他忽而一低头，把莫德尔的手指含在口中，舌尖包裹着，吮吸着，可这还嫌不够，他索性一把把他推倒回床上，自暴自弃地压上去，又是亲吻又是啃咬，间或断断续续地说几句话，说得颠三倒四，前言不搭后语：

“你愿做什么都是你的自由，我是无权干涉的。是的，我当然心情不好，你要离开我了，谁心情能好起来？不当军官就不当军官吧，我也没资格强求你和我有一样的理想，你肯问我的意见，肯顾及我的感受，我就很高兴了。你愿意做银行职员也好，愿意随你父亲做个老师也好，或者随便别的什么，那都是你的选择，是你深思熟虑的结果，我都为你高兴。只是有一点……”

说到这里，胡贝的手不禁颤抖起来，痉挛般地把莫德尔搂抱得更紧了。他的嘴唇贴在他的脖颈上，狂乱地亲吻着，似乎这样说起接下来的话不至于难为情：

“反正不管怎样，你想要和我分手这件事我是绝不接受的！我不管你将来是要做什么工作，但你休想把我排除在外！就算你真的当了银行职员，有个军官男朋友难道丢脸吗？”

“有个军官男朋友不丢脸，但有个哭包男朋友还是挺丢脸的。”

莫德尔咧嘴一笑，胡贝这才发现自己不知什么时候竟然湿哒哒流了满脸的泪水，他顿时窘迫起来，在父亲的教导下，他从来力求让自己像一块花岗岩一般坚硬刚强，从不肯落一滴眼泪，现在自己居然哭得像个无理取闹的孩子，他一时间又羞又愧，全然不知所措起来。

现在莫德尔取得了主动权，他翻过身，反把胡贝压在了身下，小猫似的舔着他脸上的泪。眼看胡贝羞窘地抬起手臂挡住脸，他还要硬生生地掰开。欢欢喜喜，一扫阴霾的笑容倒是始终没停过：

“胡贝，胡贝……”

“干……干什么？”

现在轮到胡贝恨不得把头塞进枕头里了。莫德尔的舌头柔柔软软，舔在脸上痒丝丝麻酥酥。他先是沉溺其中，连手都慢慢放松下来，接着又想起自己泪流满面的窘态，顿时又想把脸藏起来。他猜着莫德尔要调侃自己两句，然而后者只是把脑袋轻轻靠在了他的胸口上，手臂环住了他的脖子。他的声音低低的，若有似无，听上去仿佛有几分不真实：

“谢谢你。”

“谢……谢什么呀？大……大恩不言谢？”胡贝已经完全不知道自己嘴里唧唧哝哝在说些什么了。他的心里乐滋滋的，充满了孩子似的欢乐，沉湎其中的幻想忽然实现了，整个人自然是欢欣鼓舞的。


	75. Chapter 75

莫德尔微笑着，如果说前几日他还要保持冷静淡然的外表，内心却为自己的孤独惴惴不安，那现在他忽然像找到了寄托一般。他本以为自己注定要孤孤单单一个人走进深刻的黑暗中，正在愤懑地诅咒，胡贝的手却好似一根救命的绳索，牵引着他退出悬崖的范围。

他的手放在胡贝的头上，把他本就短短的头发揉得更加凌乱。他的发丝软软的，羊毛似的，像是在抚摸一只绵羊，让人油然而生一种温柔的感觉。其实那是一头狮子，稍不留意就会露出尖牙利齿。莫德尔却不害怕他，反而整颗心融化成一股不可思议的，名为爱情的柔情。他伏在胡贝身上，在他的嘴唇上不断啄吻着。

胡贝被莫德尔的热情弄得晕头转向，只知道搂着他，接下这温柔缱绻的吻。他的身体里有强烈的欲火在燃烧，他忍不住想要翻身而起，把莫德尔反制在身下。但莫德尔的手握住了他最脆弱的部位，把他牢牢控制在身下。他慢条斯理地骑坐在他的腰上，一颗一颗解开胸前的纽扣，没有一丝羞意，好像终于明白了什么是他真正需要的，他要尽全力拥抱住他。

莫德尔俯下身子，一只手放在胡贝的下巴上，轻轻抬起他的头。他也不抗拒，任由他摆布。然后他找到他的嘴唇，亲吻下去。他一时舔舔他的嘴唇，一时吻吻他的鼻子，脸颊蹭着他的短髭，痒痒的。胡贝哼哼唧唧地发出抗议，只是这种程度的肌肤相亲并不能叫他满足。

于是莫德尔又去吻他的嘴唇，一遍又一遍，柔软肌肤的每一次相贴都叫他感到莫大的快乐。他撩拨着胡贝，让他的嘴巴张大，然后深深吻了进去，舌头搅着舌头，过大的刺激让两个人几乎同时喟叹出声，几乎同时失控。

胡贝的手牢牢搂在莫德尔的背上，把他压向自己的胸口，反过来狠狠吻着他。一只手摸到他柔软的乳尖上，使劲一捏，把对方痛得不自觉地后仰了一下，喘了一口粗气。还不待他恼火起来，胡贝的手心已经贴了上去，正对着乳尖，来回转着手掌。

莫德尔不甘示弱地揪着胡贝的衣摆，胡乱掀开，手伸进去，摸着他紧实的肌肉。只是不多一会儿他就只好把手放在他的肩膀上，以求在胡贝四处点火的手下维系住自己身体的平衡。他的双腿不自觉地绷紧，心胸里涨满了快乐。

少年人实在没有多少富余的耐心，在他们眼中，成年人之间那漫长的前戏，过多的湿吻，粘腻的技巧，都是为了掩盖体力精力不足而耍的把戏。他们只需要几个亲吻，一点拥抱，相触的肌肤，就足以燃起熊熊的烈火。他们小兽一样扒扯着碍事的衣物，扯着自己的，扯着对方的，最后衣服缠成一堆，谁也不知道它们最后是怎么落下来的，只知道他们终究变得裸裎相对。

莫德尔环着胡贝的脖子，亲吻他的下巴，亲吻他的喉结，一路向下，最后吻着他的阴茎，轻轻吮吸着，偶尔敲打一下它的根部。舌头伸出来，舔来舔去，把它润湿。还不等胡贝做出什么反应，他已经直起身子，扶着那支起来的一根，缓慢地让它进入自己的体内。

依旧是莫德尔掌握着主动权，即使他是被进入的一方。他只允许一部分进入自己的身体。他的手指碰到了胡贝的体毛，缠在上面绕动着。手指再往下便遇到了阴囊，他在上面轻手轻脚地摸捏着。直到胡贝发出难耐的喘息，做出一副可怜巴巴的姿态求着他，他才放开手，由着他完全地进入。

甫一得到自由的权利，胡贝当然是大开大合，势如破竹。莫德尔的身子往后仰着，感觉自己整个人都要被他热烈的火焰所融化。胡贝的手在挺立的乳尖上玩弄着，喉头不可抑制地响起快乐的低吼。于是莫德尔顺着他的力度弯下身子，让他吮吸那坚硬胸膛上唯一柔软的两点。


	76. Chapter 76

这场欢愉是由莫德尔主导的，胡贝不可能意识不到这一点，但他纵容着，任由莫德尔控制着自己，控制着事态，也由着他在自己身上动着。他的动作越来越粗野，越来越迅捷，而自己的身体只能被动地反映，一震又一震，嘴巴张开，让欢快的喊叫夹杂着呻吟飘散出来。他的手指不自觉地陷入莫德尔的肉里，而对方毫不留情地敲打着他的大腿，仿佛在骑马一样。

他们不知道折腾了有多久，反正胡贝的声音都开始沙哑。他猜测现在如果有个人从外面经过，一定会发现他们的帐篷在不断摇撼，甚至有倒塌的风险。然而他一点都不想停下来。他微微抬起身子，莫德尔心领神会地按住他的肩膀，更加用力地向他插去。看他的表情就知道他洋洋得意，显然他知道自己已经把胡贝从头到脚，从肉体到灵魂都征服了。

“莫德尔，”胡贝搂着他的腰，让他伏下身子，靠近自己的嘴唇。他终于可以说出自己第一次见到莫德尔时幻想出的意象了，“你真是头野兽。”

“你像头狮子，”莫德尔汗湿的手在他的头发上揉来揉去，凑在胡贝的耳边挑衅地笑着，“吃掉我。”

“嗯？”

“像只真正的狮子那样，来吃掉我。”莫德尔傲慢地仰起头，猫科动物一般舔舔嘴唇。胡贝咆哮着把他按倒在床上。莫德尔这家伙一定是故意的，他得庆幸这是在野外，要是在他家里，他那张嘎吱作响，又旧又破的床今天就要宣告彻底报废！

今天果然是个好天气。太阳在金红色的彩霞中翻滚，迸出几道金边闪闪的光线。树林原本黯淡的轮廓渐渐变成了淡蓝的线条，清晰起来。它爬升得愈发高远，给大地扑洒上一层花粉似的绒绒的光辉，到处都是阳光辉煌。

帐篷内的两人对时间的流逝全然无知，他们正辛勤挥洒着汗水，放任肉体纠缠。莫德尔跪在床上，脸朝着枕头，让胡贝有力的臂膊从后面缠绕住自己。他的手抓着自己的性器，现在换他控制局势了。

他们的身子扭在一起，胳膊绕在一块，肌肤紧贴着。虽然是寒气逼人的冬日，他们却呼呼地冒着热汗。汗水又像黏合剂一般，把他们黏得牢牢的。他们的脸颊蹭来蹭去，彼此呢喃一些谁也说不清楚的话，完全沉溺在焚身的欲念中。

胡贝在不停地用力，他的进出如同潮水在身体里汹涌澎湃，被填满的不止是肉体，还有之前空落落的心胸。莫德尔觉得自己已经不能看，不能听，不能思考了，完全像只小兽一样，只知道强烈地回应着撞击。他快要融化了，他的身体在燃烧，随着一阵阵刺来的快感，他的身子在有节奏地震颤，最后像是无法停止似的扭动着，反弓着头，呜呜咽咽地叫出了声。

两个人瘫软在床上，都闭着眼睛，手脚依然纠缠在一起，汗水从身体上滴滴答答地滚落，和着另外一种乳白色的液体，把床单弄成了湿乎乎皱巴巴的一团。他们这时候才感到精神不济，体力耗尽。肚子叽里咕噜地发出抗议，但他们懒洋洋的，连一根手指都不想挪动。

“胡贝……”莫德尔合着眼睛，朝身后的胡贝伸出手去，后者心领神会地握着他的手指，安抚地亲吻他的颈项：

“嗯，我在呢。”

“以后当了将军，可不要嫌弃自己有个银行小职员的男朋友。”

莫德尔的说这话时并没有一丝一毫的忧虑，纯然是一副开玩笑的口吻。他的心情舒畅又宁静，仿佛一片旷芜的荒野上生发出万千花朵，它们齐齐绽放开来，阳光温柔，春风和煦，生机盎然。

“哪里哪里？”胡贝紧一紧掌心里细长且坚韧的手指，同样笑眯眯地回答着，“明明是你以后成了银行家，不要嫌弃自己有个穷军官男朋友。”

莫德尔牵引着胡贝的手来到自己唇边，在上面烙下一串轻柔如蝴蝶翅膀般扇动的吻。少年人之间你一言我一语，仿佛已经为彼此敲定了前程。


	77. Chapter 77

胡贝跟着莫德尔微笑着，心头多少是释然的。但终归有些艾蒿般的苦味弥散着，叫他神思有一缕恍惚。为了不让自己沉溺于这悲酸的苦痛中，他便又回应般的把一连串的吻沿着莫德尔的脊柱一路落下。

少年人的精力的确是充沛到令人羡慕，来回几次连番的吻后，他们便又腻在一起，湿哒哒地交换着口水。他们的身体叠在一起，溺于强烈而无法抗拒的情欲中，被爱的欢愉填满了心胸。沉重的花粉囊扑簌簌抖落着腹中的种子，给旖旎的空气扑上一层朦胧的轻雾。

四目相对之际，彼此越看越迷恋，光看还不够，还要上手抚摸。手掌抚过结实而富有弹性的肌肉，抚过宽广有力的胸膛，抚过颤抖欲飞的蝴蝶骨……最后它落在皱成一团的床单上，痉挛般地抓起一角，猛地攥紧揉搓，挤压出细碎的褶痕。突然它如遭电击一般，陡然抽紧成血管突出的一团，良久才一根手指，一根手指地张开，汗津津地瘫在那里。另一只手蜿蜒着缠绕上来，和它十指相扣着，仿佛永远也不会分离。

“我生平头一次觉得冻得都要掉冰碴的三明治居然挺好吃。”莫德尔狼吞虎咽地往嘴里塞吃的，别说吃的是三明治，此刻就是给他一块干硬的黑面包，他也能直着嗓子咽下去。他自幼家贫，可还从没体验过饿得前胸贴后背的感觉呢。

“我带着冰钓的装备呢，等我吃完了给你钓大鱼去！”胡贝飞快地把嘴里满满的面包咽下去，他现在真正明白了什么叫心灵上是满足的，身体上是饥饿的。

眼看莫德尔一脸怀疑，胡贝三口两口咽下面包，咕咚咚给自己灌了一通水，这才一拍胸脯：“怎么？不相信我？难道你以为我会钓不上鱼反而掉湖里吗？”

“不……”莫德尔的目光在胡贝身上逡巡，回答得倒是很麻利。胡贝得意洋洋，正要再吹几句牛，对方已经喷笑出声，“因为就你的身材，你会被卡在冰面的洞口的，掉不下去！”

“莫德尔，不教训你你就无法无天了，还敢调侃我健壮的身材！”胡贝嬉笑着欺身上去，双手插进莫德尔的腋下一通乱挠，后者猝不及防，笑得直打噎：

“是健壮还是肥硕，我还是能分得清楚的。”

“你还敢说！”胡贝挠得越发厉害了，莫德尔不甘示弱地也在他身上胡乱胳肢，两人嘻嘻哈哈滚作一团：

“说就说了，你能拿我怎样？”

“看我不给你点教训！”

“你倒是来啊，当我怕你？”

闹到最后，两人倒是一起停了手，双双红了脸。实在是因为滚来滚去又惹起了身体上的反应，但是考虑到刚刚恢复不多的体力，着实经不住他们再折腾了。

“我到外面呼吸点新鲜空气。”莫德尔含含糊糊说了一声，推开胡贝的手臂，胡乱披上衣服就往外走。胡贝紧随其后：

“我也去。”

“你就在外面活生生抽了一早上烟？”一走出帐篷，空气顿时扫去了闷热粘稠，变得凛冽清新起来。莫德尔深吸了几口气，一抬眼就看见帐篷门口惹眼的一堆烟蒂。非常节约，每根烟都只剩下了一截短短的烟屁股。

胡贝讷讷地耸耸肩：“心里烦，出来抽烟散散心。”

“你这烟瘾够大的。”莫德尔用脚尖拨拉拨拉烟蒂，试图用雪把它埋起来。

“偶尔，偶尔。”胡贝讪讪一笑。

“在里面抽得了，外面多冷，也不怕冻着。”莫德尔似笑非笑到斜了对方一眼，知道对于自己想退学这件事，他心里还是有些不舒服的。

“看你抽不惯烟，就知道你闻不来烟味，怕熏着你，”胡贝跟着走过去，也用脚埋着自己抽剩的烟头，表情颇有几分肉痛，“存货都抽没了，老头子要是发现了，大约要把我打个半死……”


	78. Chapter 78

一句尚未感慨完，莫德尔忽然从背后抱住了他，手臂温情脉脉地环绕在他的胸口：他一句话也没有说，但在胡贝看来，这胜过千言万语。尽管两人之间极少用“我爱你”这样的言辞表达爱意，但爱却无处不在。譬如现在，胡贝就能清晰地感受到涌动的爱意，温柔的，脉脉的，肆意地奔涌着，甜蜜又温存。他握着莫德尔的手，一时也不知道该说些什么。

“胡贝啊，胡贝……”莫德尔凑在他耳边，轻轻唤着他的姓名，他的声音在这时候柔软得像蜗牛爬过，留下长长的印痕。胡贝一转过身，就看见他那温暖的眼波娟娟流入自己的心底，即使冰湖融化，水波荡漾，都不及他的双眼湛蓝深邃。胡贝只觉得这目光汩汩奔涌在自己的心胸中，仿佛一轮骄阳正从阔大的平原上升起。他忍不住想把嘴唇再次贴上去，可又嫌这太过黏腻多情。

于是他选择笑嘻嘻地岔开话题：“说起来，若是我抽烟被老头子发现要挨打，你可要来救我。”

“我要怎么救你？是你自作自受，”莫德尔跟着嬉笑起来，“看来不该把烟头埋起来，该拿到你父亲面前做个证据才是。”

“我爸挺喜欢你，肯定是听你劝的，毕竟你是儿媳妇嘛。”胡贝噗嗤笑出声，飞快地跳到一边，他知道下一秒莫德尔肯定要一脚踹过来的。

“胡贝！”莫德尔果然跳了起来，追着胡贝一顿猛踹，“你胡说什么呢？你才要嫁给我呢！改姓莫德尔吧！”

胡贝哈哈大笑着躲闪，还不忘抽空搓了个雪球朝莫德尔扔过去，被他眼疾手快闪开了：“我倒是乐意呢，只要你敢和你父母这么介绍我！”

“你脸皮够厚……不对，分明是不要脸！”莫德尔说不过胡贝，气得原地跳脚，抓起地上的雪揉了一堆雪球，噼噼啪啪照着他一连丢了好几个，把胡贝丢得像踩在热砧板上的大鹅，上蹿下跳的。

“要不等咱们回去了，我再去一趟你家，和你父母说，让他们看看我这个儿媳妇合不合格？”胡贝笑得眼睛眯成了两弯月牙，几乎是在欢天喜地地蹦蹦跳跳，仿佛只要莫德尔一点头，他真有胆量冲出去把他们的恋情昭告天下似的。好在莫德尔的雪球终于扔准了一次，这一个正中靶心，重重拍在了他的鼻子上，胡贝不得不呸呸呸地吐掉了一嘴的雪沫子。

他那副狼狈的模样取悦了莫德尔，他停了手，笑得前仰后合，没了力气，只好倚在一棵树靠着。胡贝一边抹着脸，一边吐着雪沫，像冒着白烟的蒸汽机车一样跑过来，脸上忽又堆起了丝丝坏笑：

“过分啊，我的嘴都让冻坏了，要你暖一暖才能好呢。”

“嗯？”莫德尔还没来得及说什么，胡贝已经凑了上去，嘴唇对着嘴唇，舌头缠着舌头，最后一点没来得及吐出去的雪水冰凉凉地在彼此的舌尖上流转，仿佛甜腻腻的调进去了许多蜂蜜的糖水。

这一个吻犹如天边的曙光，随之觉醒的是一些最灿烂的东西，打破了朦胧可爱的黑夜，播撒开迷离惝恍的柔情。柔软相触的唇瓣惹起了连绵的情思与梦幻，他们幻想着未来一片光明的坦途，并不知道这是天真年轻时无意设下的诱人陷阱。


	79. Chapter 79

莫德尔和胡贝正沿着一条小路安静地走着，四周空旷，显得这条路像一道灰白的线。干巴巴，黑黢黢，像吹熄的蜡烛似的树木分列两旁。间或凸起一根光秃秃的电线杆，上面缠绕着长长如蛛网般的电线。

这地方实在没什么风景好看。但是热恋中的少年人也不是为了看风景而来的，对他们来说，彼此就是对方最好的风景。

看到四下无人，旷野空阔，胡贝便偷偷从袖管里探出三根手指，去抓莫德尔的手。遭了一个白眼后，后者甚至把手塞进了口袋里：

“光天化日，别动手动脚的。”

“上帝作证，我就是没戴手套想暖暖手。”胡贝并不退缩，甚至跟着把手塞到莫德尔的衣兜里，在布料的遮掩下肆无忌惮地挠着他的掌心，捏着他的指头揉来搓去。莫德尔一眼瞪过去，但又感觉他的手着实冰冷，便默许了胡贝的小动作，甚至反过来握着他的手，传递着自己的温度。

“我觉得自己像个傻瓜，和你在一起以后做的傻事比过去十几年里的加起来都多。先是冬天去冰湖上露营，现在又顶风冒雪地和你来郊外散步。”

“这不是因为要开学了嘛，”胡贝强颜欢笑着，不愿莫德尔看出自己的悲愁怅惘。他

把叹息吞进肚子里，挂上笑容作为掩饰，“想想看，开学以后我们很有可能一段时间都见不到面的。”

“你要给我写信。”莫德尔的心里也不见得好受。他一时间喉头发干，感情上这种风平浪静的沉闷烦躁，远比争吵带来的狂风暴雨更压抑。

他把胡贝的手握得愈发紧了，后者只是点点头，没有再说什么。沉重的气氛被寒冷的空气冻成了一大块沉默的坚冰，每个人都避免去触碰它，它成为了悬在两人头顶的冰冷的负担。

“其实换一家军校也未尝不可。”过了许久，胡贝才有勇气打破冰层。莫德尔的手现在开始冰冷起来，于是换成他来温暖他。

“哦。”几片雪花吹到了莫德尔的睫毛上，他轻轻闭上眼睛。雪片融化后涔涔流下，仿佛一道蜿蜒而落的泪水。

“瑙姆堡的预备军校也挺不错，设备新，条件好……”胡贝感觉到莫德尔试图把手从自己的手心里抽出来，他一阵心慌，连忙握紧了，一叠声地摇着头，“好好好，我不说了，不说了。”

莫德尔到底没有把手抽出来。前途是已经定好的，他自己点了头做了决定的，现在因为胡贝的几句话，忽然心里又没着落地空虚起来。他需要胡贝的手，宽大的，可靠的，让他有个支点，有一点温暖可以贪恋。

他们沉默地继续前行着，胡贝知道莫德尔不会再听自己的劝说，他的胸中愈加惆怅起来。飘荡的寒风中有雪花在飞舞，自己的心境与它也不相上下，惺忪又迷茫。抱着不大可能达成的期待，浑身软绵绵的，像踩着棉花行走，飘乎乎走不成一条直线，把莫德尔都拽得东倒西歪。

连绵成排的树木在这里断开，换成了一段不知挖来做什么的浅浅的沟渠。胡贝抿着嘴，往里面踢了一两块层叠发硬的雪块。看着它们茫然无知地落下去，在坚硬的泥土上撞得粉身碎骨，他的双眼渐渐发起热来，恨不得自己也跟着跳下去，摔断一条胳膊什么的，好让肉体上的疼痛来抵消灵魂上的空虚。


	80. Chapter 80

“好像有孩子在哭。”就在胡贝胡思乱想，甚至真的有点想付诸行动的时候，莫德尔轻轻捏了捏他的手指。他的目光逡巡着，寻找着那个所谓哭泣的孩子。

“这种天气哪来的小孩？”胡贝跟着四下张望，但他并没有看见别的身影，也没有听到什么动静，反倒联想起了什么，噗嗤一声坏笑着，凑近莫德尔的耳边，“别是你整天想着为我生个宝宝，想出幻觉了吧？”

“胡贝！我看你是真的想死！”莫德尔飞起一脚踢在胡贝小腿的胫骨上，一张脸红得几乎紫涨起来。胡贝被他踢得原地跳脚，龇牙咧嘴地发出几声怪声。他正要向莫德尔求些安慰和福利，但风中隐约传来了一声抽泣。他不由得顿住了脚，和莫德尔对望一眼，一起朝着发出声音的地方寻了过去。

莫德尔没有听错，的确有个小孩在独自一人抽抽噎噎，因为他站在背风的树干后面，两人才没有第一时间发现。这是个白白胖胖的小男孩，鼓鼓的两颊，粗黑的眉毛，柔和的眼，看上去懵懵懂懂的，衣服干净整洁，应该出身良好。

“乖啦，小朋友，这种天气你怎么一个人在这里呀？你的家人呢？”负责问话的是胡贝，真的找到了孩子，莫德尔反倒有些忸怩，怕自己说话暴躁吓到小孩。胡贝刚想调侃一句：“想不到你对自己还有挺清晰的认知”，就被莫德尔踩住了大脚趾，还用鞋跟刻意转了转，疼得眼皮直跳。

“我和哥哥们玩捉迷藏，他们好半天了也没找到我。”男孩说话时带着点哭腔，还抽了抽鼻子。胡贝看一看他脸上两道蜿蜒的泪痕，鼻子下面一点豆青色的痕迹，扭头朝莫德尔要来手帕，拿着他的小脸蛋好好揉搓了一阵。

“这种天气玩捉迷藏，你俩哥心大得可以。”胡贝嘟嘟囔囔着，没想到小不点还不高兴了，吧嗒一推他的手，挺了挺小胸脯：

“不许你说哥哥们的坏话，他们对我最好啦。”

被小朋友嫌弃的胡贝默默退到一旁，把位置留给了莫德尔。后者在家就是幼子，实在没什么照顾比自己更小的孩子的经验，只好磨磨蹭蹭地挨过来，一面努力表现得和蔼可亲，一面暗暗瞪了胡贝几眼：

“那，小朋友，你叫什么名字？”

“瓦尔特……”小男孩自己拿着手帕把脸擦得干干净净。胡贝在一旁朝莫德尔笑了笑：

“和你同名了。”

“我叫瓦尔特·温克，”小朋友现在不哭了，大约是看见两个大男孩感觉壮了胆，还敢问起他们的名字，“你们呢？”

在得知了他们的姓名，以及他们是军校的学生后，温克明显活泼了不少：“我就是来参观瑙姆堡预备军官学校的，我大哥就在那儿上学，二哥马上也要去了。”

“都上军校了，还能把这么小的弟弟丢了，脑子不太好使的样子。”胡贝刚念叨了一句，马上被温克瞪了回去：

“大雪天出来散步的人脑子也不太好使吧？”

“说得对，真是个有见识的小宝贝。”莫德尔幸灾乐祸地弯起嘴角，斜了胡贝一眼。后者顿时升起了一个念头：小孩子实在太不可爱了。

两个人原地跺着脚搓着手，陪着小温克等他的兄长们找来。为免无聊，两人有一搭无一搭地轮流逗着团团脸的小不点说话：

“你将来也打算上军校吗？”

“当然啦，我要和哥哥们进同一所军校！”温克昂首挺胸，一副骄傲的模样。

“没想过要走别的路吗？”莫德尔的手在温克短绒绒的头发上揉了揉，不知道是在问他还是在问自己。

“怎么会有别的路呢？当一个军官可是我从小到大的梦想！”温克的回答脆生生的，像屋檐下冻得结结实实的冰溜子，咔嚓一声断开来，坠下去，在水泥石板地上清脆脆跌得粉碎。

“小孩子一点点，梦想倒挺贫瘠。”胡贝生怕莫德尔联想到他自己身上，忙把温克拨拉过来揉来搓去，岔开话题。

“我父亲是军官，我哥哥们都要做军官，我当然也是天生的一个军官！”温克气得两腮鼓鼓的，小河豚一样。他跳起来摇着脑袋，把胡贝的手晃下去，不服气地仰高了下巴。

“真是个招人烦的小孩。”胡贝只顾着去觑莫德尔的脸色，见他还算平静，这才稍稍松了口气。


	81. Chapter 81

眼看温克被胡贝气得原地跳脚，跟圆滚滚的短脚小鸭子似的，莫德尔险些笑出了声。他伸出手去，帮温克捂着冰凉凉的小脸蛋：

“别胡说，温克明明是个好可爱的小孩子。”

“我不是小孩子，我八岁啦！”温克气嘟嘟地又蹦又跳，越是小小一丁点越要做出一副小大人的模样。

“这么不讨人喜欢的小孩你都觉得可爱，可见是母性大发了，”胡贝凑在莫德尔耳边，声音压得又低又轻，似乎下一秒就要被吹散在茫茫的风雪中，“要不你什么时候给我生一个？”

胡贝一边说着话，一边注意着莫德尔的腿部动作，生怕他一言不合又开始采取暴力。而这一次，莫德尔却没有勃然大怒，反倒朝他粲然一笑，笑容灼灼如浩荡白雪中一枝红艳艳的玫瑰，花瓣上滚动着晶莹的露水。胡贝一时间看得呆住了。

下一秒，他还没来得及从懵懂的状态中解放出来，就感觉脚下一沉，周围的雪景顿时凌乱颠倒起来。反应过来的胡贝刚想大骂莫德尔学会耍阴招了，就叽里咕噜地滚到了矮矮的沟渠里，啃了一嘴的雪。

“温克确实好可爱。”莫德尔笑眯眯地转过脸，继续揉着温克的小脑袋。温克瑟瑟地看一眼被一脚踢进沟里的胡贝，迅速挤出一个甜甜又天真的笑容：

“对嘛，人家还是小孩子嘛。”

等胡贝从沟渠里爬出来时，温克的两个哥哥赫尔穆特和汉斯已经找了过来。最大的赫尔穆特也不过十二岁，还是一团孩子气，三个人手拉着手朝莫德尔和胡贝道谢，站成一排，由高到矮，排列得煞是整齐。

“别再把你们的弟弟丢了。”胡贝嘱咐得语重心长，在他心里，自己全是因为温克这小家伙才被莫德尔一脚踹进沟里的。这样的小孩就是行走的重型武器，需要被牢牢看住，轻易不拿出来示人。

“再不会啦，我会一直拉着他的。”

赫尔穆特朝胡贝爽朗一笑，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。温克依赖地靠在长兄身边，任由他抓着自己的小手。两个哥哥一人一边牵起弟弟的手，蹦蹦跳跳地渐渐消失在风雪中。

“这样真好，不是吗？”这温馨的画面叫莫德尔颇为感触，他喃喃地感叹了一句，顺势往身后的树干上靠去。但背上的触感不是粗糙冰冷的树皮，而是胡贝暖融融宽厚结实的胸膛。

“怎么？这么喜欢小孩子？”胡贝的右手握着左手腕，把莫德尔圈在自己怀里，鼻尖蹭着他的耳根。莫德尔舒适地向后仰着，轻轻蹭了几下。

“喜欢啊，小孩子谁不喜欢？香香软软的一团。”

“要不我明天也洒点香水？”想着未来可能要有人分去莫德尔对自己的喜欢，胡贝立刻便委屈起来。他认真思索了一阵，提出了一个相当有建设性的意见，险些叫莫德尔笑掉大牙：

“你喷上香水，那就是香香的一大堆，哦不，一大坨。适合四肢攒起来绑上，挂在烤架上再烧点炭火，烤出来也是香喷喷的一大盘。”

“你再明里暗里说我胖，我真的要生气啦。说了多少遍我这叫壮，强壮、壮实、精壮！”胡贝又去伸手胳肢莫德尔，只是闹了一两下就渐渐停了手，若有所思起来。

“确定不是肥壮吗？”

莫德尔大笑着躲了几下，还了还手。见胡贝忽然住了手，他也停了下来，仔细打量着对方的脸色，还以为自己是不是真的说得太过，伤了他的自尊心。只是等了半晌也不见胡贝开口，更不见个动作，莫德尔不禁伸出食指，在他腰上轻轻戳了几下：

“喂，想什么呢？”

“在想我应不应该这样自私……”胡贝顺嘴一答，发现说错了话，忙又住了嘴。但莫德尔追着他询问，一定要刨根问底，他只好和盘托出：

“从理智上来讲，我不该如此自私的。你这么喜欢小孩子，和我在一起是不会有自己的小孩的。我应该和你分手，让你去结婚生子。可是从情感上来讲，我一点都不想放你走，我想永永远远和你在一起。所以你先别和我说话，让我自己再纠结一会儿。”


	82. Chapter 82

眼看胡贝当真苦恼地揪着自己短短的头发，一屁股坐到了雪地上，莫德尔先是愣了愣神，随后便释然地微笑起来。当初因为青春热情而掀起的感情的巨浪，现在浪头已经把他们淹没了。但是即使在水下，他们也不必松开彼此紧握的手。

莫德尔蹲下身去，目光难得温柔地注视着胡贝，两团隐藏的火在他的眼眸中无焰地燃烧着，仿佛具备融化冰雪的热度。他捧住胡贝的脸，强迫还皱着眉抿着嘴，满脸写着不开心的胡贝和自己对视，同时两手在他的面颊上使劲揉来揉去：

“胡贝呀胡贝！你说说你，不过就是一个平凡的胖子！为什么我就这么喜欢你呢？”

口齿被挤压得含含糊糊，但胡贝依然要先为自己正名：“平凡就平凡吧，能不能说我是个平凡的人？非得说我是个胖子。”

“难道我说的不是事实吗？”莫德尔顺手捏了捏胡贝腰上的软肉，忽然发现自己被他带偏题了，“而且你重点错了。”

“没错！我是不是胖子是个有争议的话题，但你喜欢我这件事没争议，”胡贝骄傲地一拍胸脯，“像我这么优秀的人，喜欢我简直是天经地义的。”

“像你这么优秀的胖子，还真没什么人喜欢吧？”莫德尔觉得自己不该一时真情流露的，这胖子现在高兴得上蹿下跳，自己要是放开手，他大约能去爬树了。

“不是胖，是壮，壮！”胡贝一边再次强调二者的区别，一边欢欢喜喜地把莫德尔往怀里抱，“我今天超级高兴的！”

“所以你想通了？”莫德尔嘻嘻哈哈地由着他抱住，顺手在他额头上弹了一记。

“嗯，”胡贝龇牙咧嘴地做出一副惨状，蹭着莫德尔的脸求安慰，“这件事还要你自己做决定。就和你上不上军校这事一样，只要是遵从你的心愿，是你的决定，我都会支持你的。”

“哪怕我真要和你分手？”莫德尔轻轻揉着胡贝的额头，观察他的表情。后者强忍着愈燃愈烈的，对某个不具姓名的，可能真的在未来出现的人的妒火，终于狠狠一咬牙，飞快地点点头，生怕动作慢了自己会反悔似的：

“哪怕你要和我分手。”

“真是个傻瓜，”胸口涌过一股炽热的热流，莫德尔愈发温柔地笑了起来，“谁要和你分手？倒是你，胆敢再提分手的话，你看我会不会把你的爪子砍下来！”

“舍得砍吗？砍下来我要怎么拥抱你呀？”胡贝死死抱着莫德尔，到底松了一口气，像溺水的人终于抓住了坚实的湖岸，借力爬了上来。他紧绷的肌肉松弛下来，又凑过去亲吻莫德尔的嘴唇。

他们的舌头交缠在一起，周围肆虐的寒风似乎也化为了和暖的春意。他们的嘴唇相触碰着，像夏日正午落在池塘平静水面上的一只蜻蜓，翅膀掀动的微风吹开了含苞待放的睡莲。他们的身体几乎融合在一起，共享同一颗心脏，它们在高度的和谐中沉稳有力地跳动。

周围所有的喧嚣都停止下来，寒风止息，雪花停滞，地球不再转动，时间的指针留在原地。只有他们是活动的，还在忘我地不断接吻。

胡贝回到家的时候是喜气洋洋的，眉眼弯曲的弧度让他母亲以为他在路上捡了钱包：

“怎么这么高兴？看你乐得要晕头了。”

“我今儿心情好。”胡贝乐哈哈地昂着头，因为不能和母亲分享喜悦的原因而暗中遗憾。他正想再说些什么表达一下自己的愉悦，忽然看到客厅门口闪过一个小小熟悉的身影。他的脖子顿时喀啦一声响，昂着的弧度瞬间降了下来：

“妈，有客人？”

“是从维滕堡来的温克上尉一家，他们送孩子来上瑙姆堡军校，顺便来家里拜访。”胡贝夫人随口回答说，胡贝却觉得心头更是咯噔一跳：

“温……温克？”

“是啊，怎么？你认识？”

“不……”胡贝正想矢口否认，某个在他眼里很不可爱的小孩已经甜甜笑着蹦跶到了他母亲身边：

“胡贝夫人，需要我帮您做些什么吗？”

“你怎么在这里？！”


	83. Chapter 83

胡贝和温克同时受到了极大的惊吓，尤其是温克，一双大眼睛里还汪起了水意，看得胡贝夫人心疼不已。一边是可爱香软的小豆丁，一边是不省心的胖儿子，天平朝哪边倾斜似乎是一件显而易见的事。

“你欺负小瓦尔特啦？哦，乖孩子，不要怕。我那个臭小子就是长得丑长得胖，人不坏的。”

这才是我在我妈心中的真实形象吗？胡贝觉得今年是自己经历过的最冷的冬天。什么我儿子最帅了，家长果然都是会骗小孩的。而且自己也没欺负过小瓦尔特，自己欺负的都是大瓦尔特，还是在床上欺负的。想到莫德尔，胡贝忍不住又咧开嘴傻乐起来。结果又被母亲一巴掌拍在了脑袋上：

“欺负小孩还傻笑？越大越有出息了，还不快给小弟弟道歉？”

被按着脑袋道了个莫名其妙歉的胡贝懵着一张脸，好容易等到母亲离开厨房，这才敢吹胡子瞪眼地把视线转向温克。他正要质问一句，后者已经小大人似的叹了口气：

“唉，本来我还觉得你就是我心中理想的军官形象呢。”

臭小子还挺会说话！胡贝心中一喜，顺势忽略了“本来”这个词：“小孩子就应该找个合适的对象来崇拜！温克你真是个乖宝宝。”

“但是看到你被莫德尔哥哥一脚踹进沟里，我觉得我还是崇拜他好了。崇拜你这样的好丢面子的。”温克的话差点让胡贝吐出一口老血，他很想告诉温克，面子和媳妇比起来，还是媳妇更重要一点。可惜他不能，只好憋红了一张脸，任由温克继续感叹下去。

“现在连胡贝夫人都能镇压你，军官怎么能是这个样子呢？真是太让人失望了！”眼看温克唉声叹气地踢着小正步离开，胡贝再次认定——这个宝宝实在不可爱至极！而且长大了大约是不会有那种关系不纯洁的朋友的，男朋友女朋友都没有！

幸好胡贝的假期也宣告结束，他不必再忍受温克这个不可爱的小孩的折磨了。只是另一件烦心事又侵扰着他的神经，让他不住地感叹青春的烦恼怎么如此之多？但这一次他也只好采取放任的态度，毕竟自己说过这都是莫德尔自己的选择。然而新学期开学，莫德尔到底会不会来学校报到呢？胡贝一点也不知道。

他也不敢去莫德尔家登门探问，宁可自欺欺人地一个人踏上返校的路途。这样他可以认定自己和莫德尔终将在校园里相会。但这一幻想在他来到尼斯后便宣告破灭了。他忙碌完报到的一切事宜，寻到了其他每一个同班同学，唯独没有看到莫德尔的身影。

他当真不来上学了吗？胡贝呆呆地立在原地，周围同学重逢的欢声笑语似乎都和他没了关系。他的脑袋一点点低下去，最后付垂到了胸口。曾经和莫德尔相处的一幕幕在他的脑海中搬演着，有甜，有酸，有悲，有喜，黏糊糊软绵绵，交杂在一起，发丝一样缠绕在他轻轻跳动的心脏上，温柔地威胁着它的安全。


	84. Chapter 84

胡贝先是在操场上不断踱着步，一圈一圈，脚步越来越快，最后他猛然把步伐一收，痴痴地望着大门。两排树木正在风中摇摆它们的枝条，一阵又一阵的细雪从上面簌簌地洒下。恍惚间他仿佛看到莫德尔出现在某棵树后，微笑着走进校门。但当他睁大双眼定睛看去时，那里却一个人也没有。好像有一道软鞭当头抽了他一下似的，胡贝陡然闭上了眼睛，沉沉地叹了一口气。

他胸口埋藏的隐痛顿时化作了说不清道不明，抓不到摸不着的怅惘，仿佛一脚踏入了虚空。那道被他强行用大度和宽容缝补好的创伤突地迸裂开，汩汩地流出鲜红的血，一滴一滴洒落在雪白的地上。

其实他和莫德尔都是清楚的，只要他们没有选择同一条道路，过不了几年，甚至更短的时间里，他们便会分道扬镳。首先见不到面就是最大的障碍，其次便是缺失了共同的话题，谁知道随着时间的推移他们之间彼此会生出多少怨怼？或许现在分开也是好的，反正自己也说过要尊重他的选择。可是，可是……他怎么就不能理解一下自己？就不能以为自己其实就是嘴上说说吗？

胡贝一时间又为莫德尔不能理解他而愤怒起来。恰巧这愤怒犹如给他的泪腺上装了一只阀门，用惊人的力量堵住了他的泪水，免得他在同学面前丢人现眼地哭哭啼啼。他低着头，不时朝校门口望上一眼，如果莫德尔始终不来的话……想到此处，胡贝觉得自己的心渐渐僵硬下去，像是从内部开始枯萎了。

人群渐渐散去，操场上的人越来越少，报到结束的学生没有愿意留在这里吹冷风的。随着太阳渐渐西沉，新踏入校门的人就更少了。大约一个小时里来的人不超过三两个，都是步履匆匆，一头热汗地赶来，急急忙忙在花名册上登记下自己的名字。胡贝已经转移到了门口，倚在大门的一侧静候着。

晚霞在逐渐消退，灰色的暮霭开始占据主导位置。它大手笔地给林梢、街口、墙壁和铁门上刷上了一层薄薄的银灰色，像一层脆弱的玻璃纸，各种景色在它后面变得若隐若现起来。胡贝朝操场上扭一扭头，马上就要到最后截止的时间了。已经没有学生再进来，负责登记的军士长也开始收拾起桌上的名册纸笔。

看来，莫德尔是真的不会来了。胡贝慢慢闭上眼睛，把湿漉漉的水汽阻隔在眼皮下。血在他的心口撞击着，刺得他左胸生疼，连带着整个胸膛都痛了起来。一想到此后的日日夜夜，自己都要受同一种折磨，胡贝竟然心酸得恨不得蹲下身去，抱着膝头好好哭一场。

“喂，发什么呆呢？”正在胡贝心绪不宁，内心悲切时，一个熟悉的，凶巴巴的声音钻进了他的耳膜，在上面一弹一跳。

“莫……莫德尔？！”胡贝吃了一惊，一双眼睛瞪得滚圆，直勾勾地盯着眼前的人：那可不是莫德尔本人吗？

“来不及了，帮我拿着东西，我去登记！”

莫德尔风风火火地把肩上的背包照着胡贝一甩，自己一溜小跑地冲向还没收拾完东西的军士长。胡贝被他的背包撞在了胸口，一时间差点一口气岔过去。但是当真真切切的重量和温度捧在他怀里时，他终于松了一口气，整个人像被抽去了脊骨一样，软绵绵地重重靠在了铁门上。


	85. Chapter 85

“站在那儿发什么呆呢？本来就傻，看着更傻。”莫德尔从胡贝怀里拿回自己的背包，往肩上一扛，随手拍了一下他的肩膀。

“我以为你不来了……”胡贝梦游一样跟在莫德尔身后，忽然又像想起了什么似的，过分殷勤地扑上去，“东西怪沉的，我给你拿。”

“让人看见了怎么解释？别闹！”莫德尔赶紧紧了紧背包带，往前几步拉开距离。胡贝亦步亦趋地跟着，依旧脚底飘浮得如同踩着棉花：

“你真的来了，真好……还是我帮你拿东西吧！”

操场到宿舍的一段路是在莫德尔的左躲右闪和胡贝的锲而不舍中走完的。终于在门厅里，胡贝如愿拿到了莫德尔的背包，后者大冷天里被他烦出了一头热汗，只好先去水房洗把脸。胡贝拎着背包站在原地，忽然觉得这一幕格外熟悉，不由得感慨万千。

“想什么呢？”莫德尔一面用手抹着脸上的水，一面笑微微地走出来，顺手要去接胡贝手里自己的背包。

胡贝看着一颗小小的水珠从莫德尔额前的发梢滴落，掉进眉毛里，然后挣扎着滑出来，顺着鼻梁一路蜿蜒而下，最后停在唇珠上颤颤巍巍，被不耐烦的莫德尔顺势舔进了嘴里。他一时间只觉得这世界都是小小水珠折射出的幻影，而当第二颗水滴准备以同样的路线前行时，他一把攥住了莫德尔的手，口干舌燥地朝他们的秘密据点摆了摆头。

“喂喂，做什么呀？光天化日的，你真是疯了！”

莫德尔压着嗓子抗议着，任由胡贝扯着他钻进两人不知幽会过多少次的楼梯下面。当胡贝把他推到墙角，埋进他的颈窝里蹭来蹭去时，他也缓缓吐出一口气，整个人松弛下来。感觉到对方绒绒的脑袋在他胸口一拱一拱的，他的心底莫名地涌起一丝柔情，回手搂住了胡贝。

“我就怕你真的不来了……”胡贝的眼睛在黑暗里依旧灼灼发亮，他如愿赶在第二颗水珠滑过鼻梁之前把它吞进了自己口中。他的唇辗转过莫德尔的眼、鼻、唇，最后退开时牵出一道细细的银丝，轻轻晃动几下，无声地断开了。

“傻得很，我这不是来了吗？”莫德尔的手搭在胡贝的肩上，两只手交握在一起，向内收紧。他把自己圈在墙壁夹角和胡贝之间，空间狭小，温度渐高，让人有一种冬日埋在刚晒过的旧毛衣里的安全感。

“是啊，是啊，你来了。”胡贝几乎是挂在莫德尔身上的，他甚至期望时间就在自己这梦幻般的状态下流逝殆尽。他只觉得一切都是那样舒适和平和，莫德尔在他身边呢。

他们没有寻找彼此，嘴唇却不约而同地碰在一起。彼此吮吸着，几乎恨不得让鲜血从中渗出来。最好真的有血流出，让他们可以交换，就像古老的异族在婚礼上交换的不是酒，而是彼此的鲜血一样。

“是为了我吗？”在唇齿纠缠的间隙，胡贝气喘吁吁地询问，自我感觉良好极了。

回答他的是掏心窝子的一拳，莫德尔格外嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，丢给被打得懵在原地的胡贝一个白眼：

“少在那儿自我陶醉了！我只是……只是觉得自己更适合穿军装而已。”

“那也不用打人啊，”胡贝嘀嘀咕咕着，忽然一歪身子靠在了莫德尔肩上，拉着他的手放在自己胸口，“哎哟，不行了不行了，被你打坏了，要你揉揉才能好。”

被逗乐了的莫德尔嘬尖了嘴，在胡贝的脸上吧嗒亲了一口：

“这样好了没？”

“好……不，没，更恶化了，还要更多的亲亲才行！”胡贝腻着莫德尔，听着他在自己耳边低低的笑声，不由得摸索着扣住了他的十指。他离不开他，他们要在一起到天荒地老才好。


	86. Chapter 86

这个学期的生活对莫德尔来说反倒没有过去那般难熬。可能是由于快要毕业了，日子总算有了盼头。又或者是因为那些士官长终于感到厌倦，他们毕竟还有许多新生可以折磨。莫德尔现在并不经常被关禁闭，这让他和胡贝都松了一口气。

“毕业以后我们大概会被分配到不同的军团服役，没有你的话我的日子要怎么过呀？”

骑马的时光对莫德尔来说向来是最快乐的，前提是胡贝不和他提这么伤感的话题。

“少肉麻，说得好像你以前的十八年没活过似的。”莫德尔轻轻一脚踢在了胡贝马肚子的侧面，那匹马小小惊了一跳，带着胡贝连蹦带跳了一阵。

“的确是白活了，”胡贝稳住马，嬉皮笑脸地又凑了过来，“如果异地的话，你会给我写信吗？”

“想得美，”莫德尔白了胡贝一眼，纵马朝前快跑了几步，把他甩在后面，“你看我给你写一个词的？”

“别这么无情嘛，”胡贝赶紧夹了夹马肚子，追了上去，“你就不怕我在驻地爱上个漂亮女孩……”

眼看莫德尔凌厉的眼风扫过来，胡贝的声音越降越低，最后变成了含在喉咙里的一声呜咽。他瑟瑟缩了缩脖子，赶紧放弃了自己剩余的话。而莫德尔的眼神却越来越嘲讽：

“哟，你还能爱上漂亮小女孩？”

“怎么？看不起我？”被莫德尔这讥诮的言语一激，胡贝立刻挺胸抬头，猛拍胸脯，“就算我不爱漂亮女孩，没准还能爱个漂亮小伙子……莫德尔你要谋杀啊？！”

胡贝这一声惨叫是因为莫德尔一脚踢在了他的马屁股上，受惊的马带着他一路狂奔，把胡贝颠得晕头转向，费了好大力气才让它渐渐减了速度。莫德尔优哉游哉地隔着一段距离跟着他，不时发出几声嘲笑，并不理会胡贝抛来的哀怨的眼神。

“要是有人真的爱上漂亮小伙子，我敢担保他会从马上跌下来摔断脖子，你说是不是？”听到莫德尔这意有所指的问话，胡贝默默地捂住了自己的脖子：

“那你会不会爱上漂亮小伙子？”

莫德尔黑着脸，本想一脚把胡贝踹下马，但脑筋一转，忽然又笑起来：“那可说不定，万一对方相貌英俊，还是个瘦子呢？”

“过分了过分了！”这下胡贝可不答应了，他灵活地跳下马，一把揪住莫德尔的马缰，硬是把他也拉了下来，“你看看你看看，我是哪里不英俊，又哪里胖了？”

莫德尔终于忍不住噗嗤笑出了声：“好啦，你这个胖子，不要胡思乱想的。我是不会爱上别人的，倒是你可以试试！”

胡贝这下如同吃了定心丸一般，总算松了一口气。他看一眼四下无人，于是大胆地搂住莫德尔：“开什么玩笑？有你在，我怎么会爱上别人呢？但是你要给我写信呀，不然我该多想你。”

“我知道，”莫德尔的手指温柔地拨弄着胡贝的头发，轻轻点了点头，“你也要给我写信。”

“一天一封，一天不少！”胡贝欢欢喜喜地许愿发誓，莫德尔顿时红了脸：

“别胡闹，哪里有那么多的话要说？让人看见了像什么……唔……”

胡贝封住了他的嘴唇，他的眼睛里闪烁着跳荡的火苗。莫德尔感觉肃杀的冬天早已远去，春天仿佛常驻在了此地，到处是鸟语花香，遍地是蓬勃生机。似乎有人在他耳边放下一只海螺，嗡嗡的海浪声回荡在他的耳畔。他忽然意识到，那嗡嗡声并不是浪潮的声音，而是自己心脏的跳动。他忍不住把胡贝搂得更紧了，他们的嘴唇胶着在一起，身体也仿佛融化在一起。

胡贝的猜测是正确的。毕业后的莫德尔被分配到了驻扎在勃兰登堡州的科特布斯德皇陆军第5师第10步兵旅第52团。而他则被分去了驻马格德堡的第7步兵师第26团。


	87. Chapter 87

胡贝在26团的军旅生活波澜不惊，一如他父亲当年。相形之下，他反而担心莫德尔不能适应真正的军队生活，仍旧被人欺负。于是他一封一封地写去信，不断打问他的情况，同时绞尽脑汁想出些趣事笑话，逗他开心

只是没过多久，胡贝发现自己大概是多虑了。莫德尔在52团不仅不受欺负，似乎还有了欺负旁人的恶劣毛病。看看他的信，胡贝觉得莫德尔现在脾气越发暴躁了。只是他们分离日久，这点小缺点在胡贝眼里也称得上格外可爱。

“我被分配去的52团大约是因为有着光荣传统——普法战争中一天牺牲1597名官兵——的关系，所以入役还要得到团里军官的认可才行。要我说咱俩应该对换一下才好，进了荣誉团，花销比普通团还高……”

看到这里的胡贝赶紧翻找了一下自己的钱包，琢磨着要不要想办法给莫德尔塞点钱。然而莫德尔肯定是不会要自己的钱的，垂头丧气的胡贝只好把钱包一扔，继续看下去：

“……总之冯·维尔纳将军对我印象不错，他认为我很有军事才能，这叫我松了一口气，也证明学校里那些士官长纯属在放狗屁！他还鼓励我多去研究军事历史。52团一共3个营，我在第一营，营长是马丁·雷曼少校。他对我很欣赏，还让我担任他的副官……”

胡贝的脸慢慢绿了起来，他感觉这青翠的颜色还有往自己头顶蔓延的趋势。副官的确是个好岗位，既是进阶参谋的平台，又能避免直接接触惨烈的战场。可是相应的，这个岗位和上司接触极多，莫德尔他会不会……

胡贝咬着嘴唇，心头渐渐酸溜溜起来。他把信纸往脸上一盖，满脑子胡思乱想着。男子汉大丈夫，怎么能因为这么一点连捕风捉影都称不上的小事而自寻苦恼呢？可是他闭上眼睛，反倒不断想起莫德尔那奕奕的神采，骑在马背上潇洒的身姿，望着自己时快活的双眼。胡贝又被莫名而来的担忧和愠怒缠绕住了。

他忽然觉得不服起来。少校算什么？营长算什么？假以时日，这些成就自己都能达成！到时候就让莫德尔给自己当副官！胡贝想到这里，又感觉美滋滋起来。他好好畅想了一阵，这才又举起信，继续读下去：

“上级军官固然都是不错的，可叹下级军官里却是蠢货居多，一群白痴！个个胸无大志，对训练也不上心，如果不是因为是同僚的关系，我都耻于和他们为伍。这其中只有一个人和我相处不错，那就是埃尔温·维洛中尉。我们俩志趣相投，都热爱骑马和打猎。他和你同岁，我挺喜欢他……”

“他妈的！”胡贝再也看不下去了，一巴掌把信纸拍到了自己枕头和床板的夹缝里。他腾地一声从床上坐起来，斗牛似的呼哧呼哧喘着粗气。忽然他想起了什么似的，伸手往枕头下面摸索去，掏出了一只拆开的信封，抖落几下，里面飘出一张照片来。胡贝气咻咻地瞪着上面勾肩搭背，笑得眉眼弯弯的两个少年，立刻明白，那个胆敢把爪子放在莫德尔肩上的杂碎，绝对就是他信里提到的那个什么维洛！

“莫德尔眼瞎了吗？还跟我说会喜欢漂亮小伙子呢，这家伙方头大耳的，哪里比我好看了？”胡贝一边摸摸自己的脸颊，一边用指甲在照片上维洛那只搭在莫德尔肩头的手上抠来抠去，几乎把照片抠出了一个洞。

他这时才恍然发觉，外面不知何时下起了绵绵的秋雨，而且还有了愈下愈大的趋势。檐上滴滴答答的声音仿佛悲切的眼泪，一颗接一颗地滚落下去。不时一阵凉风吹过，摇动几根树木的枝杈，雨滴便裹着落叶，泼泼洒洒地落了一地。


	88. Chapter 88

雨夜听什么东西都特别真切，回忆什么东西都格外痛切，好像记忆也被秋雨染上了一层雾蒙蒙的黄色。胡贝委屈地低着头，呆呆地瞪着荧然的灯火，脑子回荡着和莫德尔一起时的一幕幕。这些画面层叠起来，像一叠相片，只是边角沁了黄，卷翘起来。人的一生到了尽头，剩下的也不过就是这点东西。他轻轻弯起嘴角，心头有一种凄凉的满足。

胡贝的目光又看回到照片上，一时间他只觉得外面的雨丝变成了逆流的血水，一直冲到了他的脑子里。他想要现在就一头扎进雨中，啪嗒啪嗒地踩着积水跑到车站，买上一张票跳上车就去看看莫德尔，看他到底在干什么！

但他知道这是绝无可能的，为着一点儿女情长而擅离职守的事，他也做不出来。因此只好暂时忍下这口气，反正已经入了秋，距离圣诞节的假期也没有多长时间了。胡贝暗暗决定，到时一定要买张票亲自去勃兰登堡看看，看看这维洛到底是扁是圆。

时间一点点过去，胡贝心头的怨气也像入冬以来下过的雪似的，一层一层积攒起来，厚厚地堆叠在心底深处，泛着幽深的暗蓝色。莫德尔给他的信里越来越多地提到维洛。他们一起打猎，一起骑马，一起做步兵训练。在胡贝眼里，这几乎是同进同出了，他不由得想到，再往下一步难道要是同舟共济，同床共枕了吗？

嫉妒的小虫在他的心脏上细细地蚕食着，一口一口地咬下去，注入酸酸的液体。由嫉妒引来的悲哀造成的是更加无可名状的痛苦，而且还无法宣之于口。所幸圣诞节假期就在眼前，胡贝总算松了一口气，忙给莫德尔写去了信，约他假期一道回家。

如若莫德尔的回信痛痛快快，干脆利索地同意胡贝的邀约，胡贝也不至于心头动怒。偏偏莫德尔一封回信寄来，里面竟然让胡贝先行回家，他另和维洛有约，要晚些时候才能回去。这就让胡贝大大恼火起来。他把信纸团一团，扔到背包最深处，跳起来就去买了最近的一班火车，招呼也不打一声地往勃兰登堡去了。

对于胡贝的突然到来，莫德尔的反应也叫胡贝极为不满，很明显是惊吓大于惊喜：

“怎么突然一声不吭就跑过来了？我和维洛都订好了下午的车票了。”

胡贝整个人都恼怒透了，他现在彻底明白了何谓妒火中烧。莫德尔漫不经心的话语和并不过分欢喜的神情都像冰冷的匕首，深深刺进他的心脏。他嘴角扭曲着注视着莫德尔，终究没控制住自己，发出了一声冷笑：

“难道天下之大，你能到的地方我反倒不能去了？”

“我哪有这个意思？”

莫德尔打量了胡贝一眼，不知道他怎么忽然说出这么一番含着酸意的话。看他冬日时节一头汗水，或许是旅途太过劳顿了。想到这里，莫德尔那素来明亮的眼睛忽然有一阵模糊，他连忙用力眨了眨，掩饰地笑了笑，伸手去拿胡贝的行李：

“我先给你找间旅馆住下吧，我们的火车快要到晚上才出发呢。你正好能休息一阵。”

见莫德尔态度坦然，胡贝的疑心渐渐释去了许多。他飞快地夺过莫德尔手中的箱子，像平常那样朝他笑起来：

“哪能让你帮我拿？少不得我受点累自己拿喽。”

“还有精力贫嘴，看来是不累。”

莫德尔笑着往胡贝的肩上捶了一记，顺势漫不经心地把自己已经整理好的行李箱踢到一边，以免挡路。看到那齐齐整整的箱子，胡贝的心忽然提了起来，像被风吹着的树叶，在空中飘忽不定地飞舞着。

“你们去柏林住旅馆吗？那可不便宜。”装作若无其事的样子，胡贝的脚步却越发虚浮起来，好像脚尖也在空中浮动。

“我在维洛家里借住几天。”莫德尔不当一回事地摆摆手，全然不知道胡贝的一颗心现在已如强弩之末一般，砰的一声坠在了地上。

胡贝想说些什么，但嘴唇反复颤动着，如同一根悬挂着无数沉甸甸熟透果实的树枝，摇摇颤颤的，却说不出个所以然，甚至难以被旁人觉察。最终他的双唇也不过是偶尔激烈地颤了两下，仿佛是突如其来的啜泣。他瞪着莫德尔坦然到残酷的背影，暗暗做好了决定：他是决不会让莫德尔和维洛一起去柏林的！


	89. Chapter 89

每到假期前夕，火车站的月台上总是遍布来来往往的人群。维洛现在正坐在月台的座椅上，一面看着时钟，一面皱着眉在人群中来回扫视。发车的时间都快到了，莫德尔怎么还不出现？他有些后悔下午不该出来办事，应该直接和莫德尔一起出发来火车站才是。

“维洛中尉？”突然有一双脚出现在他的视线里，顺着靴子往上看去，最后可以看到一张笑容可掬的圆脸。

“我是，您是？”

“汉斯-瓦伦丁·胡贝，在第7师26团服役，是莫德尔的朋友。”

胡贝笑眯眯地伸出手去，和维洛握了握。他一手拖着两只行李箱，显得有些气喘吁吁。但眼睛还是锐利的，几个来回之间已经把维洛打量了一个遍。最后很有几分不情不愿地承认：维洛确实比他瘦点，要说英俊那还得是自己！

“我听瓦尔特总提起你，”维洛恍然大悟，他友好地朝胡贝微笑着，“说你是他最好的朋友。对了，瓦尔特呢？”

听听，这都已经开始叫上名字了，我都没有和他这么肉麻呢。胡贝怀着一腔发泄不出来的愤怒，用力咬一咬后槽牙，面皮上挂着皮笑肉不笑的神情，和维洛周旋着：

“他家里忽然有了些急事，来不及和您说一声就急急忙忙赶回去了。您看，东西都顾不得拿，全交给我来善后了。”

“这样啊，那自然是家里的事情更要紧些。拜托您转告他，专心处理家中事务为先，以后想来柏林玩，机会多得是。”

没机会了！胡贝的笑容几乎要从脸上溢出来，噼里啪啦地落在地上了：“我会转告他的，耽误了您的时间，我替莫德尔向您道个歉。”

“还真是辛苦您了。不过要是瓦尔特本人来我面前，我大约也听不到这一声抱歉。”维洛说到这里，不禁苦笑着摇摇头。这让胡贝仿佛找到了两人之间的一点裂隙，他立即占据了上去，厚着脸皮细问端倪。

“瓦尔特的脾气实在太过暴躁，咄咄逼人到攻击性极强的地步。不止一位同僚认为他过于野心勃勃，令人难以接近。这在军队中可不是什么好评价。”

维洛甚至还给胡贝讲了讲莫德尔在步兵训练中是如何吹毛求疵，小题大做的，看得出他对莫德尔这些毛病一直隐忍不发，早就看不惯多日了。胡贝听得几乎咋舌，感觉这和自己在军校里认识的莫德尔判若两人。

“他连高级军官都敢出言顶撞，甚至敢公然指责他们没尽到责任，我真不知道还有什么是他不敢干的。这对他在军中的发展并无益处，您作为他的朋友，最好还是劝劝他比较好，我和他认识的时间毕竟要短，不宜交浅言深。”

维洛说完这些话后，便拖着行李上了车。胡贝目送他的火车缓缓离去，心头仿佛卸去了一块大石。他轻快地拎着两只行李箱，甚至有心情吹着口哨往车站外走去。

莫德尔给胡贝找的旅馆外观看上去并不起眼。从前或许它是很漂亮的，但现在房子已经暗淡无光。很久没有油漆的屋顶被锈斑染成了黄色。墙壁粉的果绿色几乎褪尽了，小块玻璃窗的一侧结了一个估计足有二十五年之久的蜘蛛网。

一开始胡贝抱怨了几句为什么给他找了这么一间破旅馆，现在他却欣喜于这里对身份信息的忽视和破败的隐蔽。他和前台梳着僵硬发卷的老太太打了声招呼，又续了一天房，这才拖着两只箱子往楼上走去。箱子一角磕在古旧的台阶上，发出喀啷喀啷的声响。

这里的每个房间布置都是类似的。褪了色的墨绿窗帘，黑色的桌子上铺着果绿色的，满是斑点的台布。一张窄小的布沙发，两把配套的椅子，旁边立着一只深樱桃红的柜子，顶上摆着一只白铁皮脸盆。狭长房间的最里面放着一张垫着薄薄褥子的铁床。

胡贝的脚步停在二楼尽头的房间门口。他翻找出那小小的铜钥匙，正准备开门。忽然又仿佛想起了什么，一手开门的同时，一手拎起一只较轻的箱子，挡在自己身前。


	90. Chapter 90

当啷一声巨响！一只白铁皮盆砸在胡贝预先举起的箱子上，两个物品因为巨大的力道同时跌落在地。胡贝毫发未损，还赢得了时间，可以从容反手锁上门。只是他刚把门扣好，脖子就被一只手牢牢掐住了。莫德尔几乎是暴跳如雷地贴着他的耳朵吼着：

“胡贝！我看你是要找死！居然敢把我关在这里！”

“我也没禁止你出去。布条绑得并不牢，二楼也不算高，你挣脱以后大可以去找你的维洛。”

胡贝的回答中没有一丁点心虚愧疚。他甚至笑了笑，从容悠闲地在莫德尔的唇上印了一个轻柔的吻。他的态度叫莫德尔险些跳起来，他脸上的颜色全变了，愤愤地咬着牙发着狠：

“你还敢说！你他妈把我的衣服全拿走了！叫我光着屁股出去吗？”

“也不是不可以……”胡贝终于嗤地一声笑出声来。他的目光从铁床架子上收回来，那上面晃荡着几乎变了形的布条，显然莫德尔是用蛮力挣开的。他打量着面前莫德尔赤裸的身体，腰腹那里漂亮流畅的曲线没入了绿色的布料中——莫德尔拿了那块破旧的台布围在了腰上：

“你看你现在这打扮不就挺时尚？”

“放屁！”

莫德尔嘎吱嘎吱地咬着牙，拳头捏起来又放开。他是真的想对着胡贝的脸上来一拳。这家伙说有话要对自己说，骗自己和他坐一会儿。坐着坐着两人便自然而然地开始接吻，缠绵。结果胡贝这个卑鄙的家伙居然借着亲热的时机把自己绑在了床上，还把自己的衣服剥了个干净，塞进行李箱里带走了。他就这么把自己光溜溜地扔在房间里，自己提着行李跑路了。现在害得自己彻底错过了火车，也不知道要怎么和维洛解释！

“对了，”胡贝现在一点也不惧怕莫德尔的怒火，毕竟他胸腔里燃烧的火焰要比对方多多了。他甚至笑微微地凑上去，舌头在莫德尔的锁骨上轻轻舔弄，手在他紧绷的小腹上抚摸着，“我告诉那个维洛，说你不去柏林了。”

“胡贝！”莫德尔现在不想掐胡贝的脖子了。他的舌头舔过皮肤，随之而来的是叫人神经绷紧的快感。他改用手去推胡贝的脑袋，“你疯了？你胆敢帮我去做决定？你说过尊重我自己做的决定的！”

胡贝的舌尖舔在莫德尔的手掌心里，咸津津的。他搂住莫德尔的腰，只是一挑，就让那斑点纵横的台布落在了地上。现在莫德尔赤裸地面对着他，而他毫不客气地吻了上去：

“这种决定我决不同意。”

莫德尔原本放松的手一下子捏成了拳头，对着胡贝一拳砸了下去。

他们两个又一次扭打在一起，这已经说不清是他们第几次用拳头宣泄无法言喻的愤懑和不满了。莫德尔一拳砸在了胡贝的腮帮子上，胡贝也做了同样的动作，他的脸上同样着了一记，两人都有些晕晕迷迷。

两个人扭在一起，肌肉贴着肌肉，胯骨贴着胯骨。要感谢这家破旧小旅馆中的陈设实在不多，不然照他们两个的激烈程度，肯定会弄坏上一两样，然后在旅馆账单上留下大大一笔赔偿金。

莫德尔打架时从来不做声，不管是占了上风还是吃了闷亏。他只是一拳接一拳地打下去，仿佛胡贝是他不共戴天的敌人，应该被掐死或者闷死，甚至于活活打死。他们纠缠着，时而向左，时而向右，汗水滴滴答答地顺着肩背和大腿流淌下来。不算干净的地板上留下了一道道汗湿的黑色痕迹，灰尘沾染在两人的身体上。


	91. Chapter 91

如果说胡贝一开始还有些畏手畏脚，不愿和莫德尔真的动手。但后来他也被莫德尔毫不留情的凌厉攻势打得动了真火。他的力气好像突然大了十倍似的，再加上本就有的身高体重优势，这叫他一下子占据了上风，擒住了莫德尔。他箍着对方的腰，把他压了下去，让他的脸贴在冰凉的地面上，屁股朝天。

莫德尔的额头上淌着汗水，脸颊上浮着一层不知是因为动怒还是羞愤的红晕，这层红色一直延烧到他的耳后脖颈。他愤愤地挣扎着，努力扭转头颈瞪着胡贝：

“放开我！”

胡贝并不答言，他的理智现在正被熊熊的怒火炙烤着，噼里啪啦地跟着冒着火星。如果莫德尔的态度放软一些，认个错讨个饶，他的理智或许还会慢慢回笼，可是莫德尔倔强强硬的瞪视反倒叫他的怒气愈发高涨起来。他顺手把在打斗中脱开的皮带抽了出来，反手照着莫德尔的屁股没轻没重地抽了下去。

圆溜溜的金属皮带扣落在白肉上，很软，发出湿潮的闷响，一道红痕很快浮现出来。莫德尔剧烈地挣扎着，凶狠地用最不堪入耳的恶骂诅咒着胡贝。可胡贝什么都听不见，什么都不在乎。他只管抽打下去，仿佛要把皮带扣上那魏玛雄鹰的图案和“上帝与我们同在”的铭文都烙印在白肉上似的。

这种时候最好能有个局外人来，把两人分开。毕竟其中一人被怒气冲昏了头脑，另一个也没有做什么能让他恢复理智的事，反倒还在不断刺激他。好在这地方的墙壁终究只是薄薄的木板，他们两人闹出的动静引来了隔壁砰砰的敲门声，这才让胡贝猝然惊醒一般。他放开了莫德尔，整了整凌乱的衣衫，打开了门。

他没有把门整个打开，而是隔着挂链开了一道缝，彬彬有礼地向满腹怨言，抱怨被扰了清梦的男人道歉。这迅速平息了对方的怒火，对方的神情平和下来，甚至笑呵呵地和胡贝称兄道弟了几句，表示这都是旅馆墙壁太薄的坏处。

“是叫了个很够劲儿的女人吗？”临走前，对方突然坏笑着朝里面张望了一下，压低声音暧昧而羡慕地看着胡贝，“年轻人精力就是旺盛。”

胡贝干巴巴地笑了笑。他现在清醒过来了，正一手拿着自己的皮带不知所措。他深刻怀疑等一会儿莫德尔会不会拿皮带把自己活活勒死。而他尴尬的笑容被门外的人看了去，对方的笑容更加暧昧了：

“这有什么不好意思的？这样的女人才有味儿啊。光是听着都叫人回味无穷。”

大概我待会死的方式会凄凉得叫我下半辈子都回忆无穷的。胡贝憋着一口气，心惊胆战地扣上了门。他一回头，房间里已经是空空如也了。显然，莫德尔躲进了卫生间里。

“莫德尔，把门打开。”胡贝推了推卫生间的门，果然是推不动的。他之前查看过，这个房间卫生间的门锁是坏的，所以只有一种可能——莫德尔从里面把门堵住了。他只好靠在门上，轻轻敲着。

里面自然是寂静无声的，胡贝只好加大了拍门的力度：“开门吧，我现在是理智的。”

依旧没有回应。这下胡贝没了辙，他头疼地按着鼻梁，继续有气无力地拍着门。平心而论这不过是一道薄薄的木板，只消一脚自己就能踹开。但刚刚那点动静已经引来了邻居，要是咣当一声巨响，大概整层楼的人都会以为这间房里出了谋杀案呢。因此胡贝没有更好的办法，只能忍气吞声地道歉：

“是我的错，我刚刚不知道脑子出了什么问题，你就开门吧，不然会冻坏的。”

“滚！”

莫德尔瓮声瓮气的声音从里面传来，显然他是靠在门上抵着的。他的态度着实说不上好，但任谁被那样粗暴对待后态度都不会好起来。不管怎样，愿意和自己说话总还是好的，于是胡贝拍门拍得更起劲了。

“莫德尔，你不能怎么无情啊！干嘛要把我关在外面，咱们隔着门说话多不方便。我的确做过了头，但你也不是全无责任啊。谁叫你给我写信总是维洛维洛的，放了假还不理我，跑去他家住。你这么喜欢他，他可是在我面前挑了你一大堆毛病呢……”


	92. Chapter 92

胡贝叽里咕噜说了一大串话，说得口干舌燥，但莫德尔始终没有动静。正当他灰心丧气的时候，薄薄的木门忽然被猛地拉开，倚在上面的胡贝差点闪了一下，险些一跤跌进里面。他正待高兴，莫德尔的眼睛已经阴沉沉地瞪住了他：

“他说我什么？”

“莫德尔你不爱我了，你居然是为了维洛才开的门，我的心灵受到了严重的创伤……”

胡贝备受打击地扑上去，莫德尔的脸色更加阴云密布，仿佛下一秒就将电闪雷鸣。他反手就要把门板拍在胡贝的鼻尖上，好在后者反应迅速，急忙挤了半个身子进去，硬生生止住了莫德尔关门的势头。即使是这样，他也被门重重夹了一下，发出一声故作凄惨的哀嚎。

“趁我现在手里没有趁手的家伙，马上从我眼前消失！”莫德尔额前的发丝上一滴一滴地滴着水。他的双眼冷漠无情地注视着胡贝，这叫胡贝激灵灵打了个寒颤，仿佛回到了两人第一次见面时的场景中。

他强压着心头的不安，努力堆起满脸的笑容，试着转动几乎打结的舌头，想着要怎么和莫德尔套套近乎。正好看到了莫德尔身上滴下来的水，胡贝立即做出一副大呼小叫的样子，脱了自己的外套往莫德尔身上披：

“怎么不擦一擦？你这样会着凉的。”

“某人拿走了我全部的行李，我可不知道该到哪里去找毛巾。”

莫德尔阴阳怪气地嘲讽着，挥手挡开了胡贝的示好。后者错手之际摸到了莫德尔冰凉凉的皮肤，大吃一惊地继续努力把衣服往他身上披，本来还算伶俐的言语瞬间变成了断断续续的单词：

“快披上，别躲，别……”

眼看越是这样，莫德尔越是左躲右闪，徒劳拎着外套的胡贝觉得自己好像马戏团里蹦跳的小丑，模样卑微又可怜。天知道他真的只是一时嫉妒，冲昏了头脑，把局面弄得狼狈不堪，难以收拾，现在又悔又恼，却又解释不得，情急之下，鼻头一酸，居然掉下了两滴眼泪。

他这副模样被莫德尔看在眼里，心里反而好笑起来：“该哭的人明明该是我，你倒比我哭得快。”

“好莫德尔，我和你认错好不好？别再生我的气了。”见到莫德尔态度松动下来，胡贝暗暗舒了口气，庆幸自己熟知莫德尔的脾气，知道他是个吃软不吃硬的人，于是更加低声下气起来。

“给我滚远点！”

可惜这一次莫德尔着实恼怒至极，并没有轻易原谅胡贝的意思。他确实感觉到寒冷，尤其是身上的水渐渐风干，带走了更多的温暖。这全都是胡贝的错！他恶狠狠地又瞪了胡贝一眼，也不问他索要衣服，自顾自地扭头从卫生间里走出去，侧躺在了床上，裹紧了薄薄的被子。

“莫德尔……”胡贝踢踢踏踏地跟在莫德尔身后，看他躺到床上，他连忙蹲下来，隔着被子摇着他的肩，“你和我说说话呀。”

莫德尔冷着一张脸，狠狠剜了胡贝一眼，翻了个身背对着他。胡贝锲而不舍地绕到另一边，继续晃着莫德尔的肩膀：

“要不让我看看，有没有打破了？”

“滚！”莫德尔言简意赅，胡贝垂头丧气，忽然他灵机一动，踢掉鞋跳上了床：

“那我们一起躺躺，屋里这么冷。”

“你躺着，我走！”莫德尔腾地一声就要爬起来，只是不小心碰到了可怜的屁股，疼得一哆嗦。这个时间差被胡贝抓住了，他一把从后面搂住了莫德尔：

“别，别呀。我给你道歉，给你认错，你别再生气了。”

“放手！”莫德尔几乎是从牙缝中挤出的这句话，胡贝索性无赖到底，抱着莫德尔抵死不肯撒手：

“不行不行，我可再受不了你把我关在门外啦。”

“胡贝！你放不放？”莫德尔的脸色渐渐铁青起来。他越是这样，胡贝心里越没底，越是恨不得挂在他身上：

“不放，说什么也不放！”

胡贝牛皮糖一样的行为已经把莫德尔弄得面皮紫涨起来。好在他知道如何脱困，从背后被人箍住，脱身不开，只要扳住对方的小拇指，随便照着哪个方向掰下去就行，对方自然会松开手。莫德尔此刻怒火中烧，下手毫不留情，胡贝只觉得自己要不是反应快收手早，小拇指准得咔吧一声断掉。


	93. Chapter 93

“莫德尔你不爱我了，疼死我了。”揉着小指的胡贝一脸哀怨地继续往莫德尔身边凑，后者面色古怪地狠狠瞪着他：

“我他妈才要疼死了！”

“啊？”

看着胡贝一脸惊诧的表情，莫德尔忍不住就想捶他。只是看这家伙一副可怜巴巴，小心翼翼的模样，他又觉得心中不落忍，只好冷哼一声，不再搭理他。偏偏胡贝还要从背后蹭过来，手指在自己胳膊背上戳一下，挠一下，揪一下的：

“我刚刚弄疼你了？”

“你压到我屁股了！”烦不胜烦的莫德尔终于揭示了原因，只是说完这句话，他自己都感觉脸上一阵发烧，滚烫烫地从颧骨一直烧到耳根。胡贝更是轻轻凑了上来：

“都怪我，都是我的错，让我看看，是不是伤到了？”

“看个屁！”莫德尔揪紧了被子，拼死不肯放手。胡贝则是把一连串湿漉漉的吻烙在自己的后脖颈上：

“要不我出去买药去？”

“买个屁！”

“唉，”胡贝重重长叹一声，“看来维洛说的没错，你这脾气的确比过去暴躁许多。”

“他这么说我？”莫德尔捏着被子的手指顿了顿，结果被胡贝趁虚而入，冰凉凉的手伸进被子里，贴在他渐已回温的身体上，冰得他一个哆嗦。胡贝自知凉着了他，赶忙抽回手，来回搓着。

“说你暴躁不好相处，很多人都看不惯你。”胡贝其实满心想给那些话里添点油加点醋，好叫他们之间不再亲密无间。但想到假期结束，他们还有对质的机会，只好无奈放弃了这一选项。

“暴躁不好相处是件好事。”莫德尔冷冷一笑，重新裹紧了被子，顺便给了胡贝一脚，禁止他再度把手伸进来。

“我也冷呀。”胡贝委屈地往莫德尔身边靠靠，在莫德尔眼前晃着冻得红彤彤的手指。莫德尔垂着眼睑，眼不见心不烦。被胡贝实在缠得没办法，他于是踢了胡贝一下：

“自己再去拿一床被子盖。”

“你这床暖和。”胡贝把莫德尔连人带被子抱了个满怀，不停地蹭着他的颈窝。莫德尔烦不胜烦，只得一次次把他的脑袋推到一旁。

胡贝只好支着胳膊倚在莫德尔身旁，拼命眨巴着眼睛，试图挤出一点可怜巴巴的泪水。只是大约刚才眼泪都流光了，半天也挤不出来一滴：

“别又不理我行吗？你的脾气真是越来越躁了，在部队里这样是要吃亏的。”

“已经说了这是好事！”莫德尔半张脸都埋进了被子里，说起话来瓮声瓮气的。胡贝有些不解地俯下身子，试图在他额上亲上一口：

“你这是在强词夺理，这怎么会是好事？虽说人事考评决定权在于上司，但和同僚关系太差，还是会受影响的。”

“显得软弱好相处以后，再遭遇一次军校时的破事吗？”

这一次莫德尔把眼睛也藏进了被子之下，但这一点遮蔽物实在是过于单薄，以至于胡贝甚至能看见他瑟瑟抖动的双肩。他一声不响地把莫德尔拥进怀里，让他的头抵在自己的胸口，真心实意地又一次道了歉：

“对不起……又让你想起那些不开心的事情了。”

“胡贝，你知不知道你就是个混蛋？”

莫德尔狠狠一头撞在胡贝胸口，把他撞得头晕眼花，眼前发黑地倒在床上。莫德尔趴在他的胸口上，揪着他的衣领咬牙切齿，只可惜到最后也没想出什么适合的谩骂，又或许是不舍得骂得很难听，终究只扔出一句：

“死胖子！”

“这是人身攻击。”胡贝有气无力地搂着莫德尔，轻轻揉着他的发，拍着他的背。感觉到压在自己胸口的重量，他又把声音放得更柔和了几分，“不会再发生那样的事了，别害怕，我在呢。”

莫德尔没有回应，但他和胡贝交握着的右手不断地收紧，紧得胡贝能在自己的天灵盖里听到咔嚓咔嚓的，骨节破碎成粉末的动静。尖锐的疼痛随之涌上来，被他用坚强的意志忍住，另一只手还要不停地安抚着表面一团镇定，内里情绪激荡的莫德尔。


	94. Chapter 94

“胡贝……”过了不知多久，胡贝只觉得自己的手脚都开始发麻，胸口被压得几乎没了知觉，莫德尔终于沙哑着嗓子开了口，这声音听起来让人怀疑他刚刚哭过一场。但胡贝和莫德尔都知道他没有，“我很害怕。”

“我在，我在，别怕……”平时写信组织过千万种柔情缱绻的话语，诉说过无数甜如蜂蜜的爱恋，但如今事到临头，胡贝反倒拙嘴笨腮地什么都说不出来，只知道一味地拍抚着莫德尔，拿着两小句话翻来覆去地念叨着，一直把自己都念叨得眼角酸涩，心口抽痛起来。

“你这个胖子，都不知道说点别的吗？耳朵要听出老茧了。”被胡贝折腾得彻底没了脾气的莫德尔到底叹了口气，按着胡贝的胸口往上挪了挪，把自己干燥的嘴唇印在了胡贝的唇上。

胡贝几乎是狂乱地把自己的唇反压在莫德尔的唇上，强而有力。那两片柔软的嘴唇在自己的舌尖游移，含着些许绝望的味道，仿佛临死前不顾一切的嚎叫。胡贝有些心酸，他被莫德尔的情绪感染了，却又不知该如何安慰彼此，只好把所有的不安和精力投进肉体的接触中。

莫德尔大约是不生自己的气了，但这不代表他就完全原谅了自己。至少在自己试图抚摸他的身体时，他一把打开了自己的手，顺便还白了自己一眼：“屁股还疼着呢，把你那精虫上脑的样子给我收起来。”

“真的不用我去买药？”

“滚蛋！”

“不行，还是让我看看我才放心。”胡贝半是玩笑半是认真地去掀被子，莫德尔抓着他连踢带踹一顿狠捶。两个人滚作一团，到底还是叫胡贝如愿以偿，钻进了被子里。

“有本事你就看，别给我掀被子，冷得要死！”莫德尔嘲笑着，顺势把胡贝往下蹬了一脚，后者敢怒不敢言，只好唉声叹气地顺着被子钻下去，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨着：

“莫德尔你实在是太霸道了。”

“滚，是谁胆大包天敢打我的？”说起这个莫德尔就是一肚子气，险些飞起一脚命中胡贝的团脸，后者为了保住自己那张自认为英俊非凡的脸，赶忙抱住莫德尔的腿：

“你下手有点轻重好不好？你这是谋杀亲夫啊！”

“放屁！你算哪门子亲夫？”一股热气从五脏六腑中蒸腾起来，逐渐在莫德尔的脸颊上染上了一层暗红。他的脚趾按在胡贝的肩窝，用了点力踩来踩去，又一刻不住地踢着他的脖子。这一次就没使什么力气，轻飘飘地像是在调情一般。

胡贝的头闷在热烘烘的被子里，黑漆漆的，什么也看不到。他握住莫德尔的脚踝，凭着感觉凑上去，在他的耻骨上轻轻地舔弄。莫德尔的腿抖了抖，不由自主地分开一点。胡贝感应到了那一丝战栗的火花，心头顿时一松。

不过他依旧不慌不忙，手指轻柔地刮搔着，吻着嗅着咬着大腿的内侧。最后他索性往床下一滑，舌头舔向最敏感的部位。眼看莫德尔原本放松的手一下子捏成了拳头，胡贝笑嘻嘻地又退回去舔他的腿，直到他的拳头再次放松，他又重回那块让他兴奋得难以忍受的敏感区域。看着莫德尔的手在攥紧松开间来回变换，胡贝险些噗嗤笑出声来。


	95. Chapter 95

“混……混蛋！”

莫德尔的脚不轻不重地踢过去，结果被胡贝接在手里。他把嘴唇贴上去，换了要领，舌头像羽毛般轻柔地落在脚背上。这感觉让莫德尔一个激灵，差点重重地把脚抽回去。没有不大舒服的摩擦和啃咬，取而代之的是丝绸般柔滑的舌尖，他只觉得一团火焰从脚面上燃烧起来，顺着神经一直烧到了大脑里。

比起这感觉，疼痛几乎是最微不足道的。莫德尔不自觉地翻了个身，仰躺在床上。他不再顾忌屁股的红肿和疼痛，打开双腿渴求着更多的爱抚。胡贝满意地让手指向上游走，自己紧随其后。但他没有让舌头包裹住莫德尔预想的部位，而是让手指微微撑开了狭小的入口，舌头伸进去。仅仅只有几秒钟的进入和转动就足以让莫德尔脚趾僵硬，肌肉紧绷。他的手不由自主地揪住了胡贝的头发。

胡贝的舌头在向里肆意进攻着，寻找着最为敏感的位置。他在观察刺激他的反应。随着身体的抽动和偶尔压抑不住的几声呻吟，胡贝知道莫德尔被唤醒了，他已经硬了。

莫德尔几乎要迷失在欲望的浪潮里。每一次舌头舔在敏感的位置时，他的身体都跟着一阵颤动，他能感应到热潮在肆无忌惮地蔓延，它们不会掩饰自己的愉悦，只知道灼烧着小腹和胸脯，甚至乳头也因此挺立起来。

他的呼吸在加速，身体在不停蠕动，薄薄的床褥因此被揉出了几道褶痕。阵阵的搏动从双腿间传来，某种他熟悉的，饥渴般的需求蓬勃地显示着自己的生命力。胡贝尖锐的犬齿压在过于柔软的皮肤上，传来钝钝的痛楚，同时又蜕变为愉悦的源泉。

胡贝感觉到对方的手指痉挛般地扯着自己的头发。他仁慈地决定不再折磨他，于是他把嘴唇上移，一路吻过去，最后含住了坚硬的前端，极轻极慢地吸吮起来。莫德尔几乎是倒吸了一口冷气，胡贝便更加卖力地把它吸进嘴里，感觉到它在自己的舌根上震颤，似乎到了释放的边缘。

莫德尔彻底把脸藏进了被子里，免得自己高声叫出的动静再次引来旁人。钝钝的痛楚现在消失了，只剩下在他身上通报身心愉悦的神经末梢。他感觉自己的身体仿佛都被吸进了胡贝的嘴里。

忽然他的整个身体猛烈地摆动起来，身体起劲地向上抬起，贴近胡贝，痉挛似的扭动着。他的手胡乱抓住菲薄的床单，几乎把它撕破掉。胸腹和腿间涌过甜甜的暖流，灌注到四肢百骸。他的脚趾绷成了一条直线，因为寒冷和激动而抽了筋，一跳一跳地疼着。

胡贝爬上床，躺在莫德尔身边，抱着他，让他的脸朝着自己。他坚持要吻莫德尔，让他尝尝自己的味道。莫德尔闭着眼睛，连鼻尖都通红起来。他精力十足地捶着胡贝的胸口，叫他放弃这不切实际的幻想，差点把胡贝捶得喷出一口混杂着白色不明液体的老血。

“我以前一直觉得，被恋人软软地捶胸口是件特别幸福，特别有男子汉气概的事，”匆忙忙咽下液体的胡贝再看向莫德尔的眼中就有了浓浓的哀怨，“现在我放弃这个幻想了。莫德尔，你是要捶死我啊？”

“死就死了，谁还在乎你似的？”莫德尔嘟嘟囔囔地鄙视着胡贝的自我感觉良好，到底还是欲望餍足地一笑，贴上去吻了吻他的嘴唇，“放心，我看你这皮糙肉厚的，一时半会也捶不死。”

“但你把我捶痛了，快给我揉揉。”胡贝捏着莫德尔的手放在自己胸口，胡乱揉搓着。然后拉着它一路向下，莫德尔得到了满足，可他还像要爆裂开似的，硬挺着等待发泄。

“你是真不怕冷，胖子的脂肪果然比别人都厚。”指尖传来冰凉的触感，莫德尔终于善心大发地把胡贝拉到自己的被子里裹起来。他们在布料的掩盖下交叠着，随着几声有意控制，却又压抑不住的轻笑，胡贝的上衣裤子一件一件地从被子下飞出去，乱七八糟地落在地板上。

“莫德尔……”胡贝喃喃地喟叹着，把手伸到莫德尔胸前，一路抚摸过完全松软的阴茎和软软的睾丸。莫德尔轻哼了一声，翻身骑在胡贝身上，用体重压着他，屁股和大腿的摩擦之下，胡贝的小兄弟愈发摩拳擦掌起来。

莫德尔的鼻尖几乎挨到了胡贝的鼻尖上，他抓着胡贝的双腕，把它们推到头顶上。胡贝顺从而舒服地哼着，抬起一点头捕捉他的双唇。莫德尔跟着回吻着，舌尖搅动着。然后他拖着湿漉漉的痕迹，顺着胡贝的嘴角一直吻上去，吻到了胡贝陶醉的眼皮和眉毛。


	96. Chapter 96

胡贝听话地合上眼睛，享受着这难得的温存。莫德尔的脸上掠过一丝冷笑，趁着他全然放松，毫无防备的时候，干脆利落地操起还挂在床头铁架上，之前用来绑缚自己的布条，三下五除二把胡贝的双手绑了个结结实实。

“莫……莫德尔！你做什么？”这下胡贝立即回过了神。他猛烈地挣动着双手，带得铁架哐啷哐啷一阵乱响。莫德尔依旧趴在他身上，慢条斯理，好整以暇地支着下巴，笑嘻嘻地望着他：

“做什么？请君入瓮喽。”

这家伙完全不知道自己神采飞扬的模样是多么吸引人，和他小心眼的程度完全成正比。胡贝在心底哀嚎着，眼神紧张地闪烁着。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，艰难地吞咽着，最无法克制的是阴茎继续的勃起。

“莫德尔，好宝贝儿，放过我吧，我不是诚心诚意地认错了吗？”无畏的坚持是最不可取的，胡贝当断则断，态度立即软和成了一团面团。草原上骄傲自负的狮子顷刻间成了夹着耳朵的小狗崽，一双眼睛水汪汪，无辜可怜盯着莫德尔的同时，尾巴恨不得在身后摇出一朵花来。

“这是认错就能了结的事吗？”莫德尔咬牙切齿，恨不得在胡贝的鼻尖上咬上一口，“我从六岁起就连我妈都没再打过我的屁股！”

“那我能问问六岁前她因为什么打你吗？”胡贝一时间忘了自身的处境，不怕死地追问了一句。

“尿床……”莫德尔觉得自己一定是被胡贝的傻气传染了，居然顺着他回答了！反应过来的他顿时暴跳如雷，抓着胡贝的脖子使劲摇晃，“我刚刚什么都没说！把刚才的话从脑子里给我清除出去！立刻！马上！”

然而胡贝那哈哈的大笑声表明，这件事他已经牢牢记在了脑子里，而且可能要在未来的几十年里时不时拿出来嘲笑莫德尔一番。脸色发绿的莫德尔干瞪着胡贝，忽然灵光一现，决定扳回一城。

他贴着胡贝的皮肤滑下去，轻轻含住了他的乳头，轮流咬着它们，那里很快变成了硬硬的两小粒。胡贝顿时笑不出来了，甚至不可遏制地抽搐了一下。莫德尔满意地撇嘴笑笑，为自己重新掌握了局面而兴奋。他很喜欢现在手握的权力——胡贝完全由他控制着，他能决定什么时候让他发泄。于是他让牙齿进一步加大摩擦和噬咬的力度。

胡贝可没有受过这份待遇。他小声地抽了一口冷气，却意外地发现这感觉舒服极了。他甚至在不知不觉中挺起胸膛，想把更多的部分压进莫德尔的嘴里，以便他可以吸吮坚挺的乳尖。莫德尔的舌头灵活地卷着乳尖周围，牙齿轻轻咬上去，有节奏地快速吮吸着，他们之间的肌肤相贴变得温暖，同时又湿哒哒黏糊糊的。

莫德尔的手指从胡贝的腹部一直划到耻骨。他饶有兴味地打量着胡贝那颤巍巍朝他致意的小兄弟，脸皮厚如胡贝，也终于在他灼灼的凝视下红了脸，试图夹起双腿。但他还没来得及行动，莫德尔的舌头忽然在天鹅绒般的顶部轻轻一舔。

胡贝的脑袋里几乎当场炸开了一片绚烂的烟花。他就受过一次这种待遇，还是莫德尔被强迫的情形下，那时候羞窘其实是大于快感的。后来他生怕这会勾起莫德尔不佳的回忆，因此绝口不敢提一句。现在莫德尔竟然主动为他这么做……胡贝幸福得险些晕过去，顿时觉得这么被绑着似乎也不错。

莫德尔像只猫咪一样一下一下地舔弄着面前的圆球，颇有几分好奇的模样。胡贝还从没遇见谁这么犹豫的舔他……不对，迄今为止舔过他也只有莫德尔一个。但是对比自己，从来是大刀阔斧地直接含进去的，莫德尔却仿佛害羞似的，不肯给自己一个痛快。胡贝忍不住挺起身子，让它顶在莫德尔柔软的双唇上。

莫德尔却向后退了退，那粗壮狰狞的东西从他的唇上滑过。他笑眯眯地用指尖拨弄了一下，看向胡贝：

“要有耐心，坚持住啊。”

“再坚持老子就废了！”胡贝不顾体面地大吼了一嗓子。他现在又想晕过去了，不是因为幸福，而是因为硬挺着的疼痛。

“嘘嘘，别把隔壁的人引来。”莫德尔在嘴唇前竖起一根食指，笑微微地盯着胡贝的双眼。似乎还嫌折磨他不够，他探出一点红嫩的舌尖，在食指内侧轻轻一舔。眼看胡贝的小兄弟应景地流出两滴透明的眼泪，他满意地翘起一边的嘴角。

“莫德尔，好宝贝儿，乖宝贝儿，饶我一回吧，我再也不敢了……”在胡贝满口的求饶声中，莫德尔施施然跳下床，随手抓起胡贝的外套披在身上，跑去两只行李箱那里，打开以后一通翻找。


	97. Chapter 97

“别，别呀！好莫德尔，亲亲的莫德尔，我错了！放了我吧！”

眼看莫德尔从自己的行李箱里翻出他的衣服，胡贝的声调都高了一个八度。他生怕莫德尔就这么穿上衣服，把自己扔在床上，一走了之。想想明天清洁工来收拾房间，就能看到一个被绑在床头的裸男，不可言说的部位还硬邦邦的……吓得魂不附体的胡贝又开始猛烈地挣扎，倒不是指望能马上挣脱，而是在认真考虑一头撞死在床头顶着的墙壁上。

“看你那没出息的样儿！”莫德尔鄙夷地白了胡贝一眼，到底因为他没口子的“宝贝”“亲亲”“甜心”而红了耳尖。他把衣服放到一旁，终于翻出了一只小瓶子。莫德尔捏着它，意料之中的样子，神情里还夹杂着点鄙视。

“我猜你就带着这玩意。”莫德尔爬上床，把小瓶子往胡贝眼前一亮。“凡士林”这明晃晃的名称让胡贝心虚地往床垫里靠了靠：

“这……这也算人之常情不是？俗话说‘小别胜新婚’，咱们分别都有半年了，比‘小别’还长……”胡贝胡乱找着理由，他越是解释，莫德尔的脸就越红，最后连裸露的身体都跟着粉扑扑起来：

“放什么狗屁呢？谁和你新婚了？”

“这话我就不爱听了，咱们怎么就不算新婚燕尔了？我看那次去冰湖上度假，也能算作蜜月嘛，是不是？心肝、蜜糖、老婆……”

胡贝又开始胡说八道起来，听得莫德尔直咬牙根，笑也不是窘也不是。直到听见胡贝喊他“老婆”，莫德尔彻底坐不住了，扑上去就去捂胡贝的嘴：

“你再给我胡说一句试试？看我不把你皮扒下来！”

“老婆害羞了，”胡贝嬉皮笑脸地从莫德尔的指缝间挤出一句，莫德尔恨得当真在他的鼻子上咬了一口，咬得胡贝眼泪汪汪，“莫德尔你还真是野兽啊。”

“滚蛋！”莫德尔骂了一句，忽然想起什么似的冷笑起来，胡贝被他笑得心头一哆嗦，双腿夹得更紧了。

只见莫德尔慢条斯理地拧开凡士林的小瓶，倒了几滴在手心里，用中指漫不经心地蘸着。胡贝被他的一系列操作弄得莫名其妙，一时瞪大了眼睛只顾看着，丝毫没意识到危机的来临。直到莫德尔分开他的腿，跪在中间，用沾了凡士林的手指涂抹他那紧缩的入口周围的皮肤，胡贝才发觉大事不妙。

“莫……莫德尔，你要做什么？”被严重惊吓的胡贝说话都开始结巴了。他从小天不怕地不怕，唯一怕的就是老爸的皮带。现在这名单后面得添上莫德尔的大名了。

“耐心点，一会儿你不就知道了？”

莫德尔的手指戏谑地在胡贝那坚挺的顶端一抹。胡贝眼前一黑，差点当真晕过去。他从未如此疼痛过，这痛楚和训练受伤可大不一样。现在他紧绷的睾丸拽住了周围的每一寸皮肤，包括下面隐藏的系带，全都揪得紧紧的，痛极了。胡贝敢打赌其中至少有一条压在了自己的神经上，否则疼痛怎会如此猛烈？他哀求地望着莫德尔，可怜巴巴地继续摇晃着尾巴：

“我真的错了，我深刻地反省过了，我以后决不再犯。求你了，莫德尔，放了我吧。”

“迟了。”莫德尔翻了个白眼，往手指上蘸了更多的油，继续围着入口打转，时而轻柔地滑过，时而用点力按揉。渐渐的，胡贝感觉自己放松下来，并不甘愿的，纯属自我保护的机制。他凄凄惨惨地看着莫德尔，希望他高抬贵手，放过自己。然而莫德尔的指甲带着点力度滑过入口，他垂头丧气地知道，自己也许不会被小心眼的爱人放过了。


	98. Chapter 98

长久的逗弄把胡贝逼出了一头汗，偏偏莫德尔好整以暇，怎么都玩不够的样子。既然知道无可避免，胡贝只好乞求莫德尔给他个痛快：“反正不就是疼吗？我……我忍得住！就是请你快着点。”

莫德尔简直可以说是喜形于色，他乐滋滋地丝毫不肯停手，忽然还想起一句男人哄骗不知世事的女孩上床时最常用的话：“我就蹭蹭，我不进去。”

“放屁！”这回轮到胡贝大爆粗口了，他瞪着莫德尔，气得脸红脖子粗，很为他把自己撩拨得欲罢不能，又抽身而退恼火，“欺负人也要有个限度！”

莫德尔的脸色顿时阴沉下来，他尽可以朝别人破口大骂，几近粗野，但他可忍受不了别人对自己出言不逊。于是他威胁地屈起手指放在胡贝那变成了暗红色的顶端附近：“你信不信我敢一指头弹下去？”

这威胁比什么来的都有效，胡贝当即偃旗息鼓，垂头丧气地闭起眼睛，一副要杀要剐随莫德尔便的模样：“看在咱俩的情分上，也为你自己以后的性福考虑考虑吧。”

“嘁。”莫德尔哼了一声，手指不再只停留在旁边运动，而是刺入了胡贝体内。后者不大舒服地扭动着身子，然而随着手指的深入和四下活动，他恍惚感受到了某种前所未有的飘忽和愉悦，甚至主动抬起了屁股，夹紧了手指。

这和平时的欢愉不大一样，那种更像是突然被电击了一般，电闪雷鸣一阵，一瞬间的事情，强烈又短促。但现在这好像和缓的电流，一波又一波地传递到自己的脑海中。自己的身体里仿佛在下着大雨，一刻不停歇，雨点噼里啪啦打在水面上，水面一刻不停地抬高。越来越高，越来越高，直到轰隆一声，大坝破开，汹涌的洪水溃堤而出，一泻千里……

莫德尔目瞪口呆地看着乳白的浊液从那鼓胀的顶端一滴一滴地冒出来，最后不受控制地喷薄而出，不少液体甚至溅到了他的脸上。胡贝也是瞠目结舌的，但他控制不了身体的抽搐，只好在痉挛中由着它滴滴答答。看着莫德尔脸上的痕迹，过于讶异的表情，胡贝顿时觉得自己颜面大失，居然……居然这样就失守了……他一时间情难自已，委屈莫名，竟又吧嗒吧嗒流下泪来。

“这种时候，我是应该深表同情地陪你一起落泪，还是应该……噗嗤，算了算了，我忍不住了，笑死我了！”

莫德尔显然是努力让自己忍耐了好一阵，但最终还是笑得东倒西歪。他还得压抑着声音，免得吵到周围的邻居，憋得浑身乱抖。最后索性不顾胡贝身上沾染着湿黏黏的液体，干脆笑倒在他身上。在莫德尔肆无忌惮，不知道是同情还是嘲讽的笑声中，胡贝哭得更大声了。

“好了好了，别……噗，别哭了。”眼看胡贝哭得稀里哗啦，连枕头都洇湿了一小片，莫德尔安慰地抬抬头，凑上去亲吻胡贝的下巴，只是功亏一篑，到底没忍住，以至于笑出了声。

“莫德尔你欺负人……”胡贝哭得上气不接下气，甚至一度打了几个噎。他现在眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，看起来狼狈极了。

“好好好，不欺负你了，不……哈哈哈哈……”莫德尔笑得手软脚软，只好伏在胡贝的胸口，笑得去咬他胸口的肉止笑。偏偏他好死不死地咬在了胡贝乳尖附近的皮肤上，顿时让胡贝发出一声哀鸣，哭得也更厉害了。

“你现在就在欺负我……莫德尔你太过分了呜呜……”眼看胡贝哭得停不下来。莫德尔只好爬上去，抱住他的脑袋，让他枕着自己的胸口，揉着他的后脑勺：

“以后都不欺负你了。”

只是摸着摸着，就感觉胡贝圆圆的脑袋实在酷似只瓜，自己好像抱了只瓜在往宿舍走，莫德尔忍得面色古怪，神情扭曲，终于还是笑了起来：

“不行了不行了，胡贝你就让我再笑一会儿吧。”

笑得实在不行，莫德尔索性一头扎进了卫生间，想必是大笑去了。好在他走的时候还记得给胡贝盖好被子。没了观众，胡贝抽抽噎噎了一阵，渐渐也就停下了。


	99. Chapter 99

过了好一阵，莫德尔攥着毛巾走了出来，刚冲过的澡也没能洗去他满面通红的笑意。他趴在胡贝身边给他擦那乱七八糟的脸。胡贝难为情地偏了偏头，但被莫德尔强硬地掰过头，擦了又擦：“这次真的不笑话你了。”

“这件事以后……以后不许再提了……”胡贝相当大声地抽了抽鼻子。

“你也不许提我六岁尿床的事。”莫德尔捏着胡贝的下巴直视他的眼睛，后者赶忙点点头。毕竟六岁尿床和自己现在这事比起来，哪个更丢人简直一目了然。

“现在你出了气了，可以放开我了吧？”胡贝低声下气地哀求着。

“放开来好让你报复我吗？”莫德尔坚决不肯上当。

“你不会打算把我吊一晚上吧？”胡贝心中警铃大作，瑟瑟发抖。

“有什么问题吗？”看来莫德尔真的是这么打算的。

“有！”胡贝一声哀嚎，“一晚上！胳膊会麻得断掉的！”

“怕什么？我给你按摩好了。”莫德尔象征性地在胡贝的胳膊上捏了捏揉了揉，铁了心要把他一次性整治到底。

“莫德尔……”胡贝眨巴着红通通的眼睛，试图唤起莫德尔的同情心，“放了我吧。我现在只想睡觉，哪有力气瞎折腾啊？”

“你在我面前没有信誉可言。”莫德尔笑嘻嘻地钻进被窝，躺在胡贝身侧，关掉了台灯：

“晚安啦。”

胡贝垂头丧气，一声不吭。莫德尔也不去管他，折腾了半天，他也累得够呛，一沾枕头很快进入了梦乡。

莫德尔今天的梦光怪陆离。他梦见自己不知为何出现在草原上，炎热的太阳挂在头顶，身后还追着一只狮子。他向前奔跑着，速度并不是很快，仿佛笃定狮子并不会对他真的做什么，至少不是要拿他当晚餐。

但这只狮子的确对他穷追不舍，他绕过灌木，跑过河流，最后还是被它追上了。狮子毛茸茸的爪子搭在他的肩膀上，轻易地把他压倒在草地上。硕大的头颅低下去，鬃毛弄得他浑身直痒，热烘烘的鼻息喷在他的肩头。

“别闹。”莫德尔笑嘻嘻地推着狮子不停蹭过来的毛茸茸的大脑袋，手心里湿乎乎的都是它喷出来的热气和口水。但狮子又怎么能听懂人话？它热情且肆无忌惮地用带着倒刺，湿哒哒的舌头在莫德尔的脸上身上舔来舔去，像只纯良无害的大猫。莫德尔被它舔得浑身痒痒，笑得难以自已，只好左躲右闪。

猛兽到底是猛兽，并不会对人类多么客气。莫德尔和狮子嬉闹的同时，忽然感觉到某个不可言喻的，硬邦邦的东西正戳在他的大腿上。他脸色一变，拼命挣扎起来，张着手想推开狮子。可自己和它的身量体重全不在一个等级上，反倒被压得更加往草丛中陷进去。那根热烘烘的，危险的东西威胁地试图往柔软的入口深入。莫德尔紧张得浑身颤抖，几乎失声叫起来。


	100. Chapter 100

“嘘嘘！”狮子巨大的爪子按在他的嘴上，这很奇怪，它像个人似的……等等，不对，狮子又怎么会发出人的嘘嘘声？莫德尔的头脑一片混乱，偏又在这时，他感觉到有什么刺入了自己的身体，自己在狮子蓬蓬的毛发下战栗发抖。

其实并没有太多不适的感觉，反倒身体滚烫着，像酝酿着欲望的火山。但莫德尔依旧后退着，看似无助，实际上夹杂着些许愉悦。他们在阳光照射的温暖草原上滚作一团，在他们头顶上，阳光温柔地穿过枝叶繁茂的树冠缝隙，偷偷地窥视着他们。

狮子的舌头卷着他胸前的小粒舔着，更像人了。莫德尔的大脑还在纠结狮子为什么会做出人的行为这件事，忽然重重的一次冲撞让他的眼睛猛地睁大开来。

他醒了。

现在他知道自己是在什么处境中了。胡贝那家伙不知道什么时候得到了自由，正卖力地伏在他身上。他潮湿的舌头舔着莫德尔裸露的胸脯，咬住其中红肿发硬的小粒，舌头不断搅动，带着点刺痛。他的手正捂在自己的嘴上。

“胡贝……”胡贝捂得很紧，莫德尔只能从指缝间挤出他的名字。他试着抬抬腿，这才意识到身体已经完全被硬物填满了。他恼火地挥着手去推胡贝的脸，结果反被一把抓住了手腕。

“醒了？还想绑我一整晚，哈？”胡贝把莫德尔的两只手擒到了头顶，让他的手腕交叉着，自己一只手卡在上面，另一只手牢牢捏住他的下巴，还用了点力气。他现在几乎是咬牙切齿，恼羞成怒的，把自己今天的丢脸全归罪到莫德尔头上。

“你活该！”莫德尔可不是胡贝那种能屈能伸的脾气，他就从没有服软过。

“我活该？不就是打你两下屁股吗？还敢报复我！”胡贝气不打一处来，松开莫德尔的下巴，一手摸索到莫德尔身侧，照着屁股那里噼里啪啦地一阵拍打。

“你这个混蛋！你还说你知道错了！”莫德尔本想一脚踹上去，但胡贝猛地加快了频率。他一时没有保持住平衡，简直要跟着他前后摇摆起来。

“那是策略！在形势比人强的情形下暂且妥协。莫德尔，你要学习的东西还很多。”胡贝咬着莫德尔的耳垂，几乎把自己完全从他体内抽了出来。但还没等莫德尔松一口气，他又一次有力地推进里面。莫德尔的身子绷得紧紧的，大口大口地喘息着：

“胡贝，你就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋、恶棍、流氓！”

“谢谢夸奖，”胡贝狠狠地把莫德尔搂在怀里，掐着他的腰不肯放开，“你还忘了说心胸狭窄，你看我今天要不要好好收拾你的？”

说心里话，莫德尔也很想模仿一下胡贝之前求饶的可怜模样，好让对方放过自己。他现在困得双眼发胀，头脑昏沉，实在不适合这么大运动量的活动。但酝酿了好半天，他依旧是张不开嘴。他着实做不到像胡贝那样什么话都说得出口。而胡贝居然把腰摆动得又急又快，好像精力充沛得不需要睡眠一样。被又酸又胀的难受折磨着，他现在也快哭了。

“胡贝，你混蛋！”再骂不出什么新意的莫德尔声音里泛着一丝潮湿的水汽。他颇有些委屈地往胡贝胸口捶了几拳。后者终于体察到了莫德尔的情绪，动作温柔了下来，开始亲吻他的面颊和嘴唇：

“嗯，我也没说你形容错呀。累了？”

“困。”被安抚后的莫德尔稍好了一些，发出小猫似的呼噜呼噜声，往胡贝的怀里靠过去。胡贝慢慢抽离自己的性器，把莫德尔翻过来，让他趴在床上：

“想睡就睡，剩下的事情有我处理呢。”

“混蛋，这个样子怎么睡得着？”感觉到依然坚硬的部位在入口处轻柔缓慢地磨蹭，莫德尔不自觉地哼了两声。看来胡贝是蓄意要把报复进行到底了，尽管他极尽曲意，却丝毫没有停手的意思。

“真困了就怎么也睡得着。”胡贝从背后抱住蜷成一团的莫德尔，亲吻他的脖颈，手指伸到前面，夹着他不断挤压。直到莫德尔难以忍受地扭动着，向后撤着身体，结果反而把胡贝的坚挺送入更深的地方。

“你这个骗子……嗯……用力，用力……”莫德尔低声嚷着，脑子里一片空白。胡贝的手指在他的隐秘处上上下下摩擦着，挤牛奶一样按压着。他们的身体紧紧相贴，热汗淋漓，却谁也没有掀开被子透气的意思。

聚集在小腹的快感即将奔泻而出，莫德尔的头向后弯折着，忽然他浑身颤抖，一滴不剩地激射在胡贝的手心里。现在他终于明白为何胡贝会被自己折腾得哭出来了，实在是太丢脸了。

好在胡贝不是个像莫德尔那般热爱嘲讽的人，他凑近莫德尔的脸，让他扭过来，开始吻他的唇。他吮吸着莫德尔的舌头，轻吸着他的双唇。莫德尔哆嗦着，任由浓重的呼吸和呻吟颤抖着滑落到自己的嗓子底下。

“弄脏了旅馆的床垫，也不知道明天要赔多少钱。”沉重的困意拉扯着莫德尔的眼皮，他也不知道自己脑子里怎么突然飘过这么一句话。胡贝简直被他逗乐了：

“看来还是不累，还有精神操心这些事。只是莫德尔，你觉得你明天能走得了吗？”

所以明天还要再来一天？莫德尔只觉得眼前一黑，与其说是睡了过去，倒不如说是万念俱灰，晕了过去。


	101. Chapter 101

第二天清早，胡贝是神清气爽地溜出房门的。他关门时动作小心翼翼，免得古旧的门板发出吱吱呀呀的响声。那块旧得简直辨不出上面字样的“请勿打扰”的牌子被他挂在了门把手上。他一时开心，甚至吹了两声口哨，正吹在一首曲子的高潮处，就看见昨天来抗议过的那个男人拖着只行李箱开门出来。

“小兄弟相当可以啊，”胡贝本想躲开来，但这狭小的走廊上实在避无可避。那人看到胡贝后，又当真拖着箱子走过来搭讪，“看看你们昨儿一晚上的折腾劲儿。”

“对不起，您多担待多包涵。”深谙伸手不打笑脸人道理的胡贝立即堆下了满脸笑容，飞快地摸出衣兜里的香烟，递给对方一支。

男人接过来点上，心满意足地深吸一口：“我倒是包涵，奈何我这小兄弟不包涵。昨天隔着墙，你们折腾，它也折腾，一晚上没消停……啧啧，你看我这俩黑眼圈。”

“抱歉抱歉，给您造成困扰了。”胡贝赶紧在脑子里回想莫德尔昨晚有没有出什么很大的声音，要是让对方发现屋里其实是两个大男人，那可就完了。脑中千回百转，手上一点不慢，他笑嘻嘻地又递上一支烟。

“也不算困扰，”第二支烟入口，男人的神情彻底放松下来，换上了一副纯粹的羡慕，“年轻就是好啊，怎么都要不够。现在年纪大了，一倒头只想睡觉，不能比不能比啊。”

胡贝干笑着，还被男人拍了几下肩膀：“小伙子体力真好，找的这只鸡花样也多。要不把她的应召方式留给我，我什么时候再过来办事光顾她的生意。”

鸡……胡贝听说那些四处巡游的大型马戏团里最受欢迎的项目总是畸形人类秀，那里面涵盖了不少奇特的怪胎：侏儒、双头婴，长胡子的女人，奇丑无比的小孩……现在他觉得自己也能去其中占据一席之地，就叫史上面部表情最扭曲的人好了。

幸好莫德尔此时还在沉沉昏睡，要是让他听见这位老哥的话……胡贝只觉得寒毛直竖，估计有90%的可能此人要性命不保。眼看对方还真的摸出笔让他写点什么，胡贝连忙把手摇得飞快：

“您瞎想什么呢？那是我女朋友，哦不，是未婚妻！我们半年没见面了。”

“这样啊，抱歉抱歉，是我唐突了。”对方恍然大悟一般，连连道歉。不过到底他还是暧昧地笑了笑，用力拍拍胡贝的肩膀，“那小伙子很幸福啊。”

“那是当然。”胡贝立即点点头，结果肩膀又被更用力地拍了一下：

“这么辣的女人，要赶紧娶回家才好。”

“快了快了，父母都见过了，就差最后临门一脚了。”胡贝回答得格外迅速，好像莫德尔真的是个女孩，是他的未婚妻一般。

“那就好，恭喜你啊小伙子，”男人露出了回忆的表情，然后又悄悄秘秘地压低嗓门，“老哥作为过来人，给你个忠告啊。”

“您说。”

“趁着年轻好好享受几年，别结了婚以后就纵容着女人胡吃海塞。孩子也缓几年再要。你得知道，女人一生完孩子，那体型……跟吹气球似的。不是老哥瞎吹牛，我老婆年轻时候也是一等一的美人，现在……”

看这老哥不堪回首的表情，胡贝相信他说的都是肺腑之言。于是他诚恳地握着对方的手：

“所以我们两个商量好了，将来不要孩子。”

“哦豁，现在的年轻人可真前卫，”男人瞪大了眼睛，握着胡贝的手用力摇了摇，“好了，老哥要走啦。临行之前，就祝你们未来新婚快乐吧。”

“谢谢您啊，我们肯定会快乐的。”胡贝笑嘻嘻地目送男人下楼，行李箱在楼梯上一磕一磕的。他自己重重往挂着蜘蛛网的窗台上一靠，心里满溢着浓烈的幸福，像粉红色的玫瑰园，一阵风吹开所有的鲜花，香气盘旋着，把天空都染上了淡淡的甜香。


	102. Chapter 102

房门的吱呀声落在莫德尔耳中，像是从很远的地方传来的，模模糊糊的。他的眼皮向上掀动了一下，很快又耷拉了下去，被无形的重力牵引着，啪嗒一声和下眼睑粘合在一起。他轻微地动了动，还不等做出翻身或是伸懒腰的举动，就感到肌肉叫嚣着轻微的酸痛，好像有无数蚂蚁一边爬过一边小口小口地在上面啃食着。他索性把脸进一步埋到被子里，挡在眼睛上，哼哼了两声，继续睡下去。

“起床啦，吃早饭啦。”只是自己刚要沉到迷蒙的睡意中，胡贝那个讨厌的家伙就把自己抱了个满怀。隔着被子被人一把拥进怀里，莫德尔只觉得满鼻子都填满了陈旧的霉味，仿佛旧棉絮隔着布面塞进了鼻腔里。

“胡贝你烦不烦？”

迷迷糊糊的幼兽眼睛都没睁开，爪子已经往对方脸上招呼了过去。幼狮利落地接下它的巴掌，抵在口边，湿漉漉地吧嗒亲了一口。然后又欣然扑上去，对着幼兽露在外面的半张脸舔来舔去。

“先睁睁眼，吃完了再睡，”胡贝摇晃着莫德尔的双肩，忽然想到个老笑话，先把自己笑倒在了床上，“莫德尔，快起床啦，起来吃了安眠药再睡。”

“滚一边去！”莫德尔迷瞪瞪一脚踹过去，抱着被子往旁边一滚，却忘了这床也不比宿舍宽敞多少，差点掉下去。好在最后时刻他反应了过来，让身子悬停住了，这才免得出糗。不过心脏被这么空悬了一下，人倒是彻底清醒了。

“醒啦？”一肚子起床气的莫德尔一回首，迎接他的便是胡贝大大的笑脸和一个湿乎乎甜腻腻的吻。起先还有些不情愿，但很快这个吻就变得缠绵悱恻，热情似火起来。他们像两只小动物一般激情热烈，搂抱在一起，越发难解难分了。

“你都不困的吗？”莫德尔打着哈欠，任由胡贝把一只羊角面包塞到他鼻尖下面，松软的香气一阵阵钻进鼻子，却丝毫引不起他的食欲，他只想睡觉。看着胡贝津津有味地把咸咸的黄油涂到面包上大快朵颐，莫德尔险些趴着又迷糊过去，那只面包的尖角差一点戳进他的一只鼻孔里。

“你要不吃，我可就都吃了。其实这里的早餐真不错，面包松松软软，都不用嚼，放在嘴里就化了。”胡贝舔掉自己那份面包留在嘴角的最后一点渣子，捏着另外那一只在莫德尔面前晃啊晃，试图诱惑他吃一点。

“都归你，”毫无胃口的莫德尔打了个哈欠，又一次把自己埋进枕头和被子组成的夹角里。他不忘睁开一点眼睛，刻薄地扫过胡贝和他的早餐，“真是服了你，一大早上就这么能吃，胖子果然不是一天可以养成的。”

“这世间唯有美食与美人不可辜负啊！”胡贝已经放弃和莫德尔辩论自己究竟是胖还是壮了。他把面包往摇摇欲坠的床头小桌上一放，笑嘻嘻地躺倒在莫德尔旁边，搂着他亲了一阵，又去胳肢他。

“又开始胡说八道了。”莫德尔躲的力气都不多，只好笑哈哈地软在胡贝怀里，在他的威逼利诱下象征性地咬了两口面包，喝了一杯牛奶，以求能赶紧让自己睡个回笼觉。

“睡吧睡吧，有我在呢。”胡贝亲去莫德尔嘴边的一圈牛奶胡子，让他枕在自己的手臂上。他话音刚落，后者已经连滚带爬地从他怀里挪了出去。

“别趁我睡着的时候对我做什么奇怪的事啊！”要不是因为太困，莫德尔一定会怒视胡贝，告诉他昨晚的事自己可没原谅他。但现在他睁不开眼睛，气势不足，只得放弃了这个想法。

胡贝笑着吻在莫德尔的嘴角，靠过去把他再度圈在怀里：“快睡吧。”

“你不会真打着这主意吧？”鉴于胡贝并没有正面回应，莫德尔脑子里的警铃一直在嗡嗡作响，搅得他根本不能安心入睡。他强撑着支棱着眼皮，揪着胡贝脸上肚子上的肉，逼着他赶快发个誓。

“都是男人，你还敢相信男人的誓言？”被逼着发了一遍毒誓，在里面勾画了许多莫名其妙的死法后，莫德尔总算心满意足地在胡贝的臂弯里找了个舒适的位置，准备睡一觉了。胡贝却委屈得可怜巴巴，一点睡意都没有。

“不，我不相信，”莫德尔惬意地蹭了蹭脑袋，伸了个懒腰，“我只是用这个办法善意地提醒你，如果你不幸犯了错误，大概有多少种死法可以实践。”

不一会儿，莫德尔便舒服地打起了小呼噜，只留下胡贝一个思绪千回百转：以前莫德尔是凶了点，可是也没有这么狠啊！上帝啊，勃兰登堡的部队氛围为什么这么暴躁？莫德尔彻底被带坏了！


	103. Chapter 103

虽然胡贝被吓得瑟瑟发抖，完全放弃了脑子里那一点重温昨晚美好时光的暧昧绮思。但莫德尔饱饱睡了一觉后，依然疑神疑鬼，抓着胡贝反复确认：“确实老老实实的？没偷偷摸摸动手动脚？”

“鉴于我在誓言里许诺了撞死、淹死，被人打死等常规死法，还胡编乱造了什么被房间里的铁皮脸盆砸死，下楼梯摔断脖子，被突然失恋想随机杀人报复社会的前台大婶一刀捅死等等稀奇古怪的死法，我觉得我还是老老实实比较安全。”

胡贝面带哀怨，眼底挂着的一抹青色证明他也在酝酿着起床气，只是慑于莫德尔的淫威，敢怒不敢言而已。他看着莫德尔狐疑地审视着自己，又来回打量着身体，忽然想到了什么，扑哧一声笑了起来。

“做没做过，你自己一点感觉也没有？”为防患于未然，胡贝顶着莫德尔疑惑中夹杂着“胡贝一定没想到什么好事”的凌厉目光，从背后抱住莫德尔的双臂，把他圈在怀里。他嬉笑着凑近莫德尔的耳朵，往里面刻意喷着调侃的热气，“就……这么松了吗？”

“胡贝，你死了！”莫德尔冷静地回答着，反手一肘子就往胡贝的胸口捣去。但早有防备的胡贝把他抱得太紧，这一肘子滑开来，打到了肚子上，造成的伤害顿时小了一半不止。

“哦，怎么死的？”胡贝从后面按着莫德尔，扑倒在被折腾了一夜，现在正疯狂发出抗议的床上。他一面湿乎乎地亲吻着莫德尔的后颈，一面恶劣地朝莫德尔的屁股顶了顶，“被你榨干，精尽而亡？”

“你死的不能再死了。”莫德尔开始阐述事实，同时摩拳擦掌地为接下来的剧烈活动做准备。

“舍得吗？”胡贝含住了莫德尔的耳垂，牙齿轻轻在上面留下微红的痕迹。柔软的舌尖伸进耳孔，湿漉漉痒丝丝地翻搅着，像草原上狮子饮水时无意中拍在水面的一掌，溅起无数的水花，把岸边小野花的花瓣打得湿蒙蒙的，“我爱你呀，莫德尔。”

莫德尔忽然就没了整治胡贝一顿的心气，他软下身子，任由胡贝的吻一串串落在任何地方。曾经他好像被扔在荒野上，孑然一身的一块顽石，是胡贝大胆地闯进来，于是石头得到了甘露的滋润，他也得以沉醉在绚丽的彩霞里，安眠在温暖的阳光中。这不是简单的一场风流美梦，半年一载就可以结束的那一种。胡贝远比一切都来得重要。而且现在他还在说着他爱自己。莫德尔的耳尖开始燃烧起来，他把脸埋进床褥里，微不可察地点点头：

“嗯。”

“你也说嘛。说嘛说嘛。”胡贝还不知道自己已经沿着死亡线走了一圈，又全身而退了。他腻歪着莫德尔，凑过去咬他的嘴角。

“你一会儿还是要死的。”烦不胜烦的莫德尔决定以后再不给胡贝好脸色了，这个蹬鼻子上脸的家伙不值得任何同情。

“既然不是现在死，那我们不妨先做点什么。”胡贝笑眯眯地扒拉掉自己身上的衣服，张牙舞爪地朝莫德尔再次扑过去，结果被对方一脚踹翻在旁边。

“我看你是真的一心求死！”

“啊，那宝贝儿你就动手吧，让你的小屁股成为杀死我的凶器。”胡贝嘻嘻笑着，作势又在莫德尔的屁股上轻拍了几下。他实在觉得这肉乎乎的手感太好，于是不过瘾地又揉了两把。

“你是真的要死！”莫德尔一张脸从发际线一直红到脖子根，不知到底是羞还是恼。他趴在胡贝身边，拼命瞪着他，足足瞪了一分多钟。终于还是败在了对方始终笑吟吟，还夹杂着些许可怜乞求的神情下，自暴自弃地一偏头，狠狠吻上了胡贝的嘴唇。


	104. Chapter 104

这一次胡贝的手掌心摩挲着莫德尔的脖子，就像个行家在摩挲赏玩纯种良马的颈部。他的手顺着滑下去，滑过他平坦而富有弹性的腰部，手指轻轻舞动着，顺着腹股沟的褶皱一路向下。这样流畅的少年的线条，想必回到古希腊，会成为许多雕塑大师的最爱……

只是，那时候的雕塑好像是以阳具短小作为一个美点的……想到这里，胡贝嗤嗤笑了起来，把莫德尔弄得莫名其妙。当然，早已熟悉胡贝本性的他立即有了些不好的联想，他立马揪住胡贝腮边的肉，开始往两边拉：

“你瞎想什么呢？不管是什么奇怪的想法，马上给我从脑子里扔出去，我是不可能答应的！绝对不可能！”

“嘶，痛痛痛！莫德尔你快放手啊！”被揪得龇牙咧嘴的胡贝觉得气氛都被破坏完了。他气呼呼地瞪了莫德尔一眼，那只在对方身上流连的手强逼着他把腿张得大些。莫德尔不大情愿地听从了他的指示。于是下一秒，他那热烘烘的，高高勃起的坚挺便落入了胡贝的掌心中。

胡贝不慌不忙地爱抚着它，仿佛在叫它稍安勿躁。然后他的手指继续往更远一点的地方深入，往那里戳得格外深沉。他的动作不快，仿佛在刻意拖延行进的速度。莫德尔不自觉地挺起了腰，紧咬双唇以咽下从喉头涌上来的呜咽，因为渴求着什么而气喘咻咻。

然而胡贝可不是什么以德报怨的良善之辈。他要报复莫德尔之前的出言不逊，报复他对自己的无端怀疑，啊，还要报复他刚刚捏自己的脸，反正要一次报复回本。于是他保持着两人之间的慵懒和距离，只用一只手玩弄着他的身体，速度和情趣都随自己的心意而定。他不管莫德尔的嘴唇和胸脯，仿佛无意亲吻，也不想搂抱。

这种节奏叫莫德尔难以适应，他甚至有了点委屈的情绪。胡贝不该这样对他，他也不能这样对他！他试图用被强压住的呻吟向胡贝发出些许示弱的信号，但很可惜，信号接收不良。既然如此，莫德尔也不打算给胡贝留什么颜面了。他伸出汗湿的掌心，握住了胡贝那已经膨胀的下体。

莫德尔先是顽皮地紧紧捏住它，接着便五指弹动着，逐渐往根部滑动。那里的皮肤被他绷得那么紧，看上去仿佛他要勒死那团肿胀的肉。不过很快他就松开了这过分热情的拥抱，改用指甲刮搔顶端出口的粘膜。不是用手腕大起大落的揉搓摩擦刺激着它，就是用毫不留情的小动作折磨着它……胡贝很快被他折腾得丢盔弃甲，险些一溃千里，再没力气去玩什么小花样了。

“快点抱我，否则还有你受的！”莫德尔威胁地舔着嘴唇，眼神危险地直视着胡贝，像草原上发现猎物，兴奋起来的猎豹。胡贝欣然从命，一把将他抱了个满怀，两人顿时热情似火地吻作一团。

尽管不怎么困乏，但莫德尔依旧懒懒的，一根手指也不想移动。他的双臂勾在胡贝的背上，指尖懒洋洋地敲打着，蝴蝶的触须一样跳动。他感觉自己在抚摸一只狮子绒绒的毛皮，光亮的，覆盖着饱满紧绷的肌肉。

胡贝感觉到了莫德尔的触摸，抬头瞄了一眼，他的脸上突然现过一丝狡猾的微笑。这让莫德尔之前的想法更明晰了：这家伙就是头狮子，一头无情残酷的掠食者。


	105. Chapter 105

“怎么？终于发现我其实是很帅气英俊的了？”胡贝把之前猛烈的动作放得轻柔和缓，潮湿热情地去啄莫德尔的嘴唇。然后又把头往下拱，去亲吻对方的胸膛。

现在胡贝在这方面的技巧已经很熟练了。他的唇覆盖着硬挺的尖端，先是吸，再是吹，他的口水在上面留下一圈亮晶晶的光环，还用舌头轻轻抚摸，最后弹着乳尖的顶端。莫德尔觉得自己估计错了，什么狮子，什么无情的掠食者，这就是只胖猫咪，摸一摸下巴还会呼噜呼噜撒娇的那种。

其实自己不该给胡贝那么多实践的机会，如今作茧自缚了。他的舌头从皮肤上拖过，留下的不是冰凉湿润的水渍，而是熊熊燃烧的烈火。更让莫德尔心头发恼的是，这痛苦的施予者分明是自己，是自己抬起胸脯，要求每一寸肌肤立即被抚摸，被吮吸的，而且越粗暴，越野蛮越好。

果然，这个得寸进尺的家伙低低地笑了起来：“莫德尔，你真是太可爱了。”

“胡贝你绝对是要死定了的！”莫德尔本打算冷哼一声，但在被胡贝一连串的吻和湿漉漉猫一样的舌头抚慰过之后，尾音就变成了软糯的嗯嗯啊啊。这让他一时间满面羞惭，恨不得当场滚到床下躲起来。

“要不你现在就弄死我？”胡贝嘻嘻笑着，用力把身体往进送了几下，莫德尔顿时没了力气，只好愤愤地捏他的脸：

“闭嘴！干你该干的事！”

“遵命，长官。”胡贝拿腔拿调地应了一声，拇指和其他指头捏住了乳头，反复揉搓着。莫德尔能感觉到他的口水形成了一层薄膜，再然后，他的感知就飘忽起来，身体也不听使唤了。

虚浮之间，莫德尔还兀自恼恨着。但却控制不住意识在幻梦与炙热之间漂浮，在把他带往高潮的浪潮中浮沉。坚硬的物体在空气中微微颤抖，然后像只触礁的鱼一样跃起，一条白色的丝带喷出来，滴落在彼此的皮肤上。他的唇间发出一声压抑不住的叫喊，胡贝的笑容因此而顽皮起来：

“看来我的长官心满意足了。”

“闭……闭嘴！”莫德尔色厉内荏地大叫着，胡贝迅速封住了他的嘴：

“别叫，我可不想让整条走廊上的人都知道我有个火辣的爱人。”

“胡贝，你个混蛋！无赖！蠢货！”一连串火药味十足的单词从莫德尔口中迸出来，胡贝笑容可掬，只是抽送的时候更加用力：

“骂点有创意的，宝贝儿。”

碰上此等脸皮极厚，甚至可以说根本不要脸的人，莫德尔简直一筹莫展。他只好骂骂咧咧地任由胡贝粗野地推进，似乎要在他体内杀出一条血路。他的手臂和双腿都绞缠在胡贝身上，感受到身体里的那东西骤然的肿胀和怦怦的跳动，接着是一束如鞭子抽打般有力的液体喷射出来。莫德尔烦恼地一口咬在胡贝的肩头：

“又弄在里面。”

“给你舔出来。”胡贝心不在焉地回应着，依旧沉浸在过分的愉悦舒畅中。

“滚蛋！”


	106. Chapter 106

到底最后还是胡贝占了上风，如愿以偿。莫德尔恨得磨着牙瞪着他，终究还是泄了气：“我终于发现，我要是认真和你计较，迟早有一天要叫你气死。”

“哟，不打算弄死我，打算弄死自己了？”胡贝的舌尖在上唇上轻轻滑动，然后又贴上莫德尔的鬓角吻着，“别呀，我怎么舍得呢？”

“哼。”莫德尔用鼻子吹出响亮的一声，背朝着胡贝打着哈欠，又开始恹恹思睡起来。

“又睡？”胡贝夸张地咋咋呼呼，拨拉着莫德尔的肩膀，“别睡呀，和我说说话嘛。”

“滚。”莫德尔言简意赅，要不是腿上没力气，跟着这个词的就得是恶狠狠一脚了。

“老婆又凶我，”胡贝顿时委屈可怜起来，他忽又想起隔壁那男人把他们认作未婚夫妻的小插曲，不觉自己开心地笑开了花，“莫德尔，老婆——”

“活着不好吗？”莫德尔睡意全无，一翻身就压到了胡贝身上，又是扯耳朵又是揪脸颊，把胡贝拉扯得龇牙咧嘴，连连呼痛。

然而等莫德尔大发慈悲一松手，胡贝又开始进入了悍不畏死的满嘴胡说状态：“难道我哪里说错了吗？莫德尔你不要不承认。对了，你也该叫我呀。叫老公，快叫！”

“住嘴！别让我骂出更难听的话来！”莫德尔脸上热烘烘的，旅馆里还是一样的寒冷，他的额上却有一道道热汗流下来。

“叫嘛，叫嘛。”胡贝先是拉着他的手，犹嫌不够地又把他搂在怀里，一个劲地腻歪着。莫德尔被他箍着手臂，只好忍受着聒噪，翻着白眼：

“滚滚滚！”

“就叫一声。”胡贝对着莫德尔的嘴唇亲了两下，自觉自己已经牺牲良多。奈何莫德尔回给他的依旧是冷冷一笑：

“舔我的蛋去吧！”

“你要是叫的话，我真的可以舔。”胡贝的手暧昧地往下滑着，结果被莫德尔一口咬在了脖子上，疼得低声惨叫，暂时放弃了这个念头。

“我告诉你，给我放弃那些稀奇古怪的想法，不然我就……”莫德尔绞尽脑汁，觉得自己实在没什么好拿来威胁胡贝的。忽然他灵光一现，笑眯眯地凑到胡贝耳边，声音压得低低的，“我就去维洛家住上十天半个月的。”

“想都不要想！”

胡贝几乎是一声怪叫，翻身把莫德尔压到了身下，又是亲又是啃，恨不得从他脑子里把“维洛”这个名字抠出来扔掉，其他的事都被他扔到一边了。莫德尔笑得浑身没了力气，只好由着他亲来亲去。闹了一阵后，胡贝也渐渐安静下来，躺在了莫德尔身旁，拉过他的手放在自己的胸口：

“莫德尔，反正你要知道，我是真的爱你的。”

“嗯。”莫德尔往胡贝的身边靠了靠。

“所以你不应该说点什么吗？”感觉到胡贝的目光投射过来，莫德尔忍不住把被头往上一撩，蒙住了半张脸，只露出了红红的耳尖：

“中午吃什么？”

“等一句我爱听的话这么难吗？”胡贝夸张地叹着气。莫德尔连露在外面的额头都红了：

“想得美，我这辈子都不会说的！”

两个人就这样在旅馆里拉拉扯扯，腻腻歪歪。中间胡贝又找机会溜出去续了一天的房费，回来后果不其然地被莫德尔一顿殴打，但很快沉溺在甜甜蜜蜜，黏黏糊糊亲吻中的两人又都把这段小插曲忘到了脑后。幸而在胡贝第二次想溜出去续费时被莫德尔及时发现，并以打断他一条腿做威胁，他们这才得以在第二天走出旅馆，见到了久违的阳光。


	107. Chapter 107

“不带我在勃兰登堡转一转吗？”胡贝被莫德尔拉扯着，直奔火车站而去。忽然想起自己回家后，若是父母问起勃兰登堡的市容市貌，地标建筑，自己怕是一个也答不出来。想到这里，他忍不住嗤嗤又笑了起来。

“滚蛋！”莫德尔拖着箱子，走得又急又快，仿佛一停步就真的会被胡贝诱惑去逛街景，“再停留下去就赶不上圣诞节回家了。”

“想想要是谁问起我勃兰登堡的风景，我只能说给你们推荐一家旅馆，很有风情，很美味……”胡贝的话在触到莫德尔那几欲杀人的目光后戛然而止，只剩下一串暧昧不明的笑。莫德尔忍耐再三，还是没控制住，一脚飞踢过去：

“住嘴！”

胡贝哈哈大笑，又压低声音去问：“假期要不要到我家去住几天？”

“胡贝，非要我说实话吗？就这么几天，我已经对你那张煎饼一样的脸腻歪得不行了，还是滋滋冒油的那种煎饼。”

胡贝敢担保，这要不是在大庭广众之下，莫德尔能拿着行李箱往自己脑袋上招呼。他暗暗擦了一把脸，对着阳光仔细看了看自己的手，确认上面并没有亮晶晶的油花，同时决定以后一天要洗三次脸：

“有一说一，我也没嫌弃过你硬得像木板啊。”

莫德尔不说话，只是停住脚步，危险地转动行李箱的提手。胡贝赶忙跳开三步远，以确保自己的人身安全：“有话好好说，谁先动手谁是小狗！”

“胡贝，你知道你这个人真的很欠揍吗？”莫德尔只想知道，现在分手还来不来得及。

“知道，但你舍不得真的揍我，”危险警报解除，胡贝又笑嘻嘻地跳回来，继续之前的话题，“要不我去你家也行啊。”

“那你就会彻底明白，我到底舍不舍得真的揍你。”

莫德尔作势跺了一脚，惊得在旁边蹦跳觅食的胖鸽子呼啦啦拍打着翅膀，太胖了飞不起来，只好象征性地前后跳开，看到没有危险，又一步三摇地蹦回去继续啄食。他们正经过建筑转角背人的阴凉处，莫德尔的手忽然放开了行李箱，手套被他飞快地抹下来攥在左手里。胡贝还没来得及反应，他没被手套遮住的一截手腕就被莫德尔握住了，冰凉凉的，像雪花飘进了袖管。

胡贝尚未仔细咂摸回味那一抹凉丝丝的温存，莫德尔的手已经飞快地收了回去。他速度极快地再次戴回手套，一把提起箱子，欲盖弥彰地大踏步往前走着，坚决不肯回头看一眼幸福得晕晕乎乎的胡贝。

胡贝隔着一段距离看着这一切：太阳安静地照下来，清晰明澈；墙角的积雪被风卷起，飞琼碎玉地旋转着；两只胖鸽子咕咕叫着，相携着从路的一侧往另一侧蹦跳；他们一个人望着另一个的背影，地上的影子拉得长长的……忽然莫德尔回过头，朝自己粲然一笑，于是冰也好雪也好，发出细微的嚓嚓声，碎裂了融化了……

这澄净得如同镜花水月的一切，适合被封存在小小的水晶球里，放在木盒子上，连着下面铜构的机械。一转动手柄便叮叮咚咚地奏起音乐，想起来便拨动一下，看着它在眼前朦朦胧胧地旋转。唯有这样，人才不至于在饥饿的折磨和炮火的喧嚣中疯掉。

胡贝在冰冷潮湿的战壕里安静地想着，一层被炮弹震落的泥土落在他脸上，鲜血和白雪夹杂其间，铁锈味和生水味一起涌上来。他吐掉嘴里的污泥，一片雪花停留在他的舌尖，冰凉凉的，像莫德尔的手指。胡贝恍恍惚惚地记起，再有一个多月便又是圣诞节了。


	108. Chapter 108

不知道今年能不能吃到母亲做的圣诞大餐。中午吃过的菜豆和牛肉在胡贝的肚子里咕咕翻滚着，又好像什么都没有。食物总是短缺的。饥饿容易让人昏昏欲睡，而在这种地方，朦胧的睡意可能在下一刻收割你的性命。这里四处都弥漫着大炮的浓烟和重雾，空气辛辣刺鼻，舌头都跟着发苦。

胡贝从口袋里摸出一块嚼烟丢进嘴里，这东西比纸烟的劲儿来得大，更提神，只是需要不停地吐出黑乎乎的烟汁，很容易弄得人脏兮兮的。不过无所谓，战壕里谁不都是这副模样？好在等自己休假回家，烟瘾的事就不用瞒着父母了，前提是自己能活到那时候。

如果说过去自己还曾对战争有一点浪漫的幻想，那现在就全没有了。在战场上一年，自己见到的身边的死人比过去二十年里加起来的还要多几十上百倍。太多的人昨天还哭着笑着咒骂着，今天就一动不动地躺在泥土里，手边可能还留着没写完的家信，半截抽剩的纸烟，或是染了血的其他什么东西。

厌战的情绪像瘟疫一般飘荡在每一道战壕里，胡贝不可避免地受到了些许感染。他有时会盯着自己被笨重高筒靴包裹的双腿看，那里被裤脚塞得满满当当的，魁梧健壮得如同一个结实的战士。可要是哪天自己仰面朝天死在了这里，敌人掀开自己的头盔，可能会发现他恐惧的敌人有着一张青年稚气的脸，和他家乡街坊邻居的孩子差不多的年纪。

然而他还小吗？胡贝又觉得他已经很老了，他还是名军官，是个中尉。他想起他看到增援部队到来的时候，那里面夹杂着一些十八九岁的年轻新兵，一群年轻的小家伙，和他们相比，自己像是刚从泥土里翻出来的，考古出土的文物。

他们什么都不懂，还不知道战争是怎么一回事，就被扔到了战场上。最初的一批人来到时，胡贝自认为对他们有某种责任，他有时严厉，有时嬉笑，认真地训练管束着他们。然后他们很快消失在战场上，能找到全尸的都算是运气，有的可能需要被铲起来。后来胡贝就不再笑了，只是冷眼看着一茬茬鲜嫩的年轻人来了又去。国家这部大机器隆隆开动着，新人总是不缺的。

因此，每当有闲暇躺在铺着方格花纹床单的铁架床上时，胡贝更多地想到莫德尔。其实他在前线的时候想得更多，但这不太一样。当炮弹在头顶呼啸，空气被轰击撕裂时，想到心爱的人时总有一点面对世界末日生离死别的痛彻心扉。而当月夜宁静，尚有一刻安闲时，涌上心头总是静水流深时无可逃避，缓慢缠绕的涡流的吸力，撕扯着他去回忆最轻松自在的时光。

莫德尔寄来的有限的信已经被沾染了泥土的手指反复摩挲，变得字迹模糊。他在信里一贯是报喜不报忧的。他赢得了各种勋章，各种英勇的荣誉，他的团长称赞他，调他去团部当副官……然而胡贝不想知道这些，他想知道他身体健康吗？受伤了没有？一切是否安好？

想到莫德尔的团长对他的高度称赞——“高度的责任感与可托付，可信赖的永不放弃的精神”，胡贝的心脏就不由得发出一声满怀恐惧的痛苦呻吟。他知道在普遍低迷的士气下这是怎样的赞誉，莫德尔八成是狂热而无畏的。他宁可他不要这样！


	109. Chapter 109

野战医院里一贯弥漫着石炭酸、脓水和汗臭的味道。这种味道在营房里也不少见。但在医院里就让胡贝很不舒服，他本能地认为莫德尔应该住得更舒适一点。护理员把他领到莫德尔的床前，还不错，他不需要和其他伤员一起挤在很大的病房里，整夜整夜听着无休止不间断的呻吟。这总是属于军官的一点特权。

“喂，莫德尔。”

胡贝还从未见过这个样子的莫德尔，脸色苍白中还带着没有生命力的萎黄。他的眼睛紧紧合着，因为更加瘦弱而双颊凹陷，浓长的睫毛扑在眼窝的凹陷处，比往常看着更为触目惊心。胡贝忽然生出一个惊恐的念头：如果莫德尔就这么一直长睡不醒，这长长的睫毛会不会一直生长下去，像盘曲在幽暗地窖里的植物，卷曲纠缠，最后冒出一点在地面上，像春日生发的青草一样……

这个想法让胡贝恐惧地抖了抖肩膀。他惶恐地四下张望着，希望能有谁说句话，告诉他莫德尔是不会有事的。但触目所及的都是叫他心惊胆战的场景。莫德尔的隔壁便是个被截去腿的伤员。他那已脱离主体的残肢躺在一只铁丝网篓里，上面胡乱盖了一条床单。

周围的呻吟声愈发大到了叫人无法忍受的地步。

恍恍惚惚中，胡贝攥住了莫德尔的一只手，他脑中只有一个念头：他要把他带走，他不能放任他在这种地方养伤……莫德尔的手是冰冷的，像蜡一样，指甲的边缘惨白着，一点血色也无，他不能让他呆在这里……

“喂，你在做什么？”清清脆脆的女声唤回了胡贝的神智，他连忙松开手，向后跳了一步。不能让人觉察到他们的关系，这点理智他还是有的。

“抱歉，看他总是不醒，我一时着急，就……”

“那也得要他能醒的过来！”年轻的女孩仿佛不怎么认识他们的军衔，只把胡贝当做一个普通士兵来对待，还是个对护理全然外行的士兵，“他现在一天顶多能有几个小时清醒的时候，这要看你能不能赶得上了。”

“他究竟是……”胡贝不得不拼命吞下大口的唾沫，好润湿自己干涩得像废弃多年的皮带一样的声带，即使这样，他的声音也如同破风琴一般嘈杂。

“没人告诉你他的伤情吗？”年轻护士说话时，短短的发梢在耳边一跳一跳的，活活泼泼。她从没踏足过战场，但说起任何伤势都是轻车熟路的。胡贝相信，她在这医院里见到的死人要比自己和莫德尔见到的，加起来还多个几倍。她比比划划地向胡贝做着手势：

“有一颗子弹，喏，从这里打进去，打穿了肩胛骨，大概在这个位置穿出去，又擦伤了脖子。”

如果这伤口在自己身上也就算了，自己多半会面不改色地承受。如果在别人身上，那顶多叫人同情，并不会叫人不适，比如说胡贝看过了隔壁那位兄弟的残肢，也不觉得有什么可怖之处。可它偏偏在莫德尔身上，胡贝感觉自己的胃袋仿佛被什么重物狠狠击了一下，扭曲成一小团。如果他没有及时捂住嘴，皱缩在一起的胃会从里面被他呕出来。

“伤势不轻，但很幸运，幸好子弹是直接打穿过去了不是？”可能是胡贝的反应过于明显和不适，小护士耸耸肩，试图想一些话来安慰一下他，但貌似不很成功，“要是留在身体里，手术还不大好做呢。有可能弹片就取不出来了，我看他病历上，膝盖里不就留了一片弹片？”

蜷缩成一小块的胃一下子松开了，一抽一抽地试图往上运送什么东西。胡贝要庆幸自己实在没有吃什么，因此不用当着许多人的面吐上一地。他不想被人视作懦夫，他看到战壕里那些吃死尸的老鼠在人脸上跳来跳去都没有皱一下眉头，把那些残碎肢体从被炸毁的堑壕里拖出来时都不曾吐过一下。但现在一块弹片都会让他浑身哆嗦，眼眶湿润，那可是在莫德尔身体里的弹片啊！


End file.
